My Boss's Girlfriend
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: There aren't many things Asami likes about her boss Mako. When it comes to his disrespect, greed, and dishonesty. It's impossible to respect such an individual. However, there is one thing Asami likes about her boss and that's his girlfriend! What will happen when a certain emerald eyes web designer falls for a woman who's morally off limits? 'Modern Setting' no bending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 _So this will be my first modern, as in no bending or Avatar connections fic. This is real life. Things people can experience on regular basis. So unless you have flying_ sky bisons _in your country, there won't be any of that in this story. Only the characters will be from the show, along with references based from the show._

 _The story takes place in New York City and will be in Asami's Pov. Which is also new, because if you know my previous stories. I have multiply povs._

 _Enough of my talking, here is a preview._

* * *

 _ **Asami**_

I stare at the logo I just made on Photoshop. My fabulous boss Mako, asked me to recreate Fire Ferrets' logo for the tenth time today. I understand the importance of our image, but we have to stay consistent. We can't keep changing our logo every month!

How will people recognize our brand? Mako thinks it adds surprise, but it really adds confusion.

Our company Fire Ferrets is an online delivery service. I'm one of the best web designers at this company. So without my site maintenance, our whole company would be a flop.

I hope I don't sound like I'm complaining. It's not like I wanted this job or anything…..

You're right, I didn't want it! I was given this job!

Originally, I was the company's graphic designer. Making the company's logos or whatever they needed. Now my boss has me not just doing graphics, but web work as well. I don't have the worst job though.

Bolin, the Boss's brother is in charge of the merchandise sales, web traffic and customer service. Now, that guy has it bad.

The key to any company is marketing. Getting your name out there, letting people know who you're, forming a fan base and doing everything in your power to keep them. Mako doesn't see it that way! All he cares about is the money. Which our company gets a lot of, due to the fact we're based in one of the busiest city in the United States. A lot of people don't have time to drive and get things they need. So people rely on our services.

Yet, money isn't everything. Take that from a girl who quit working for her Father's Fortune 500 car company Future Industries.

I know what you're thinking. Why stop working at a place that paid you more and a place where you were technically your own boss?

The reason why was is, I wanted to do something I love, which is graphic design. There is something about making someone's idea come to life and seeing their reaction, that I enjoy.

That's what I thought I was doing, up until everything changed when my crazy boss attacked me with unrelated work.A part of me thinks Mako just hired me because of my last name.

He complains a lot about why things aren't going so well and when I give him advice he shuts them down. I know it's not my place to tell him how to run his own company but this company has the right tools to be nationwide, if Mako really wanted it to be.

Also I helped run Future Industries at one point in time. I know how to run a business. Our marketing strategy isn't the only thing, we need improvement on. It's our customer service as well. Bolin can't do it all alone, we need a team to handle all of that.

Since we all are so busy with our original tasks, Mako orders everyone to ignore bad reviews on our site. The site which I manage!

That's not how a company should work! It shouldn't be my job to delete reviews on our site! It's telling our customers that we don't care about them. Without them this company wouldn't be running!

But if I say something, I'm going to look like an asshole. Who thinks just because she ran Future Industries she knows everything. So I keep my mouth shut and do my job the best way possible.

As I finish cleaning up my sketch, someone throws something into my cubicle. I pick up the balled up paper and unwrap it.

I smile to myself pulling out the little Debbie oatmeal creme pie, with a sticky note attached to it.

Bolin's signature move.

I get up and make my way over to his cubicle.

"Nice Pineapple." I say, throwing the sticky note his way.

"Ugh, it was a sketch of you. Sorry we all can't be artists here."

I take a seat on the floor, in case my boss comes and see that I'm not working.

"So how's it going? " I ask, making Bolin groan.

"Read this review and tell me." I take the MacBook out of his hand and read it.

 _*Anonymous*_

" _ **Hello, I'm deeply upset. My son had a birthday party yesterday and we were expecting a fruit cake to appear at our home. Due to my son's health reasons, processed food is not a go to. So I was told by a friend to check out your site. I found this amazing fruit company, who makes fruit imitations of cake.**_

 _ **I contacted the company and they told me they could do it! The day before the party, I didn't receive the cake. So I called the company and they told me they sent the cake over to you to delivery it two days ago. Guess what, I never got the cake and my son couldn't have a birthday cake.**_

 _ **I understand mistakes happen but I tried calling you all and I kept being sent to your voicemail. This is unacceptable. I would like an explanation.**_

I look up at Bolin in shock and he nods.

"Has Mako seen this?" I ask, handing him back his laptop.

"Of course he has, he told me to delete it."

"So you aren't going to reply?" my workmate shakes his head.

"The boss told me not to. I feel bad, I really do, but I have orders."

I get up from the floor.

"This is so messed up. The poor kid couldn't have his crazy cake for his birthday and it's all our fault."

"Yeah it sucks, but don't beat yourself up about it. It's out of our control now. We will have to do better next time."

But that's how it is all the time. We can't keep making mistakes and not fixing them. It's not just unethical, it's unfair.

As I'm looking up the fruit company on my phone. I hear someone clear their throat.

"Ms. Sato, shouldn't you be at your own work station?" My boss asks, standing in his new purple suit.

"Yes, I was just talking with Bolin about the review I just saw." I reply.

My boss looks at his brother to see if my explanation was true.

"Yes, Mako that's exactly why she was here. I told her I was taking care of it." Bolin replies.

"Well, now that you know your answer. Are you ready to head back to your station?"

I hate him so much, he thinks he's better than everyone!

"Yes Sir. I also have the new logo ready to put on the site. I just need your approval."

"Very well, place the sketch on to my desk." He says walking away.

"It's a digital copy, but I guess I can print it out." I call out.

* * *

I feel terrible about the kid's birthday party. I been going through the sales' calendar trying to find the woman's order, so I can do something about it. I know I shouldn't be in the sales' department history, but someone has to make this right. I find the digital receipt and print it out. I also write down the woman's address.

I see Mako coming back from his lunch break and I close google chrome and go on to Dreamweaver. As soon as he gets back into his office. I shut my laptop and get ready for my lunch break.

I have an hour to talk with the bakery and see what I can do. I walk through the office waving at my workmates before exiting the room.

I get onto the elevator and just when it's about to close. I hear someone call out wait.

I stop the door and a woman wearing a long olive green cardigan,a white halter top, and ripped boyfriend jeans exposing some type of tribal tattoo on her waist, gets on.

"Thank you, so much." She says catching her breath.

I can barely utter a word because her eyes. Damn her eyes are beautiful and she so muscular. Come on Asami pull yourself together.

I hug my arm, looking down my oversize ivory colored sweater to my boots. Today is Thursday and I don't really dress to impress on this day. It's sort of like my lazy day, because on Friday you dress a bit more casual. My hair is in a messy bun and out of all days, I had to run out of my contacts and be forced to wear my big frame glasses.

"I love your outfit." The gorgeous girl states.

"Aww, thank you, it gets cold in my office. My boss never seems to want to turn on the heat."

She giggles.

"I figured, I was asking myself. Why would such a pretty girl be cold? When it's 70 degrees out in the fall."

Wait did she just call me pretty? Has she looked in the mirror lately?

I extend my hand out.

"My name is Asami Sato." She shakes it and man does she have a grip.

"Are you serious? The famous Asami Sato, who took over her Father's company? Of course, I know who you're. I mean who wouldn't."

Her response causes me to blush.

"Well I don't run it anymore. I do have stock in the company and I'm welcome anytime I want, but that's just because I'm Hiroshi's daughter." I tease.

"You're still my idol, regardless. Gosh I can't believe I'm in this elevator with…. such a legend. Sorry if I'm fangirling, but you're awesome!"

This girl is beautiful, shy, and giving me compliments. Can this moment be anymore great! The elevator door opens and she gets off.

"Nice talking to you." she says, getting off.  
I wave.

"You too."

The door closes and I lean my head up against the wall. Wow what a great girl, I wished I got her number. Shit! I didn't even get her name.

I press the open door button frantically and as soon as I get off, I search the floor. I see her walk outside and I run after her.

Well, it's not a run it's more like you're trying to beat the rush in the hallway of your school, even though the bell just rung and you're already ahead. Ugh, what am I talking about? There are more important things at hand. Which is get the woman's name.

I push open the door of the building but nothing happens.

"Ma'am its pull." I look at the lobby man and smile.

"I knew that."

I pull open the door, and my heart drops from seeing the thousands of New Yorkers walking on the pavement. How am I supposed to find the girl of my dream now?

You only get one chance in this world, to find a girl like that. I'm not going to let her get away.

Well maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic. I hardly know the woman, but at least I will be satisfied and have a happy death from at least knowing her name. I don't know what came over me. I'm not the type of person who gets all fluttered and speechless when they see a girl they like. I'm quite level minded and able to keep my cool, but this woman had me questioning my flirt game and that's has to mean something.

I look around frantic, as if I have the eyes of Robocop himself. I look to the right and catch her pony tail. This is why I love my height! I push pass the people and to try and get to her.

"Hey?" I call out, but she doesn't turn around and instead crosses the street.

Car are still flying by and I need to get to her before she gets away. The crosswalk sign comes on and I speed pass. The woman gets to another interception and before I can see which direction she takes a tourist bus blocks my view.

Ugh, times like these, I wished I lived in a more rural area. I wouldn't have to worry about car blocking my views. I get to the area where I last saw her and take a chance, on going straight.

The street light turns yellow and I see cars slowing down so I make a break for it. Everything is going fine, until a taxi catches my hip and I roll on to the ground.

I look up at the sky and pat my body to make sure I'm alive. Way to go Asami! You almost killed yourself for a girl.

"YO, what's ya problem?" The taxi driver says in a heavy accent.

I turn my head and see my glasses cracked, which symbolizes my heart because I lost the woman of my dreams.

A crowd of people form around me, with their phones pointing downward.

"Asami are you okay? You could have been killed!" The same woman from the elevator pushes pass the people and makes her way over to me.

she helps me up as the Taxi Driver cusses me out.

"You crazy girl. Pay for my headlight!" he yells.

"I think you being sued would cost more than that taillight." The woman defends as we walk off.

She's even a bad-ass too! If my adrenaline level wasn't so high, I would have some words for the driver as well. Even though, it was my fault completely.

She sets me down onto a bench and touches my face looking me in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Yes, just a bit shaken up but I should be fine."

She brushes my now flowing hair off my face.

"You lost your glasses." She says, concerned.

"I wear contacts, so me being hit, was probably karma. 'No contacts? That's fine. As your punishment you will be in contact with a vehicle."

We both laugh.

"You're something else Asami. Tell me why, such a brilliant woman like your self would step in front of a moving car like that?"

Okay Asami, now is your chance to not be a dork.

"I didn't get your name." I reply, serious.

"What?" the woman ask with a smile, which is to die for by the way.

"I had to get your name. That's why I tried to cross the street."

"Wait, you're telling me, you almost died just so you could get my name?"

I cover my face.

"Yes, it's silly but I really wanted to know." she moves my hand away from my face.

"Why is my name so important to you?" she asks curious.

How does one say, I want to marry you, without sounding like a creep? I throw my hands in the air.

"We're in the Big Apple. There aren't many nice people in this city and when you do meet them, It's rare. I just really wanted to get your name."

She dips her head trying to hide her blush. Which is a good sign on my part, it means I'm doing something right.

"My name is Korra. Nice to meet you again, Asami."

She extends her hand out and I grab it, as we shake I notice a ring on her finger and my heart drops.I should have known.

Of course a perfect girl like herself would be taken. Well at least I made her blush, so that's a win.

"So how long have you been married?" I ask. Which to my surprise makes her laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You're. I'm not married."

"And I'm not crazy! I know a wedding ring when I see one."

Korra, drops our hand and I crave it even more.

"It's a purity ring." She replies.

"Ohhhh is it recent?" I ask.

"You're hilarious, Asami."

I start laughing out of nervousness.

"Sorry, it was a dumb question. I think it's cool you're waiting till marriage. I wished I did that, then again I don't know how I could live without having sex."

I cover my mouth from saying too much.

Damn! I don't even have a filter, when I'm around this woman. What is wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, that was so…" she touches my shoulder and I Instantly shut up.

"I don't judge, relax. It's not like I think you're going to burn in Hell, just because you had sex. It's a personal choice, just like being a virgin is for me."

She's open minded too! I'm two seconds away from opening Google Maps and looking up the nearest chapel.

"I feel bad about you getting hit by that taxi. Can I offer you a coffee? There is a Starbucks a few blocks from here."

I look around, making sure I'm still on Earth and not in heaven, I was hit by a car. I spot the time on one of the billboards and my lunch break is almost up. I need to get back to work!

As much as I would like to risk my job and enjoy coffee with Korra. I know Fire Ferrets is counting on me.

"I'm so sorry, my lunch break is almost up, I wished I could." I explain.

She nods, understanding my dilemma.

"It's alright, next time. Are you free tomorrow? I can pick you up from your office."

"That sounds good, see you tomorrow Korra." I reply with excitement.

Before I can get up she pulls me into a hug. She even smells wonderful!

We pull apart and we both laugh nervously.

"It's going to be 73 degrees tomorrow.. Please no sweaters, even though you totally werk it." She says with a snap, making me laugh.

"I will dress for the weather and avoid taxis"

"Oh wait, let me give you my number. Before you get hit by a bus this time." she tease.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

we exchange phones and I notice she has a picture of herself holding a Siberian Husky, as her lock screen.

"Awww she's cute." I say, returning her phone.

"Yes, Naga is a cutie."

"Oh? We're talking about your dog?" I tease.

"Smooth Asami, very smooth. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

We depart and I feel like a million bucks. As I make my way back to my job, It comes to me. How does she know where my office is?

 **There goes the first chapter. Please leave your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of something burning and my smoke detector going off wakes me up. I roll out of bed and exit my bedroom.

"Kuvira! Must you burn something every day?"

My roommate tosses the wasted eggs into the trash.

"It's not my fault, it's the stupid low ceiling." She replies, while heading to the couch.

Kuvira and I went to college together. The both of us couldn't stand our roommates, so we decided to get an apartment together. Our arrangement went so well, that we decided to continue living together. She's the total opposite of me, but she's still my best friend. She majored in communications and works in Manhattans at night as a radio broadcaster.

I never understood how she could work late hours and still be up bright and early. She tells me its coffee, but a part of me thinks it's something a little stronger.

" How is Pako?" I laugh at my friend's wrong name calling.

"His name is Mako and he's still a jerk."

"At least you have Kolin and Baatar." She adds.

"Ironic how you didn't mess up your crush's name?" I tease.

My best friend stops from scanning the tv channels and glares at me.

"I don't have a crush on him! He works in finance, which is boring. I like a man who takes risks!"

"Oh Honey, every time he makes a budget it's a risk."

I begin making my morning cup of coffee. I'm so excited about seeing Korra again. I have the perfect outfit to wear. My only concern is the attention I'm going to get when I come to work. Knowing Bolin and Baatar, they will pick up on my excitement right away. The last thing I need is their teasing.

Korra and I been texting no-stop all of last night. This woman can't seem to amaze me enough.

Of course, I'm not head over heels in love with her, quite yet. Let's be practical. I'm not even sure if she's single, let alone attracted to females. So I'm not going to hold high expectations for our lunch meeting today. If anything, I can still gain a good friendship out of this.

"Hey Geek. Your coffee is over flowing!"

I bring my attention back on to the pot and grab a dish rag to clean my mess. I need to collect my nerves before I make an even bigger mess at Starbucks today.

* * *

Thanks to the almost apartment fire, I was able to start my day a bit early. I have to be at my job at 10, so I have an hour to spare. Due to my taxi accident, I wasn't able to stop at the bakery. So after much consideration, I decided visiting the client personally made a lot more sense.

I ring the doorbell of the address I wrote down yesterday and a little boy with black curly hair appears.

"Hello Miss. Who are you?"

"Joel, what did I tell you about opening the door?"

A woman accompanies the boy and she looks me up and down. From the boy's backpack and the woman's business attire, I can tell I caught them at a bad time.

"I know you. You're the woman off the cover of Inc. Magazine."

I give a small smile at such an old reference. I was featured on Inc, 3 years ago.

"Yes, that's me!"

"What brings you here?" the woman asks.

"Well I'm Asami Sato and I work for Fire Ferrets."

The woman's curious reaction turns into rage at this point.

"If this is some attempt of an apology, I don't want it. I rather have the owner himself speak with me, not some representative! I don't have time for this. Good day, Ma'am."

Before I could reply, the door slams in my face. I completely understand her actions. She has every right to be upset. Our client is right as well, Mako should be here, not me. But he would never go out of his way to correct his mistakes. That's why I'm here, to make things right.

I knock on the door again and it swings open.

"WHAT?"

"Mrs. White, my boss is unaware that I'm here right now. Yes, that doesn't make your situation any much better. Truthfully, my boss could care less about your son's unfortunate birthday party. I however and my colleagues care and want to make things right."

The woman drops her crossed arms and opens the door wider for me to enter.

"You have 20 minutes."

"Thank you, Mrs. White. That's more than enough."

I walk into the door and see Joel is playing with Legos, on the floor. I wave at him and he rushing over to me.

"Do you want to help me build a tower?" he asks, with his missing front teeth.

"Joel. Mommy and this woman have business to attend to, we will watch you play." the child returns to his blocks and I take a seat at the table.

"So Ms. Sato how do you plan to correct such error?"

I take out my notepad, to make sure I document everything. It also shows that I care about what my client is saying, which I do.

"Well, I was hoping to hear what you may find fit, as a correction from our mistake?"

She takes a sip of her tea.

"I would like the cake, I ordered."

I write that down on to my sheet of paper.

"Alright, I can do that."

"I also want a hand written apology from the business owner Mako Ferret, for ignoring my calls."

I put my pen down.

"I don't think, I can get you that."

The woman glares.

"Then I will have to file a complaint with the Better Business Bureau. I read somewhere that your company is known to delete bad reviews. My husband is a corporate law attorney, he can certainly find a way to bring this to trial. "

A trial like that would definitely draw negative attention to our company. There will be an investigation on servers and more. People could lose their jobs! I can't allow that to happen!

"Ma'am, I can give you a special discount on our services as an alternative."

"No! I will never order from Fire Ferrets again! I want my son's cake and an apology. That's not asking for too much. If I can't get both, I guess I can get my apology in a public trial!"

I close my notepad.

"Miss, you seem to have a nice home and a wonderful son."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

I look at the jam packed calendar, filled with Joel's schedule. Clearly, Mrs. White has a lot on her plate. Balancing work, being a wife, and a mother, she probably doesn't get a lot of time to socialize.

"I'm so craving bread sticks right now."

"Okay?"

"Not just any bread sticks, Olive Garden's bread sticks."

Mrs. White smiles.

"Yeah, they do have great bread sticks. But this meeting is about your company's mistake, not a restaurant."

I dig into my purse and hand her my resume.

"When I was 18 I hosted an engineering camp. I taught youth your son's age up till 10th grade. I have experience with children. Maybe you would like to have a day to yourself, so you can get bread sticks."

I know offering such service to a woman, I hardly know is desperate but I am! If I tell Mako about this woman, he's going to be upset that I came into the woman's home.  
Not taking in count, that I technically hacked into the sales' department using an employee's login. This is my only way!

The woman reads over my resume.

"Joel wants to be an architect."

"That's a wonderful career, I bet New York City really inspires him!"

The woman smiles over at her son adding the final layer to his building.

"Yes, it really does. I do miss hanging with my girls."

she hands me back my resume.

"Ms. Sato, I admire you efforts. Even though, it's completely unprofessional of you to try and bribe me with babysitting. I sort of admire that about you. Despite your success, you're willing to put your pride aside by making such an offer. Also, I'm flattered that you came all this way to fix night, I would like to go to dinner with my girls and I will take you on your offer"

Wow, that was unexpected.

"Great! What time do you want me here, to watch your son? " I ask.

"Are you serious? Did you think I'll leave you alone with my son? I hardly know you! I watched Daddy Day Care, no way! You will be sitting at another dinner table, accompanying Joel, as I socialize with my friends."

I don't know whether to address the fact she compared me to an old 2000 movie, with more than one babysitter or the fact I have to eat dinner alone with some little kid. Either way, this gets my company off the hook. Therefore, I must take one for the team.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

I'm updating the navigation bar on our site. When I smell the stench of shrimp ramen noodles.

"Ugh Baatar, you know I hate that smell. Now the company's microwave will have that odor all weekend!"

My goatee colleague smiles and pulls a rolling chair into my cubicle.

"Why are you so dressed up?" he asks.

I continue performing my task, trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Can't a girl, look nice for herself for a change?" he stares me down.

"Yes. But you're wearing your sexy jeans."

I take my eyes off my laptop screen.

"Sexy jeans?"

He nods, stirring his noodles.

"Yes, sexy jeans. You only wear them when you want to show off your rump. Your sexy jeans also hugs your curves, which is also a plus."

I stare at my friend in shock, at such comment on my apparel.

"I'm going to file a sexual harassment complaint with HR!"

My friend laughs.

"I'm telling it like it is. Also don't make it weird, you know I have feeling for your BF Kuvira. So tell me, does she like me or not?"

He leans his chin on the back of his chair, starring up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you waste your time with her? You know she doesn't reply to your desperate texts. Give it a rest. What happened to that guy you were talking to?"  
My friend groans.

"He was playing games, Asami! Talking about he just wanted the physical connection and not the mental one. It was fine at first but I want something raw and not the raw we were doi…"

"ALRIGHT BAATAR!"

My friend chuckles.

"The point is, I want Kuvira! I just know we're destined for each other. That's why when our Christmas party comes up. I want you to bring her as your plus one."

This year will be my first time attending the company's annual Christmas Party. I heard stories from workmates talking about how fun it is. Rumor even has it, that Mako is pretty decent at his party. It's hosted at The Plaza and I'm looking forward to it.

"Kuvira is not coming! Mako gave us only one guest ticket. What if I want to bring someone special?"

and with that simple response, I knew I messed up. Baatar turns his chair around and looks at me with joy.

"I knew you weren't wearing sexy jeans, for nothing. Who's the lucky girl or guy?"

"I was just implying! There is no one special in my life at this moment. My only love is this navigation bar, that I can't seem to move because our boss altered the style sheet!"

"YO BOLIN, COME HERE, ASAMI GOT A BOO!" I try to cover Baatar's big mouth but it's too late. Trouble Number 1 comes running over.

"What's this I hear?" Bolin asks, rolling his chair into my tiny space.

"It's nothing! Baatar is just being silly."

"No, I'm not. Asami has a date. Look at her what's she's wearing."

"She's wearing her sexy jeans." Bolin states.

Why are these two so annoying? Can't a girl live without being harassed? Where is Mako when these twos are bothering me? Why doesn't my boss come around, when I'm not in the wrong?

"Spill the beans or we tell the whole office about your new boo!" Baatar adds, without any remorse.

"Alright! I'm just getting coffee with this girl." I whisper.

Which was another mistake of mine, because both men scream like school girls.

"Omg, my baby girl is finally getting back out there." Baatar says pulling me into a hug.

"Can you be any louder?"

"Tell us about her. Is she pretty?" Bolin asks.

Korra is more than pretty, she's perfect!

"Yes, she's gorgeous. Her eyes alone made me melt."

"Awww, you totally have to bring her to the Christmas party." Baatar suggests.

"I don't really know her that well. We sort of ran into each other in the elevator yesterday and she helped me when I got hit by a taxi."

"You got hit by a taxi?" Bolin asks.

"She works here?" Baatar asks.

I try to process both of my friends' anxious questions.

"Yes, I got hit by a taxi, trying to get her name and no she doesn't work here….well I don't think she does. She's going to pick me up in a few hours. So you can get a peek of what she looks like, but you better not introduce yourself. I don't want her thinking I talk about her!"

"We promise. We will be good little boys. Do you two text a lot?" I take out my phone and they scroll through our messages.

"Wow, Asami you got some game. She's clearly flirting back with you." Bolin says, giving me back my phone.

"You think so? I thought she was just being polite. Don't hype me up! If you two hype me up and I use my confidence to make myself look like a fool. I will no longer talk to you all."

"She said, **'I can't wait to get to know you better'**. That's clearly flirting. Why didn't your reply back? Baatar asks.

"Because I'm working!"

My two friends look at one another annoyed!

"Text her!"

"No, Bolin. I'm at work. What if Mako comes by and sees me on my phone?"

"Mako already thinks you aren't working. What do you have to lose?" Baatar tease.

"You're right, but I'm not texting her. We're going to see each other in a few hours. I will look too desperate! Speaking of Mako, I wonder if he ever been in a relationship. I doubt it, with his narcissistic ego and all."

"Mako has a girlfriend." Bolin states, messing with my highlighters.

"WHAT?" Baatar and I say in unison at such shocking news.

"Oh? You two didn't know?"

"NO WE DIDN'T. TELL US ABOUT HER!" I ask.

"She's really cool. They been dating for almost a year now. She comes around here a lot, she sometimes brings Mako lunch."

Wow, our wicked boss actually tricked someone into being in a relationship with him? I feel so sorry for the poor woman who's with him. It's sad to say, but hopefully she's dating him for the money. It would be tragic for such woman to be emotionally and physically involved with such a man.

"I bet she's crazy." I add.

"Not really. Like I said she's pretty cool."

"How? Is she like a female version of your brother?" I Baatar asks, curious.

"No, more like the opposite. I don't actually know what she seems in my brother. I just know he acts more decent in her presence and I'm grateful for that."

she clearly has to be brained washed.

* * *

As I'm sitting at my desk, I get a text from K-Dog. I saved Korra's name under such nickname due to her cute lock screen.

 **K-Dog - Hey! Do you think you can meet me on the 1** **st** **floor?**

 **Asami- Sure.** I text back instantly.

As I get up from my desk. I see two heads pop up from their cubicle.

"Is she here?" Bolin asks.

"She's waiting for me on the 1st floor."

"Damn, I wanted to see her!" Baatar whines.

"Next time boys. Next time."

"Asami remember, you have an hour lunch break. So you better spend your time wisely" Baatar adds, with a wink.

"You know I never been a coffee person." I tease, just to cause my friends to overreact.

I enter the elevator and I'm so excited! Clearly, she had to meet me on the 1st floor. I never actually told her where my office was.

I reapply my red lipstick and squirt some Chanel No.5 to try and get rid of Baatar's ramen noodle aroma.

I put my things back into my purse and take a deep breath as the floor number highlights to 1. This is it Asami. The moment that could place you into the friend zone or place you into the relationship zone.

The moment the door opens. I see Korra waiting patiently up against the wall. She's starring down at her phone intensively. She looks a bit upset as well, I wonder what's going on?

I walk over to her and she hardly notices my presence.

"Hey, I'm not on the ground this time!" I tease.

She looks up and her beautiful smile appears again.

"I see. You look so much better this way." I bite the inside of my cheek to try and control my blush.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

She gets a message, frowns, then slides her phone into her drawstring backpack. She looks like she's on her way to the gym, with her Everlast apparel on, exposing her toned arms.

"Totally."

* * *

We get into the Starbucks line and I look over the menu. I never been a fan of places like these. I'm a simply girl, I support local business because I know what goes on behind franchises like this one.

"I'm craving a pumpkin spice latte right now!" Korra groans, which cause me to laugh because she doesn't look like the type to be so hype about such a beverage.

"You know you can make your own at home." I suggest, as we move up in the line.

"It's not the same though. First, I would have to look up a pumpkin patch. Which will be hard, taking in fact Halloween and Thanksgiving is over. Then I would have to pick out the best pumpkin, carry it to my car, and make sure the pumpkin doesn't break due to my driving. "

"Wow, that does sound like a lot."

She wipes the imaginary sweat off her face.

" Yes, and don't get me started on my journey to Brazil to get the coffee."

This woman is just incredible.

We get to the front of the line and damn. I haven't decided what I wanted yet.

"Can I get a venti pumpkin spice latte please and a…." Korra looks over at me and I'm speechless. Not just by her beauty but the fact I have no idea what I want.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't decided yet."

"What are you craving?" she ask.

My mind goes to so many places, just by that one simply, sweet, and innocent question.

"Ummm, anything sweet, really." I reply.

"How sweet?" she asks.

The way she's giving me her full attention, despite the impatient worker and people in line behind us is amazing.

"Nothing supper sweet. I don't want to taste sugar, but I don't want my drink to be water down either. Ugh, can I have one of your milkshake thingys?" I ask the Starbucks employee.

"You mean Frappuccino?" he asks annoyed.

"I guess?" I reply, with the same irritation.

Korra laughs and turns to the worker and mentions something about vanilla with many pumps of things.

Before I can hand the man my card, Korra stops me.

"I have it."

"No, I got it."

"Nonsense, you got hit by a taxi due to me not introducing myself."

The Starbucks employee swipes her card and hands her back the receipt.

We find a seat next to a window as we wait for our drinks.

"Thank you for paying. I'm paying next time."

"Mmmm, are you implying that we're going to make this a regular thing?" she asks.

"If you want to make this a regular thing? I'm totally down with that."

"Um, this is weird ... I sort of took you here out of pity. I would also appreciate if you would, delete my number after this meeting."

I laugh but she's looks serious.

After a very long and awkward silence, she burst out into laughter.

"I was kidding! Can't you tell when someone's kidding? I know you told me there wasn't much nice people in this city, but you really got me thinking you only meant the bad ones. "

I internally sign in relief.

"You would be surprised. A lot of people actually are like that. Trust me, I work with people like that, for example my boss!"

The black haired woman giggles.

"Really? How so?"

The Starbucks employee brings over our drinks.

"You don't want to hear about my job." Korra takes a sip of her latte.

"Ugh yeah I do. I need to laugh right now and you been doing a great job so far of making me smile."

I take a sip of my drink as an award for how great I'm doing. The moment the liquid hits my tongue, my mouth enters a world of greatness.

"This is fuckin great!" Korra laughs as everyone in the shop looks at me like I'm crazy.

I mouth a sorry and lower my head.

"This is really good." I whisper, taking another sip.

"I know, I made it for you remember? It's a vanilla bean Frappuccino, with 2 pumps of  
peppermint syrup and toffee nut syrup."

"Really? It tastes like a sugar cookie in a drink."

"That's what my creation is called Sugar Cookie Frappuccino. I made the creation myself. It's a secret menu item." She says with pride.

"Well I'm glad you did. That's just another amazing thing about you. You're pretty, funny, and a chef."

Korra dips her head again and I enjoy it even more.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Asami. Words can't just describe how talented and beautiful you're and stop calling me pretty. You're far more attractive than me. I bet you have all the guys drooling over you."

"You would be surprised, how not true that is." She tilts her head confused.

"Oh, it's not like I'm a bad person to be in a relationship with. I'm actually quite amazing! Wow, shit. That was arrogant."

I take a deep breathe.

"A lot of people may find me attractive, but they're sometimes intimidated by my background. All they see is a business woman, even though that was years ago. With my Father being the famous Hiroshi Sato, it doesn't help my love life so much. It's okay though, I'm doing fine." I say with a smile.

"I completely understand where you're coming from. Take me for example. What's the first thing that comes to your mind, when you first see me?"

Hot, strong, marriage, beautiful, could rip a car in half, the ocean, future mother of my children, great smile. I could go on for days.

"You see an athlete , right?"

"Yep... that's just what I was about to say." I reply, trying to stop my continuous list of what I see when I look her,in my head.

"As stupid as it sounds, people judge you on your appearance. Your appearance plays a part for you because people know your face, and know the name behind it. For me, they see some big tough girl and the first thing they think is, she I hate men."

Apart of me wants to know if she does, because I wouldn't mind that. Honestly, it gives me an advantage.

"I don't hate men by the way! I was just using an example." She says.

Okay, so the option of her liking men is still open.

"What do you do at your job?" she asks.

" I work for a company called Fire Ferrets."

"I heard of that company. It's very successful." She says with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, but you don't know what goes on behind the scenes. I'm the web developer for our site and the site could be a lot better, but I'm limited to what I can do, due to my boss's controlling ways."

She laughs again. Maybe she thinks I'm being over dramatic but I'm very passionate about this topic.

"I was originally the graphic designer for the company. It was amazing at first, up until my amazing boss added web designer to my description. Now I have to manage almost hundreds of pages every day, with graphic work on top of that. I know I shouldn't be complaining because I ran Future Industries, which was far more stressful but it's a lot."

"Wow! Does your boss at least see the hard work you put into the company?"

I shake my head.

"Not at all. Honestly, I believe he thinks I don't do enough. Which is not the case, because today I literally promised to watch a woman's kid, because she wanted to file a complaint with the business bureau."

Korra covers her mouth.

"Your client black mailed you and your boss didn't do anything about it?"

"No, my boss didn't know I contacted the woman. You see? A few days ago the woman ordered a cake for her son. The cake never got delivered, due to our error. My boss wanted to drop it, but I didn't feel right doing so. So before I went to work today, I stopped by the client's home and explained that I would get the cake delivered personally. She wanted a hand written apology from my boss as well. But I couldn't get that for her without telling my boss I met her. So she threaten to write a complaint and the next thing I know, I'm babysitting this kid at Olive Garden tomorrow night!"

I take a deep breath after my long rant and Korra looks at me in disbelief. Great, now she thinks I'm crazy.

"I'm sorry, if I freaked you out." I stir my beverage.

"No, I'm just a bit shocked. Why can't your boss just write the apology?"

She makes it sound like Mako is a normal person? Mako hates admitting that he's wrong. There is no way he will have proof of such mistake. That's why he makes us delete the bad reviews.

"I don't want to get any of my friends at my job in trouble. Also, I already agreed, so it's not a big deal. I'm the one who went out of her way to do this. It wasn't what I was expecting, but I'll do anything to make things right."

Korra reaches across the table and grabs my hand.

"Asami, people like you truly inspire me. What you did was beautiful. Soon your boss will see how great of an employee you're. You may not feel not appreciated at times, but I'm sure your friends at your job can see it. Selfless deeds, such as going to that woman's house today. Tells me, you're a great and caring person. You're making a difference in your company. The clients you encounter, your team, and me sees it and that's all that matters."

I really needed to hear that. I'm not the type of person to crave recognition on a regular basis, but sometimes it's good to hear that you're making a difference.

"Thank you Korra. That means a lot."

"No, you're doing a lot, Asami."

* * *

Korra offered to walk me back to my office and of course I agreed.

"You seem to know this building by heart. Do you work here?" I ask, as we get on the elevator.

"Oh no, I work at Element Kickboxing. Down on 24th street."

"Really? I walk by that place all the time. Are you an instructor?"

She laughs and I have officially fallen in love with her laugh.

"Well, I'm actually a competitive MMA fighter. But my coach Tenzin , lets me take over the studio sometimes and I teach my own class for free."

This woman can't be more fascinating. I wonder how many fights she won. She looks like she never loss!

"That's amazing. Not to brag or anything but I trained in Jiu Jitsu for 12 years." I state, proudly.

"I never been a fan of rolling on the ground." She tease.

"Well there is more to it, than that. You learn key self-defense moves that aren't just for the ground. Then again, fights can escalate quickly, sending you to the ground. So it's never a bad idea to be prepared for such thing."

"Well if you knock them out prior, you wouldn't have to worry about that."

Is she serious? That's like saying 'I don't start fires, therefore I shouldn't know how to put them out'. No one wants to be in a situation like that. But knowing ways to get out of it, helps.

"Wait until you meet someone who's better than you." My comment, causes the fighter to smirk.

"That sounds like a threat."

"Take it as you want. I'm just being honest."

"You're welcomed to come to my studio anytime. I could totally give you some lesson and maybe I can learn some of your floor moves."

This time I laugh.

"Who said I'm going to end up on the ground? I said most fights can causes you to be on the ground. I never said I allowed myself to be on the ground."

"Oooohh Asami, you sure you can't play hooky because your trash talk is making me anxious! I can write a note for your job and everything."

Fighting with her sounds great. Then again, I don't want to harm her ego.

"That does sounds like an offer I can't refuse, but I must work."

She frowns and she looks even more adorable.

"Awww, you should be happy. You get to live without pain for today." I tease,

I watch as Korra bites down on bottom of her lip. Apparently my trash talk is getting to her.

"Awww did I hurt the little fighter's feeli.." before I could finish, she places her arms over me, as I'm cornered in the elevator. We're so close that I'm literally fighting the urge to kiss her right now.

"I'm used to my opponents trash talking me, but you sound so sure of yourself. I just don't know what to do."

There is no way, we can just be friends now. This whole day has been amazing and I want to continue learning more about her. I try to collect myself the best way I can, before replying.

"Don't tell me you're one of those cocky fighters, who screams for a rematch when they lose? You're giving off that type of vibe, Korra."

She smiles.

"I would be, if I ever lost a match."

With Korra's hand still placed on the wall I'm leaning on,the elevator door suddenly opens and an elderly woman stops in her tracks.

"Oh my."

Korra backs away from me and we both get off. The moment the door shuts behind us, Korra and I burst into laughter.

"Poor woman, she probably thought we were going to fight in the elevator." Korra says.

"Yeahhhhhh, that's what she thought." I tease, thinking of another scenario.

As we continue down the hall, I notice she's still here.

"Are you following me?" I tease.

"Noooo, just walking you back to your office."

We get to the door and she's still standing with me. I'm not sure if I should go for a hug or just a casual wave goodbye. I see Bolin and he motions for us to come inside.

"I think my friend wants us to come inside."

"Then let us." Korra says with a grin.

Bolin moves from the printer and before I can introduce him to Korra, she opens her mouth.

"Hey Bolin."

Wait these two know each other?

"Hey Korra, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm here to drop my friend off. We just got back from Starbucks. " Bolin's eyes enlarge.

"Was this planned?" he asks.

"Well yes, funny story. I saved Asami here from a taxi and I took her to Starbucks."

"Ooooohhhh, cool." He replies.

My awkward friend grabs his paper from the printer and rushes back to his cubicle. That was weird. I wonder what his problem is?

"You know Bolin?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me."

Great, now I can get more information about Korra. I'm sure Bolin knows if she's single or not. As I walk back to my station, I can see Mako yelling on the phone in his office.

"There goes my crazy boss." I whisper to her.

Mako looks up from his office and sees Korra and I. I'm sure he's going to attack me for bringing a friend into work. I don't care, I'm sure Korra and I could take him in a fight.

My boss hangs up his phone and immediately exits his office.

"Baby, please don't be mad at me." He pleads.

I turn around wondering who he's referring to.

"Mako, I don't want to do this here. I was just dropping my friend off ." Korra, says with her arms crossed.

My boss looks between Korra and I.

"You know her?" he asks in disgust, like I'm not standing here!

"Yes, and her name is Asami!"

I'm so confuse right now. She knows my boss and Bolin? Shit! I talked mad junk about my boss! What if she tells him what I did, I doubt it but still.

"Babe, you know I love you. Let's talk it out in my office."

"Are you going to talk to me like your girlfriend or your little friend?"

At that very moment, I knew I fucked up. I look over at Bolin and he's watching this go down from afar.

Mako walks pass me and grabs Korra's hand and they enter his office, shutting the door.

I head back to my cubicle and take a seat, trying to process everything. Bolin rushes to my side.

"Please tell me that wasn't the girl you wore your sexy jeans for?" He whispers.

I turn to my friend and my facial expression alone, tells him my answer and he groans.

"Please tell me you don't have feeling for her? Please tell me the coffee date went bad and you somehow realized she wasn't the one for you. Even though you two would make such a killer couple?" Bolin whines.

I put my head down.

I have to get over her! I just have to! How can such an amazing woman, date such a jerk for almost a year? Korra doesn't seem like a gold digger type at all! Nor does she look brained washed! This can't be possible. This doesn't make sense!

I lift my head up and Baatar makes his way over.

"Soooooo how did your date go? Did she get you out of those sexy jeans?" Baatar asks.

With that comment, both Bolin and I groan.

"Wow. It went that bad, huh?"

 **Please leave your thoughts on this story. Also if any of you have any workplace situations that you experienced or anything that you would want slipped into this story. Just send me a pm and I can try to put it into the story.**

 **Don't worry it will be completely anonymous, unless you request a shout out.**

 **Thoughts always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday and this weekend has been crazy. I wish I could say the bread sticks were the highlight of my week, but it wasn't. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about Korra. Not just the fact she's taken, but my attraction to her on a mental level as well. Yes, her appearance was the first thing I noticed, but you can't read people's mind when you see them for the first time. Korra and I really connected, over coffee.

I know this because, when it comes to talking about my feelings or relationships, I'm a hard shell to crack. It usually takes months for me to trust someone well enough to accept their Facebook friend request. So when it comes to the subject of relationships, it takes me longer to open up.

But when I'm talking to Korra, It's like I'm an audiobook. I just ramble and talk without a filter and I sort of like that. When you worked in a corporate world for years, showing your true colors can be tough.

Despite my frustration, pain, and feelings for her, she's a taken woman. I respect that, trust me. I'm not a jerk, who ignores relationship statuses just to benefit herself. I'm not even known as the jealous type. But when I saw Mako grab Korra's hand, I was ready to fight.

I thought my feelings would be gone by now, after finding out she's taken. Sadly, they aren't and I'm so confuse! Anyone in their right mind, would see the situation and drop it. Mako and Korra are end game, there is no fighting for her love, he won it.

I spent my weekend starring out into the city, from balcony, with a glass of wine in my hand, pitying myself. No one but Bolin knows about my dilemma. Well it's not a dilemma to him, because he thinks I'm over it. Usually when things don't go my way or go as I hope they would, I drop it and move on.

If I didn't, I don't believe I would have been so productive all these year. Which goes back to my case and point. Why can't I move on?

Truthfully, I'm not over it. Maybe, I need another week to heal or whatever. But I know myself well enough that maybe, I will need more than a week. Who knows? I might need a whole decade to get over my heartbreak.

The worst part is, I knew there could be a chance she was taken. Now thinking about it, of course she was! With the purity ring on her finger, there had to be a matching pair. I never seen one on Mako's finger, but I never fully checked.

I'm not the type to assume politeness for flirting, either. So I don't understand how this could happen.

Apart of me wonders if I'm taking this so hard because Mako's the lucky guy. Actually…. that could be the reason.

Then again, I don't know what Mako's like at home. He could be an absolute gentleman to her, and maybe I happened to witness a normal couple's disagreement. It's just hard not to judge a book by its cover, when you already read the first book and not the sequel.

I keep getting texts from Korra. Which I only reply to, with half-hearted answers.

To be honest, I'm afraid to continue our friendship, because I'm worried that the more I get to know her, the more I might fall harder for her.

Cutting relations has always been a successful tactic of mine. I handled my exes that way and bad investors that way. Yet, Korra is not a bad ex or a business.

She's someone I care about and that's no way to treat anyone. I know, if the tables were turned, I would be hurt as well. To just drop someone without an explanation is terrible. Yet, I'm not dumb enough to confess my attraction to her, knowing she's taken.

Which explains why I'm sitting here at my desk on a Monday, deciding how I can go about this in the best way possible.

If only I could trouble-shoot my heart, like I can do with this laptop.

"Hey, Asami. Aren't you coming to the meeting?" I look up from my laptop and see my friend/ HR manger, Ginger.

"What meeting?" I ask, dazed and confused.

"Um, the one everyone is at." I look around and see all the cubicles empty.

"You didn't get the email?" my friend asks.

"No, I didn't." I reply, grabbing my sweater and login out of my laptop.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice everyone getting up. Well…. I knew they were going somewhere, but I thought they were taking a lunch break...at the same time? Alright, I really need to stay focus.

* * *

Ginger and I are the last to enter the meeting room, but no one seems to notice or care but Baatar, who does the scissors hand motion toward me, while Ginger's not looking. I ignore my immature friend and find a seat in the back, trying to catch up on what I missed.

" **As you all may know. My Christmas Party is coming up."**

The room erupts with clapping, as Mako takes his bow.

" **Due to our great sales and progress, I decided to try something different this year."**

"Wow! Are we actually getting a raise? " Baatar says, in one of his difference voices.

" **Who said that?"**

Everyone tries to hold in their laughter, as well as the jokester.

I'm laughing, that a good sign, maybe I'm getting back to my old self.

Mako fixes his tie and continues.

" **I decided to have spirit week at the office, a suggestion made by someone very close to me."**

I start to wonder if Korra was the one who came up with such a great idea. Of course it was her, she told me she loved the holidays.

" **Events such as Ugly Sweater Day, Best Gingerbread House Day , Deck The Cubicle Day,** **and many more will take place, leading up to my party. "**

" {Cough} boring {cough ] **"** Baatar says, lowly, which Mako finally catches and glares.

" **There will be an award given to those who're a bit more creative . "**

With my boss's unexpected statement, involving an award, everyone starts to perk up and be more engaged.

"What's the award?" Bolin asks.

" **There will be first, second, and third place winners. The employees will vote for who they feel won that event. The day's winner will get to each lunch with me of their choice."**

"Sounds like a loss." Bolin tease, as Mako gives a halfhearted smile to his brother.

" **That's not all. Whoever gets the most votes out of all the weeks' combined. Will receive a grand price, one that will be exposed at the company's Christmas party.**

The crowd gasps and even I'm in shocked about such a change of tradition.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Ginger asks.

" **I want to motivate you all as employees. Sometimes I can come off as cold. But honestly, I appreciate everyone's efforts in making this company a success. Christmas is the gift of giving, and you all have given me a greater gift, with is being here. I just want to remind you all of that."**

The room erupts with applause and even gets a standing ovation. This is so unlike Mako, I wonder what caused the change of heart? Then it comes to me and I start to panic.

What if Korra told Mako about what I did? Yes, it would be sweet of her for looking out for me, but I don't want that!

" **Thank You, everyone. You may all head out for your lunch break. What the heck? Take an extra 15 minute, then come back and be productive ."**

"You got it Boss!" Baatar says, with a salute.

I'm just about to head out the door when I hear Mako call out my name.

" **Ms. Sato, do you mind if I speak with you in private?"**

This is it. I might as well quit right now. It will save me the embarrassment of being fired.

"Sure, Mr. Ferrets, and you know you can call me Asami." I say with my fake but unnoticeable grin.

He smiles, which is creepier, than his nice guy behavior.

"Yes, I know. But your last name reminds me of your family. I feel like I'm stripping away your success, if I don't call you that."

Our last name didn't get our success, my family's hard work did!

"So you and Korra are sort of best friends now, I hear." He says.

This is too weird! This is the first time we ever had a one on one conversation that didn't involve me doing something he didn't like.

"Wellll…we just met, so I wouldn't say we're that serious, yet."

He laughs.

"Well you did a great job of leading her own because she thinks, just that."

I start to feel guilty. I do want a friendship with Korra, but I know it will be too hard.

The anticipation inside of me, wondering if Mako is going to fire me comes out.

"Did I do something wrong?" I blurt out, without thinking.

Mako looks at me confused.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" he asks concerned, which is freaking me out even more because he never cared about my feeling or anyone elses!

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I always mess up around you." I tease, trying to hide my awkward question.

"No, it's me who's the problem. I'm too hard on you. I ignore your feedback, when I should be listening to it. "He replies.

I'm just sitting here, as he talks about how great of an addition I am on his team. By the way my boss is talking, Korra definitely told Mako about what I did. I can already picture how the discussion played out between the couple last Friday.

Korra was upset, and Mako was trying to win her over. So Korra most likely ranted about how of an ass-hole he was to me without realizing and now my boss is praising me like I gave him life.

"I'm sorry, if you ever felt ignored." Mako states, ending his long speech.

I give a small smile.

"I don't feel that way, Sir." I lie, I mean reply.

"Sure you don't." he says in a tone that didn't match his jolly one earlier.

His tone sounded like he was irritated. Then it comes to me. Mako doesn't really care about his employees or me like I knew in the beginning, it's all an act.

This act, is most likely is what Korra fell in love with and sees in him. I start to be furious.

You don't do the right thing, because someone tell you to. You do the right thing, because you're supposed to do it. How dare he think telling me what he should have told me months ago, would fix anything!

"I want to offer you a raise in your salary." He says.

I get up from my seat, no longer able to listen to such a disguise.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense, Ms. Sato you do."

"I respect and appreciate your words, but there are people who worked here longer that deserve such thing. I don't do my job for the money, I do it for other reasons."

My boss smirks, like he takes my response as a joke.

"I'll give you time to think about it. I know such great news can be surprising." He replies.

No, what's surprising is, that he thought I would be happy about such a thing. I'm actually offended that he would think, money was my problem here. My problem is the fact he's not treating his customers and employees like humans.

If he would had told me, he would review all the bad orders, so we could fix it or come up with ways to prevent them from ever happening again, I would respect him. But I can't, when he thinks money is the problem.

"Thank you Sir, but I think I made up my mind."

"Very Well. You're free to go."

I thank him and head out the door. As I make my way to the elevator, I pull out my phone in my purse.

I know, I wasn't going to talk to her until I found a way to handle my emotions, but I can't let this pass.

 **Asami- Did you really tell Mako about what I did? Not cool. He offered me a raise and that's not the point I was trying to make.**

 **I would also appreciate if you don't tell him that I told you this. I don't want any more awkward conversations, like the one I just experienced. I just need time.**

After pressing send to the text, I slide my phone back into my purse. This is just too much.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak. Might even post it this week;)


	4. Chapter 4

"I made you breakfast!" Kuvira calls out, through the door.

I instantly jump up, grab the fire extinguisher by my bedside, and open the door.

"How big is it?" I ask, scanning the room to find a fire.

But instead, I find a clean kitchen and a table set.

"What's your problem?" Kuvira asks.

I set the extinguisher down.

"I don't know." I reply, rubbing my eyes.

We take a seat at the table and I move a strand of hair behind my ear.

Kuvira takes a sip of her coffee as she studies me.

"This is the first time in months, you ever called in sick. You don't look sick." Kuvira states, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"I'm just under a lot of stress." I reply, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well lucky for you. You get the apartment to yourself, today."

"Why? Do you have a date with Baatar?" I tease, trying to find some humor, in my situation.

"Ew, no! My co-host Opal and I are interviewing…" My best friend starts drumming the table.

"Alicia Keys." She says with excitement.

"That cool."

My response makes my roommate frown.

I need to pull myself together, this is not Kuvira's fault. I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on her.

"I'm sorry Kuvira, I care trust me. Is she performing? Wait. Let me guess. With your background and all, I bet she's singing Girl On Fire?"

This gets my friend to smile again, "No-"

"She's singing No One!" I shout, making her laugh.

"No,she's not singing at all. She's coming on our talk-show to talk about life."

"Sounds like my type of show." I tease.

"Yeah, it's big deal. That's why Opal and I, are heading to the station early, so we can prepare."

We continue eating in silence and my mind keeps wandering to all of Korra's texts, that I haven't responded to. I know, it's wrong for me to ignore her, but being fake upset with her is helping me lose feelings for her. I was afraid that Mako would ask me if I was upset with her, at work today. So I decided to stay home, instead of facing the music.

I also got a few message from Bolin and Baatar, asking about my whereabouts. All I had to do was send a picture of a box of tampons and the messages stopped. I wish I could talk to someone about this, but they will say the same thing, which is 'Leave it alone, she's taken'!

I wouldn't blame them, I would give the same advice. It's just out of all people, why Mako? I'm not trying to be some sort of hero who saves Korra from her toxic relationship, but something is off about Mako. Then again,she could be perfectly fine in their relationship, and I could be overreacting.

"So how did your coffee date go?"

"What?" I ask.

"You told me you were going on a date with this girl, last week."

"When did I tell you that?" I ask.

Kuvira rolls her eyes.

"It was the night before and you were asking me where your jeans were. I told you I didn't know and you started crying, mentioning some Starbucks date."

The memory comes back to me and I feel even more humiliated. It was such a simpler time back then.

"It was alright."

"Alright?"

"SHE'S TAKEN." I yell out.

"Awww, Sami. Wait? Why would she be on a date, if she's taken?"

I put my bagel down.

"It wasn't really a date, I just mistook it. Which was my fault,completely. I didn't read the signs."

"Unrequited love, huh?"

I laugh to hide my pain.

"It's not love, I hardly know her."

She shrugs.

"Well, that's that. No point, in moping around about it. She's taken, get over it! "

My friends gets up and grabs her coat, after such a blunt response.

"Excuse me as I... make history." She runs back over to me and gives me kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Mom. Try not to scare Alicia Keys." I tease.

"I will try my best!" she replies, before exiting.

My friend is right, I need to get over it. Simple as that.

* * *

As I'm watching tv, I get a picture message in Baatar, Bolin, and I's group chat. Apparently, they're doing Secret Santa and they're picking out the names.

I put my phone down and turn up the tv volume, so I can hear my favorite show Quantico. As I'm anxiously waiting to see what the character Alex Parrish does next, my doorbell rings.

Great, my pizza is here! I put the show on pause, grab my wallet, and head to the door.

The moment, I swing open the door, I come face to face with Korra.

"Hey." She says, nervously.

I hug my body, even though I'm not wearing anything too reveling. Actually, I think I would have been less embarrassed, if I was. Right now, I'mm standing in front of Korra, wearing Super Mario pajamas shorts and a black v-neck.

" Hey." I reply.

How does she know where I live?

"This is weird, I can't believe I did this." She says nervously.

With her white Under Armour long sleeve shirt and vest jacket, to accompany it, she most likely came from a run.

"It's just…. you weren't replying to my texts and I thought you were mad. Then you didn't show up today at work, so I got worried. So I went through Mako's employee files, found your location, and walked/jogged here. I run when I feel anxious. That's besides the fact that, this was a bad idea. Now realizing, you seem to be chilling and from the wallet in your hand-you were probably thinking I was some delivery guy- so once again, I disappointed you-ugh this is bad-I'm sorry. I'm going to go now."

Before she can turn away, I grab her hand, which feels cold, making me feeling guilty for being the reason she was out in the first place.

"No, its fine come inside."

 _What are you doing Asami!? Let her walk away! Don't invite her into your home. This is the one place, you can be yourself!_

I step aside as she comes inside, then I shut the door behind me.

"You can sit anywhere."

She nods and takes a seat on the couch

 _Great! Now every time you sit there, you will think of her. You really lost your control Asami!_

I Ignore my thoughts and turn off the tv. Which was a bad idea, because I could have used it, as a distraction.

I take a seat in a different chair adjacent to hers.

"You have a nice home." She says looking around the room.

"Thank you."

"You also have a huge DVD collection." She adds, pointing to Kuvira's and I's DVDs.

"Yes, my roommate and I are avid TV lovers."

She nods, as she taps her is so awkward, I should just apologize.

"I'm sorry." We both say in unison.

"No, I'm sorry Korra, I should have replied to your texts. It's so unlike me to do, such a disgusting thing like that."

She shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, It's understandable. I put you in an uncomfortable situation. Even though, I never told Mako about what you did."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes really. All I told him was that he's going to lose me and his company if he doesn't start appreciating us. That's all. I didn't think he would have talked you . I didn't bring up your name once in our discussions. Well… I did when I told him how much fun, we had together the other day"

My face starts heating up again and I try to push down such emotions.

"Asami, I really enjoy hanging out with you. I don't have many girlfriends, taking in fact most girls I encounter I beat up. But I don't want us to stop talking, just because of a misunderstanding. I miss you, even though we only met each other twice, but that's how connected I feel with you. I hope I'm not freaking you out, with all of this. I'm not over obsessive or anything. I don't really need friends..wait that came out wrong."

I watch as Korra grows impatient with herself and I find myself giggling. I thought, I was the only one who needed to collect herself.

"I get what you're saying."

She looks up at me defeated by her words "Really?"

"Yes, I feel the same way. I just got freaked out, because of Mako."

She raises her eyebrows.

 _Way to go Asami. This is what honesty gets you! Now you have to tell her, you have stronger feeling for her._

"Mako?" she asks.

The doorbell rings and I'm saved. I hop up and make sure it's the pizza guy this time. I open the door, grab the extra-large cheese pizza, and give the delivery boy a tip.

"Did you eat?" I ask, setting the pizza on the table.

"No not yet." she replies.

"You can have some. It's not like I was going to eat this big thing by myself." I say, biting my tongue.

Of course, I was going to eat it, by myself. Shit, I would have eaten two boxes by myself.

I grab two plates from the cabinet and hand her one.

"Take as much as you want, I know athletes need to stay fueled." I tease.

"Thank You! Tenzin keeps me on a strict diet. He would kill me, if he knew about this."

"I won't tell, if you won't"

"Sounds good to me." The moment she takes a bite, the pizza suddenly drop back onto her plate

"French Toast!" she yells, which makes me spit out my food as well.

"What?" I ask.

"I burned my tongue." She says, tapping her foot rapidly.

I rush to the fridge and grab some ice, place them inside a paper towel, and hand it to her.

"Here."

she takes the make-shift ice packet and she places it on to her tongue.

We head back over to the couch and I'm waiting for my food to cool down. Despite the hard lesson Korra learned, she takes another bite from the slice that caused her harm.

"How can you still eat it, when it burned you?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Sometime you go back to things that hurt you the most. Even though, the sauce burned me, I know there was still that savory taste that came with it."

Tell me about it.

"So French toast?" I ask, remembering her outburst.

"Haha, sorry about that. It's actually a funny story, if you want to hear it."

"Sure."

"There was a time where I would... curse like a sailor, when things weren't going my way in matches. "

I laugh, picturing her curse out the refs or who ever got in her way.

"It's not funny, I was really bad. I remember when I won this fight and my opponent was talking mad shizz. So when I sat down for my post interview, the report asked how I felt about my opponent after the match. I think I may have said more F you's than that Cee Lo green song. No...it was worse than the song. Just imagine a long beeping sound. That's what it was like, when I spoke about my ex opponent. It was really bad!"

I find it hard to believe that she could do that. Korra is like a soft teddy bear inside.

"I can't believe that. You're so sweet and soft."

 _Did you just call her sweet and soft? You were doing so well! Look at the reaction she's giving you. She's looking at you like you're crazy and you're! Just stop talking!_

"Do I look soft? If so, you need to tell me! I have a representation to keep. I can't have anyone doubting my abilities."

"No, not at all. You look hard! You're like a giant. I wouldn't pick a fight with you. I just meant, me knowing you personally, you don't seem like the aggressive type."

she nods.

" You haven't seen me in my matches, though. I'm like a whole new person."

"Which explains your potty mouth." I tease.

"I don't have it anymore. My coach Tenzin made me go to his house every day, where his kids would make up words as substitutes, for my bad ones. French Toast, which is copied righted by a boy named Meelo, replaces the f word."

"The struggle of a MMA fighter." I tease.

She grabs another slice of pizza.

"Tell me about it. I have this big match coming up and my opponent Azula has been talking a lot of mess."

"How so?"

"Well…so far I have been undefeated and she thinks she can destroy my perfect record. Of course, that's what every one of my past opponents said, but she's really good. Don't get me wrong, I can totally kick her butt. But she's new in the game. I never seen anyone climb up the board as fast as she did."

Seeing how much this is bothering her, I try to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it, Korra. Just focus on what you have to do, in order to be the best version of yourself."

"I know! That's what everyone keeps telling me. But sometimes, people say what they think you should hear, instead of what you need to hear."

"What do you need to hear?" I ask curious.

She looks up at me with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask, in our game of 21 questions.

Korra and l ate so many slices of pizza, that we're laying on my carpet, no longer able to move.

"Yes. I have a twin brother and sister, who are fifteen. Their names are Eska and Desna and they're bad kids." She says.

"What about you?" she asks.

"Only child, guilty as charged." I answer.

"Okay, next question. How old were you when you had your first kiss?" Korra asks.

"Um I was 13. It was with a girl at space camp. How about you?"

There is a long pause and I'm wondering if I said something wrong. Then it clicks to me, I never told her I was bisexual. She knows I have a roommate, so she probably thought my collection of The L Word was hers.

I turn on to my side, so I can look at her.

"Did I upset you or something?" I ask.

"Asami, you're gay?" she asks, starring up at my ceiling.

"Ugh, bi, but yes." She groans, as she turns on to her side to look at me.

"I don't think, I can continue being your friend."

I didn't think my heart could break again, but it did . My sadness turns into rage at this point, because why should my sexuality have anything to do with my character? I'm just about to give her a piece of my mind, when she suddenly rolls over and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm kidding Asami, who you love doesn't affect me. I'm sorry, if my pause had you thinking other-wise. I was just in my feelings because I got my first kiss with a guy, when I was 16 and I felt jealous because you got yours first."

Just being in her embrace is everything and I shouldn't feel this way, she's for Mako. Not like she's property or anything, but I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be enjoying this, It's not respectful to Mako. He may be a jerk, but that doesn't mean I have to be.

"So Mako, wasn't your first?" I ask, without thinking.

"No. why? Did you think my purity ring meant, I couldn't kiss?" she asks.

I stare down at her arm, as the thermal fabric clings her muscles. I start to wonder if Mako has a ring as well. If not, does the abstinence apply to him as well?

Does she perform actions on him? Even though, she doesn't take part in sex?Wait? Why am I thinking about this. I don't want to think about my terrible boss and Korra together in that way! I don't even like hearing about them in a civil way. I shouldn't be doing this! I can't do this!

I pull away from Korra and stand up.

"What's wrong?" she asks, getting up, off the floor.

"Korra, I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I don't think we can a friendship." I blurt out.

The look on her face is devastating.

"Why not?"

"It's just uncomfortable for me. Mako is …"

Korra takes off her jacket vest, exposing her abs that are showing through her shirt. She's not making this situation easier for me, because damn she has a great body!

"Why because he's your boss?" she asks, with frustration.

"Are you going to fight me?" I ask, which makes her scratch her head in confusion.

"No!"

I point to the vest she took off, laying on my couch.

"I was hot!" she yells.

" Mako is my boss! Our friendship will be complicated." I explain.

"I don't understand why it should bother you. I'm not one of those girls, who rants about their boyfriend every minute. Did Mako tell you to say this?" she asks hurt.

"No. No. No. Mako enjoys the fact we're friends. You have to understand, it's me, not you."

She laughs, not believing this.

"I feel like we're breaking up."

 _Yes. I'm breaking up our friendship, but if we were more than that, I would never break up with her._

"Please Understand." I place my hand on her shoulder and she flinches.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, pulling away.

"Don't be so full of yourself." She replies.

"I told you. I have a big match coming up. I over-worked my shoulder."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's the least of my worries, Asami. I thought you were practical and able to separate your work life with your personal life. Didn't you work with alongside your Father?"

"Well yes…"

"Then why should it be any different? At most, it should be easier. We know nothing about each other. I don't report to Mako every time something happens, if that's what you're worried about. Mako and I both have active lives. As you can tell from our professions, we're very busy. When we're together we don't really talk…well we talk but it's a different type of talk. For example the fact that I'm a hopeless romantic."

 _Okay?_

She laughs, seeing my confusing from such a turn in our conversation.

"I love chick-flicks and he doesn't. I want to be able to do girly things, with people who are going to appreciate it. Mako, goes to the bar and hangs out with his bros, I don't have that. I mean, I do, but there is so much you can do on FaceTime. I knew telling you that my boyfriend was your boss, would freak you out. So I tried to keep it to myself as long as I could. Now seeing your reaction, I'm glad I did, because I don't think you would had agreed to go to Starbucks with me."

She looks so broken and I didn't want her to feel that way. It's not her fault. Actually, thinking about it, my approach was terrible! How am I going to offer her pizza then end our friendship? I'm all about doing the right thing. I need to fix this.

"Korra, I like hanging with you. Meeting you in that elevator was the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

 _Tone it down, Asami. No, need to confess your love now! You blew it, might as well stick with the best friend card. That's the only card, you have on the table._ _Korra is a nice girl, you don't want to lose her. You can easily get over your feelings and be a great friend, just give it a try. When have I ever let you down?_

 _I take a deep breath and accept my fate._

" As long as we keep Mako in our discussions to a minimum, I'm sure we can have a healthy friendship." I reply.

The last part makes me want to gag but truthfully, I think I can get over of my feelings soon.

Korra pulls me into a hug, which I wasn't expecting.

"Thank You, we can make it work. For now on, it will be like Mako and I aren't even dating!"

We pull apart and I get a text. I head over to my phone and open the boys' group chat and see who I'm Secret Santa for and my heart drops.

"What's wrong?" Korra asks.

"I'm Mako's Secret Santa." I say in disbelief.

"Really? I can totally help you pick something out for him. Wait, My bad. We aren't supposed to talk about him."

I shake my head.

"No, I would love your help."

She smiles.

"We should go shopping together right now." she says, with excitement.

" Now?" I ask.

"Yep. We can walk off our food and hang out, as well!"

"Ugh…sure. I just need to take a shower and get ready."

Korra takes a seat on my couch.

"Alright, I'll just catch up on my shows. Take your time." She then suddenly gets up.

"This is weird. You don't know me that well and I'm taking over your home. I'll just wait at a shop down the street, until you're ready."

"No, stay. I trust you you don't look like a robber." I tease.

"Looks can be deceiving." she says with a smirk.

* * *

 **Can we take the time to admire that Kuvira is meeting Alicia Keys. I don't want you all to get too distracted by Korra and Asami to forget about what really matters lol jk. Next chapter is Korra and Asami's shopping trip.**

 **So much in store with this story, with spirit week, the Christmas Party, Korra's match, and many more surprises, it will be an exciting ride.**

 **Thank you, for the feedback everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure, he will like this?" I ask, holding up the black Miami Heat jersey.

"Trust Me. Mako loves basketball and that team as well. He took me to a game once, I got an autograph from Dwyane Wade!"

Wow, he flew them all the way to Florida! I could have gotten Korra to play on the team but, that's just me.

I put the jersey in our shopping cart, as we roam through Dick's Sporting Goods. I couldn't have thought of a better place to get my boss's gift.

The ride here was very….how do I say this? Amazing, everything Korra did made her look cuter. I found out that she loves hip hop music. She rapped that G-Eazy song that always plays on the radio without missing a beat, she's adorable.

"Did you play basketball in school?" I ask, watching The MMA fighter spin a ball on one finger.

She laughs and puts it back into the bin.

"No. I suck when it comes to team sports. I'm a bit of a ball hog. Which isn't my fault by the way, I'm just competitive. Did you play any sports, when you were in school?"

With my busy life at home, I had no time for sports. Of course, there were students at my private school that could balance both, I could never handle it.

"Sadly, no."

Korra frowns and places a Chicago Cubs' hat over my head.

"I'm surprised. You look like an outfielder type of girl."

I fix the hat, so it's not facing backwards.

"No, Asami it looks better on you that way. Actually…"

Korra steps back and holds her hands out like she's trying to capture a great shot.

"Nevermind, you make every angle look perfect."

I try to hide my blush.

"Thank You, but I'm not a Cubs fan." I reply.

"Then what fan are you?" she asks.

"Whatever your team is." I reply, with a grin.

 _Calm down Asami! I know it's not your fault that your words are smoother than baby food. But you still need to tone it down._

"Tell you what. I'll be a Cubs fan for today, if that provides you an opportunity to get that hat."

She says with a wink.

I put the hat into our cart and we make our way over to the fitness section. Korra grabs a dumb bell and starts lifting it like it's nothing.

As she lifts, I notice the hem of her shirt rise up and I just stare in awe.

"Are you checking Korra out?" I turn around, forgetting the added company.

"Um No! We're friends. Friends don't check each other out." I reply to the Piggy tailed girl, that happens to be Ikki.

Before we left for the mall, Korra got a phone call from her Coach. He wanted to know if Korra could take his kids to see Santa.

Korra wanted to postpone our outing but I knew going somewhere alone with Korra, wouldn't be the best idea. So I suggested we take the kids along with us. Korra was thrilled and just seeing her smile made my day. Now I'm second guessing my decision.

"You were clearly checking her out." Ikki defends.

"Checking who out?" Meelo asks, hopping on a yoga ball.

I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out yet, these kids are wild. Well everyone but Jinora, who's nowhere to be found. But that's not the point.

The point is, this little girl is going to get me caught.

I kneel down so I'm at Ikki's level.

"Listen Kid. I was not checking out your babysitter/fake sister. Okay?"

"My sister Jinora, check out Kai all the time. So I know what checking out someone looks like." she replies.

"What's checking out someone?" Meelo asks.

"It's when you like someone so much that, you check out their body." Ikki states.

" Asami, I like you so much. I want to check you out." Meelo yells in the store, which gets a few looks from customers.

I should have never agreed to this! I dig into my wallet.

"If you keep this to yourself, I'll give you both twenty dollars."

Ikki quickly grabs the Andrew Jackson and holds it up to check if it's real.

"Deal."

"I want a ten dollar one." Meelo whines.

"But all I have is a twenty and it's more money." I reply.

Meelo's eyes start to water.

"You better give him what he wants or he will cry louder than my Mom when she hears an Adele song."

I can't have Meelo crying. Korra will think I'm bad with children, which I'm not.

What if, she never wants to hang out with me again, because I made the little boy she loves cry? What if, she asks Meelo what's wrong and he tells her he's crying because I won't give him a ten dollar bill for staying silent about checking her out? I can't let that happen!

I lift up the six year old, head to the register, throw some random golf balls on the counter, and tell the clerk to give me change for a ten back.

I let Meelo grab the change from the clerk and I'm suddenly startled by Korra's voice.

"Aww, you let Meelo pay? That's adorable. You really are great with Kids." Korra says.

"What did you think? I'm not some type of monster." I tease.

"You could never be a monster!" she says, grabbing Meelo from my hands.

"Are you ready to see Santa, big guy?" she asks excited.

"Yep, I'm going to pull his beard off!" Meelo yells.

"Aww, that's my boy." Korra says between laughter.

I hope he's kidding.

* * *

"So do you believe in Santa?" Korra whispers to me, as we wait in line.

"Please tell me you don't?"

My response get a chuckle from the MMA Fighter.

"Of course, I do. Honestly, I think Santa should be a Navy Seal. The way he can travel and be a million places at once without getting caught, is legendary"

Mako doesn't deserve her sense of humor!

"Did you put up your Christmas Tree yet?" I ask.

"Yes, I did. It not as huge as the kids'." Korra states, tickling Ikki

"But it's blue and super awesome. I put boxing ornaments all over it."

"How does Mako feel about that." I ask.

 _Shit! How did I let that questions slip out of my mouth?_

"Mako and I don't share an apartment. Even though, I'm at his more than my own. We haven't decided to move in just quite yet. He doesn't really like Christmas that much."

"So I'm guessing your apartment is a winter wonderland." I tease.

"Do you think you're funny?" Ikki asks.

"Hey, don't be rude Ikki. Asami was very kind to take you to meet Santa. BTW you don't want to be on Santa's naughty list, remember?"

Ikki stares at Korra and her eyes starts to water, causing Korra crosses her arms.

"Don't you do this Ikki." Korra says, looking away.

"I'm telling Dad!" She says between tears.

"It's oka.." before I can give my words of encouragement, Korra stops me.

"She does this all the time. You can't give in! Her parents may be fooled by her act but I'm not."

Even Korra's can see how evil this kid is. This is wonderful…I mean sad.

Ikki's tantrum starts to get louder and I can tell Korra's getting frustrated.

"Maybe, I should take her…"

"Asami, she's fine. She's only continuing, because she knows she has an audience."

"No, she's continuing because you're ignoring her!"

Korra looks at me in disbelief.

"You want me to apologize?" she asks, clearly offended.

"Yes. She just asked a question. A sarcastic one, but an question. It's not the end of the world."

Korra turns from me and lifts up Ikki.

" Did I hurt your feelings?" she asks, wiping the eight year old's tears.

Ikki slowly nods.

"I'm sorry, I did that. You know I love you. I was just sticking up for someone I care about. Like you would stick up for Meelo. Do you understand now?"

"Yeahhh." Korra gives her a kiss on the cheek and the crowd says awww.

"What a cute family." a woman behind me says.

I just realized that, Korra and I technically had our first fight and she took my side. I will remember this moment forever.

"Where's Jinora?" Korra asks.

"She's walking around with Kai." Meelo says, while licking the hand I'm holding him with.

"KAI FROM DOWN THE STREET?" Korra yells.

"Yeah, she said she will meet us here later." Ikki replies, bubbly like nothing happened.

Korra's about to leave the line, when I stop her.

"Let's not overreact now. She will probably be here soon. We're almost to the front of the line."

"But Tenzin and I hate Kai. He's a sneaky skater kid. He smokes green too!" Korra whispers.

"What's green?" Meelo asks.

"Mistletoe." I reply quickly.

"Jinora, seems like a good girl, I don't think she would do any of that."

"I know teens, Asami! They're going through changes. They want to try everything out. I was one once!"

"Aren't we all?" I tease, but Korra doesn't find the humor.

Meelo starts squirm, once we get to the front of the line.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Santa, is really scary."

"No, he's jolly. Look at those red cheeks of his."

"And red eyes, seems like Santa was getting too jolly with that mistletoe." Korra tease.

I glare at Korra and her smirk drops.

"Meelo, is scarred of Santa." Korra blurts out.

"But, I thought he wanted to pull his beard!"

Security gives us an eye and I give them a smile.

"Well... Tenzin and I were giving him a pep talk. Mentioning that you can't be scared of someone when you want to fight them."

"So you thought telling him he would fight Santa would be better?"

What type of kids are they raising?

"I knew he wouldn't actually fight him. I thought once being on his lap would change things."

"Apparently not!"

One of his elves lift up the rope and Ikki runs to Santa. As Ikki talks his ear off, I look around and spot Jinora holding hands with Kai. Korra can't see this!

"Hey, Korra, how about you take Meelo and I get us some coffee."

"I want you to take me!' Meelo whines.

"Wow, Meelo. Go ahead and break my heart." She replies, clenching her chest, which makes the little man and me as well, smile.

"Her hands are softer than yours." He yells.

"Oh really, let me see."

Korra grabs my hand and intertwines them.

"I guess, the kid's right. Yours are better than mines."

 _Don't squeeze her_ hand, _Asami. Please fight the urge to squeeze her hand._

I squeeze her hand and she smiles at me.

I can barely enjoy our moment, when we hear giggling. From the look on Korra's face, she can recognize the laughter.

"Korra, let's be practical." I try to reassure.

"He's touching her!" Korra yells, dropping our hands.

"Next." Santa's helper says.

Before I could stop her, Korra hops over the rope and charges at the couple.

"KORRA NO!"

* * *

We drive home in silence and that's an order from me. Everyone's behavior today was unacceptable. If I wanted drama, I would have went to work today. I didn't think such an innocent task of meeting Santa, would end up like this.

"I'm sorr.."

"Don't Korra!" I reply.

Nothing she can say will justify her behavior today. I didn't take three kids to the mall, I took four. Her behavior was quite childish.

"Asami, I'm really sorr.."

"Korra, it took 7 security guards, 3 of Santa's helpers, and Santa himself, to get you under control!"

"Kai, is going to hate me now!" Jinora whines in the backseat.

"I kicked Santa!" Meelo cheers.

"Everyone but me is on the naughty list." Ikki states with pride.

With my eyes on the road, I see Korra push her now flowing hair from the bawl, off her face and I shouldn't be admiring her beauty right now, I'm mad at her.

"When Tenzin finds out, he's going to kill me." Korra groans.

"You should have thought of that before you threaten to choke Kai with Christmas lights." I stress.

"I didn't though. At least that a good thing." She says, flashing me a smile.

"The whole school is going to make fun of me now! Your embarrassing attack on Kai is all over social media. They're calling you the Bitch that Stole Christmas." Jinora yells.

"Hey, watch your tone In front of your siblings and it's the Biscuit That Stole Christmas ." Korra replies, pleased with her behavior.

How can she be okay with all of this? She's supposed to be a role model! For all the little boys and girls who want to fight people for a living..

Okay, maybe a role model isn't her best job, but this is crazy. I never experienced such an event in all of my life. I felt scarred, upset, overwhelmed, and amazing. Today had to be one of the best moments in my life. Korra, is really something else.

"Sami, pleaseeee talk to me. I'm overprotective, I would have done the same for you."

A smile start to form on my face.

"Ah is that a pretty smile of yours?" Korra says.

"No, I just really like this song?" I reply.

"Mmmhm, I thought you hated country music."

"Well, I do but Carrie Underwood isn't country." I reply.

"Are you serious? I love country music and Underwood is most def country. We're gonna have a day where you listen to country all day."

"Ugh, not 're going have to physically force me to do that."

"I guess, I will have to bring rope then." She says with a wink.

"I'm telling Mako you're flirting." Ikki yells, which makes me slam on the brakes, coming to a stop light.

"I wasn't flirting." I defend.

"Duhhh, I'm talking about Korra." Ikki replies.

"Tell him. I don't care. It your words against mines." Korra tease.

Wait did she just admit she was flirting or was that just an understatement?

"I hate Mako." Meelo screams.

It's official, Meelo is my favorite kid.

"I like Mako, he would have stopped his crazy girlfriend from killing Kai." Jinora adds.

"Well Mako, loves you all, Despite how you feel about him." Korra replies, amused.

"His hair looks like a Porcupine " Ikki adds, which makes me giggle.

"Can you stop joking my boyfriend? I like his hair!" Korra whines.

"Alright you like his hair we get your point." I tease, making the kids laugh.

"Fine, if you all hate him so much. I'll tell him to dis-invite you all from the party."

All the kids start to whine.

"I thought so."

"Are you dating anyone, Asami?" Ikki asks.

"No, I'm not."

"Do like someone?" Ikki asks.

"I like everyone." I reply.

"Do you have someone you check out a lot?" the five year old asks, which makes Korra face turn red.

"Meelo, where did you learn that?" she asks, turning to the little boy.

"From Mako!" Ikki says.

I sigh in relief. I guess Ikki, isn't that bad after all.

"Who is he checking out?" Korra asks, with concern.

"You!" Meelo says laughing.

"Sounds like you were a bit jealous, Korra." Jinora states, on her phone.

"I don't get jealous. I just get overly passionate" Korra says, looking at me.

* * *

 **I'm thankful for all the readers, who deal with my crazy writing and continue to support me : ) Hope you all have a great day. I typed this up super quick, so you all can have something to distract you from your crazy family lol.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Leave your thoughts : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Life has been great, taking in fact I haven't made a move on Korra yet. I might be officially over her. I knew this was just be a phase.I don't know why I overreacted. Korra and I are just best friends. I mean... don't all friends send each other goodnight and good morning paragraphs, everyday?

My personal life isn't the only thing under control, my work life is as well. This company hasn't received a compliant in weeks. Maybe things here are turning around for the good.

Baatar and Ginger and tied up on Mako's holiday board. I have yet to win a lunch meeting with Mako and truthfully, I don't want to!

That's right. I been purposely losing, to avoid another awkward moment with my boss. Mako looks at me so differently now and it creeps me out!

"Soooo Asami, how do you like my ugly sweater?" Baatar asks.

"It's alright." I reply, finishing my sketch.

My friend stops his runaway walk and gasps.

"Are you serious? This is the ugliest sweater I own. It used to be one of my exs. He wanted it back, but I said no. So here I am, rocking it today."

"Yes, here you are."

"Hmmm, yours isn't that bad. Actually…it's the best sweater I seen all morning."Baatar says, grabbing the fabric of my very itchy top.

"Are you kidding? I'm just wearing a mustard yellow fuzzy sweater. There is no holiday spirit in it." I reply.

"If that's the case, why do you have the most votes?"

"What?"

I get up from my desk and storm over to the voting station. There is no way, I'm winning. I literally put zero thought nor effort in my attire today.

I get to the station and see my box halfway fulled with votes.

"Are you serious? Why is everyone voting for me?" I ask the office.

"Because you have the best sweater." Ginger replies.

I quickly start taking out the votes.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asks.

"I don't want to win!"

"That's not your decision to decide, Sami!" he defends, trying to take the strips of paper out of my hand.

"Baatar help me!" I yell, as Bolin and I fight for control.

"Sure. As long as you put your votes in my cup."

"No way, that's cheating." Ginger states, running over to help Bolin gain custody.

"Let go, Asami." Bolin groans.

"No! I don't want to win!"

"Let me win. Ginger doesn't deserve it." Baatar yells.

"I can fire you, you know?" Ginger yells back.

We're so engage in our fight that no one notices Mako standing behind us.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

Bolin and I drop the votes and we look at our boss.

Baatar steps forward and touches Mako's red and Santa themed sweater.

" Sir, may I say, your sweater looks rather cute on you." he says with a cheesy grin.

"Stop sucking up, Baatar. Asami was giving her votes away. Which goes against the rules."

I stare at Ginger in awe for being such a snitch.

Mako looks over at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Is that true, Miss Sato?"

"Yes. But you have to understand, there are so many great sweaters here. My sweater isn't that great."

"Miss Sato, I admire how you think of others, but you have to put yourself first. You deserve to win. Therefore you're the official winner of the lunch date with me." he says.

"But…"

"This Friday, Miss Sato. Also I'm going to put an anonymous box up. To avoid people from stealing votes. This is an office, not the Colosseum."

Everyone agrees and Mako heads back to his office. Once he's out of sight, I glare at Ginger.

"Not cool."

She shrugs.

"I'm just trying to play fair" she replies, walking away.

"I will claim victory, Ginger! I will conquer!" Baatar shouts.

I don't want to eat with Mako!

* * *

I storm up the stairs of the building, ignoring the polite greetings from people. I don't have time to address anyone. I need to get to Korra, she said it was an emergency. As soon as my lunch break started, I drove to Element Kickboxing's studio. I wonder if Mako know's if something is wrong. He didn't look worried when I stormed off. Maybe she was in so much danger, and I was the only one she could send a text to. I can see her now being on her death bed, nurses asking who to contact, and her response would be her wife Asami Sato.

Okay. Maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic but I'm worried!

I push open the door and scan the room full of people and punching bags. I finally spot Korra and I sigh in relief. She's not hurt or on her death bed. She's actually working with some guy, in a fighting ring.

"Korra?" I shout.

The fighter waves and duck through the ropes.

"Hey you." she says, lifting me off the ground for a hug.

I'm too busy trying to get my heart rate under control, that I don't even notice that Korra is wearing nothing but a sports bra and boxing shorts.

She finally puts me down and points to my outfit.

"Cute top." she tease.

"No it's 's ugly sweater day at I knew you wanted to see me, I would have changed."

She looks at me confused.

"Why would you change?"

 _Great, now she thinks you want to look your best, every time you see her!_

"What's the emergency?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh…the emergency is... I wanted to see you. It's been three whole days since we last saw each other."

"You counted?"

"Duhh, I also wanted you to meet my coach Tenzin."

We walk into the ring and the man she was working with, bows to me.

"You must be Asami." He says shaking my hand.

Tenzin, is very tall, looks in his 40s, super buff, and has the beard of a champion.

"Yes, Sir. You must be Tenzin."

"Let me guess, Korra told you I was evil."

"Noooo, not at all. I heard nothing but great things. You have great kids by the way."

"You're just saying that. My kids are evil. Thank you for stopping my superstar from killing Kai. I don't like the boy, but killing a teenager would be bad press for Korra. Especially with her upcoming fight." he replies.

I deserve a medal for my bravery that day!

I gave Jinora my number, just in case she ever wanted to talk. I know it's probably hard for her to deal with things, especially with Korra over protective self. I also found out that she want's to be a graphic artist, just like me. She also sent me sketches. They're a bit dark, but she has a unique style.

"Um Korra can I talk to you for a sec?"

I turn around and see a girl with light brown hair in a half top knot.

"Sure. What's up?" Korra replies, running over to the girl, leaving me with her coach.

"So how is her training ?" I ask.

Tenzin wipes the sweat off his face.

"She's doing really well, she has a lot of energy. I'm trying to get her to really push herself. Sometimes I think she's holding out on me. I'm positive that she will do well, but I need her to give her all. "

"I'm sure she will. " I reply.

"I'm sure as well. KORRA, BREAK IS OVER! Tenzin booms which was unexpected.

Korra jogs back over and wipes her sweaty hair on me, on purpose.

"This is Suki." Korra states.

I extend my hand out to Korra's friend.

"I'm Asami."

Suki grabs my hand and brings it up to her lips.

"Enchanté Belle."

Korra hits her friend's shoulder.

"Your Mother is from France, not you. Speak English."

Suki drops my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Beautiful." She says.

"Suki, would like to teach you some boxing combinations. She's second best here, so... you should be in good hands." Korra says, patting my back.

"I didn't bring any work out clothes." I reply.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Korra will let you borrow her spare shirt. Since... she doesn't believe in wearing one in this studio." Suki tease.

"How else will I remember how many abs I have?" Korra whines.

"With your mind loser."Suki replies, grabbing my hand.

* * *

We step out of the locker room and I feel ridiculous.

"Are you alright?" Suki asks.

"Yes, I just feel a bit out of place. Everyone here seems to be in their zone. It's been months since I last entered my dojo."

" Don't let anyone intimidate you. Everyone is on their own level, even Korra. Despite how vicious she looks,I'm sure she feels the same way sometimes."

I look over at Korra who's now throwing kicks at Tenzin.

"How come you haven't beat the champ yet?" I ask.

Suki rolls her eyes in amusement from my question.

"She's a special fighter, alright. Usually most opponents anticipates their opponents next move. When it comes to fighting Korra, you can barely read her mind. Which is an advantage for her. Damn, even I have a hard time classifying her behavior, as just a friend."

 _And I thought I was the only one!_

"So what are we doing?" I ask ,hopping up and down sending jabs.

"Haha, take it easy Tiger. We're going to focus on your form right now."

" I know how to get into fighting stance." I reply.

"Yeah in Jujutsu. This is kick-boxing, you're supposed to be more loose."

I hop up and down again.

"I am loose! I had two cups of coffee this morning."

"Drôle"

"You think I'm funny?" I ask, understanding the French word.

"Yes, you speak French?" she asks excitedly.

"A little bit. Just the common phases."

"Nice, I'll enjoy teaching you more. Right after I teach you how to let loose."

Suki places both her hands on my hip and uses her foot to extend my foot placement. So they aren't, so close together.

"Now you're a fighter." She says lowly, where I can finally catch her accent.

" I'm a fighter, that fast?" I tease.

"I think your beauty would knock out any..."

Suki's words are drowned out, by the sound of someone pounding a bag rapidly and with force."

"That's it Korra!" Tenzin yells.

I smile in amazement, watching Korra tear through that bag. Why would Tenzin be worried,she's doing more than fine. I would hate to be the person on the bag's end.

"Damn Korra! You go girl." Suki cheers.

"Azula is no match for her. Let me go get you some gloves, then we can begin."

Suki heads off and I take the time to watch Korra. She's so quick on her feet. It's like she doesn't get tired. She's a beast when it comes to fighting!

"Hey I'm back!"

I take my glaze off the fighter and bring my attention back to Suki. She helps me put on the gloves and I slam my fists together.

"Alright, to avoid any injuries. We're going to have a test run. When I hold the red pad, I want you to jab with your dominate hand. When I hold the black one, I want you to cross. After I see you have the concept down, I will add bobbing and weaving, to the mix."

"No need for a trial run, fighting isn't new to me."

Suki steps back amused.

"If that's so. Why didn't you ask me for your mouth guard yet?" she replies, tossing me one.

"Because I know you won't come close to hitting my mouth."

"And why is that?"

"Because I will keep my guard up." I say with a wink.

"Asami, I'm liking you more and more."

She holds up the red pad and I jab, which makes Suki stumble a little.

"What's wrong? Too much force?"

"No, not enough."

She gets back into her stance and quickly shouts combinations, which I execute greatly.

I missed fighting. I understand why people love it so much, I feel so alive. I start adding kicks in and Suki is doing a great job moving the pads, so I have a target.

"I think you should drop the pads and fight me forreal." I say through my mouth guard.

"What?" she asks coming towards me.

I take out my mouth guard.

"I think you should fight me forreal." I reply.

she smirks.

"I heard you the first time. I just wanted to use the lack of hearing you, as an excuse to get closer to you."

"Is sweet talking your opponent, your advantage?" I flirt back.

"It would be, If all my opponents looked like you."

"Geez, Korra. You put a hole into my punching bag." Tenzin yells, in disbelief.

"LET'S GO, AGAIN!" Korra yells.

She's really pumped, I wished I had her energy.

Suki throws her pads to the ground and sends a collection of combinations at me. which I dodge with of her hits, catches me, but the fights isn't over yet.

"Come on Asami, what are you scarred of?"

"Hmm, probably taking your title as Second Best." I reply, sending a hook to her side.

"Optimism. I like it."

I set my leg up to do a crescent kick but before it can land. I hear Korra let out a groan of frustration and I instantly forget what I was doing. Which was my mistake because Suki grabs my kick halfway in the air. Which causes me to lean forward, catching her glove to my right eye.

" Oh my Gosh! Asami are you okay?"

Before I could reply, Suki is sent flying across the room by Korra.

"What did you do?" she asks, frantic.

I'm lifted off the ground, clinching my eye.

"Let me see!"

"Korra, it's fine. Stop freaking out."

She pulls my hand away and stares at my watery eye.

"I'll go get some ice." Suki says, getting up.

Korra carries me to a bench and sets me down.

"Ugh, this is all my fault." she says, clearly upset.

"No, it's my fault. I got distracted." I defend.

"NO iT'S MINE! Suki was was too busy flirting instead of, making sure you were in good hands!"

I haven't seen Korra this upset, since the Christmas mall fight and she wasn't nearly as hurt, compared to now.

"WHERE IS SUK..?" before Korra could yell out, I place my hand on the side of her face so she's looking at me.

"Please take a deep breath. I'm here, I'm fine, and I'm going to be okay."

Our eyes met and she nods.

"You're going to bruise though?"

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Trust me, I'm a fighter. I know when there is going to be a bruise."

Suki rushes over to me with the ice and I move my hand off Korra's face.

"I'm so sorry Asami."

Korra snatches the packet from her hand.

"Don't! You done enough."

Before Suki walks off in shame, I stop her.

" Korra apologize."

"What? why?"

"Because It wasn't Suki's fault. I wasn't paying attention. I wanted her to treat me like a real opponent and she did. You don't stop a fight just because your opponent's head is not in the game. You continue regardless."

I grab Suki's hand.

"You're one heck of fighter and I would enjoy a rematch. Not today, but soon."

A smile appears on her face.

"I would enjoy that." she replies, bringing my hand up for another kiss. Then turning to her friend.

"Korra, I'm sorry, I hurt your precious friend." Suki tease.

"I'm sorry, I pushed you, yelled at you, and slashed your tires."

"What?"

Korra laughs and gives Suki a hug.

"I'm kidding."

"I don't believe you, I'm checking." Suki shouts, pulling away and running out of the door.

I bring my attention back on the stubborn MMA fighter.

"What's your problem?" I ask.

"Nothing…I just find it funny how… you can take your new friend's side."

I laugh and wrap my arms around her.

"Aww are you jealous?" I tease.

"No, I told you. I get very passionate. Also I was supposed to teach you how to fight, not her." She whines.

"I don't want you to teach me, I want you to fight me. I watched you up there and you don't scare me one bit."

"Hmmm, you say that now. Let me walk you back to your job."

"Korra, I'm fin…"

"Shhhh, it gives me a reason to end training early. Just pretend to be hurt."

She puts my arm around her shoulder and we begin to walk.

"Why are you carrying my weight?" I ask confused. My leg isn't broken!

"Shhh, follow along." she whispers.

"Hey Superstar! You ready to get back? " Tenzin asks, pumped.

"About that…. Asami was hit pretty hard and I'm going to walk her back to work."

"I thought she was hit in the eye, not leg. Why are you carrying her?" he asks.

We both look down at my leg.

"My legs feel a bit numb, I had a lot of foot action. You know what they say about leg day." I reply.

Tenzin nods.

"Very well. I guess we can call an early end to training but I want you to..."

"Okay, bye" Korra replies, moving us through the door, before hearing what Tenzin had to say.

* * *

The moment we step into Fire Ferrets, I notice everyone is quiet.

"What's going on?" I ask, making the room erupt with groans.

"Way to go Asami. You ruined our mannequin challenge." Baatar groans.

"I didn't know!" I reply.

"Woah, look at that shiner." Bolin yells, rushing over to examine my eye.

"Did you do that to her?" Bolin asks Korra.

"No. Another person at my Element did it!"

"You didn't kick their butts, did you?" Mako asks, coming out his office.

"Almost did." Korra replies with a smirk.

Mako pulls Korra into a kiss, but she turns her head so it lands on her cheek.

"How are you Babe?" she asks, with a glow in her eye.

"Amazing now, seeing you."

 _I think I'm going to be sick._

"Stay with me. You can watch me make this company millions."

"I wish but... Tenzin wants me to come back and finish training. I just wanted to drop Asami off."

Mako looks in my direction and smiles.

"That shirt looks familiar." he says, pointing to my attire.

I look down at the number 43 t shirt that Korra lent me.

"Yep, she's rocking my lucky number, since you won't" Korra tease, punching Mako's shoulder.

" I told you. I would get your number tatted on me."

Korra groans.

"What's next? Names?"

"Yep, because just like a tattoo. You having my last name will be permanent."

 _U_ _gh, can they just stop being such a cute couple?_

"I don't know how my Father would feel about that." she tease.

"Pastor Tonraq, will learn to live with it."

 _Her Father is a Pastor too! Why would he let his precious daughter date the devil?_

"I guess he would." she replies giving him a kiss.

 _For some reason I'm starting to get overly passionate._

Korra pulls away from her suppose lover and approaches me.

"I would go back and retrieve your sweater, but I doubt anyone would take it. It's ugly Asami!"

"I would give you back your shirt, but I have nothing else to wear." I tease back.

Korra pulls me into a hug.

"Would it be wrong if I told you, l still wanted my shirt back, even after hearing your dilemma?" she whispers into my ear.

Before I could process or even respond she pulls away from me.

"Have a good day everyone." She yells, through the office.

"See you Korra!" Everyone yells back.

 _Even the office loves her!_

As Korra exits, I can't help but realize that Korra lied about going back to see Tenzin. Why?

Also should I overthink her last comment? She was joking right? Right?

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews, every time I read one, it motivates me to update!**

 **Next Chapter Korra and Mako's lunch date. Who thinks Korra was jealous, while training? Also I like Suki lol**

 **Thoughts are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note**_

 **Fanfic for me has been acting weird. For example, I noticed some words not where they should be . Even when I went back to input the missing words into my last update, it still doesn't appear. Hopefully, this glitch gets fix. Until then sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Mako left to use the restroom, as I scan over the menu. This whole situation is making me sick. I'm not even sure if Korra knows about our lunch date. She didn't text me about, then again, why would she? I'm the one who made Mako a taboo subject.

My boss returns and I close my menu.

"Did you find something yet?" he asks.

"Well it's a pizza restaurant. Might as well get pizza." I explain, making him smirk.

"How does a pepperoni and cheese pie sound?" he asks.

"I'm fine with that."

"Good, because we were getting it regardless."

I let out a laugh, but the look on his face, tells me he wasn't kidding

"Miss. Sato, I'm glad you won the competition."

"Really?".

"Truly. A man can only take so much of Baatar and his very special antics." He tease.

 _Okay, maybe my boss and I do have something in common, which is how crazy Baatar seems to be._

Our waiter finally comes and I recognize him.

"Welcome to Sal's Pizza. What can I get you?" Kai asks.

I can see the small bruise on his cheek from Korra's wrath, start to heal.

Sadly, with the help of make-up I was able to lighten my bruise, but this poor kid has it bad.

"Please, tell me you aren't making the food. I would hate for that band-aid of yours to fall into the dishes." Mako states rudely.

Kai forces a smile.

"Sir,if you would look at my attire. I'm a greeter. As in not a cook, as in, I just take your order. I'm not even serving you all."

My boss grunts.

"Good, just by looking at you, I'm starting to lose my appetite."

"How does getting hit in the ribs sound?" Kai replies.

"What?" Mako states, clearly offended.

"Hey, I know you." Kai says, squinting his eyes and ignoring my boss's rant.

"Do you?" I ask, hoping he doesn't bring up the mall story.

"Yeah, you were at the mall when that bitch almost killed me."

"Don't you call her that!" I shout, making the whole restaurant stare at me.

I was just about to get on Mako about his rude behavior, but Kai is just as rude. How dare he call Korra or anyone in that nature, such disgusting word.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Can I take your order." The boy says in shame, which he should be.

"Can we have two large pepperoni pizzas." Mako answers.

"Woah, is your girlfriend pregnant?" Kai asks, causing Mako and I to look at one another in disgust.

No wonder, Tenzin and Korra hate this kid. I should have let Korra kill him when she had the chance.

 _I don't really mean that, but you all get my point._

"I'm sorry but two pizzas, are a lot for two people." Kai replies.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 18." He replies, with pride.

Jinora is only 15, why is she hanging with him? I thought Kai was her age. I should call the police!

"Tell me why you're hanging with an underage girl?" I ask, forgetting that my boss is in my presence.

"I hang out with a lot of girls. What's it to ya? If you want my number just ask for it."

I'm just about to reply, when suddenly my boss speaks.

"Just put in our order, before I get your manager." Mako replies, ending the tension between this boy and I.

Kai collects our menu, leaving my boss and I to continue our awkwardness towards one another.

"Why did you order two pizzas? I'm not even that hungry, Sir."

"Because, we're having added company."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise."

 _Please tell me it's not Korra. The last thing I need to see, is the couple feeding each other pizza._

"Don't worry, it's not Korra. She's finishing her training from yesterday. Turns out she left early to surprise me with my favorite meal. My sweetheart is an amazing cook by the way."

 _I bet._

"That was nice of her." I reply.

"Yes, she has been very different lately and I want to thank you for that."

What does he mean by 'Thank Me'? I didn't tell her to make her man a meal. If I had the option to do so, I would have told her to starve him.

"No, Sir. I haven't influenced Korra at all. Also with all due respect, Korra and I have an agreement, where we don't talk about you. I would find it appropriate if, we don't talk about Korra in a similar manner."

Mako nods, hopefully understanding my viewpoint.

"I get it, girl code. However, Korra means a lot to the both of us. Right?"

"I guess."

"Exactly, I want us to have a friendship too Asami."

 _Did he just call me by my first name? My birth name? The name he had, such a hard time saying up until now? Someone pinch me._

"Korra is my world. No girl could compete with such a goddess. I don't have to describe the person my girlfriend is, because I'm sure you see it."

 _Okay? What's his point?_

"Christmas is coming up and I plan to make a big step in our relationship."

"You're going to take her ice skating?" I ask.

Mako looks at me confuse.

"No!"

"Why not? Korra loves ice skating."

"I know that!"

"Then why don't you take her?"

"I will…that's...that's not the point.. why are we talking about this?"

 _Because I don't want to hear about you trying to propose to Korra! I'm not dumb, that the next step in their relationship! I don't want to hear wedding bells, I want to hear them breaking up!_

"Sir, I don't want to talk about this. I feel like I'm going behind her back." I explain.

"Why? I think she would enjoy us being friends. Also her knowing that you don't hate me would help too."

"I never told her you hated me." I blurt out.

"Asami, I'm no fool."

 _I beg to differ._

"I know you think I hate you. Let's face it, you hate me too."

 _Wait. Did he just admit he hated me? I feel like he secretly did._

"That's not true."

He rolls his eyes.

"Everyone hates their boss."

"That's not true, everyone loves me."

I freeze in shock, reckoning the familiar voice, the voice I love so much.

Mako gets up and extend his hand out.

"Mr. Sato. Glad you could make it."

"Of course, my boy. You're my favorite little entrepreneur, besides this precious gem. Bring your old man into a hug."

I get up and greet my Father.

"What brings you from Middletown?" I ask.

"Well, I had some business to take care of here. Then suddenly, I get a call from Mako, inviting me to lunch. I didn't know you would be attending."

"That's because your daughter here and my favorite worker won a competition." Mako replies.

My Father's grin makes me forget about how much of a liar my boss is. My Father and I have a great relationship, he's my best friend. I tell him everything, that's going on in my life. Besides the whole Korra situations, but who would tell anyone that?

"I'm proud of you, Sami." He replies, squeezing my hand across the table.

"Mr. Sato, I called you because I need some advice for my company." The great Hirshoi takes off his suit jacket.

"Have you asked Asami? She's far more better with business tips than I am. She practically saved my company many of times."

I try to hide my little smirk.

"Miss Sato, is doing way too much already. I didn't want to put extra stress on her."

I cringe at my boss's incorrect statement. Mako, does nothing but put extra stress on me.

"As much as I like business. I think I would like to enjoy my lunch with the two people I care about. How about you come to my home tomorrow and we can discuss your situation." My Father replies.

The look of Mako being let down is promising.

"I would but... I'm having dinner with my girlfriend's parents tomorrow. Unless they can come too, I'll have to postpone." Mako tease.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea. I love meeting new people. Bring them over."

"WHAT?" I ask.

My Father chuckles.

"Don't worry Sami, they won't go through your bedroom. It hasn't been touched since the last time you visited me, which were ages ago." He tease.

"Why don't you come along too, Asami? Korra will be there and you two are the best of friends." Mako suggests.

"I'm really busy with…"

"Work?" My Father cuts off, making me smile.

"No, I just like the city you know that? Also I don't want to ruin your business meeting."

"Nonsense, Sami. You're coming to visit. Everyone misses you back home." My Father states sternly.

"But Dad!"

"Dinner starts at five, like always." he replies, not giving me a choice to protest anymore.

"You can ride with us." Mako offers with a hint of amusement in his eye.

This is all his fault, I don't know how, but it is!

"NO, I'll drive to Middletown myself."

"Very well Mrs. Independent." My Father tease.

Going back home is supposed to be relaxing, not stressful. The worst part is, I have to watch Korra and Mako flirt throughout the meal. Hopefully, Korra's parents will enforce the no p.d.a rule.

Wait.. I'm meeting Korra's parent?

 **Short chapter I know, but I'm working on chapter 8 right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

I know I'm late, but since it my childhood home, I should be able to enter anytime I want. Upstate New York has always been too quiet for me. That's why I decided to move into the heart of New York City. I enjoy how fast pace it is, and when you live in the city that never sleeps, you get what you paid for.

My car approaches the gate and I see a familiar guard. One that never ratted on me, when I sneaked out, as a rebellious teen.

"Hello Clifford." I say to the loyal guard.

"Welcome back Asami. I certainly missed that smile of yours."

"Aww, I missed yours as well. Tell me I'm not the last one here."

Clifford smiles.

"Sadly, you're. But if it makes you feel better. Your guest arrived here earlier than expected, so you would have been late either way."

We say our goodbyes and I enter the gate.

This place brings back so many old memories. I start to feel guilty for not vising as much as I should.

I could say my job was the reason why, for not coming home, but that would be a lie

It only takes 1 hour and 40 min to drive back home, from NYC. I could easily stay with my Father some weekends. Hiroshi Sato works from home, but occasionally goes to visit his several Future Industries factories, scattered across the U.S.

With the 20 sum people that stay and keep our home in tip top shape, I know my Father still gets lonely. Hopefully, this visit will motivate me to do better by him.

I get out my car and I can already hear the classical music playing. Which makes me cringe, remembering my piano lessons at the age of seven.

I'm just about to grab the handle of the door, when I'm beaten to it.

"Aww Asami, you gotten so big."Miss Rosie says, pulling me into a hug, which I gladly return.

Miss Rosie was the closest motherly figure I had, growing up. When my Mother died from a car accident. Miss Roise was the only one I would talk to, for awhile. Her and I were the best of friends and my Father knew it as well. I used to constantly ask him why he couldn't marry her, even In her presence.

My Father, a gentlemen, would always reply 'She's out of my league'. Now thinking about it, that was the best response to a five year old naive child. Miss Rosie was out his league, because she was everything.

"I missed you, Miss Rosie."

She wipes away my tears.

"Don't you cry one bit, Missy! This is a celebration and we will keep our heads up and_."

"Smile like it's holding up the sky." I finish.

"That's my girl. Everyone is in the living room."

Miss Rosie, takes my leather jacket and I make my way to the living room, to accept my fate.

"Aye, there goes the superstar." My Father says, getting up from the couch.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello, Sweetheart. We were waiting for you."

"I know. I'm sorry. Traffic was bad."

"It's alright, you're here now and that's all that matters. Let me introduce you to the Waters family."

My Father walks me over to a huge man wearing a black collar shirt tucked inside his Levi jeans and a gold cross necklace .

"Please Meet Pastor Tonraq."

I shake Tonraq's hand and he has a contagious smile, as well. Now I know where Korra gets it from.

"Nice to finally meet the girl my daughter constantly talks about."

I laugh nervously.

"Nice to meet the guy who made the daughter, who constantly talks about me." I reply.

 _Really Asami? That was your best response?_

"Only with the help of the Lord and this beautiful woman." He replies, motioning to the woman beside him.

Korra's Mother pulls me into a hug.

"It's a blessing to finally meet my daughter's best friend. My name is Senna."

I return the hug.

"Likewise."

"Wow! If only you all treated me with love, when you first met me,like you did her."

"Do you need some more love, Brother?" Pastor Tonraq replies, hugging my boss, as he tries to get out of his hold.

"Not from you." He defends, making everyone, but me laugh.

It's not that I don't enjoy Mako getting beat up, It's the fact Korra's not here!

"Where is Korra?" I ask, interrupting the fun.

"She's upstairs in your room. She got tired of her parents embarrassing her." My Father tease.

"Hey! We call it bragging." Korra's Father defends.

Before anyone could stop me, I run up the curved staircase, at full speed. I can't tell you how many times storming up the stairs frustrated, killed me as a teen. By the time I got to the top of the stairs, my calves were hurting, more than my feelings were. #richkidprobelms

I approach the 'Keep Out' sign and push open my door. To my surprise, I didn't find her reading my diary or going through my closet. Instead, I found her lying face down on my carpet. Aww, she looks so adorable and peaceful, asleep.

She even managed to make a pillow out of my fuzzy rug. This is totally a Kodak moment. I take out my phone and quickly slide up my camera app. To my success, I get a picture without her waking up. I don't know why I was in such a hurry. It's not like she would have gotten out of her pose. She doesn't even look like she's breathin…

"Korra!"

I rush to her side and quickly check her pulse. When I feel life in her body, I start to relax. Unlike Sleeping Beauty here, who is now starring up at me with irritation.

"What's your deal?"

"I thought you were dead!"

She rubs her eyes and smiles.

"I was taking a nap."

"Why didn't you just lay on my bed?"

"I didn't want to invade your privacy."

 _Yet, being in my room wasn't ?_

"I'm sorry, if I woke you up." I reply, now feeling foolish.

"No, it's fine. I was asleep for a good hour. You were late and my parents were embarrassing me, with old childhood stories. Your room was my safe haven. You have a comfy carpet by the way."

"If you like my carpet, wait till you feel my mattress."

her giggle makes me feel less regretful.

"Help me off the ground, Madam."

I take Korra's hand and she hops up.

"You look very sexy today."

I turn around and see my Mickey Mouse poster, hanging on the wall behind me, because there is no way she's talking about me.

"Me?" I ask,looking down at my light coffee brown turtleneck, light blue skinny jean, and ankle boots.

"Yeah, you, silly."

"You look cute too." I reply.

"Oh I look cute, but you look sexy. Thanks, Asami for the compliment." she tease.

 _Why does she have to be like that? I compliment her all the time in my head. Sexy is number 4 on the list of things I call her._

"Ugh, you were Team Jacob?" she asks in disgusts, pointing at my old poster.

"Um tell me you weren't Team Edward. Jacob didn't put Bella's life at risk countless of times."

"But... Edward was endgame though. It was love at first sight." she replies, making me laugh.

"You believe in love at first sight?" I ask.

"Do you?"

I shrug.

"Sometimes. It depends."

"It was a yes or no question, Asami."

Before I could give my answer, she speaks again.

"I'm so sorry."

 _What is she talking about?_

"I should have put an end to this, as soon as it happened."

"Korra, what are you talking about?"

"Us being here. Mako had no right to volunteer me or my parents. When he told me what he did, I protested us coming."

"Korra, it's fine."

 _It really is. My Father loves meeting new people. Heck, he would have invited everyone in Sal's Pizzeria, if they asked. It's not a big deal, I don't understand why she's stressing over it._

"No, it's not! I know Mako sometimes makes you feel and act differently. You shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable in your own home. Also my parents, they're how do I put this? Not as cool as your Dad and I don't them to be..."

"Be what?"

"I don't know? Like themselves, I guess? Please forgive me."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're here and your parents."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. Why would I be mad at meeting the parents of such a wonderful girl?"

"Because….." Korra grabs my hand and pulls me to her.

"You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far." She sings while twirling me, with one with hand.

"You're such a dork."

" Trust me, I know. But seriously, you're super rich,! You have a pool, tennis/basketball court, and a mini farm!" she yells, looking out the window to my backyard.

Her excitement makes me giggle.

"Everything was my Father's idea. The race track is my only addition."

This statement makes the ex girl turn around, dumbfounded.

"You have a race track?"

"Well it's go-karts. I haven't raced inside them in years."

"Let's go then!"

"Right now?"

As much as I miss racing, I don't think it's the appropriate time to do so.

"We're about to eat dinner." I reply.

"Can we do it, after?" she begs.

 _How am I supposed to say no to that face?_

"Okay, I guess we can!"

"Asami you're the best!"

* * *

We're sitting at the dinner table and Mako is making Korra laugh. The jokes is on them, because I have someone who will be making me laugh too, and his name is Kendall Jackson. I pour a glass of my wine and indulge.

My Father helps Miss Rosie place the food on to the table.

"Let me help you." Pastor Tonraq offers.

"No, you're our guest. We have everything under control."

"Nonsense, extra man power won't hurt. Mako help Mr. Sato and I !"

The disappointment on Mako's face, makes Korra and I laugh.

"Very well. Don't miss me too much darling." Mako states, leaving Korra.

I'm sitting next to Senna, while the couple sits at the very end. I'm not upset about the seating arrangement. I mean… I could have tripped Mako during our battle to sit next to Korra, but I like to play fair.

Mako carries the last dish to the table and everyone is now seated.

"Now, that's food is prepared let's pray."

I look up at Korra's Father with a spoonful of mashed potatoes, ready to land on my plate.

"Of course." My Father says.

Senna offers her hand and I slowly take it.

Don't get me wrong, I don't mind praying. I get it, it's totally understandable. I'm just not as religious, as the Waters family.

" _ **Lord and Father, thank you for this wonderful meal Hiroshi's cook, has prepared for us."**_

I'm just about to let go of Senna's hand but Tonraq continues.

" **Thank You, for watching over us on our hour** **and 40 minute drive here.**

 **Thank you, for blessing us with the opportunity to meet such an amazing family."**

My hand start to loosen.

" **I want to thank you, for** **this building, where we're living in, as we prepare to eat this wonderful feast."**

I open one of my eyes and See Mako looking down at his phone. He's such a jerk, why isn't his eyes close? Doesn't he know that we're praying?

Then it occurs to me... Mines are open as well.

" **Amen."**

 **"** Amen."

Everyone opens their eyes, that haven't already done so and I start adding more potatoes onto my plate.

"So Korra, you're a MMA fighter?" My Father asks.

"Yes Sir."

"Fascinating. Are you good?"

Korra smirks and rolls up her sleeves, to flex her muscles.

"Korra, stop showing skin. I already hate how you're parading around in nothing but undergarments." Pastor Tonraq states, making Mako chuckles. Which receives a glare from his girlfriend.

"Father, I'm sorry, I can't wear a robe when I fight." The fighter replies, annoyed.

"Hey! At least she doesn't have to be completely topless when she's fighting, like the guys are." I tease.

The whole table stares at me, not finding the humor in my comment, so I start stuffing my face.

"I love it when Korra fights. I help her train sometimes too." Mako adds.

"Yeah, because that's the only action, you get." I mumble.

"What?" Mako asks.

"I said ' I think it's sweet how you give her all your attention." I reply.

"Yes, She's my world. Tell them, Honey about how we met ."

Korra laughs nervously.

"It's an embarrassing story."

"Aww, not it's not. I find it cute. Tell them."

She sighs

"Fine. Mako and I met on a subway. I was covered in cookie dough and flour from our church bake sale. And this fool right here, told me I looked sweet. I didn't respond because I wasn't sure if his comment was meant sexually or not."

"Korra!" Senna screams.

"WHAT? I'm being honest!"

"Let's keep the story G rated?" Pastor Tonraq orders.

"Anyway. I was in a hurry to get to Element and I needed a spare shirt and Mako here, was wearing one in my size. So I walked over to him and asked how much he wanted for his shirt."

I can't believe how confident she is?

"Then I told her. 'The only number I had in mine, was my phone number'." Mako adds.

"And before I could shoot a price. This crazy guy takes off his shirt, along with his tank. Which was unnecessary by the way." Korra tease, looking at her boyfriend.

"Hey, you took the shirt."

"Yes, and your number as well."

The couple stares at each other and I begin to refill my glass.

"So Asami, are you dating anyone?" Senna asks me.

*Record scratch*

 _Out of all the questions she could have asked me. She choose the most reckless one._

"No." I reply quickly, taking a sip of my glass again.

The Waters family gasps.

"Are you serious? You're beautiful, well respected, brilliant, and independent. Why haven't you settled down yet?" Senna asks.

 _Because your daughter is playing games and dating this fool here, that can't cut up his own steak!_

"Geez, I don't know." I reply, pouring another glass of wine.

"What about that girl Korra was telling me about, Suki? Didn't you two hit it off?" Mako asks, making Korra nearly spit out her drink.

"Um, what do you mean?" I ask curious, on the topic.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Korra interrupts.

"Nooooo, I want to hear about Asami's mystery girl. It's been years since I heard about a fling of hers. For example Iroh. I really liked Iroh." My Father adds, like his opinions matter!

"Iroh, is happy with his band. Okay?" I reply, not wanting to get into details about my ex.

"So you like the musician type." Korra asks.

Why are we talking about this? I want to hear what she told Mako. I thought we had a deal about not talking about one another, to him. Does that not apply to her? Because if so, that's unfair.

"So Suki?" I ask Mako, bringing attention back on the subject.

"Yes, Suki. My girlfriend told me you two were... quite friendly, sparring the other day." Mako finishes.

I can tell by the look on the tattle tail's face, she's uncomfortable.

"We were just trash talking and messing around." I reply.

"So flirting?" Mako tease.

"Oooh, Asami, how is she?" My Father asks.

"It's not a big deal!"

"It must be, If this one comes home talking about it." Mako tease, nudging his girlfriend's shoulder.

"She's French, really down to earth, funny, and pretty. That's all I know!"

"So you admit you like her?" My Father asks, with excitement.

As much as I enjoy having a great relationship with my Father. His excitement is not helping my case!

"Can we talk about something else?"

"I'm sure Korra could give you her number." Mako suggests, completely forgetting my request.

"It's fine. If I really wanted to, I could get it myself." I reply.

"No, Mako's right. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." Korra replies, hardly looking at me.

I was so caught up in this discussion and now Korra's weird behavior, that I totally forgot about the Waters family, who're now starring at each other in disbelief.

"So Asami, what made you stop dating guys?"Senna asks.

"I never said I stopped."

"But you have a crush on this Suki girl." Pastor Tonraq adds.

"I never said I had a crush."

"You never said you didn't." Mako adds, taking a bite out of his bread.

"So you don't like girls?" Mrs. Waters repeats.

"No she does. There were girls in her life before Iroh. Some Asami made official and some she just sneaked in here."

"DAD!" my annoyance, makes him chuckle.

"I have security cameras all around here, you weren't fooling anyone. Not like that got you caught, anyway. I should have invested in sound proofing your room, especially after that Ashley girl."

"FATHER. STOP!"

" I wanted you two to STOP! I could hardly sleep, that night. Also I can't lie. We have a Pastor at our table." He tease.

My soul has officially left my body.

I don't think, I could be more embarrassed. The shock on the Waters face, Mako's amusement, and Korra's blank face, makes me want to disappear.

We didn't even have dessert yet and I'm already humiliated. Pastor Tonraq should have prayed for me!

Someone please pray for me!

* * *

 **So... I'm not going to be a jerk and end here, So I'm making a part 2.**

 **Hiroshi is the coolest dad ever!**

 **Thoughts are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Father, please help me bring out dessert." I state.

"But miss Rosie said.."

"Now!"

This whole dinner has been a train wreck. I wished this was a sitcom, but sadly this is real life and I can't change the channel.

As soon my Father steps into the kitchen, I glare at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What? Am I doing?" he asks, completely oblivious to his behavior today.

"You told the whole table about my past life. Everyone probably thinks I'm some sort of hoe."

He chuckles.

"No they don't."

I just stare at him, waiting for him to realize how foolish he sounds.

"Alright. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was just hyping you up. You know? Letting them know you don't have a problem finding a date or..."

"Getting laid!" I add.

"Please don't be mad at me, Sami."

I know his intentions were well, but his comments were a bit too much. I think Senna almost had a heart attack. Not to mention, Pastor Tonraq's overthinking face that's now glued into my memory. Of course Mako found everything humorous, as if he wanted all of this to happen.

But what gets me worked up the most, is the fact, I could read everyone but Korra. She just continued eating, unfazed by the unneeded information. Which is concerning, because if any other of my friends heard what my Father said, they would be laughing. Maybe even adding a few comments, to go along with the theme. Shouldn't her reaction be similar?

"I'm not mad at you. I just want you to have a filter for the rest of the night."

" Thanks, Baby Girl. I'll be on my best behavior."

We both return to the table with the dishes, set them on the table, and take our seats.

"What a lovely looking pie." Senna says.

"It's Asami Mother's secret recipe." My Father replies.

"Well, I don't think I'll keep how great it will taste a secret." Pastor Tonraq teases.

As I'm moving my pie around, I notice Korra still quiet. I should probably say something.

"Hey, Father do you think we could bring out the go-kart?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I missed ridding around in them. It's sort of hard racing, when no one wants to race you." He replies.

"Now, you have a few racing opponents. How do you like the sound of that ,Korra?" I ask, causing the blue eyed girl to look up finally.

"That sounds fun." She replies, unenthusiastic.

Which catches me off guard, because she was so thrilled about racing earlier.

"Count this old man out." Pastor Tonraq adds.

"Me too." Senna states as well.

"In that case, let's do girls against boys. We also have two seater karts." I suggest.

My Father chuckles.

"Mako you think, you can hang?"

My boss claps, energized.

"Of course. We can totally kick these girls' butts."

"Actually…I was wondering if Hiroshi could drive me." Korra states.

 _Is she serious? She wants my Father? I'm the best racer at this table! My Father is good but….. he's not a professional like myself._

"Do you think you'll lose on my team?" I tease.

She cuts a piece from her pie.

"No. I just don't feel like racing competitively, today. Just want to enjoy a ride." She replies.

"I can give you a ride too."

"ASAMI, I REALLY DON'T WANT YOU TO!" The tone in her voice echoes through my ears. Why is she so upset?

My Father clears his throat.

"I'll love to give you a ride Korra and anyone else who wants one."

"Count me in." Senna says, eagerly, catching a questionable look from her husband.

"What? I thought we would be driving ourself before." She says lowly.

I don't know what I did to cause her to lash out at me. We were fine earlier, up until my love life was brought into the mix. I try reading Korra again, but she's too engaged in what Mako showing her, on his phone.

Does she feel uncomfortable being alone with me? Now that her parents know who I'm attracted to? Earlier she did imply she didn't want her parents meeting me. She may not have said it, but now seeing her behavior, maybe that's what she meant. This is all too much to process. I'm starting to get a headache.

"Maybe racing isn't for me today, after all." I state.

"Are you sure?" My Father asks, concerned.

"Yeah. I just need to rest, I'm getting a headache .If you all would excuse me."

I get up, grab my plate, and exit the room.

* * *

As I lay in my bed, the sound of cheers, tires squeaking, and engines. Echoes throughout my ears. The sound doesn't bother me, it's the fun everyone seem to be having that's upsetting.

My head really was killing me, but if Korra didn't come off as being annoyed by my presence, maybe I would have pushed through the pain, for her.

As I'm contemplating, there is a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I call out, which makes my head throb even more.

"Korra."

The door suddenly opens and I internally groan.

"Rosie told me to bring you some pain relievers."

I sit up, relived.

"Great. Thank You."

" I told her not to give you any."

 _"_ Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

 _She's right. It's because she hates me and wants me to be in pain._

"I thought you were racing." I reply.

"I was, but I wanted to check on you."

She moves away from my bed and takes a seat at my desk chair, turning it around so it's facing me.

" That's funny, because at dinner. You wanted nothing to do with me." I reply, without hesitation.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I don't know what came over me, but I just started spitting facts.

"Why didn't you want me to race with you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but... you begged us to race. It's like once the topic of Suki got brought up, you switched up on me. I'm sorry that I brought up my sexuality, but I'm not ashamed of it. No matter what your parents may think. It sort of hurts, knowing you would even disown me, like you did."

She just stares at me in awe and I lean my head back on to my pillow. I can't talk and sit up at the same time, it takes too much from me.

I hear the chair being pushed in, then feel a body joining me on the bed.

"Is that what you think?" she asks.

"Pretty much." I reply, covering my face with another pillow, to help with my migraine.

"You're such a child, you know that?" She replies, pulling the pillow off my face.

"How am I the child, Korra? You're the one who had the temper tantrum! " I yell, for no apparent reason.

Korra gets up from the bed and paces the floor.

"You're unbelievable."

"Touché." I reply

"Did Suki teach you that?" she replies.

 _She. did. not. just. go there!_

"Wowwww, Korra! Who's the child now? Saying such an immature comment. You know what? I'm glad I didn't race with you!"

I see her fist ball up and you know what? I don't care. Even as a friend, I feel like I'm the only one being real. It's about time she showed some type of emotion.

She turns to me and I'm ready for her rage to be unleashed, but instead her eyes soften.

"Asami, let's not fight, okay? I didn't come up here for that. I came up here to give you an explanation on why I didn't want to race with you."

"No need to explain. You didn't feel comfortable with me, I understand." I reply, no longer feeling the rage myself.

"You're right. I didn't feel comfortable. Because… you had at least 4 glasses of wine. Which explains, your headache right now. Which explains, why you shouldn't take any pills. Which explains, the reason you aren't being logically. I'm sorry, if I hurt you feeling. But drinking and driving is not a joke! I rather hurt your feelings, rather than you hurting me, you, or anyone else!"

 _I'm such an ass right now. Why didn't I realize this before? I'm so logically, how could I be so foolish? No one else seemed to notice my drinking, yet Korra did. All this time I thought she was in her own little world, but she was aware about everything that was going on._

"So you think my parents hate you because of your sexual orientation?" she asks, getting me out of my train of thought.

"Well yeah."

"Wow, that's pretty stereotypical. Just because my Father is a Pastor, doesn't mean he or my Mother hates the LGBTQ community. Sure, they have doubts, but that's just them. We have tons of members just like you at our church."

 _Now I feel guiltier. I was so worry about them judging me, that I never thought about me judging them. I'm such a hypocrite. To think about it. They were just asking questions. Not once did they voice their opinion on the matter_

"I'm so sorry Korra, you're right."

"Oh not me? The child? I can't be right." She replies.

She returns to the edge of the bed and turns her body so it's facing me.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior." I say again. She probably thinks I'm crazy.

"No, it's fine. You have every right to be defensive. There are, people in this world, who are homophobic and sometimes those people use a text from the Bible to decide how they treat others. Which gives my Father and people like me, a bad name. Did you know it's a sin for a woman to whistle?"

"Really? I didn't know. I'm going to Hell!"

A smile appears on face again.

"It's a minor sin. But most people don't know that. All because they rely on what others tell them, instead of reading the Bible themselves. My point is, I whistle all the time, and that doesn't mean I'm going to burn for life. So who you love doesn't mean anything. Well… to me and my family it doesn't."

she reaches across the bed and grabs my hand.

"I would never disown you. You mean far too much to me."

"That means a lot, Korra. Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course."

It was quick hug because I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"One last thing about dinner, then we can drop it. Do you not like Suki?" I ask, as we pull away.

"I love Suki, she's my friend. Why would you even ask me that.?"

"Could you blame me for asking, though? You acted so weird when Mako brought her up."

"Because I didn't think he would bring her up! He was also pushing the relationship too much."

The tone of her voice, takes me back.

"So you don't like Suki?"

"Shut up!"

My shocked facial expression causes her to laugh.

"I'm sorry. There is something about repetition, that triggers me. Tenzin repeats things a lot. I guess, I got reminded by that. But I heard you the first time, and I answered you as well. Suki, is really great and I think you two would be perfect for each other…..if you ever want to talk about her, to me….. you can. I know, you don't like hearing about Mako, but I'm perfectly fine hearing about her."

This time I laugh.

"I only met her once, and we fought the whole time."

"That's not the only thing, you two did."

"What?"

"My point is, you can get to know her."

"Are you trying to set me up?" I tease.

"Oh not at all. I'm just really good at seeing chemistry, between two people and you and her definitely have it."

 _I don't know if it's me, or the alcohol in my system, but she sounds like she's struggling with her words, as if they taste disgusting. Haha you can't taste words._

"What's funny?" Korra asks.

"Words." I reply, trying to control my laughter.

"Are you drunk?" She asks.

"I don't know. Do you have a breathalyzer?"

"This is crazy."

I put my hands over my ears.

"Must you be so loud? Why are you mad at Mako." I ask.

"I'm not mad at him!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. I saw the way, you were looking at him."

"Asami, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"Maybe so. But I have been in the corporate world long enough, to feel tension between two parties. Now, I may not have the authority to sit you two in a room, so you both can talk it out. But you can vent to me, tell me what the problem is."

She laughs.

"What's 2 +2=?" she asks.

"Four. I'm drunk, not dumb. I could most likely buy successful stock right now, if I wanted to. I just…. can't remember where I parked my car." I reply, curious on the location.

"Okay, that's a good thing. You're spending the night here."

"Really? We're having a sleep over?"

Korra laughs.

"No. I have to leave tonight. I could call Ashley if you want." she tease.

I cover my head.

"No, please don't call her."

"Why not?" she asks.

"You really don't know?" I ask.

Korra laughs.

"Nope, tell me."

I bring my face closer to her ear, hold her shoulder for support, and whisper.

" I took her V card and she took my portable DVD player."

After such confession, I lean back onto my pillow.

"Alright! That's good to know." she replies.

"That's why she can't come back! She's a theft, Korra."

"Well, if she does come back I'll fight her, for you."

"I don't want you to fight her. I want you to get my DVD player back. Enough about me. Mako talk now!"

"Fine. Only because, you told me such a secret."

"Exactly, a secret, secret."

"Haha sureeee. I just feel guilty sometimes with him."

"Why?"

The four arms and two headed girl shrugs.

"Because he's too good to me and I feel like he's wasting his time."

"Why would he be wasting his time with you? You're the best thing since sliced bread, Gurlll."

"Yep, carbs are pretty great."

 _Ugh food group jokes._

"I train almost every day and even though we find time for each other. I feel like it's not enough. Every time he sees me, he looks at me like i'm some sort of Goddess. I'm no way near perfect.

 _She's right. She the point of perfect. She's the purpose of perfect. If you look up perfect in the dictionary, her name is the definition._

 _"What's so upsetting about someone treating you like that." I ask, not getting the point._

 _She looks up at me, with tears in her eyes._

"Exactly! Why do I constantly feel frustrated, for having a perfect boyfriend?"

She quickly wipes her eyes and smiles.

"Look at me. Being such a girl and crying over some boy."

"No, it's okay to cry. There is nothing wrong about crying. You're still a strong woman."

"I know, but I hate crying. I can control every part of my body, but when it comes to my eyes, they have a mind of their own."

 _There is a scientific reason for that, but I don't think now is the time to explain._

"Does Mako know how you feel?" I ask.

"Yes, and he just finds it adorable. There was a time where we used to fight constantly. Then suddenly everything changed and he started caring more. Now that he does that, it's like he's not genuine anymore. Let's say if we have an argument. He'll just throws in the towel and let me win. Yet, that's not how it should be. We're supposed to talk it out, until we both feel satisfied. Not just to ignore problems and move on."

I don't think sober me, could handle all this information all at once. I'm still trying to process everything. Basically, Mako is an enabler, or he's hiding something. He puts on a good front face at work and with my Father. But only I, have seen his true colors. Something is not right about him.

"Asami, please say something."

"Oh sorry. I was too busy thinking about, not dying."

Korra nods, waiting for me to continue.

"Well I can't give you much advice with my state of mind and all, but one thing I can ask you is. Do you love Mako?"

"Of course, I do. He's perfect"

I nod, expecting such a false answer.

"If he's so perfect, why would he allow you, to continue doubting your self-worth for him?"

* * *

 **Drunk Asami is dropping some facts. We have one more chapter till the Christmas party.**

 **Thoughts are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

We're only two days away from the Christmas Party and everyone is very anxious. Well…everyone who participated in Mako's Spirit Week, that is. No one knows who's in the lead anymore and the mystery is really causing tension between Baatar and Ginger.

For all we know, they may not even be the winner. But good luck telling them that.

As I try to update site, I notice I'm blocked from adding customization. I been working around the denied access for a few days now, but this has gone too far! I need to customize the page! I'm an artist! Not being able to edit the template, is just unbearable.

I look around, take a quick pic of the code, and send the image to Varrick.

Varrick and I used to work together, back when I was at Future Industries. When it comes to computers, he's a prodigy. He can even hack systems, but that's not the point right now! I need to get to the bottom of this.

Sure, I could walk up to my boss and let him know about my problem. But in all honesty, he won't do anything. Want to know why? It's because he's the problem. Ever since my Father and his meeting, Mako seems to be back in his old ways.

Which isn't surprising. You can be fake, for ever so long. Maybe his uneasiness is from Korra's upcoming fight. Her big match against Azula is only a few days away. Korra has been training almost every single day now. We only speak through via text messages.

Despite how stressful the fight maybe be on someone, she's still positive.

When we text, it's like she doesn't have the fight to defend her title, at all. I guess, that's how most people cope, when it comes to situations like the one she's in.

But to the world and the people that care about her, the fight is all we think about.

Almost half the office purchased their tickets, to see the match already. I didn't have to buy tickets, because Korra gave me a few for free, even did the most, by signing them. I'm positive that she will do well. It's just that Azula girl, that bothers me.

It's like every channel I watch, it's a commercial of Azula trash talking Korra. Sometimes I find myself wanting to fight her, myself. But once this whole match is over, everything will be back to normal.

It hasn't even been 2 minutes yet, when I get a reply from the one and only.

 **Varrick- That's some trippy work! Meet me at Dunkin' Doughnuts in 10 mins.**

Is he crazy? I have a job!

 **Asami- I can't. I'm working.**

 **Varrick- Meet me in 10 mins. End of discussion.**

Before I could reply. The messages instantly disappear.

 _Did he just hack my phone? This is an Apple product? Then again…. I did say Varrick could penetrate any system._

I shut my laptop and look around.

I see my boss in his office, playing trash basketball. Which he's losing, by the way. I roll my chair into Baatar's cubicle.

"Hey?"

My greeting startles him.

"Must you sneak up on people like that?" he asks, pausing his 'How to Dye Your Hair Green Tutorial' video.

"Why are you drying your hair?" I ask.

"For the Christmas Party Duhh?" he replies, like I was supposed to know that.

"Are you supposed to be a Christmas Tree?" I tease.

"Haha, very funny. I'm supposed to be the one, making the jokes here. Get it? Like... Joker?" He replies.

"Sureeee? I need you to cover for me."

"Why?"

"I need to meet someone real quick and they can't meet me on my lunch break."

"I don't know…..that sounds like a big job."

"Baatar, please. I'll do anything." I beg.

"Alright. I'll do it. Since you're my friend."

"Thank you, so much!"

"Welcome. Just tell Kuvira I'll pick her up at 6 for the party."

*Record scratch*

"Um, No."

"Good luck meeting your friend then." He replies, returning to his video.

I need to meet Varrick! He wouldn't request to meet me in person, If the information I sent him wasn't relevant or important!

I turn my friend's chair around.

"Even if I do ask. You know, she will say no."

"You don't know that!"

 _I do know that! Everyone knows that! Kuvira can't stand Baatar! There is no way, she will agree!_

I look at the time on his laptop and I have 7 min to get there.

"Alright, I'll try." I blurt out, making my annoying friend blow a kiss at me.

"That's all I need. Carry on my Dear."

"Why are you like this?"

" _If you're good at something, never do it for free." he replies, with a creepy smile, to add._

* * *

I enter the pastry shop and see Varrick sitting in the corner, looking through a newspaper.

I smile and walk over to my old friend.

"Hey."

Varrick, puts down his newspaper.

"Buy a dozen doughnuts. 4 glazed, 2 chocolate frosted with sprinkles, 1 lemon crème, 2 strawberry frosted, and 4 chocolate frosted."

"Umm that's 13 doughnuts." I reply.

"Yes. Let the server correct you. Then come back with the doughnuts."

"Do you want an extra doughnut to the side?" I ask, trying to understand if that's what he meant, by having a total of 13 doughnuts.

"Stop talking to me. You don't know me!" he yells.

Varrick has always been a bit off, but this is, straight weird.

I slowly walk up to the counter.

"Hello, can I have? 4 glazed, 2 chocolate frosted with sprinkles, 1 lemon crème, 2 strawberry frosted, and 3 chocolate frosted."

The teenage girl smiles and puts in my order.

"One dozen coming right up!"

There is a loud groan, coming from the back booth and Varrick holds up one finger, causing me to groan myself.

I return my attention back to the girl and smile.

"Can I get one more chocolate frosted please?" I add.

"You want a separate chocolate frosted?"

"No, I want it added to the dozen."

 _The girl's look of confusion, matches my heart these past few weeks._

"So….. you want me to take off one of the doughnuts you have so far?" she asks.

"No, just correct me."

"Excuse me, Miss?"

 _This is ridiculous! What is the point of all of this?_

"Nevermind. Forget the extra chocolate frosted doughnut." I reply, no longer having the patience for Varrick.

She nods.

"Alright. One dozen coming right up."

I take my receipt and wait for the girl to get the assorted doughnuts together.

After leaving a generous tip, for the girl dealing with Varrick's tactics. I grab the doughnut and sit down in the booth.

"Did you get everything?" he asks.

"Yes!"

"Great, I needed you to stall, so I could get into their sever."

"WHY?"

"I wanted them to make a Halloween themed doughnut." He whines.

"Are you serious? You could have done that without me!"

Varrick grabs a glazed doughnut and shoves it into his mouth.

"Yeahh, but I like scenarios and decoys. Now about your code of a jig."

"Yes, what did you find?" I ask, anxiously.

Varrick opens his laptop.

"Do you have the flash drive?"

"Yes."

I hand Cyberchase the drive and he input it into his usb port.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Hmmm interesting."

"What Varrick?" I ask, growing inpatient.

He turns his laptop around, so I can read his screen and I'm astounded.

There are at least 12 pages worth of negative reviews on his screen.

"Oh my Gosh! Is this real?"

"Very so. Basically, who ever wanted this code, wanted to hide negative reviews." He replies.

I knew he was too good to be true. Mako didn't change at all. He went from ignoring and deleting bad reviews, to not giving our customers a voice at all!

"Why would he even make this? I understand disabling comments, but putting up a false site, to fool our customers, is just evil!"

"All I can say is. Whoever made this software, is brilliant. A genius had to create such art. " Varrick adds, eating another doughnut.

 _There is no way my boss is smart enough, to come up with such code._

"Can you track who made this?" I ask.

"Of course. You're looking at him."

"What? You did this?"

"Duuhhh, I told you it had to take a genius to make this."

"Why would you do this?"

"Because the guy was paying me good money, for a baby task."

"Do you do this for Future Industries?"

Varrick's glare, answers my question.

"Of course not. Everyone loves your Father and his company. We rarely get bad reviews. Also your Father would never request something like this to be done. But your company did and truthfully your company sounds like a scam and that's coming from a scammer."

As Varrick sucks the life, out of his lemon crème doughnut. I take all of this in.

This has gone too far. I'm talking to Mako, regardless of how he may feel. There will be no more of silent Asami. I tried so hard to give him time, so he could correct his mistakes, but wrong is wrong.

"Asami, You can't tell your boss we met."

I nod, collecting my flash drive back.

"Of course. I'll find a way to go about this conversation, without bringing you up."

"Thank you."

I'm just about to grab a doughnut, when I feel nothing inside the box.

"You ate them all?"

"They weren't that great." He replies, wiping his mouth.

" **Special Halloween order for Rick."** The Dunkin' Doughnuts employee, calls out.

"Great! I love your doughnuts. He replies with a grin.

* * *

I decided to wait till after the Christmas Party, to confront .

 _Yes, I called him by his last name. Because the name 'Mako' is too friendly, and we aren't friends. We will never be!_

I also don't want any tension during the party. Let alone, Korra's big match. Until both are over, I have to pretend I'm the dumb worker, he always saw me as.

The moment I open my apartment door. I'm hit with a pillow.

"What the fuck? " Kuvira yells, hitting me again.

I put my purse down and grab the closest thing near me, which happens to be a lamp shade.

I block each hit with my only form of protection.

"Kuvira, what are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck up! You know what you did!"

"What did I do?"

"You told Baatar I was going to that dumb Christmas party of yours!"

I drop the lamp shade and she glares at me trying to collect her breath.

"Let me explain, Ku."

"Oohhh, don't call me that. That's what my best friend calls me, not a traitor."

"It's not a date. He just wants you there." I defend.

"You got me dressing up for a party! You know I hate dressing up!"

"You don't' have to 'dress up'. You can wear whatever you want." I defend, again.

Kuvira continues to glare at me.

"Please, just give it a chance. You don't have to be with him the whole time. He just wants you there. You and I can have fun as well. That's why I wanted you to come."

"Really?"

"Totally. I miss you Kuvira. Sure we live together, but we both work and we don't chill as often."

She takes a seat on the couch.

"You're right. I miss us as well. I hope you don't feel like I'm replacing you with Opal." She tease.

"Not at all, I like her. Better yet, she can come to the party too." I suggest.

"No, that's too much. This is supposed to be our moment."

"It's fine. I want you to have another person there, so you can dodge Baatar. Me alone, will be too obvious " I tease, making the both of us laugh.

" I thought you only had one ticket?"

"Well… If you be Baatar's guest and use his ticket. I could give Opal my extra ticket."

"That does sound like a good idea. Baatar, wants us to match for the party, so maybe I could go shopping with him and get the ticket then. Do you want to tag along with us, so you can get your outfit?"

I sit beside my best friend.

"I already ordered my outfit for the party, last week."

"Wow, it must be amazing if you had to order it."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to wearing it. It certainly will turn heads." I tease.

"Like Two face?" she tease.

"I guess." Not understand my friend's reference.

* * *

 **Little does Asami know that it's not a normal Christmas party. It's a superhero/villain party.**

 **Hints why, Baatar was looking up a green hair tutorial. He's going as the Joker and Kuvira's going as Harley Quin. Funny how, everyone got the memo, except Asami…**

 **Any suggestions on what Korra and Mako should be? Let me know, seriously. I can't start the next chapter without knowing.**


	11. Christmas Party Part 1

I decided to take an Uber, because I didn't want to deal with traffic and monitoring my alcohol consumption. It's a party, I need to let loose. When I found out my boss was renting the Plaza's ballroom, I just knew everyone would be dressed elegant. So I'm wearing a champagne colored cocktail dress, with a sheer neckline, side panel and a little opening exposing my back. The floral appliqués over the stretch lace body of my dress, is really hot. But not too hot. More like a dash of sexy and a whole lot of sophistication, thanks to the cap sleeves.

Kuvira, didn't come home last night, so I'm guessing she spent the night at Baatar's apartment. So I'm very anxious to see what everyone's wearing.

Tonight is the night I put all my troubles, in the back of my mind. It may be a work party, but it's my party too!

" We're here and may I add, You look lovely Madam." My driver tells me.

"You think so?"

"Of course, Miss. Sato, hope you have a great night."

"You two, as well."

I step out of the car, in my nude colored heels, clenching my winter coat. Sadly, my hotness couldn't stop the New York winter breeze. The doorman opens the door for me and I thank him.

Once I get inside, I see thousands of well-dressed guests roaming the lobby. I only spent the night here twice in my lifetime as a child. Even though, I live a few minutes away, I still get that special feeling when I walk inside.

I approach the counter to check in.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm here as a guest for 'Mako Ferrets Christmas Party. I'm Asami Sato."

The woman types away at her computer then looks up at me with a welcoming smile.

"You're on the list. Do you need me to show you the way?" she asks.

"Not at all, Ma'am. I know where it is. Thank You."

"You're welcome.

As I walk through the hotel, I'm so flattered by all the compliments I'm receiving. Everyone here is just so kind! No wonder Kevin Mccallister loved this place so much.

I get to the big door that reads 'Ballroom' and I can hear techno music blasting from the inside. Which is strange, because I thought techno was dead. Before I walk in, I give myself a pep talk.

 _You got this Asami! Just push open the door!_

I push open the door and nothing happens.

 _Okay Asami. You got this! Just pull open the door._

I pull open the massive door and I'm suddenly sprayed with silly string by...

Spider-Man?

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jake, the 22 year old intern asks, while taking off his mask.

I don't mean to be rude, but I'm too occupied with, starring at the adults running around in costumes, to answer Jake. This is supposed to be an elegant ballroom, but somehow they turned this place into Comic Con!

I see Baatar and Kuvira in the corner and I storm towards me.

"Yo it's…." Baatar looks me and down.

"Who are you supposed to be? Wait don't tell me. Actually tell me, I have no clue." He replies.

I glare at the green jelled haired fellow.

"Why didn't you tell me this was a costume party?"

"Actually it's a Superhero/Villain party and I thought you knew." Harley Quin corrects.

"Kuvira, you knew too?"

"Yes, I did. I thought you knew too!"

 _If I knew. Why would I would be wearing this? I mean…I wanted to stand out, but not like this!_

"Mako sent us all, an email two weeks ago." Baatar replies, messing with my dress sleeves, which I slap his hand away.

" I didn't get the email!"

Both my friends look around like they have nothing else to say.

"I look like an idiot!" I whine.

Kuivra pulls me into a hug.

"No, you don't. You still look hot."

"No, he looks hot." I reply, watching The Human Torch drink almost half the punch.

"Hey, Asami!"

I pull away from my Kuvira, furious.

"Even she knew!"

"Knew what?" Opal asks.

"The dress code." I reply to Batgirl.

"Well yeah. Kuvira told me." she replies, taking a sip of her drink.

"Asami, it's not a big deal. You look amazing. Actually, you look better than everyone here. Like damn, look at that back." Kuvira states.

"Yeah, you have to be a villain, by the way you're torturing us with that hot body of yours." Baatar adds.

"Right? You're like so cool!" Opal adds, making all of us just stare at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good with compliments or even flirting. I been trying to talk to that guy eating all the chips, for the past 45 minutes now."

We all look in the direction that Opal's pointing in, and I see a green shirtless, and purple ripped shorts wearing guy, at the food table.

"Bolin? You should totally talk to him." I hype up, completely forgetting about my outfit.

Opal tries to hide her blush.

"No, he probably already has a girlfriend. He's too perfect, for me."

Both Baatar and I burst out into laughter.

"Bolin? Hell No. When it comes to girls he's a dork." Baatar tease.

"He's cooler than I thought." Opal drools, as Hulk himself, shoves more chips down his throat.

As Baatar and Kuvira continues to talk. I can't help but think about how foolish this whole situation is. Why rent out the most expensive hotel in New York, just so you can run around in costumes? This is a Christmas Party, not Halloween! As much as I admire my friends input. I don't think it's wise for me to take advice from two members of the Suicide Squad. When I'm about to drop dead from my own embarrassment. I need to get something to drink."

I head over to the bar, which I'm thinking, might be my safe haven for tonight.

"What would you like Miss?" I look at the many choices.

"Can I say everything?"

The bartender laughs.

"I could actually do that. The host payed for unlimited drinks for all." He replies.

"Then we better stick with one."

I turn around recognizing the voice and see Korra and my mouth drops, literally. I'm at a lost with words.

There she was, dressed up as Wonder Woman. But her outfit isn't the normal bright red/blue patriotic type style. It's the modern twist version. The exactly same one from the recent movie Batman vs Superman Dawn of Justice.

Everything from her 'S' headband, holding her wavy hair in place, to her toned legs has me trying to purify my thoughts. And don't get me started on her chest. Which I'm trying so hard not to look at.

The bartender clears his throat, as I try to clear my mind.

"What would you like?" he asks.

"Ummmm can I get two shots, please." I tell him.

"Is one for me?" Korra asks, taking a seat beside me.

"Oh! Can I get one more for Wonder Woman here?" I add.

"No thank you, Sir. I was just teasing. I'm not drinking." Korra tells the bartender.

As he collects my drink, I just sit quietly, starring forward

"As soon as I saw you, Asami. I rushed over here. If I had Wonder Woman's superpowers, I would have flew. You look beautiful. "

"Thank you, you look great as well." I reply, keeping my eyes straight, unlike my desires.

 _Why did she have to dress up as my first fictional girl crush? Why couldn't she be Bowser or that little mushroom thingy, that's always in Mario's business? Actually… Bowser would have been the perfect character for her. Since Mako always needs saving, and acts so uppity. He could have been Princess Peach!_

"Here is your shots."

I take the one shot and shove it down.

"You really look great, Asami. I love everything about your look."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a hero or villain ?" I reply.

"You aren't a hero?" Korra asks confused.

"What hero could I be ?" I tease, picking up my last shot.

Korra stops my hand before the rim can hit my lips.

"You're Asami Sato. And if it means anything, you're my hero."

she then takes the shot from my hand and drinks it.

 _Did she just take a shot? She just took a drink of the devil's poison! Maybe she's not so innocent after all._

"I thought you weren't drinking?" I ask, trying to hide my disbelief.

"One shot won't hurt, it's a party! Do you think I'm a Saint?"

 _Not with that outfit on, I don't._

"Where is Mako?" I ask, changing the conversation.

"Not sure actually. We didn't come here together. I was so tired from training last night, that I just stayed over Tenzin's house and got ready over there."

"Tenzin and his family are here?" I ask.

"Yep. They're somewhere around here."

I nod to the beat of the music, as I try to decide what to say next.

"Asami? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I am."

I steal a quick glance, then return my eyes to the front of the bar, admiring the many bottles on display.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all Hun."

 _Hun? Did you just call her Hun? Are you a Grandmother or a Teacher?_

"Once the fight is over, I promise we will spend time more time together. I'm sorry about all of this."

I finally look at her, starring right into her eyes, because I have self-control.

 _Well I hope I do._

"Listen Korra. I don't have to see you every day, to know you care about me. It's the same way with me as well. You keep training and doing what you need to do. I will support you either way."

"Awww, you're the best. Can I give you a hug?"

"YES!" I say, a little too excited.

We embrace and I feel her hand slowly trace my back.

 _Is this happening? I always pictured this moment. Well… there was more physical contact involved and maybe a little less clothes and people, but it had the same type of vibe. We haven't pulled away, and I start to wonder if anyone could see our interaction. Because this is pretty intimate._

"Asami?"

The sound of her low voice saying my name, sends shivers down my spine.

"Mmmhm?"

"My bracelet, is sort of stuck on the back of your dress."

 ***Record Scratch***

"Ooohhh. Okay umm. Have you tried pulling?" I ask, trying to break free, but the bracelet was in fact, attached to my dress.

"I would, but I don't want to rip your dress."

"I guess, the only option we have left is to cut off your hand. Bartender, can I get a knife on the rocks." I call out, making Korra laugh.

"The rocks?" Korra asks.

"Duhhh. We need the ice, so the surgeons can stitch your hand back together." I tease.

"Stop, don't make me laugh. It's going to make me move my hand."

"We want that don't we?" I reply, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah or you could just ditch the dress. That way, I could make sure to detach my bracelet, without causing any rips."

I'm so glad she can't see the shock look on my face.

"Are you serious? We're in public!"

Korra sighs.

"You're right. I guess, I'll just slide my bracelet off my hand, then"

And just like that, she frees her bracelet from her wrist and pulls away, turning my shoulder so she could unclick her bracelet, without causing a tear.

I stare at the sly devil.

"You're such a liar. Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I say, punching her shoulder. Which doesn't harm her because…she's Wonder Woman.

"I wanted to see you act like yourself again. That's not lying." She replies.

She's really something else. I missed spending time with her. Just hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, and just her being her, is enough.

"Are you serious? I thought you were coming as Black Canary."

Korra and I turn around from the bar, to see my boss dressed up as Green Arrow.

Wonder Woman gets up.

"I thought you were coming as Superman!" she replies, seeing the humor out of the miscommunication.

"I wanted us to match. Now I look foolish." Mako pouts.

"It's okay, Mako. Miscommunications happens all the time. I didn't know it was a costume party, but I'm having fun." I tease.

Mako smiles at me, but on the inside I know he's glaring.

 _Score one for Asami Sato!_

"Aww Babe, I told you I was going as Wonder Woman, weeks ago." She replies, giving him a hug.

"I know and I told you I was going as Green Arrow, as well. I was hoping you would give in and change your mind."

"Why would I do that?" she replies.

"I don't know. Forget all of that. You look very cute by the way." He replies, while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, leaving small kisses down her neck.

I look around, trying to avoid the P.D.A.

"You're embarrassing me. I can't believe you grew a beard in less than a few hours." Korra tease.

"Its fake." He replies.

 _Just like his personality!_

"Well I like it. Makes you look mysterious."

"Thank you! You look rather ravishing yourself. Funny how I didn't launch any arrows, but I can feel one about to launch."

 _and at that very moment, I cringe. I did not just hear that. My life is over!_

"I'm going to dance." I call out, trying to get away from the couple.

"Noooo, Asami. Don't leave." Korra whines.

"No, I really want to dance. You two enjoy yourself." I reply.

"Great, can I join you?"

I turn around from the new added voice and see a woman dressed up as Catwoman.

"Suki you made it." My boss yells, giving her a side hug.

"Of course. You invited me. Hey Korra, sick costume" she replies.

"Thank you. You look nice as well. I didn't know you were coming." Korra replies, with a blank expression on her face.

"That's because I wanted to surprise you, Honey! Doesn't Suki look cute, Asami?" Mako asks, ME?

"She looks purrfect." I tease.

 _Wow! Just keep the puns coming. Your life is already a joke._

"Je suis etourdi par votre beaute." Suki states, motioning to my outfit.

"What did you say?" Korra asks, making me take my glaze off Suki.

"Probably, something adorable. Like these two, together" Mako replies.

"Close, but I said, 'I'm dumbfounded by your beauty'. Who are you supposed to be?" Suki asks.

"No, one. I didn't get the memo, about the dress code." I reply.

"Well In that case, you can be any superhero. You could be like… a rough draft! You could be Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Batman or even Iroh man. We have all night to find your superpower. First, we dance. Then we find out if you're Elastigirl."

She grabs my hand and walks me to the dance floor.

"You go girl." Green Arrow calls out, over the music.

What's his problem? Why does he ship Suki and I so hard? It's not like I ship Makorra. Who would?

The song that's playing Is an old 2000 hit. There is a distance between us and I'm pretty much just nodding my head to the beat. I look like a totally guy. I know how to dance, trust me. I just feel weird dancing with my boss watching like some creep.

"Do you not like dancing?" she calls out over the music.

"No, I love it. It's just… we have an audience" I reply, motioning my head in Mako's and Korra's direction.

"Yeah, tell me about it. When Mako invited me, I was a bit confused. He never speaks to me, when he comes to watch Korra. Then out of the blue he gives me a ticket. Crazy huh?"

 _At least Suki can see how fake he is. I knew, I wasn't crazy._

"I think he's trying to play match maker, so he can look good in Korra's eyes." I reply, not realizing I'm thinking out loud.

She raises her eyebrow and smiles.

"Well in that case, we shouldn't give them a show."

She grabs my hand and pulls me deeper into the crowd on the dance floor.

As we laugh dancing, she pulls closer.

"Did you go to college here?" she asks.

"Yep, NYU." I reply proudly.

"Good, because if I don't see College Girl Asami on this dance floor, right now. I might have to use this very fake and very cheap bullwhip here." She tease.

"You aren't ready for my college girl moves." I tease back.

"Do you see who I am? I'm freaking Catwoman, I'm ready for anything!"

 _Don't Asami! Do not gift her with your bad-ass dance moves. They didn't call you TsunAsami for nothing. You void to never be that girl again. You broke so many hearts, back on those clubs dance floor as a college kid. You're grown now, you know your own strength. Fight the temptation of proving her wrong._

"You need to sign a liability form before you get these moves."

"Do you have a pen?"

I jokingly roll my eyes and continue dancing.

This girl really has rhythm, her hip action is really on point, as well. And I mean really on point, she knows all the right ways to move her body. Of course, her moves are no match, to mine. But sadly, she's only getting a little taste of my action.

" **Uh Oh! Its getting hot in here. There seems to be a personal dance going on in the middle of the dance floor."** The Dj calls out, out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask, looking around.

"I think we may have brought in a bigger crowd, with our show." Suki tease.

A chair is suddenly pushed into the middle of the dance floor, as the music continues to boom, and people form a circle around us.

 _I'm not going to give someone a lap dance in front of my coworkers! Who does that? This is supposed to be a Christmas party. Despite, the non-tradition theme, it's still a Christmas Party! There will be no Ho Ho Hoeing, going on here. What if someone records this and my future children see this? Better yet, what if my Father sees this? I could easily see him somehow, using my performance video to promote a new car model. Yes, he's that crazy._

"Fuck it up, Asami." The Joker yells.

"No, I'm not doing that." I yell out, as every cheers me on.

"What's wrong? Can't back up what you talk?" My dance partner replies, with a glow in her eyes.

"Trust me, I can. You… just didn't sign your liability papers yet."

Jake the intern comes out of nowhere and hands Suki a pen.

"I always keep a spare pen."

Spidey, then flips out, from the middle of the dance floor, and disappears into the crowd.

Suki slowly walks over to me, grabs my hand, and puts seven digits on my arm.

Then walks over to the chair and takes a seat. With a smug look on her face.

"I can't do it, to this song!" I call out, hoping to get out of the situation, due to the slow pace music.

"Daddy didn't raise no punk! I got you Asami. YO DJ, play Pony by Ginuwine" Baatar yells out, getting a thumbs up from the DJ.

 _Are they serious? I'm not Magic Mike! Even though, thanks to Kuvira I seen the movie many of times and basically know it by heart. I'm no_ _Channing Tatum_ _! I'm also wearing a dress, let's be logical, people!_

The music starts playing and I cover my face..

"Sorry, there will be no show." I call out, while the crowd of people that are formed around us groan and complain.

"I knew you were all talk. You aren't real. You're fake." Suki tease, while getting up.

Just hearing the word 'Fake' triggers me. Her statement may be humorous to her. But it's an offense to me. I'm not fake! I'm real.

 _Daddy didn't raise no fool!_ _TsunAsami_ _is coming out of retirement._

I push her back into that stupid chair and she looks up at me with disbelief.

" YO DJ! Bring that song back!" I call out, while the crowd starts cheering again.

The music starts back up and I let out my bun, allow my hair to flow.

We will see who's fake.

* * *

 **So um, *Clears throat* that just happened.**

 **This is just part 1 and we still have so much in store such as, who wins the competitions, Tenzin's family interaction, and oh yeah…Suki's lap dance that everyone is watching btw!**

 **Thank you, for all your superhero/villain suggestions. I hope you all were satisfied with the costume choices so far.**

 **Thoughts are appreciated. Let me know how you all feel lol**


	12. Christmas Party Part 2

"You don't have to do this." Suki yells out, as I begin to circle the chair.

"Oh noooo, you were so adamant before."

Seeing how tense she looks, I can't help but think about our first interaction.

"It's like boxing. You need to loosen up."

With my foot, I separate her legs and start twerkin, making sure I don't get full body contact just yet. I like to tease my victims first.

"Yassss, fuck it up!" Baatar calls out.

I pull away and stand behind her, sliding the mask off her face and toss it into the crowd. I want her to witness my talent with no distractions.

"Yeah, just expose my true identity like that." She says.

I throw a leg between hers and slowly start grinding. Going lower into her lap with each body roll.

"Are we allowed to touch the dancers?" Suki calls out, making the crowd laugh.

 _Um this is my show! I should be the only one getting attention._

"At your own risk." I reply, while wrapping one arm around her neck, as I get into a straddle position.

With the new invitation, she places her hands on my hips and starts sliding her hands further down my lower back with each of my thrusts.

"You're a natural."

"Yes, I know." I reply, humbly.

"Too bad you aren't better than me."

With me still on her lap, continuing my ever so gracious movements, she picks me up. Causing me to wrap my legs around her to prevent myself from falling.

She set me down into the chair and back away with a cheeky grin on her face.

 _Okay? You can pick people up. What's so special about that. Yeahhh it was unexpected and hot, but you aren't me! I'm the sexy one here, right?_

 _Right?_

" **Uh Oh, looks like we have a game changer."** The Dj calls out.

"I'm so sick of your teasing!"

"Maybe you should see a doctor." I reply, not trying to give her the satisfaction that she's low key turning me on.

She sits on my lap, turning her body to the side and slowly start to unzip her jumpsuit.

 _When did this lap dance turn into a strip show?_

"I dont think I will be able to find a Doctor on such short notice." she replies.

"I saw Doctor Who and Dr. Evil around here somewhere." I tease, making her giggle.

Just when her zipper is about to get down to her chest, the music stops.

" **PLEASE STOP! THIS IS A FAMILY EVENT. I REPEAT. A FAMILY EVENT! We have children in attendance."** Korra pleads, over the microphone.

"It's not our fault the Mother didn't shallow!" The Joker calls out, as my best friend tries to cover his mouth.

Everyone leaves the circle, clearly disappointed.

"Aww man! It was just about to get good." She replies, helping me up.

We walk off the dance floor and I'm still trying to collect my nerves.

" Mako must have really liked the show. " Suki states, as we both look in his direction causing him to flee.

" He's our number 1 fan." I tease.

" I wouldn't blame him, we're great together. But..."

she stops me and grabs my hand.

" I really like you Asami, but Tenzin is starting to pay more attention to me, fight wise and I don't think I have time for anything deeper than a friendship or whatever you want to call this."

I squeeze her hand.

"I completely understand. I do enjoy having fun with you, as well."

"Vous êtes charmant." She replies, kissing my cheek.

"Do you two kiss alot?" Ikki asks, out of nowhere.

 _Why does this girl constantly sneak up on people?'_

"No, we were just talking." Suki replies.

"It didn't look like that, have you two kissed before? Why were you on her lap? Why is your costume unzip? "

"Yeah! you aren't a baby?" Dash aka Meelo adds, making Suki laugh.

"I guess That's my que to leave."

She rushes off, leaving me with the The Incredibles children.

"Where are your parents?" I ask, looking around.

This is no party for children to be left unattended at.

"We're here." Mr. Incredible calls out, with a woman, I'm guessing must be the children's mother.

"Hello Tenzin."

"Hello Asami, this is my wife Pema."

I shake her hand and from the giant grin on her face, I can tell she doesn't get out much.

"Great performance." She tells me, causing me to blush.

"I'm so sorry. I was in the moment and I totally forgot about you all being in attendance ." I apologize.

"No, don't apologize. As soon as Pema heard the music, she rushed to the circle. She was surprised not to find her crush. Despite how much more abs I have, compared to Mr. Tatum." Tenzin tease.

"Where's Jinora?" I ask.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home." Pema replies.

Meelo hold his arm up, so I can lift him up.

I fake a groan, to make it seem like he's heavier than what he is, then place him on my hip.

"I met Santa." He tells me.

"Really?" I ask, looking at the parents of such an awesome kid.

"Yes, He met Santa. My Mother took him and turns out he was much more behaved." Tenzin explains.

"Katara, calms everyone. That's why she's my favorite Sports Physician." Korra adds, joining the group.

"Korra! I heard you on the loud speaker!" Ikki cheers.

"Yeah, I did too." I reply, winking at the saint.

"Oh you did?" she replies, innocently.

"Miss Waters? The children weren't even paying attention to what was going." Pema inputs, with a smirk on her face.

"Okay? Sorry I was thinking of the children! Since you weren't."

"I don't need to worry about them. My kids know right from wrong." Elaticgirl replies.

"If that's so? Why is Ikki trying to order from the bar?"

Pema turns around and rushes to the girl's aid.

"Can I have Element tomorrow?" Wonder Woman asks, her coach.

"I don't want you over training, Korra. You need to let your body rest." Mr. Incredible replies, concerned.

I agree with Tenzin. I seen people over work, then crash, before. In a fighting and a non-fighting way. You can crash from studying as well. Over training is not healthy for her.

"I won't, because Asami and I are going tomorrow and I wanted to show her some moves."

 _Um when did we agree on this?_

"Is that so, Asami?" Tenzin asks.

Not sure if this was another excuse of hers, I just go along with the plan and agree.

"Yep, she was going to teach me how to jab, cross, and hook." I reply

He nods.

"Sounds, pretty safe. I'll give you the keys to the building before we leave." Tenzin replies, collecting Meelo from me.

"Thank You! Have fun." Korra calls out, as they walk off.

Once they're away in a good distance, I bring my attention back to the girl in question.

"Did you want to surprise Mako, that's why you said you needed the studio?"

Not even the darkness of the ballroom can hide her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"No. I really wanted to take you to the studio."

"You sure? Tenzin said he didn't want you to over train."

"I'M NOT! We will just be catching up and doing the basics."

"I already know the basics!"

"I'll invite Suki, if you want."

Seeing the sad look on her face, makes me frown.

I don't want her to think, I don't want to hang out with her. I just don't want her to get hurt, before her fight. Maybe If I go tomorrow, I can make sure she doesn't.

"No, don't invite her. I want to be with you tomorrow."

The smile on her face, makes my heart jump.

"Great! I'll make us both smoothies for breakfast. They're going to be gross, but if you drink it really fast they aren't that bad. Do you want me to pick you up? I can totally pick you up! Well if you want me to pick you up. I will most likely be walking to the studio-and you live in the opposite direction... who cares. A few miles isnt that bad. I'll do it for you? Do you need to borrow my shirt again?"

I just stare at the talkative girl. This is the first time, I ever heard her ramble. It's usually me or Ikki, that does the rambling.

I put my hand on her shoulder, to stop her from speaking.

"I can drive there, I have my own work out gear, and I'm looking forward to your smoothies." I reply to the chatter box.

"Great."

As we stand, watching the the people dancing, I see Opal talking to Bolin and I instantly l say aww, out loud.

"What?" Korra asks.

I point over to Batgirl and the Hulk.

"Bolin?" she asks.

"Yes, that girl he's with, Is my friend Opal and she has a crush on him."

Korra shakes her head, in disagreement.

"They won't work."

"Why not?"

"They're from two different universes. She's from DC and he's from Marvel."

 _Um isnt Mako from Marvel and she's from DC?_

"I don't know. Anyone that can get Bolin away from the food table, is a keeper."

"Haha yeah you're right. They're cute, together. Watch them have beautiful green skin, wigs, and fang babies."

We both burst into laughter.

"So tell me Asami. Do you ever plan to settle down?"

The unexpected question makes me shrug.

"Well, I still have so much living to do."

I guess my response is funny to her, because she hold in her laughter.

"When did having children and marriage stop someone from living?" she tease.

"You're right. What I meant was, children never been a thought so early on. I want them, but if I don't have them I won't feel broken inside."

"So what you're saying is, you want something real?"

"Yes, sort of like that. What about you? Do you and Mako want children?"

"He's not very good with kids."

 _Gasp. shocker. Call the press._

"But he's open to the idea."

"Maybe, I should have rephrased this. Do you personally want children?"

She puts her hand under her chin, to think.

" The thought of having mini mes running around, Is terrifying. Like have you seen me?"

"They will certainly be heart breakers." I say without thinking.

 _Ugh! Did you just hit on her, by using the appearance of her future children? That's not creepy at all._

"Look who's talking _._ Anyone who has your eyes, is beautiful."

" **Alright, people it's time for the contest."** Mako says, into the microphone.

Korra takes my hand and pulls me through the crowd.

 _She's touching my hand!_

" **Hello, Everyone! How are you all feeling?"** Mako calls out, getting positive feedback from the crowd.

" **It's contest prize time!** **Now first off. I want to thank you all for coming today, as well as putting up with me. I know I can be annoying, to be around."**

"You got that right!" Korra calls out, making Mako pout.

" **Who's girl is that? Security."**

The room erupts with laughter and Korra uses her hand to blows out a kiss to him.

" **Now for the Best Costume award."**

"I hope it's me." I tease, making Korra jokeily shush me.

" **You all voted and the best costume goes to….Asami Sato."**

A light shines down on me and I look around confused, as everyone claps for me.

"Is this a joke?" I ask.

"No! You won!" Korra cheers, pushing me forward.

I walk into the middle of the ballroom as Mako smiles at me.

"How did I win?" I ask.

"You won because you were a whole new person on that dance floor. It had to be a costume, because that wasn't the Asami Sato we all know." Bolin says.

I hold my hand up.

"You caught me, I had a Snickers before coming here." I reply, making the room laugh.

" **Asami you won a 100 dollar gift card to Best Buy."**

I thank him and move back into the crowd.

"I can't believe I'm standing next to winner." Korra tease.

"Shut up!"

" **Now for what you all been waiting for. The Mako's Weekly Christmas prize."**

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The Joker calls out, making every stare at my friend.

"I mean….be quiet please." He corrects.

" **I'll go ahead and tell you the prize first. The winner will receive not just a raise but two first class tickets to Hawai."**

The room starts clapping while Kuvira fans Baatar, who has suddenly fainted.

" **Drum roll please!"**

Everyone starts stomping their feet and Mako opens the card.

" **The Winner is…..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Jake the Intern.**

"WHAT?" Baatar yells, coming back to life.

"How did he win?" Ginger, dressed as Poison Ivy calls out.

"YEAH! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WORKED HERE. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I SEE HIM BLASTING PEOPLE WITH SILLY STRING." Baatar defends.

Spidey does a cart wheel into the middle of the floor.

"Peter Parker wins again!" he yells, getting his reward.

"Go tell your good news to Uncle Ben! " Baatar calls out, as he cries into Kuvira's shoulder.

I love Baatar but he can be a sore loser sometimes, I'm happy for Jake. Even though, I only seen him in the office twice, in my months of working at Fire Ferrets. I'm sure he deserved it.

Mako makes his way over to us as everyone returns to their original tasks.

"Do you mind, if I steal my girlfriend for a dance?" he asks.

 _Do you mind if I steal your girlfriend?"_

"Not at all." I reply.

"Do you want to join us?" Korra asks.

"I don't think, I can dance like her. I could try though."

Mako starts poppin his butt, making only Korra laugh.

 _He doesn't even have rhythm! He's a clown._

"Haha, you're really funny, Boss." I reply.

"I'm not funny, I'm sexy!"

He starts doing the funky chicken and I hope I'm not the only one seeing this.

"Go ahead, Korra. He's clearly sexier. I need to rest my feet."

"You sure?" she asks.

I nod.

"Go ahead, have fun. We have all night to dance."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." She calls out as Mako leads her to the dance floor.

 **Short chapter, I know. But that's because I wrote this one, along with two other chapters today. Yes, that's right! I devoted my entire of day for you all. Take it as an early Christmas gift!**

 **Don't worry the other two chapters are much longer and will be posted later this week.**

 **Thank you for the kind review :) Your voice matters to me!**

 **Thoughts are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, look what I brought!" I call out, as I enter the almost vacant Element room.

"Aww you're such a sweetheart, but I can't eat that."

I set the box of donuts on top of one of the punching bag stands.

"Weight in?" I ask.

"Sadly yes. But as soon as the fight is over. I want you to hop into the ring, with those same exact donuts."

"Won't I be tacked by security?" I reply.

"Most likely. But I will come to your aid. That's if, Azula doesn't kill me." she replies, with a wink.

I'm so glad I didn't drink as much, as I thought I would, last night. I almost over slept. I didn't even have time to put on makeup. Which isn't a bad thing, because I most likely would have sweated it out. Not to mention my basic attire, which happens to be my Adidas soccer pants and a white long sleeve thermal top.

"Here, bottoms up."

Korra tosses me a bottle filled with a strange green liquid. The moment I unscrew the top, I'm hit with an awful stench.

"Did someone die in this?" I ask, flipping the bottle over, to examine the poison.

"No! It's a green smoothie. It has one banana, kale, spinach, lemon juice, and soy milk inside."

Just hearing the word kale makes me want to throw up.

"You drink this?"

"Yes, every morning. Try it, you don't have to drink all it , just to the first line. If you can drink alcohol, you can drink that."

I make a funny face at her, unscrew the top and chug it down. Not stopping at the first line, but finishing the bottle completely.

"There you go!" Korra says impressed, but I literally have to cover my mouth, to avoid throwing up.I rather have a hangover for two day straight, instead of ever drinking such filth again.

"I don't know how you do it."

"One day at a time."

"Why is your personal brand a water droplet? Does the symbol represent the tears of your victim?" I ask, looking at Korra's photo on the wall.

"Why does everything has to be so negative with you?" she tease.

"It would make sense! Your symbol looks like a teardrop."

" It's a water droplet and it represents my family, friends, and hardwork. You see? When it's just a droplet, it's not effective. But when there are a collection of drops, it makes a bigger body of water, when they come together. Also my last name is Waters, so that plays along with my brand as well."

"That was deep, Korra."

"Like water!" she playfully adds.

* * *

As we stretch on the mat, the hem of her shirt rolls up, exposing her lower back and I get a glimpse of triangles all facing different directions on her skin.

"Woah, when did you get a tattoo?" she quickly pulls down her shirt and turns around facing me.

"When I was seventeen or so. I had a friend do it. I was sort of in my rebellious teen phase. Also my parents don't know about it, so don't tell them."

"Does your tattoos have any significant meaning to them ?" I ask, growing fascinated by such a rebel.

"They're element tattoos. The upside down triangle with the line in the middle represent earth. The triangle facing upward represents..

"Air, then fire and water." I finish.

"Yes! It took Mako weeks to figure out what it meant. How did you know?"

"I love the concept of elements. As an artist they always fascinated me."

"Same. You know with fighting, my family, and so on? I like to keep balance in my life. So my tattoos remind me of that."

"That's very clever. You're like the master of all elements in a way." I tease.

"Haha, no way. Can I ask you something?"

"No, I don't want another smoothie!" I blurt out, making her laugh.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

We both get up and start doing ankle rotations.

"How can you move like that?"

I look down at my ankle.

"Um, I'm moving my ankle just like you" I reply, unsure what the problem is.

"I'm talking about last night. When you were dancing."

My face start heating up. I thought Korra just saw Suki on me, I didn't know she watched the whole performance!

"A lot practice." I reply.

"Soooo, you had a lot of dance partners?"

I find myself laughing.

"What so funny?"

"You!"

"I don't mean to be funny, I'm just curious. You're really good. I don't think I could ever get my body to move like that."

"Have you tried?"

"Well no. I never needed a reason to."

This time I laugh.

"You don't need a reason to dance."

"What you were doing last night, wasn't dancing!"

"Then what do you call someone, moving to the beat of music?"

she dips her head to hide her smile.

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Tell me! Do you not like when I dance like that? Was my moves too sinful?" I tease, because I want to know what she thinks.

"Yes, you should be saving such moves for behind closed doors, Ma'am." she tease, in a heavy southern accent.

" Tell that to Beyonce, Jlo, Shakira and Britney! Because that's where I got my sexy moves from. When I was a teen, I used to watch a lot of their music videos and try to imitate their moves. Miss Rosie caught me once, during one of my training sessions."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! She just shut my door and acted like nothing happened."

"Wow, My Mom would have died! If she caught me doing that."

* * *

As Korra blast her music, jumping rope. I'm in the corner punching the bag.

Korra has the biggest fight in all of her career, in just a few days and she's just chilling! I been watching some of Azula's past fights and she's really good. At first, I thought Korra was just doubting herself, when she compared herself to her opponent, but sadly she was correct,Azula is vicious!

In just one round, I watched her slam her opponent to the ground so hard, it knocked them out. And when the ref tried to pull Azula away, she continued to kick her opponent.

The thought of Korra being in that predicament, frightens me. I swear, if Azula tries to pull that stunt on Korra, I'm jumping into that cage. I might be knocked out, but I'm not going out, without a fight. My worries aren't so of Korra losing, but the fact of her getting hurt!

Azula wants to take down the best! And when you have that mind set, you will do anything and everything in your power to accomplish that. Even if you have to play dirty, which I'm sure Azula is prepared to do.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Korra calls out, across the room.

I nod, returning to jabbing the bag.

"Yes. You can continue working out! Don't worry about me, I was just thinking."

She jogs over to me.

"About what?"

No longer being able to hide my worries, I come clean.

"I'm worried about you! I don't want you to fight her."

I know, I should be a good friend and support her. But I don't want her getting hurt. It's not that I don't think she's capable of winning. It's the fact, Korra fights fair and sometimes others don't do that. Which leaves you getting hurt, in the end.

Korra take out her phone, to stop the music from playing over the speakers.

"Sit with me."

I follow her to the benches and I sit across from her.

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it, Korra! It's just..." she nods, looking down.

"You just don't want me injuring myself."

"Exactly."

she gets up, sits beside me and grabs my hand.

"I'm going to get hurt regardless, you know that. I'm not flying planes, making copies, or a great artist like you. I'm fighting to protect myself and my title. If I get hurt, that's on me. Not you, but me. I also signed a contract." She tease.

"You hardly talk about the fight, though!"

"That's because it hasn't happened yet. If you're asking whether or not why, I don't talk about Azula and her trash talk. That's because I do all my talking in the cage. Yes, her comments are annoying, but they're just words."

Of course she says that. She sees the good in people. But we're all human and we all have feelings. Not talking about it, isn't healthy.

"Please don't worry about me. Because if you worry about me. I'm going to be worried about you, all through out my fight. And I think I should be focus on doing exactly what you want me to do, which is win."

The word win, gives me an idea and I quickly get up.

"Fight me!"

"What?"

"Fight me, Korra!"

"Umm, weren't you just worried about me getting hurt, a few seconds of go?"

I head over to the glove stations and put a pair on.

"Yes, but I have an idea. Just trust me."

* * *

Remembering both Korra's and Azula's past fight videos. I compared and contracted both of their fighting styles. Korra is more of a boxer. Her combinations will always give her an upper hand. They're not just powerful, but quick as well. Azula's fighting style is more heads on, she's a charger. The first thing she wants to do is, slam you to the ground.

Which is where I come in. Studying in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, we specialize in ground fighting. Even though Korra and Azula both have some capability of performing such technique, it isn't their strongest and they rarely use it. But if I can teach Korra some key ground defense moves, that might surprise Azula and give her an upper hand.

Korra puts on her headgear and mouth piece.

"Let's take it easy! I don't want Tenzin to be mad at me." I tell her

We bounce around and I'm ready for her to attack me, but she not making the first move, which frustrates me.

I send a side kick her way, hitting her lightly. She holds up a thumbs up, making me roll my eyes.

Next, I send a jab to her head, and she hold up two thumbs.

How am I supposed to teach her, if she's babying me!

I take my mouth piece out and glare at her.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"You! You aren't fighting me like a opponent."

"Tenzin said I had to take it easy!" She defends.

"You aren't attacking me! That's not easy, that's hiding. You don't have to fight me with power, but give me a little more."

She gives me a head nod in agreement and I put my mouth piece back in.

Korra comes towards me sending a collection of combinations. I hold my guard up to shield my face, then bob out of the way to avoid a jab. I then set my feet far apart, hoping she catches my bait. By my poor fighting stance.

Just like I was hoping, she sweeps me, knocking me to the ground and as she stands over my fallen body, I lock my legs around her hips, push my back off the ground using my upper core, and send a upper cut halfway, stopping just before my glove makes contact with her chin.

No longer being able to hold such a position, I drop back down, on to my back.

"That was so cool!"

She helps me up and I take off my headgear, to let my hair breath.

"Yes. The drill is usually for getting up and leaving fights, but I thought we could interpret a boxing move for you."

She smiles and dips her head.

"Are you my new coach?"

"Hell No! I don't know how Tenzin can deals with you. But Azula is going to advance toward you and try to bring you down. There is no doubt in that. She wants you on the ground, especially in a position where you can't use your hands. Therefore your knees and your legs are your advantages. She won't be expecting such a move, like you weren't expecting mine. So I want you to try it."

"On you?"

"Yes!" I reply, putting back on my headgear.

"You can't support me! I'm too heavy!"

"You will be surprised to see what I can support."

"Now, the key is to do this move quickly. To avoid someone body slamming you. So it's a hit or miss with this move. Therefore, you should only attempt it, when you have no other options."

"I always have options."

"Okay, Rocky! I want you to pretend you tripped, so you're lying on the ground."

Korra hops around and dramatic stumbles to the ground, adding a few rolls for effect.

"Now wrap your left leg around my waist, first."

She does what I instructed, and I back away, causing her leg to drop.

"See, how I could pull away? I need you to lock your leg into me, so I can't move!" I order.

I move back in my previous position and she tries again. This time, I can hardly get her off of me.

"Next, I want you to do the same thing with your right leg. This part is important. As you move, you have to lift your body up as well. Now luckily for you, those crunches of yours are going to come through, because it's all in your abs."

"So like a curl up, in away?" she asks.

"Yes! But you're curling up to hit me. You ready?"

"Mmmhm."

She locks her right leg into place and pulls her self up, but instead of seeing her fist, we end up crashing to the ground, with her on top of me.

"OH MY GOSH, ASAMI! I'M SO SORRY. I was trying to do this new move, then I decided to bail. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

She talking to me, but I'm so captivated by her beauty to understand what she's saying. She undoes her head gear, letting her wavy hair fall down to her shoulder.I have never been so amazed by one person, in my life. Even if she sent my body crashing to the ground, everything about her is unexpected. Meeting her in that elevator, her personality, I just can't take it anymore!

"Asami, I'm going to call the ambulance! Me being on top of you isn't helping as well."

Before she can get off of me, I brush her hair with my my hand, stopping her.

"Talk to me, Asami!"

No longer satisfied by doing just that. I pull her down to my lips and just forget everything. I can feel her heart beat as she places her hand over the hand I'm supporting her head with. Then suddenly I'm holding just the air itself and can no longer feel the extra weight on my body.

I open my eyes to find her back facing away from me.

"Why did you do that?" she asks, lowly. Almost like a whisper.

I sit up and don't say anything, because I don't know where to start.

"You knew I was in a relationship, yet you kissed me anyway."

"I know, I couldn't help it."

she finally looks at me and I see nothing but rage in her eyes.

"You could! It can be done! Everyone has self control. GET OUT!"

"Korra please, let me explain."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

She climb out of the ring, throws her head gear across the room, and heads into the locker room.

What did I do?

* * *

The drive home was the longest and hardest trip ever. I couldn't stop picturing the hatred in her eyes. I never seen her like that before. She's always so happy and full of energy.

Yet, out of all people, I caused her so much pain. How could I be so foolish? I hate myself, I thought I was over all of this!You can admire someone without kissing them! Why couldn't I do that?

The moment I enter my apartment, I throw my key against the wall, out of frustration.

"Yoooooo! What's up with you?" Kuvira ask, pausing the tv.

Just seeing my friend, make eyes start to water.

"Asami, what's wrong?"

she quickly gets up from the couch and I rush into her arms, breaking down into tears.

"I messed up Vira. I really messed up."


	14. Chapter 14

It's been three days since the kiss, and I haven't heard from Korra or showed up to work. I couldn't face the music. I'm sure Mako already knows about the kiss. She's faithful, of course she told him.

I should have never kissed her! She's dating Mako and even though I can't stand him! I thought I had the ability to respect that. Korra wanted a friend and I couldn't be that for her. Instead, I used my selfishness to take matters in my own hands.

As I'm laying in bed, pitying myself, my door swings open.

"ASAMI, I had enough! It's been three days and you haven't come out of this stuffy room."

My roommate heads over to my window and pulls open the curtains. Exposing the New York City's skyscrapers.

"I'm going to get up. Give me five minute." I reply, trying not to make my voice crack due to all my crying.

"It's almost four! You practically slept your day away."

She sits on the edge of my bed and pulls at the blanket I'm cuddling with.

"I understand you're hurting, but this is no way to handle it!"

"Yes it is! I feel better already."

I feel my eyes start water again and my friend crawls over to me, wrapping me in an embrace.

"Korra hates me!" I whine.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do. She won't talk to me."

"Have you been drinking?" my friend ask.

"No."

Of course, I haven't! I need to punish myself for my bad behavior. If I turn to drinking, I'm just ignoring what happened. I need to fix everything. But I can't fix it, because Korra won't let me.

"You don't know if she hates you. Because, she's too of a punk to talk to you."

"Nooo, she's not the bad guy, I am" I defend.

"Anyone who's making my best friend cry and afraid to leave her room, is the bad guy. She should at least be an adult about it, and talk with you."

But she did talk to me. She made it very clear that she never wanted to see me again, all with her eyes. She's under so much stress and I became an extra burden on her.

"Asami, do you want me to call your Father?"

"NO!"

"Then, you need to get out of the city! This is not healthy."

I nod, thinking that's a great idea.

"It can be Opal, you, and I. It will be a girls day out."

"That sounds fun! We should get packing."

She lets go of me and I head over to my closet.

"I want to go to New Jersey." I tell her, as I pull out my suitcase.

"Ughh, about that…can we go tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Becauseeee Opal-and-I-are-covering-the-fight." My friend says quickly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to watch it live so we have something to discuss on our radio show, later tonight."

I plop back down onto my bed.

I was supposed to be going to that fight. I was supposed to be cheering her on. I was supposed to be a water droplet! But now I'm lying here in despair.

It's like everyone has a life but me.

The only life I had, was my job and Korra and so far I had both taken away from me. I would do anything just to have her talk to me again. Even if, its just a collection of names and negativity from her. I don't like how everything ended between us!

"We will be back in no time. We can pick you up and take you to the radio station, if you want." Kuvira suggests.

"No, it's alright. I'll just go grocery shopping."

Kuvira stares me down. Wondering if, I'm being serious.

"What? I need to buy applesauce and….a new heart." I whine.

"Aww man! Why you have to go soft on me, Sami girl? You're a badasss! You accomplished so much at your age! And you're telling me, you're willing to forget all of that, just for a girl who's being played by her asshole of a boyfriend? I don't even know what she sees in him."

"I know right! He's very secretive and a bad man! Why does she have to be so foolish?" I add.

"Why did you have to kiss her?"

I glare at my friend.

"I'm sorry. I admit, Mako is bad. But that doesn't cancel out the fact you kissed her! No matter how much of a better person you're for her. Korra has to see it for herself. Your life isn't a tv show! You can't just go kissing people because you want to. You should have just told her how you felt in the beginning! Shit, you should have told me!"

Even though Kuvira can be harsh. She's right I'm stronger than this! I have to face the consequences for my actions.

I wipe my eyes and head back over, to my closet.

"I'm not going to let my sadness win!" I reply, as I find something to wear for today.

"That's right! Fight this!" Kuvira cheers, making me stop in my tracks.

"Korra likes to fighttttt." I whine.

"OMG Not again! Come here."

* * *

I ended up filling my grocery cart with different variations of applesauce. I didn't have a choice with how things with down between Korra and I, but at least I have a choice on what brand of applesauce I want.

As I move around Target, I see a kid wearing a Water droplet symbol. Which is Korra's logo. Which used to be my logo! Forget what she said, that symbol is a tear drop. A. tear. drop.

I get to the electronics session of the store, hoping to find a movie to watch. I would use On Demand or whatever digital movie library I already own. But everything on tv is about the fight.

" **So Azula. How are you feeling?"**

I back up my cart and park it in front of the HD tvs.

Apparently, the Pre-show is on. I know I told myself I wouldn't watch it, but I'm already here.

The black hair/ hazel eyed girl smirks and grabs the microphone.

"I'm doing well. I'm ready to taste the blood of my opponent ." She replies.

I start to feel rage. There she goes again with the trash talk!

" **Azula? How does it feel having your Father as your Coach?"**

"It feels great! I hope to bring him and my family honor! Since my Brother Zuko couldn't."

" **Azula? Do you think your Brother, the Ex Champion will be watching?"**

"Most likely, especially with his right eye. You know his left is scarred, along with his career."

Even she's a bitch to her brother. I watched her brother Zuko's last fight. He fought with pride and didn't give up. How dare she talk down about him.

 **Azula? Do you have anything nice to say about your opponent, Korra Waters?"**

Azula smiles and bring her mouth back up to the microphone.

"Korra, I think you will look beautiful on the cage floor!"

With that final statement she gets up as her crew walks her out.

"Korra would look good on any floor, but she's not going be on that floor! So keep dreaming!" I call out to the TV, as the Target staff stares at me.

"I'm sorry!" I reply.

"No need to apologize, Miss. You should have seen the man that watched the Orange is the New Black season 4 final. We had to put out a wet floor sign, due to his tears."

As I'm about to exit the electronics. I hear Korra's name being announced and return my attention back on to the screen.

" **Now we bring you the undefeated, Korra Waters!"**

Korra walks out carrying Meelo and my mouth drops.

She cut her hair! It's now hanging down to her chin. She looks even more stunning.

I wonder what made her cut it?

 _Was it because I touched it?_

Korra sets Meelo down and he grabs the mic.

"Hey everybody." he says, making the news reporters laugh.

Korra smiles and moves the mic away from the happy little guy.

" **How are you, Korra?"**

"I'm doing well. Just trying to get this fight over with."

Even though she said she's fine, she looks tired.

" **Loving the new hair cut. Do you think it will give you an advantage in this fight today?"**

Korra laughs, and God! I missed her laugh.

"Aren't you charming? It's rare that a guy notices a girl's new hairstyle. It took my boyfriend 5 hours to notice."

The camera zooms into Mako's face, causing him to blush.

"It looks good, Honey Bun." My boss calls out, making the room laugh. Even his response makes me smile.

That's another difference between Korra and Azula. When Azula was in the room, she was cocky and arrogant. Once Korra entered, you could see everyone's spirit lift up.

" **How do you feel about Azula?"**

Meelo quickly takes the microphone.

"THIS LADY RIGHT HERE, IS MY HERO! AZULA, SOUNDS LIKE VIRUS. KORRA IS GOING TO KICK HER BUTT! SANTA WON'T BE COMING TO HER HOUSE, BECAUSE SHE'S ON THE NAUGHTY LIST!"

Korra and the room erupts into laughter, causing Tenzin to enter the room most likely trying to collect his son.

"He's fine. I got this." Korra tells her coach and Tenzin being starstucked by the sudden attention, waves to the camera nervously.

"I have no words for Azula at the moment. I'm just going to fight my heart out today. I have a great support group and I'm going to try my best to make them proud. This journey has been a wonderful experience and I want to thank everyone who didn't give up on me. "

Korra lift Meelo up and exits the room.

"Miss you forgot your applesauce!" The Target employee calls out, but I'm already out the door. I know where I should be. I'm not giving up on her.

* * *

Traffic was terrible, but I finally made it to the hall. As I'm waiting in the ticket line, I see Mako and I duck my head.

"Asami?" he asks.

 _Here you go Asami! At least when he fires you, you won't be embarrassed in front of your coworkers._

He walks over to me and I give a small smile.

"Hello, Sirrr."

"Why are you waiting in line?" he asks.

"I left my ticket at home, so i have to buy a new one." I reply.

"No, problem. I have a special pass you can use."

He takes off his badge and places it around my neck.

 _Is he being nice to me? Is this real life?_

"It's a bit chilly out. Take my jacket."

He quickly takes off his coat and places it over me, as well.

 _What is going on? Where is his attack towards me? I kissed his girlfriend! Why is he being nice?_

From his behavior, I'm guessing Korra didn't tell him about the kiss.

"Come quickly, it's about to start. I'm so nervous."

He pushes through the crowd, forming a path for us. This place is crowded and there are still people waiting to get inside.

"Has Korra been acting different lately?" I ask him, trying to get information on her behavior.

"Of course. The fight nerves, everyone gets them. But don't worry, she will be back to normal after tonight."

We get to our seats and to my luck, Bolin, Baatar, Kuvira, and Opal are sitting in our row.

"Ayye Asami. Where have you been?" Bolin asks, pulling me into a hug. Where I see Kuvira looking up at me, with bulging eyes.

"Wasn't feeling well." I reply, taking my seat next to Mako.

I don't know what's weirder. Me sitting next to Mako or the fact he's nervous about his girlfriend's fight. It's almost like he…..cares.

"She's been working so hard. Want to know a secret?" he asks, turning to me.

 _You been fooling the company, as well as your employees and customers with your scam of a website?_

"Sure?"

"This is her last fight, then she's retiring." He says, with delight.

This news is very…shocking. Korra is a natural when it comes to fighting. If she's not fighting, what is she going to do with her life?

Then it hits me. This is her last fight because she wants to settle down. No wonder, Mako is so giddy. He's getting what he always wanted. Which is to spend his life with his girlfriend without distractions or interruptions.

"I'm happy for her." I lie.

"Yes, I been talking about it for months. She's finally considering it." He replies.

 _So... Korra didn't come up with the idea of retiring? She was influenced._

" **Ladies and Gentlemen. I now welcome you to the UFC 2016 Fight."**

The lights start to dim down and the crowd starts to cheer.

" **I introduce you first, the Fire Princess, Oh that burns,…. Azula Fireeee!"**

'Heaven on Fire' by Kiss starts playing and Bolin laughs.

"That's so fucked up. You know she's a preacher daughter. Why did she have to play that song as her entrance." Bolin says.

"I know right such a burn." Opal adds, as Bolin grabs her hand.

Azula runs out and climbs the fence of cage, just to get inside.

 _Dramatic much?_

"She's such a Bad-Ass!" Kuvira adds, watching Azula amazed.

 **"Next, the undefeated water droplet, that will most likely make you wet the bed….Korra Watersss!"**

Everyone in our row stands up and the song 'Waterfalls' by TLC plays for entrance.

Korra run through the crowd giving her fans high fives, as she makes her way to the cage.

"THAT'S MY BABE!" Mako calls out.

Korra and Azula are both in their corner talking to their coaches. I'm so anxious right now. I hope this is a quick fight. Five rounds is a lot, and Korra never had to make it to the second round before. She usually gives a knock out or her opponents tap out. I hope that's the case in this situation.

"Excuse me." I look up and see Suki making her way through our row.

"Sorry I'm late." She tells Mako.

"No, problem. You just missed Korra's killer entrance."

"Trust me, I didn't. She plays music every time she enters Element." she tease.

She takes the empty seat beside me and takes off her winter gloves.

"I'm so nervous." She tells me.

"Me too."

"You should have saw her these past few days. I never seen her act so…..different."

"What do you mean?"

 _Of course you know what she means. You kissed her!_

"She's been extra pumped, lately. " Suki replies.

"But she's always excited." I reply.

"Yes, but it was a new kind of excitement. I can't explain it."

" **As soon as both opponents touch gloves, we begin."**

Korra takes off her robe and she's wearing a forest green sports bra, with the UFC logo on the outline, along with matching green shorts.

Azula is wearing similar gear, but it's in the color of maroon.

"Strange, Korra usually wears blue in her matches." Suki says lowly.

 _The kiss even changed her signature color!_

The fighters approach the middle of the cage and Korra holds out her glove but Azula refuses to tap it and backs away, causing the crowd to erupt with booos.

"Such a bitch!" Opal calls out.

"I know right." Kuvira replies, not taking her eyes off the supposed enemy.

If I wasn't so worried about the fight, I would most likely question my friend's fascination with Azula. And by the look on Baatar's face, I'm sure he's confuse as well.

" **FIGHT!"**

As soon as the announcer says the word. Azula advances toward Korra sending combinations.

" **Azula seems to get off a jab. You can clearly see Waters surprised by how quick she is."**

As the time continues, Korra is doing a great job moving out of the way, to limit the contact of her opponent's blows. An upper cut hits Azula's chin, causing her to drop her hand, where Korra is able to send a hook her face.

Tenzin's and Ozai's coaching are mixed with the rowdiness of the crowd. Azula corners Korra and starts targeting Korra's legs, with kicks.

" **Fire, is trying to damage those legs.** **Every fighter knows, building calf muscles are key in training. Opponents will try to buckle you knees and bring you to** **ground. Which is bad news. So never skip leg day, people!"**

Why isn't Korra moving away?

Azula sends a kick powerful enough, to get Korra to kneel to the ground, allowing Azula to send a hook across to her face.

Just seeing the hit, makes my heart drop.

As Azula tries to get on top of the fallen girl, Korra rolls out of the way and quickly gets up, finding her balance and the crowd cheers.

" **Round 1 over!"**

Despite the announcement, Azula shoves Korra to the ground and the ref pulls Azula away, before she lunges at Korra.

"Are you serious?" Opal yells.

" **In all of Waters'career. Her opponent made it to the second round! Azula Fire is making history."**

Tenzin and her crew rush to her aid and even though Azula has a bloody nose. Korra's hits are more threatening. Azula really teared up her legs. You don't' have to be a surgeon to see that. Just watching how powerful her hits were, was tough.

"This is crazy." Baatar states.

This is hard for all of us to watch. Mako has his head buried into his lap. If the ref didn't pull Azula away, who knows how much damage she could have done and that was just round 1.

The camera zooms into Korra's face and she has that same blank expression on her face. She pushes the water bottle out of her face and gets up.

" **Round Two!"**

Korra rushes to Azula and this time, she manages to knock her to the ground! Korra gets on top of her and just when she about to send a punch down. Azula grabs Korra's arm, flips her own body over and sits on the arm of her opponent.

"Korra needs to get out of there!" Bolin yells.

Azula manages to dig her knee into Korra's side, wrapping her other arm around Korra's neck.

" **Uh Oh! It looks like Azula is trying to do her signature move the 'Salty Pretzel'. If she get's Water's right arm it's over."**

Korra continues to move her hips, to hide her right arm. But her left is still occupied by her opponent.

"Come on Korra." Suki yells.

"She needs to just wait it out." Mako says lowly.

If Korra waits it out, she might not be able to breath! She's in a headlock for Pete's sake.

Korra rolls her body to the side, as Azula clings to her. With the new position, she elbows Azula in the mouth, causing her to loosen her grip on the girl. Providing Korra with the opportunity to roll from under her, freeing herself from her opponent.

" **Yes. yes. yes! Waters just got out of Azula's Salty Pretzel. Something that never been done before! Waters is making history, as well."**

The look on Azula face is priceless. She's pissed and she should be. Korra is not to be messed with.

Using her rage, Azula continues to throw wild punches, cornering Korra into the cage. Korra shields her face, as Azula continues to attack at her legs, again and again.

"That's such a low blow." Baatar yells.

"Yes it is." Kuvira adds.

" **Korra is really eating those punches and kicks. She only has a few seconds until the third round. She just has to hold on."**

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mako yells out.

She only has three seconds she can hold on!

" **1…2….3. Stop!"**

Azula shoots one sharp side kick to the back of her opponent's leg, sending Korra crashing to the ground.

Tenzin hops into the cage, as the ref pulls Azula away once again.

"That's the second illegal." Tenzin yells, face red with rage.

"She hit her on the count of three. It's not our fault your student can't handle the fire" Ozai, Azual's coach adds with a smirk

Tenzin is about to attack Ozai when Korra gets up, from the ground limping.

"I'm fine."

"How? She just been attacked! Korra's not human!" Baatar shouts.

An elderly woman checks Korra bruises and I can't help but hate Azula. She really is a monster.

"Please let her tap out." I hear Mako plead lowly.

"No, she can win!" I reassure him.

 _Why doesn't he believe in her?_

"I know that, but what use is she, if she's hurt? How can you watch her like this? I love her and I hate seeing her like this!"

"If you love her, you would respect her judgement. She knows what she can handle ! You have to believe in her!" Suki defends, before I could.

"WHAT CAN I BELIEVE? She can barely walk without limping!"

I watch Korra, as the elderly woman touches Korra's left leg, causing her to winch in pain.

 _I just hope she knows her limits._

" **Round three."**

Azula hops up pumped and Korra slowly, but energized moves around, trying to hide her dragging foot.

" **Fight!"**

I'm not the religious type, but I'm praying so hard right now! Korra needs to think smart. She has to win this round and the next two or Azula has a guaranteed win.

As Korra tries to send a round house kick with her right, Azula sweeps her bad leg, sending Korra crashing to the ground.

"I can't watch!" Suki says, burring her head into my shoulder.

Azula charges at her opponent, as Korra tries to get back up. But I'm guessing the low leg hits from her opponent earlier, are finally catching up to her.

As Korra struggles to get up, she turns her head to the side and then it happens.

We make eye contact.

Even though, we're in the third row. We still make eye contact and I'm speechless.

Suki wraps her arms around me tighter and suddenly I'm no longer looking at the blank face of Korra Waters, but into the eyes of rage.

Korra quickly brings her attention back on Azula, who's now standing over her body, laughing.

"This was too easy." Azula says.

Before her opponent drops her body weight on the girl. Korra unexpectedly pushes her back off the ground, just enough to the point where she's able to wrap her legs around Azula's hips, maneuver her body quickly around her opponent's waist, where she's no longer facing the front of Azula, but behind.

Drops back onto her feet, grabbing Azula into a headlock and finally, using the strength no one knew she had, lifts her opponent's body off the ground, into a body slam.

" **Did the boxer just do a** **Jiu Jitsu** **move?"**

Korra quickly gets on top of her and starts sending blows after blows, down on Azula's face.

As the crowd goes wild, I'm watching in excitement. She did the move!

She did the move I tried to teach her and she created an even more impressive defense tactic.

Azula tries to cover her face. But Korra manages to hold her opponent's right arms down, as she continues sending powerful hits with her left arm. The same left arm Azula tried to pin back earlier.

I don't know where she got the sudden energy from, but I'm amazed.

Korra continues to hit, as her opponent's blood splashes onto the mat. She continues to hit, as her opponent can no longer cover her face with her last supporting hand. She continues to hit, as her opponent lies motionless on the ground. She continues to hit, as the time ends and round 3 is over.

She just doesn't stop. She continues attacking.

The whole stadium watches in silence, as she continues pounding the no longer threaten girl.

It takes three refs and Tenzin himself to drag Korra off Azula.

"LET ME PUT A HOLE INTO HER FACE! WHO'S LYING ON THE GROUND NOW, BITCH? YOU WERE TALKING ALL THAT SHIT, BEFORE! GET UP AND FIGHT!" she yells.

"What's wrong with her?" Bolin asks.

"Her adrenaline level is still very high." Suki explains.

It's not just her adrenaline rush. Something else is wrong. I can see it all in her face. Not even Tenzin can get her under control.

Korra tries to lash toward Azula again, but the refs hold her back.

"GET UP, LET'S FIGHT!" Korra yells, towards the beaten unconscious girl.

"Yo, Mako. Your girl is such a bad-ass. You're one lucky Motherfucker." Baatar says, trying to get a high five from his boss. But Mako is just watching in disbelief.

This might be a great fight to Baatar and others watching, but Korra isn't okay. She needs to get out of this environment! Her whole body is covered with her opponent's blood and this situation isn't good for her.

Tenzin holds his student's face, blocking the body that caused her so much pain.

"Korra, listen to me. You won! It's over."

"No! I have two more rounds." she replies, dazed and confused.

"It's a knockout, you won." he reassures.

"Really?" she asks.

Tenzin smiles.

"Yes! You're still undefeated!"

"I WON! I WON !" she calls out to the crowd, as her fans cheer.

Even though everyone is happy and cheering. I'm still concerned about her behavior. You don't just go through different emotions like that, so quickly.

"I'M KORRA WATERS AND I'M THE BEST!" she yells to the crowd, pulling away from the refs.

 **"You heard it straight from the champ's mouth. She's the best!"**

They brings out the belt and Korra holds it up so everyone can see.

"THIS IS MINE! I'M TAKING THIS HOME!" she shouts, to the crowd.

Then suddenly her giant smile drops and she turns to Tenzin with that same blank expression on face from earlier.

"Korra?" he asks, slowly walking towards the dazed girl.

"I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asks, with tears in her eyes.

He rushes to her and she collapses into his arms.

" I'm going to get you out of here." He tells her, as he lift her up and runs out of the building, protecting her from the cameras that follow them.

"Poor Korra. She's been through a lot." Opal states.

"I dont know why she's so upset, she won!" Baatar adds.

Kuvira looks over at me and I don't even have a comment.

"She's so strong. She will forever be my role model." Suki inputs.

"This is the first time I ever heard her curse." Mako says, finally.

"Bro, go check on her! She needs you!" Bolin yells, frustrated.

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

Mako hops up and runs up the stairs to the exit.

 _Everything finally caught up to her._

* * *

The medics got Azula into a stable condition. But her injuries are still severe.

The person I saw in that ring wasn't the Korra I know. It was someone who finally reached her breaking point. The emotions that she kept bottled up about the match, finally came out.

I think what hurts the most isn't the fact I watched her get hurt. But the fact, I'm not there for her, as she's hurting.

But is it my place to be there for her? I'm not Mako and that's the task of her boyfriend and I just hope he's doing a good job with that, because she needs it.

She needs someone to love her and tell her everything is going to be alright. I want him to succeed in making her feel better. It would be pointless of me, to wish for his failure. When all I want for Korra is to be alright.

As I'm sitting in a diner. My phone starts ringing and without looking at the caller I.D, I pick up.

"Hello?"

" **Hey, Asami."**

Recognizing the voice I try to perk up.

"Hello Jinora. What's up?"

" **Kai took me to** **this house party and... they're doing drugs and drinking. Umm can you just pick me up. I'm really scarred. I have gas money."**

I take out my wallet to pay for my meal.

"Yes. Are you safe?" I ask.

" **I'm in the bathroom, right now. I was afraid to call my parents and Korra wasn't picking up so I thought…"**

"No. No. You thought right. Tell me where you're. I'm on my way!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Pretty intense chapter.

I have this very long road trip, so I would love to read what you all think. (I'm not driving btw)

Thoughts are appreciated. Happy Holidays everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

I get another call from Kuvira, but I decline it. I don't have time right now. I know she wants to check on me, but my main focus is getting to Jinora.

I park across the street and the sounds coming from the address Jinora sent me, are outrageous. I can't believe no one called the police yet!

As I walk toward the lawn, I hear a familiar voice that stops me in my tracks.

"Asami, is that you?" My boss asks.

 _Why is he here? Shouldn't he be with Korra?_

I turn around to address the man.

"Yes. I don't have time to talk. I have to get Jinora." I reply.

He locks his car and approaches me.

"Me too! Someone was blowing up Korra's phone and I finally answered, and it was Jinora begging for someone to pick her up. So Instead of waking Korra, I decided to come instead."

 _Well…that was kind of him. Maybe having two of us here will make things a lot easier._

Mako and I both walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. My boss seemed to have changed from his original apparel to something more comforting. He's now wearing basketball shorts and a grey t shirt, which tells me he most likely was heading to bed. Because the night is way too cold for anyone to be wearing such attire.

The door swing opens and two kids who clearly look stoned, stare us down.

"Who are you?" The teen boy in a skull beanie, asks.

"We are here to pick up someone." I reply.

"You do know this is a house party and not some daycare. We don't have a pick up lists!" The teenage girl accompanying the boy, inputs.

"You're right, please forgive me. If you all would be kind and let us in, we can find the person we're looking for. "

As I try to step inside, the two teens barricade the door blocking me from the entrance.

"Who do you think you're?" The boy states.

"Who am I? I'm someone who's trying everything in her power not to physically harm you. But if you don't move pass I might ac…"

Before I could finish my threat, Mako interlocks are arms.

"Excuse me, for her behavior. She takes her skits seriously. I'm Tony and we're the 'The Parent'." He states calmly.

The two teens look at each other confused.

"The what?" The girl asks.

Mako rolls his eyes.

"We're the suppliers for the party. 'The Parents'. Wow you kids really are young. We can't just walk up to a party like 'Hello, we're drug dealers' " Mako replies.

The teens look at one another, deciding what to do next, as Mako and I wait impatiently.

"I don't have all day! I'm wearing shorts in the middle of the winter." My boss shouts.

"You don't look like you're packing." The girl finally states.

"That's because it's in my purse!" I explain.

"Let me see."

The boy tries to grab my purse, but I shove him back.

"Hasn't anyone one told you before not to touch a woman's purse! Now this is the reason why my partner and I don't like working with teens. Tell Kai the deal is off. Let's go!" I reply.

Mako and I pretend to walk off, hoping for the teens to stop us.

"Wait!" The girl calls out.

 _Wow that was easier than I thought._

"You're here for Kai? That's all you had to say. Come on in."

* * *

Mako and I walk inside and I start coughing and waving my hands around, to avoid the smoke. With the music blasting and beer pong being played. I would think I was at a frat party.

"Let me take you to Kai." The boy tells us.

"I'll go look for Jinora, stall." I whisper to Mako as we follow the boy.

"Okay."

When we get to the corner and I take my chance and escape into the crowd. I need to find the bathroom.

"Hey Ma, looking sexy today." A boy with his shirt off calls out to me.

 _Great, I thought I couldn't have any more problems._

"Babe? Didn't you hear me?"

The drunk and blonde haired teen talks to me again, causing me to finally address him.

"Aww you're cute too. I can see the little chin hair finally coming in. Congratulations, you're officially a twelve year old man." I reply, making his friends laugh as I continue my hunt.

I try to give Jinora a call but she's not picking up. She did tell me earlier that her phone had a low battery percentage.

I see two girls standing against the wall, talking to each other and I think they look friendly/sober enough to know where the bathroom is.

"Excuse me, do you know where the restroom may be?" I ask.

The girl with the teal highlights and dark eyeliner points up the stairs.

"Third door on the right."

"Thank you."

"Hey? You look familiar. Did we get to Middle school together?" I stare at the teal highlight girl in disbelief.

 _This girl looks like she was born in the early 2000s!_

"I don't think so. Be safe." I reply.

As I make my way up the stairs, I can't find Mako anywhere to let him know where I'm going. The higher I get up the stairs, the higher I think I'm going to be. Times like these make me regret my college days. How much pot, do people need? It's like I'm inside a fog machine.

Once I get up the stairs, I open the first door and a group of teens groan.

"Yo! We're hot boxing! You're letting the smoke out, shut the door." One of them yells.

 _Oh the girl said the third door on the right._

I quickly shut the door and continue my search. As soon as I find Jinora, I'm kicking Kai's ass. Who takes an underage girl to a party like this?

Jinora's not out of hot water just quite yet. She's smarter than this. Than again I'm glad she called me. So her lecture will be short.

I get to the third door and push it open, just to find a girl's head buried inside toilet.

"Oh sorry…are you okay?" I ask.

The girl lifts her head and holds up a thumbs up, before she continues throwing up. I slowly shut the door and start to get even more worried. If she's not up here, where could she be?

"LET MY GIRL GO!" I hear someone yell down the stairs.

"Kai, stop."

Just hearing Jinora's voice, makes me rush back down the stairs. As I push pass the partiers, I see an even bigger crowd formed in the living room.

"I'm taking her!" Mako calls out, as he grips Jinora's hand.

I finally can see Kai sitting on the couch, glaring up at my boss.

"You aren't taking her! She's mine!"

Mako rolls his eyes.

"You're drunk man, calm it down. I know you have a crappy job, but drinking isn't going to fix anything. Especially when, your skill set is only high enough to be a bust boy at a pizza joint."

Mako's response, gets a collection of oooohh and laughs from Kai's peers. Which clearly embarrasses the drunk teen.

Kai quickly gets up, causing him to hold onto his friend, to steady himself.

"Say sorry."

My boss gives Kai the same smug look, I hate.

"Not until your Mother does, for raising such a poor of excuse of a man."

"Say sorry!" Kai yells, again.

"I told you. Call your Mother if you need an apology!"

Kai isn't my biggest fan right now. But Mako isn't helping the situation, he's provoking it!

"Yo? You gonna let that fool talk made smack about you?" One of Kai's friends hypes up.

"Of course he is. He's too of a punk not to. Let's go Jinora."

Before Mako and Jinora could turn around, the upset boy pulls out a M1911 Pistol, causing Mako to quickly push Jinora behind him

"You're quiet now, huh? Who's the man now?" Kai yells.

"You're." Mako says lowly.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE THE MAN!" Mako replies.

The people near me are still dancing and having a good time, as if no one's life is at risk.

"Kai, please don't do this." Jinora pleads, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, listen to your girl." Mako adds.

"The same girl, you're trying to take away from me?"

"The same girl, you're trying to shoot." Mako defends

Kai laughs.

"I don't want to shoot her, I want to shoot you, Bastard."

"I'm no Bastard! You're the one too of a coward to use fists."

"Why would I use hands, when I have this?"

Mako pushes Jinora away from him and starts walking toward Kai.

"You're the man! Shoot me."

As Jinora tries to go back to Mako, I grab her which startles her.

"Head to the car." I tell her.

"No, we can't leave without Mako." She says, hysterical.

"I'm going to get him. Head to the car and call the police. We both will be out soon, I promise."

I give her my phone and keys and she pulls me into a hug.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

She pulls apart and runs out the door.

I bring my attention back on the situation and from Kai's blood shoot eyes, you can tell he's unaware of his actions. He still has the safety on. Which explains why, Mako is being so bold.

"Shoot Bro." Kai friend hypes up.

"I will."

"Listen to your friend? You're the man, right? Men listen to other men." Mako tease.

 _Why is Mako provoking him? Does he not understand the situation he's in? Kai, could be aware of the safety and quickly switch it off._

Mako finally get close enough to the boy, so he's starring right down the barrel.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." Kai yells, as his hand trembles.

"No."

Before Kai could reply, Mako kicks Kai in the knee, causing him to drop onto the floor, and my boss uses such action to snatch the gun out of his hand, pointing it downward at the teen.

"Please don't shoot?" the boy pleads, as he's curls up into a ball.

I sign in relief, we can leave now. As I move closer to Mako, he turns the safety off.

 _What is he doing?_

"WHO'S THE MAN NOW?" Mako yells down at the terrified boy.

" You're,I'm sorry." Kai whines.

"What's wrong, afraid to be hit with you own gun?"

Seeing how angry my boss looks, I quickly get to his side.

"Mako."

I place my hand on his shoulder, which startles him, causing him to turn around and point the gun on me.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yells, with rage in his eyes me.

 _Okay? Can he put the gun down? I know, I may have frightened him, but he looks like he wants to kill me._

"Please give me the gun." I say lowly.

He finally hands it to me and storms out the door.

I quickly unload the weapon, as everyone looks at me waiting for my next move.

"Stay away from her!" I tell the runny nosed boy on the floor, before exiting.

Once we get outside, Jinora opens my car door and rushes into Mako's arm.

"You're okay!"

"Duh, I'm made of steel. Are you okay?" he asks.

"I just want to go home."

"I think that's a good idea."

I make my way over to the embracers and Jinora rushes over to me.

"Thank you, for keeping your promise."

I hold her tighter.

"Thank you for calling."

Mako walks over to me with his hands in his pocket.

"Do you think, you could take Jinora home?" he asks, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Sure, you should get back to Korra."

He nods.

"Yes, that would be best."

* * *

" I'm so stupid." Jinora says, in the passenger seat.

"It's alright." I reply.

"No, it's not. My parents are going to kill me."

 _It's too late. I don't think anyone has the energy to kill anyone._

"Your parents will be happy that you're safe and not hurt, trust me."

The preteen wipes her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because I done some not so smart things, when I was your ages, as well. Shit! I still do that! Sorry for my language." I reply.

The girl sitting near me giggles.

"Its fine, I don't mind it. It's just rare that I hear 'The real word' and not the alternative 'Shift'." She replies.

We get to a stop light.

"I just thought I could fix Kai. He had such a rough childhood! I promise you, he's not really like that. It's just when he get around his friends, he acts so…..different."

 _Kai needs to grow up and hopefully what happened today was the wake up call he needed. After I drop Jinora off and talk with her parents. I have to go to the police station to hand over the gun._

"Do you think he loves you? " I ask, making a right at the intersection.

"Yes! He tells me all the time."

I frown.

"He does!" She defends.

"I don't know, Jinora."

"You don't understand, no one does and I don't care. The only person that knows our love is Kai and I. Young people can be in love."

"I never said it wasn't possible."

"But you're implying that. Kai and I will work through this!"

I notice we're almost near her house and I can't have her thinking, Kai is right for her. I pull into a Taco Bell parking lot and take my keys out of the ignition.

"How did you feel when you called me?" I ask.

Jinora shrugs.

"You sounded scarred."

"I was just anxious." she replies.

" Did Kai know you wanted to leave?" I ask.

"Yes."

Just hearing her own response makes her go into defense mode.

"It's not like that. I was just being a kid and he knew I would be fine. That's why he didn't want to take me home. Actually now thinking about it, I could have stayed longer."

 _Is she in denial? Kai had a gun and from the look on Jinora's face, she was unaware of it. He was so under the influence, who's to say that he might have pulled the weapon on her?_

"Jinora, you're a smart girl and I know you see the good in people, but Kai isn't good for you. How did you two even meet, with the age gap and all?"

The girl starts to blush.

"Well, I was in the library and I noticed he was having a hard time with an algebra equation. I took algebra in Third grade."

 _Damn, I took it in 4_ _th_

"So I offered to show him how to solve it and we just clicked. You should have seen his face when he solved a problem correctly. That's the Kai, I fell in love with. Not the under the influence Kai! You probably think I'm some love struck teen girl."

"No, I don't. I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Yes. You want the best for him and you don't understand why he puts himself in toxic situations. But when you two are together, you know that's when he's at his healthiest or even his best. "

Jinora's face lights up.

"Exactly! He has potential to do better, I just need to keep showing him."

"But you can't."

Her face drops.

"Why not? That's what people are supposed to do, right? Be there for others when they need them. Kai needs me!"

This whole discussion is exactly what I needed and as hurtful as it's about to sound, it needs to be said.

"You can't control others' lives! You may know the best options for them, but it's up to Kai or anyone in general to see it. Even I have to remind myself that."

"But what if they can't see they're hurting themselves?"

I sigh.

"Then maybe you not being there, might be the final wake up call they need."

Just saying that really hits home. It's as if my conscious is speaking out loud. Even though, I feel Mako isn't the right guy for her, It's still not my place to decide. I'm Jinora in my personal situation and sadly, Korra is Kai.

Jinora's intentions are well, but she might get herself into a more dangerous situation if she continues seeing him. Just like I got myself in a dangerous one, by kissing Korra.

"You want me to just forget about Kai?" she asks, hurt.

"What are you going to do, visit him in jail? Because that's most likely where he's going to go. He had an unregistered weapon."

"What? You're turning him in?" she asks in disbelief.

 _What am I supposed to do? She called the police? I have a gun in my car! She had to know this was the outcome. Then it finally hits me, I didn't hear any sirens or see any police cars leaving the scene._

"You didn't call the police did you?" I ask.

Jinora shameful shakes her head no.

"I couldn't, he would get arrested!"

I lay my head on my steering wheel.

 _Great, now what am I supposed to do?_

"You can toss the gun in a lake." She suggests, making me laugh.

"Remind me not to commit a crime with you." I tease.

"I don't think I will have the energy for anything, now that I lost my true love." she replies.

"Hey? I'm not saying you can't still care about him. I just think it's best if you both take time to think about your actions. He has a lot of growing up to do and so do you! You should be worried about going to high school soon and not some boy. You're going to be a great artist and I need a partner one day. Let that be your main focus."

Her smile reappears.

"You would hire me?" she asks.

 _Well I would have to make a company first, but sure._

"Of course, you have wicked skills."

"Thank you!"

I put my keys back into the ignition.

"We should Van Go home." I tease.

"Ugh, art puns!" she groans.

* * *

Tenzin and Pema were quite grateful. But I told them the true hero was Mako. Sure, I got Jinora out of the environment, but Mako got the thing that could have hurt someone.

I was just doing what I had to do. Today has been a very long day and I just want to go home. The moment I step out of the front door of Jinora's home. I see Mako sitting on the hood of my car.

"How did it go?" he asks.

I take the hair tie from around my wrist and put my hair up into a bun, to stop it from blowing, due to the night's breeze.

"It went well. Tenzin wasn't mad, he was relived. He would love to personally thank you. They're still in the living room, If you want to talk with them."

"It's fine. I'm no hero, you're. You're also a great actor." He replies.

"Me? You were the one with the great cover story. The drug dealers scenario was really good."

He cover his face.

"Stopppp, you're making me blush. But seriously, you're the one who needs an Oscar. With your 'I'm in love with my boss's girlfriend act."

 _Okay, we're doing this right now._

"When did you find out?" I ask.

"Right after I got Jinora's call for someone to pick her up."

Then it comes to me. If he knew all along, that must mean...

"You wanted to shoot me." I blurt out.

"I never said that."

 _He didn't have too! It was all in his body language and eye._

"I just knew something was up between you two. Turns out my suspensions were true all along. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me what you had done! But you were too of a coward to do so."

"You're right, I was a coward."

"That's right and that's not the only thing you're. I don't know where to start!"

I nod in agreement.

"Please do! But before you continue your list about my character . I should at least tell you some of my cowardly deeds. I think I owe you that."

He crosses his arm clearly impressed and I'm glad. Because that's what I always wanted, which is to see my boss impressed with me.

"Go on!"

"My first cowardly deed was not speaking up, when you were wrong."

His smug look, suddenly drops.

"Excuse me?"

"You made countless of unethical decisions and I allowed it. I thought since no one was speaking up, maybe I shouldn't as well.

But that's not how you prevent errors, someone has to make the first step in making a change. I always been a natural leader but in this case I didn't step up.

My second cowardly act was, putting so much effort into fixing your mistakes. If only you knew how much shit I went through to make 'Your Company' looks great. I would tell you the details but you don't care and I don't want any praise from you. Especially when you're the one who made situations that required corrections.

Third; I was too of a coward to speak up about your terrible treatment towards me and my coworkers. The only thing you care about is money and not the great people that work for you. The same people you're putting at risk with your scam of a site. That's right, I know about what you did with the comment section. And once again, I was too of a coward to confront you about that, up until now.

Fourth, I was too of a coward to quit your company. Wait, nevermind….I quit right now. So let's not count that one."

The look on his face is priceless, but I'm not done. I have one more mistake to tell him.

"Finally, I was too damn of a coward to say, I see how you treat Korra and I'm glad she has someone like you. I'm glad she has someone who will fight for her. Someone, who will do heroic deeds such as saving Jinora, when she's at her lowest and couldn't.

And out of all things that I despise about you, your love for her is the best side I ever seen from you.

Maybe If I didn't use my history with you to judge whether or not you were good for her, maybe just maybe we could had formed a relationship, where I might have the courage to tell you as a friend, that your company could be great if you made some changes.

I could have used the opportunity to get to know you better and maybe understand why you decided to make such terrible decisions.

But I was too selfish and blind.

So if anything that's what I want to apologize for. If you want me to apology for the kiss, that's not what I'm going to do. That's a discussion for Korra and I. But I'm truly sorry for missing my chance of seeing things in your perceptive."

Just by that one conversation with Jinora, I was finally able to understand my actions. I no longer feel hate for my boss, but sympathy.

I don't know if it's the street lights or the breeze, but it looks like he's crying.

"This pollen, is really messing with my eyes." He says.

 _It's Winter?_

He finally collects himself and begins to speak.

"I appreciate what you said. But it takes two to form a friendship and I clearly wasn't making an effort. Honestly, I admired your ideas, but sometimes you come off a bit headstrong and I never really liked people like that.

That was until I started seeing who you really were as a person, once you met Korra. Every time she came home she would be so excited. Telling me about her workouts, day, and even you. It brought joy to me seeing her so happy.

It's been a while since I seen her that way. With the fight and all, Your…'friendship' seemed to take a lot of stress off her.

Korra and I, had our ups and downs, but we were finally getting through it. Then you just had to...!"

Mako hits the hood of my car with his fist, but his force is not enough to cause any damages.

"You just had to ruin everything! I started to grow suspicious, when I saw how you looked at her. You look at her the same way I do. At first I didn't blame you, she's an amazing girl. But you used to get so angry when I was with her. I saw it, the jealousy. Korra may have been obvious to it, but I wasn't. You wanted to break us up.

 _When did I ever say I wanted to break Mako and her up?_

"You're too wild for her, she needs stability. Especially with her background and all. I can give her that, you can't! I thought inviting her parents to your home would bust your bubble, but I guess it didn't work. You continued your secretive and manipulative ways."

Now, I start to get upset! I just admitted how wrong I was about him and now he's telling me I'm not right for her! I never said I was, but he knows nothing about me.

"That's not true! My intentions were never to get her to choose me! I didn't plan for all of this to happen. If anything, you were the one pushing us to hang out all the time! I tried to stay away, but you didn't help. How can you tell me whether or not I'm right for her or not."

"YOU'RE BREAKING HER HEART! You most likely contributed to her breakdown today. She won't even talk to me! Put yourself in her shoes. She thinks you and Suki are a thing."

"No, she doesn't." I defend.

"Yes, she does!"

"She thinks that because you keep trying to force us together. You are the one who invited Suki to your events. You were the one telling us how cute we're together."

"That's because I wanted you to leave my girlfriend alone."

"No! You wanted to hurt Korra."

He looks at me even more upset.

"What? No! why would I do that? You're the one hurting her. She's at home crying because of you!"

I shake my head in disagreement.

"You know how upset Korra gets when she sees Suki and I together."

My ex boss glares at me.

"Don't you go there."

"Yes, I am going there. If I could see it, you could too! At my Father's dinner, I watched how you talked about Suki and I also watched how uncomfortable your girlfriend got. But you continued talking about her! You wanted Korra to feel the same hurt and jealousy you were felt, seeing us together. The difference between you and I is, I never wanted to hurt her being with Suki. But you intentionally did it."

"SHE'S NOT GAY!"

"Then why are you so worried about losing her then? She clearly hates me! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I never wanted her to be so broken. When Jinora ended the call, I saw a very long and heartfelt message on her phone, that she was in the process of sending to you. When I read the message, I was furious, still am by the way. But I'm tired of fighting.

I wasn't just mad at you, but at her as well. The fact I had to find out about the kiss from a text message really hurts. We tell each other everything and it just shows she's afraid of doing the same."

We both just stare at each other, hurt and tired.

"I'm sure she would have told you. Don't be upset with her. She didn't do anything wrong. The kiss was all on me, she didn't even return it."

He gives me a small smile.

"She didn't have to. By her not telling me, means the same as if she did kiss you back.

I don't forgive you Asami. I may respect you a bit more, but I don't forgive you. You just happened to prove what I thought of you all along. You want everything and if you don't have it, you take it.

You wanted her and you just kissed her, like morals weren't there. You tell me I'm a fraud and selfish. But didn't you do the same thing as me?

Tricking others by using your good intentions to justify your actions. Forming a bond just to find others strength and weaknesses, then screw them over in the end. Trying to satisfy your craving and doing everything possible to do so. That's what my company is all about! Are you sure you want to quit? You're the PERFECT EMPLOYEE!"

He finally moves away from my car and heads to his.

"We're the same Ms. Sato. Maybe you're still a bit blind, if you don't see it."

"We aren't the same. You still have your company! What do I have? I call out to him.

"Your freedom." He replies back.

* * *

The moment I enter my apartment, I storm into my room and start stuffing all my clothes into my suitcase, I need to get away.

This city is not helping right now. I need to stay with my Father for a while and clear my head.

Mako had every right to say what he did, but I'm not all to blame in this situation.

I quickly turn off all the lights in my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I can hardly think straight, I'm trying so hard not to break down into tears.

I go through the kitchen drawers to find a pen to write a note for Kuvira, so she knows where I'm heading. I still haven't called her back yet. And at this point, I want to turn my phone off.

Just as I'm about to set the finished note down on the table, I see another note already there. I quickly pick it up and begin to read.

 _ **You were being such a dumbass, by not picking up your phone. If you aren't smart enough to answers calls, I hope you're smart enough to read this note.**_

 _ **You may notice that you have company.**_

I look around my apartment frantic and see a body lying on my couch.

 _ **I wanted to stay until you got back, but I had to get to the radio station. Please don't kick her out, just talk to her. If things get physical and not the good kind ;)**_

 _ **There are knifes in the cabinet, since fists can't bring that girl down. I think I'll spend the night at Opal's, you two have a lot to discuss. Love you and no matter what happens. You still have me.**_

 _ **-Kuvira**_

I walk over to the living room and see Korra fast asleep on my couch, I grab a blanket and place it on top of her. Then sit in the chair adjacent from her.

Even though she looks peaceful, you can still see the bruises on her face. I wonder how she got here. Is this what Kuvira was calling me about? If so, who knows how long Korra been here waiting.

I let out a yawn and curl up into my chair. Maybe I can rest my eyes for a while until she wakes up.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hope everyone had a great holiday! Sorry for the long wait and appreciate everyone's patience.

There are only two more chapters left in the story. Next chapter is what we all been waiting for! We heard everyone side except the one person that matters.

Thoughts are appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

I strength out my legs on the couch and let out the loudest moan ever. When I open my eyes, I quickly get up and look around, noticing that it's daylight.

"You're a heavy sleeper, I dropped two coffee mugs and almost you. And you continued to sleep." Korra tells me, as she hands me a cup of coffee.

"You carried me?" I ask, noticing that we somehow switched chairs.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I would have carried you to your room. But I'm still pretty sore. It still was a struggle just getting you to that couch. Not like you're heavy or anything, It's just fatigue."

"Does Mako know you're here?" I ask, cutting straight to the chase.

"I left a note. But even if he did call, I wouldn't know. I can't find my phone anywhere." She replies.

I put my coffee cup down on the table and wrap myself into my blanket.

" After everything that happened between us, what made you come here?" I ask.

she sighs.

"I really had to get out of Mako's apartment. So when I heard him leave, I just left."

"And you choose here, out of all place?"

She looks at me in disbelief.

"Do you want me to leave? I would think you would be happy, since I'm making an effort in talking with you. "

"Trust me, I am! I'm just trying to understand."

she starts to relax again.

"This was the only place where I wouldn't be attacked with cameras and I couldn't go to my parents."

"Why not?"

she just glares at me.

 _Alright, maybe I need to calm down with the questions._

" I needed to talk to you. A text wouldn't have been the best approach, given our situation. " she adds.

 _I'm so glad she choose to speak with me in person. I don't think I would have been able to read so much hate on a tiny screen._

 _"I don't hate you Asami." she starts off._

"You have every right to though. No need to spare my feelings, Mako said worse."

"What do you mean by, Mako?"

 _Shit! She doesn't know, yet!_

"I'm talking about in general like 'That sketch is bad' or something." I try to reassure.

 _I'm not lying! He has said that to me before._

She just stares at me and I can't take it any longer.

"He read the text you were trying to send me." I blurt out.

"Oh my Gosh! When?"

"Last night, but It's alright, he's not mad at you. He's just mad at me."

she looks like she's going to have a panic attack. I wished I never told her.

"I didn't mean for him to find out that way. I was going to tell him as soon as I talked to you, I swear."

"Why didn't you tell him, if you mind me asking?"

"I didn't want you to lose your job!"

 _She was worried about my job? Why wasn't she worried about her relationship? My job was the least of my worries._

"I did a terrible thing and you're still worried about me? How can you just do that?"

"You're good at what you do and your coworkers adore you. I didn't want you to be taken from them, due to a mistake."

 _A mistake?_

"You think what I did was a mistake?"

She looks away from me.

"Please Asami. Don't say that it wasn't."

"It wasn't a mistake because... I wanted to do that the moment I first met you!"

I see a small smile form on her face, that she's not even attempting to hide.

"I know."

 _Then why are we having this discussion!_

"Really?"

she get up from her chair, to sit next to me.

"Well, I wasn't sure completely at first. But the dinner with our family pretty much sealed the deal. As your Father spoke about your past. You kept starring at me, as if you were ashamed of such stories. If you just saw me as a friend. I doubt your reaction would have been so shameful. Also your attempt to kiss me in your room, helped as well."

 _What? I don't remember that!_

I cover my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but you were clearly drunk. I didn't think about it too much."

 _"_ Why didn't you put up a wall between us, then!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?" she replies, with a bit of frustration.

"I thought I could get over it!"

"How did that go?"

I can't help but laugh at her question.

"Not very well, taken in fact you're upset about the kiss. Which you have every reason to be, by the way."

"I wasn't upset about the kiss , Asami! I was upset about what you said after it."

 _What did I say after it?_

"When I asked you why you kissed me, You said 'you couldn't help it'. That statement itself, made me furious. Even with addicts 'I can't help it' doesn't cut it. If you can't help smoking, try nicotine gum. If you can't help drinking, try a hobby. It might be hard at first, but there are always options. Now I doubt your feelings for me were as strong as such examples given. But your best option/solution would have been talking with me."

 _Wow, she really has a point._

"You're right. But I want to let you know that, I wasn't messing with your head. Despite how you may see things. I never wanted all of this to happen. I should have backed away and respect that you were in a relationship, but I didn't. I didn't just ruin my job, but our friendship as well. It broke my heart, seeing you hurt and me being the cause of your pain was even worse."

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I should have asked how you felt the moment I picked up on your feelings and you should had done the same with me."

 _What, is she talking about?_

She digs into her pocket and pulls out a mini box and hands it to me.

"I found this in his medicine cabinet."

I open the tiny box and my heart drops.

"Is this another purity ring?" I tease, hoping my joke is the reality.

"It's an engagement ring. He wants to marry me, Asami."

I examine the diamond ring.

"You sure this is for you? It could be Bolin's for Opal, they seemed to hit it off nice."

she gives me a small smile.

"It could be. Because if he read my message, I doubt he still wants to marry me."

I see tears in her eyes and I'm debating if I should comfort her. I don't want to over step my boundaries again.

"Don't cry, Korra. He loves you. When we spoke last night. He still was willing to fight for you. Don't give up on him. He knows the kiss was my fault. You both can work through all of this."

She looks at me confused.

"What did he tell you last night?"

 _The question is what he didn't tell me last night! He was really giving it to me!_

"Basically that you deserve the world and he's far more qualified in giving you that."

She quickly wipes away her tears.

"Did he say that or is that what you think?"

 _I don't understand what she's getting at. Does it matter?_

"That's what I know. Mako and I have our differences, but we both want what's best for you."

"What about what's best for you? I want you happy as well." she replies.

 _Even though this discussion is about her, she still manages to think about me. Could she be anymore great?_

I shrug.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine,though. I think I'm going to stay with my Father for awhile to clear my head. Now that I no longer work for Fire Ferrets. I'm thinking about making my own art studio."

"I think that would be wonderful. Jinora would like that as well. You're like her hero and I don't know why. I'm the champion." she tease.

Which reminds me of her killer win!

I quickly get up and start throwing random combinations in the air, making the champ laugh.

"Oh my God! You were amazing, last night. You did the move and everything."

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting to do your move, It just happened."

"And I'm glad it did. you're crazy talented, please don't retire."

She runs her hand through her new haircut and it really does suits her.

"I really don't want to but, I'm tired of fighting. I think my talents are best suited along side Tenzin. I want to train upcoming fighters and help them be champions, such as Suki."

 _Here we go again._

"Suki and I are just friends." I yell out.

"I know, but you two should be much more than that. Suki constantly asks about you and I see the glow in her eyes when she sees you."

"Maybe so, but she made it very clear that she wants to focus on fighting."

Korra giggles.

"You believe that?. Suki is used to being in control. She probably told you that, just so she wouldn't feel tied down. But I think you give her a run for her money. Please don't give up on her."

The look in her eyes tells me she's hoping I accept her suggestion. I mean... Suki is a nice girl. I wouldn't mind seeing her of couple more times.

"Okay, I guess we could go out on a few dates, But under one condition."

"What?"

"You don't give up on, Mako."

"Trust me, I don't plan to. I just don't know what to tell him."

"Just be honest with him. I believe that's all he wants."

"I guess you're right. I'm really going to miss you." she says, pulling me into a hug.

"You're acting like I'm not coming back. Don't forget who I live with. Kuvira might burn this apartment down without me!"

We both start laughing and in the first time, out of all our hugs, I'm the first to pull away.

"Are we good?" I ask her, trying not to get caught up in the reality of it all.

"I'm always good. What about you?"

"I think I'll survive."

"Great, you're a fighter and I want you to keep something for awhile." she says, before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"What a broken heart?" I call out.

"Asamiii." she whines, as she picks up a bag off the floor.

"I'm just kidding?" I tease.

Once she comes back over to the couch, she shows me what's behind her back and I open my mouth out of shock.

"Is that your champion belt?"

she looks down at the gold item in her hand.

"That's what this is? I thought it was a coffee holder." she tease, while handing it to me.

"I want you to keep it for awhile. I'm not ready to look at it again. Despite all that happened, you were the one that kept fighting. You didn't give up on me and seeing you in the stadium met the world to me. You deserve it."

I feel my eyes start to tear up.

"You're making me cry." she quickly backs away from me.

"Is it the good kind of crying? Because Kuvira said if I made you cry again, she would shoot me. Quoting 'Since fist don't bring me down, maybe a gun will. I should file a police report."

 _Leave it to Kuvira to make threats._

"It's the good kind."

" I'm happy to hear that. Could you do me one last thing?" she asks.

"Sure."

"Could you drive me back to Mako's apartment. I walked here and I'm still a little sore."

"Sureeee, it's the least I could do. But I'm not getting out the car! He might shoot me!"

Korra laughs but I'm serious.

He might!

* * *

The drive to Mako's apartment complex was full of laughs and conversations. It reminded me of the first time we hung out together.

Once I pull into a parking space, Korra takes off her seat belt.

"Thanks again, Asami. I guess it's time to face the music."

I grab her hand without hesitation.

"You will be fine."

" I hope so."

As she gets out the car, I see the ring still in my cup holder.

 _Maybe if I keep it here, she might not marry him._

Despite my internal thoughts, I know what's the right thing to do.

"Hey!" I call out. stopping the girl that changed my life.

"Yep?"

"You forgot, something." I reply, holding up the green velvet box.

She jogs back over to my car and before I hand it to her, I need her to do something.

"Think about it." I say, before letting it go.

"I think I already did."

Just hearing those words, I know what her answer is. I finally loosen my grip off the box, so she can take it. Because I know her answer will always be 'Yes' for him.

"Next time I see you ,I'm going to ask for your name. And you better have a different last name." I tease.

"We better be in an open field with no cars, then" she tease back as she heads up the stairs.

"Ohhh a country wedding, that's cute."

I hear her laugh and it's bittersweet.

But I'm happy for her. I hope they're able to work everything out. Actually, I know they will. As stubborn as Mako is, he's not going to let go of a gem like Korra.

Even though, I'm willing to fight for her. She made her choice and I need to respect that. I have no control over who she chooses because...

she's the boss of her own life.


	17. Final

To: Asami

From: Me

 _These past few days, I felt a couple of emotions. I'm guessing you may have gone through similar emotion as well. First off, I would like to say that, I wished such event didn't happen. But I would be lying if I told you I didn't expect such thing to happen sooner. What surprised me the most, was the fact you made the first move and not me._

 _Which is upsetting, because I was counting on you to not give into temptation. It would have made mines so much easier to control. I'm telling you this because you aren't all to blame._

 _I tried so hard not to take your gestures as something more. Maybe If I did, I could have realized earlier that what I was doing was wrong._

 _I thought this whole ordeal was my faith testing me, but I was just testing myself. Actually, fighting myself. I'm supposed to be a role model and I didn't just let my fans down, I let myself down as well. It's like everything I kept bottled up inside finally came out, inside that cage._

 _I may be undefeated in the world's eyes, but I lost myself back there. And that's a loss to me._

 _Everyone thinks I have everything all together, but truthfully, I don't._

 _It's just my years of practice, due to my parents' ways, that helped me before. But since I no longer live under their roof, I can't use them as an excuse for not doing what I want._

 _It surprised me when you out of all people, saw past my well-practiced act and took the time to speak with me. It also hurts that you witnessed my breaking point. Let me reassure you, I'm much stronger than this._

 _None of what you saw in the stadium had anything to do with you. I just had enough._

 _When I fight, I sometimes picture my opponents as an obstacle I'm facing. Azula happened to be my self conscious, this time._

 _In the beginning of the fight, I wanted to give up. I didn't see any use in fighting myself any longer. I was willing to let everything go._

 _But at the very end, I knew if I didn't fight back, I would continue being the victim. So that explains why I became so brutal back there._

 _Then again, I'm not going to lie. I wanted to say those words to Azula a long time ago. But if I wasn't under so much stress, I think I would have been able to keep my cool._

 _Asami, I don't regret the kiss and I'm not upset about it. I'm upset about how I handled it. I should have let you explain yourself, instead of kicking you out. Maybe things would have gone differently between us. We could have talked through everything._ _I would have maybe been able to tell you that I had similar feelings for you._

 _I remembered when I asked you if you believed in love at first sight and you laughed and said maybe._

 _You may have not know this but, when I went to visit Mako. I used to always admire you from afar. I watched as you sketched and interacted with your co-workers._

 _Just seeing the smiles on everyone's faces when you spoke, made me want to get to know such a beautiful/wonderful person._

 _I sound like a stalker but trust me, I'm not._

 _When I saw you get on the elevator, I knew it was my only chance to finally talk to you. So I told you to hold the door and the moment we made eye contact, I instantly got pulled in._

 _To hide my excitement_ _, I quickly started fangirling and till this day, I'm embarrassed by my behavior._ _I had to be so annoying._

 _But even though I rambled out of nervousness, you still treated me the same way you treat others. Just speaking with you was enough._

 _Well...that's what I thought ,up until you almost got ran over._

 _There you were lying on the street, with people surrounding you and I thought to myself. This girl is crazy! But it turns out, I was the crazy one. Because you did all of that, just for my name._

 _Which touched me._

 _It wasn't the fact you were somewhat of a celebrity and wanted my name. But the subject matter as in, you never got my name._

 _I don't mean to compare Mako and ours first interaction, but it's something I been thinking about a lot lately, since the Christmas ball._

 _When Mako and I first met, I thought it was love at first sight. But now going through the different events._

 _There is a difference between being in love with someone, and being in love with the moments you share with someone._

 _Mako asked for my number and you asked for my name. Which caught my attention right away._

 _A name to me, is more personal than a number . To allow someone to call you by your name, means a lot. It's like when a teacher tells you their first name. It's like a wall of trust is instantly built between their students. You asking for my name, made me fall in love with the moment we shared._

 _The more we hung out, the more I started to enjoy your company more than I should had. I hid my feelings by justifying my enjoyment due to our friendship. But as time progressed, I could tell it was something more._

 _I started to get upset seeing you with Suki. Once again, I thought I was afraid of losing my best friend, but that wasn't the case. You kept asking me if I liked Suki and my answer will always be 'Yes'._

 _But the question you should had asked me was 'Do I like Suki and you together?' which my answer happens to be  
'No'._

 _But deep down I know my answer is selfish,_ because _you two are great for each other and I have someone already. Someone I love dearly. Someone I fell in love with. And it breaks my heart that I developed feelings for you, when I love Mako._

 _It's unfair for all of us. I know you hate seeing me with him and I know he hates seeing me with you. But if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Because I wasn't honest with either parties._

 _I used to think, I was the only one making an effort in Mako's and I relationship, but turns out I was the one slacking in it._

 _I should had told him the moment I started gaining feelings for you. Even if they weren't as strong and maybe just a little crush, I should have told him and I regret not doing so._

 _I can't even look at him without feeling guilty. Even though I never kissed you back, what I did was far worse. By keeping everything a secret, I might as well kissed you._

 _When I do tell him, which I know will be very soon. I hope he forgives me, because I want to make us still work._

 _I hope this doesn't hurt you too much. Just typing this message hurts me. But it's for the best._

 _I always saw you as a wonderful person, even before we met. Through your success and your philanthropy, I'm glad I was able to meet someone like you._ _Words can't describe how much you mean to me. You helped me through so much and I'm ever so grateful._

 _I hope you don't hate me too much for this. But, I think it would be best if we give each other time._

 _Time, so we can move pass this and hopeful build a friendship in the future. I don't' hate you Asami, I could never. I just think we met each other at the wrong time._

 _If you're asking yourself_ _"Why I can't just choose you?"_

 _It's because my love for Mako is much more stronger. But also the reality that, you never saw me as a person. I know that wasn't your intentions, but that's how I felt and that's how it is._

 _If you saw me for who I am, and not property. Maybe it would have been easier for you to tell me how you felt in the beginning._

 _The connection we had when we first met, was wonderful. Even though our other times together were amazing, as well. None of our_ _interactions could compare with the moment we spent together, in that tiny coffee shop._

 _You were so open about your personal life without hesitation and I was so open about my love for such a silly drink. You may not know this but, I'm a pretty reserved person and it takes a while for me to be open with people._

 _People tell me I'm hard to read. But honestly, I'm not. I think now a days, everyone wants to over look the obvious and try to find a deeper meaning into things. If you didn't see me as property, you would had notice some of my signs that..I never tried to hide with you._

 _I wished this wasn't the outcome, but sadly it is, and we have to move pass this. It's going to be hard, but I know we can get through this._

 _So go chase your dreams and continue making others' lives special. Date Suki, she's a great girl and also my sparring partner. I will learn to live with it. But I can't live with you thinking I hate you. We're in the Big Apple. There aren't many nice people in this city and when you do meet them, it's rare. And I struck gold meeting you and I don't regret that._

 _But I think we both can agree that,_

 _everything changed_

 _once you found out_

 _I was the boss's girlfriend._

*Message Not Delivered*

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And just like Fire Ferrets' orders, that message was never delivered.

So I'm going to leave it to your interpretation on whether or not Suki and Asami become a thing. Or if Korra marries Mako . It's all up to you. But there is one thing we all know. And that's Korra had feelings as well.

I want to thank you all for enjoying this story. Truthfully, I don't see myself as a writer. I just let my creativity take over. Which explains the reason why I update so quickly.

I never pre-write my stories. if I did that, I don't think my stories would have the same effect. I do however, have ideas on where I want to take a chapter and work around it.

Funny thing, I get just as much anxious for another chapter, as you all lol. I look forward to seeing the finish product as well. To me it's like 'Ooohhh what can I make happen next' it's crazy. I'm weird lol idk.

You all are the most loyal readers ever! I want to continue sharing my ideas with you all. But sadly, I'm taking a break from writing, so I can focus on some future objectives. I'm not taking a break from the site, just a break writing in general.

However, I would love to read a Korrasami camp themed fic. Like maybe have Korra and Asami as camp counselor or something.

Idk, just someone please make it happen! I will favorite, review, follow, stalk and everything. I would write one myself but…..it's too much work lol.

Thank you so much, once again :)

April showers bring back amazing writers. So see you then.

 **Thoughts are always appreciated.**


	18. Months Later Part 1

I throw a jab, causing her to duck out of the way avoiding it. I continue throwing punches, cornering her into the cage. Even with sparring gear on, I don't hold back my power. She knees me into the stomach, making me back away, creating an escape for her.

My opponent ignores my constant shouts of 'Keeping Your Guard Up' and instead of hitting her in the face to prove my point. I opt for a sweep, knocking her onto the ground.

I quickly get on top of her, and just when I'm about to send an elbow to her face, Tenzin pulls me off of her.

"That's enough, Korra. I think you showed your opponent she should always keep her guard up." He replies.

I stand up to catch my breath, while my opponent glares at me.

"You did well today, Suki. You were able to last 4 rounds with the Champ. You will have no problem with your fight in two weeks." Tenzin tell her, as he helps her up.

"Thanks, Coach." She replies.

"I agree, Tenzin. Besides dropping her hands, Suki did lovely." I add.

The fighter says something in French, then exits out of the cage.

 _Why is she mad?_

I exit out of the cage and start taking off my sparring gear.

It has almost been a year since my retirement, and I feel great. I enjoy helping Tenzin train the other upcoming champions. It's like I can be hands on, without having hands on me, trying to kill me. Don't get me wrong. I do miss fighting professionally. It's just time for me to help others make a legacy too.

"I'm heading out, Tenzin." Suki shouts.

"Alright, stay safe." He replies.

"You got it, Boss."

"Bye." I call out, getting a smile in return.

Suki is a wonderful fighter, she will certainly perform well when her time comes. I can tell she hates it when we spar together. My pressure is nothing personal, I just want her to be at her best.

As soon as she walks out the door, I rush to the window. A task I always do when she leaves the studio.

Just like I expected. I see a dark green Mustang parked, with the owner of the vehicle standing near it.

Once the fighter approaches the car, the two embrace. I watch as Suki runs her hand down her lower back, making the woman pull away in laughter. I can't help but feel enraged by this action, but I have no right to be. So I feel guilty as well.

"Hey, Korra? Come help refill these boxing bags." Tenzin calls out.

"Sure, be right there." I reply, watching them drive off.

* * *

Jinora and I walk down the streets of New York City on this beautiful spring day.

"You don't have to stay with me every time I go to art class, you know? "

 _Is this girl crazy? Tenzin pays me 50 dollars just to do so._

Even though, I'm financially stable due to my successful career and all. Who doesn't want a little extra cash to waste on junk and not feel guilty about it?

" I love spending time with you." I reply, wrapping my arm around my buddy.

"Mmmhm. I doubt it. You're only here to make sure I don't run off with Kai."

 _Again, it's for the money!_

We get to the familiar building where my future artist take her classes, and I hold the door open for her.

This place was once a local coffee shop, now the owner inputted some computers and transformed the building into a digital design class. It was a very smart business decision and move, due to the huge art scene here.

Jinora greets some of her friends, then rushes to her computer. I'm glad she's socializing with kids her age. Which is another reason why this place is amazing.

I usually sit in the back along with the other parents, either playing Angry Birds or checking UFC rankings. I feel like such a soccer mom, every time I come here. All the adults act so uppity, while they drink their espresso and rant/rave about their child. I truly don't belong here.

 _Seriously._

None of the parents talk to me. Jinora says they all think I'm going to kill them. She also said I supposedly I have a resting 'B Word' face, which I don't by the way. But according to my track record, I could most likely kill them.

I'm just joking. I would never harm those who don't harm me first. Using dark humor, isnt a norm for me. I blame Meelo, he's obsessed with that type of genre and he's just a kid!

I put on my headphones, and start playing some Kendrick Lamar. I got into this artist all thanks to Bolin. I wished I knew about him before, Humble would have been my entrance song.

 _The clean version, of course._

As I nod my head to the beat, I watch as Jinora gets to work. I wished I could draw. I guess I was only blessed with the hands to punch, instead using a pencil beautifully.

I steal a glance at the teacher, and notice she's working on a piece, herself. Which is nothing new, because she's always sketching in her book of hers.

Of course she gets up to check on her students, or to address a question. But other than that, she's usually occupied with her own work. This class is practically a free for all. Independence and creativity are the foundations of this place.

Sadly, I haven't been able to tell the teacher how beneficial this class has been for Jinora. Can you believe that? I have been coming here for months, and have yet to utter one word to her.

It's pathetic, I know.

With the music still blasting in my ears, I use the opportunity to admire her beauty. Pink is a nice color on her. Actually, any color looks great on her. I'm sure she enjoys the freedom of wearing what she likes, and not having to deal with business casual attire back at her old job. This job suits her much better, she now has the independence to be creative, just like this place's values.

Sometimes I find myself going through my closet, just to look nice when I come here. Isn't that foolish? Like? Who am I trying to impress? It's not like she pays attention to me.

You two never make eye contact, EVER.

And on days you feel bold. You may get up to stretch. Knowing darn well the hem of your hoodie will ride up doing so, exposing your stomach. A part of your body, you remember her admiring before. But despite this known fact, she never looks. Of course you feel defeated, but never ashamed. It was always a long shot.

A student raises his hand and Asami gets up, causing me to look back down at my phone.

I start to lose signal, which stops my music from playing. Instead of keeping my headphones on to pretend I have music, I strike up a conversation with one of the art moms.

"Isn't the weather nice? " I say to the woman beside me.

"My son Giovani is allergic to pollen, therefore it's not that nice."

I put on a fake smile and nod.

"Good to know. May he have my condolences?"

I return my attention back onto my phone, as the teacher answers whatever question her student had.

As I wait for her to return to her desk, she turns and looks in the direction where I'm at. Of course there is no eye contact, because my eyes are glued to my screen. But I can feel a pair of eyes on me.

"Mrs. Richardson, are you alright back there?" The teacher asks.

"Not At all Miss." The woman replies, politely.

"Great. Let me know if anything or ANYONE is bothering you."

 _What?_

Did _she just imply that I was some type of problem? I wasn't harassing_ Giovani's _mother, I was just talking to her! This place is so uptight!_

The teacher makes her way back over to her desk and reopens her sketch book.

I hate feeling like this. I hate not being able to communicate with her, and it's all my fault. Why should I come back into her life?

These past few months have been life changing for me. From my career to everything. It's like I'm finding everything I been missing, and I just want to feel complete again. I also know this feeling won't change, until I make it.

I forcefully take off my headphones, slide my phone into my pocket, and get up.

Taking a deep breath, I start to remember why my action is so important, putting me more at ease. One step is better than, none.

I finally take the 7 steps up to her desk, and she doesn't even notice me or look up from her book.

"Hi!" I start.

 _What am I doing? Jesus, please help me._

"Good Afternoon." She replies, still not looking up.

 _What is she drawling that's more important than this new converstion? I don't mean to come off as self-centered, but this is kind of important!_

I try to sneak of peak of whatever she's working on, and spot a ring on her finger causing my heart to drop.

Completely forgetting about my nerves, I try to form a connection with her.

"Is that a purity ring?" I tease.

"Now you know better than I do, that I'm no virgin." She replies, coldly as she continues to sketch.

I scratch the back of my neck, trying to find a way to relive myself from that unexpected attitude of hers.

"I know, I was just joking." I reply, embarrassed.

I didn't mean to offend her, I just want to make a reference back to the time she thought my purity ring was an engagement ring. I guess she really did forget about me, including our first interaction. I don't blame her, I would forget about me too.

"Sorry, I didn't get the joke." She says, as an apology.

"It's okay."

" I know. It's an engagement ring." She adds, which makes me lose it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT'S ONLY BEEN 274 days, 12 HOURS and .."

I pull out my phone to check the time.

"AND 36 minutes!" I add.

My sudden outburst causes the students along with the parents to look up at me in alarm. I guess my action gets to the teacher's attention too, because she shuts her sketch book.

Before I could apology for disturbing her classroom, she speaks.

"I don't appreciated how your tone is affecting my students' work! "

"I know, please forgive me. That wasn't my intentions at all. I was just shocked by the fact you were engaged, so quickly."

My statement causes her expression to switch.

"You can't yell when you're upset by something, Korra. Did you hear me raise my voice when you said the incorrect amount of days?"

"What?" I ask confused.

She finally looks up at me with those emerald eyes of hers, and I never knew such a simple action could cause so much emotions to go through my body.

" You're wrong. It has been 273 days, 12 hours, and now 38 minutes since we last spoke." She replies.

 _She counted too!_

I honestly feel like I'm about to cry. The fact she didn't forget about me, is exciting. But suddenly, my excitement turns into despair because she getting married.

It's a short time in my opinion to get married, but Suki and her always had a connection. Regardless of the situation, I know I need to be honest with her.

"No I'm correct. I didn't count the final day we spoke, because I never got to say everything I wanted to tell you. And now I think it's too late, because you're getting married!" I reply.

"What your name, your full name?" she asks, standing up.

"Korra Waters." I reply quickly, before she sees me hurt.

I don't want her to see me disappointed, because love is a beautiful things. I always wanted what's best for her. If she found it, I'm happy for her.

I'm just not happy right now. I need a day to take all of this in.

"So...Not Ferrets?" she asks.

"No, why would it be Ferrets?"

Finally hearing those words exit out of my mouth, I realize what she meant by her question. And at that very moment, I never been so proud of my last name.

I shake my head.

"No and I don't think it will ever be."

She slowly sits back down into her chair and reopens her book.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She replies, disappointed.

I can understand why she's upset, maybe she wanted me to be happy just like her and her fiancée.

"Don't be. It was for the best. I'm happy for Suki and you." I reply.

"And why is that?"

 _Um, marriage is a beautiful thing? Who wouldn't want to be happy?_

"You two are getting married, aren't you? That's who gave you the ring, right?" I ask, anxious.

"I don't think now is the most appropriate time to discuss this, Miss. Waters."

Judging from where her eyes are directed, I turn around and see the whole room watching our conversation with fascination.

 _It's like we're in a soap opera._

"You're right, I'm sorry." I reply embarrassed.

This is a business, not a place to have a heart to heart moment. What was I thinking?

"You should be. I rather us discuss this while you take me to dinner later tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Yes,dinner. And if it's not too of a problem... could you save your strength so you can help me take off Bolin's engagement ring for Opal, It's stuck." She replies, trying not to smile.

"Yeah! I can take off whatever you want."

The sound of whistles and commentary, causes my face to heat up, and judging from Asami's face she's loving it.

 _I no longer admire art._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This story is supposed to be reality based, and in reality a lot of people choose security over love. Originally, that what I was trying to capture in my past chapter. The majority of you all didn't like the ending, especially since I usually have happy ones.

I respected the feedback you gave, and could understand the pain you all felt when you read it. I mean? You all read and connected with the characters, so it's normal for all you to want things to work out for them.

Previously, I never mentioned if Korra said yes to marrying Mako. Or if Asami would date Suki. I wanted to leave that up to your interpretation. Now I think it's time for some answers and that's exactly what these two chapters are made for.

This is not an alternate ending!

The reason being is, just like in real life, we all have the option to change things for ourselves. I believe us as humans all make mistakes, and can choose to learn from them.

When it comes to our feelings, we sometimes hold off from expressing ourselves completely. Only allowing minor things to come into the light at times. Because if we don't, what else do we hold onto?

The time gap was appropriate because it allowed both Asami and Korra to really think hard about what they really wanted. We'll find out exactly what that is in the next chapter.

In this day and age, I think we're doing a lot better expressing ourselves, despite the response we may receive.

I know first hand about that, because at one point in time, I told my best friend she was my first love. I no longer had feelings for her when I told her, but it was still a huge thing to tell someone.

Here I was, telling her everything I always wanted to tell her. Knowing in the back of my mind, it would change everything.

Most people wouldn't had disclose such information, since they moved on. But I can't tell you how beneficial that was for me to get that off my chest.

It wasn't that my secret was such a huge burden, that I had to tell her. It was just... I no longer felt a connection with her. It was also unfair for the both of us, because hanging out together was no longer the same.

I choose to tell her because I didn't want her to think she was doing anything wrong or that I was mad at her. I was just over my love for her. A love that was disguised as a friendship. Without that love, there was no friendship. That's truly what it was tbh.

We grew apart way before all of this, I was just using my past feelings as reminder to continue our friendship. That choice wasn't the smartest, it just made everything even more difficult. Which left me with the only option of telling her.

After my huge announcement, she told me she didn't know, but deep down, I knew she did. Her tears were proof enough.

Till this day, I don't know if those tears were due to her knowing she hurt me, or because in a way she knew she lost that part of me. A part, which was her security of knowing I would always be there for her.

I'm not even sure if she felt the same way, and due to my confession, I doubt she would have told me if she had in that very moment. Taking in fact, I made it clear I no longer felt that way.

Maybe months or years from now, my friend will finally tell me how she really felt when I told her. If not, that's cool. I just hope she doesn't have any regrets, because I don't.

The point I'm trying to make is, in real life it sometimes takes awhile for you to realize exactly what the problem is, or what you want for yourself. In my case, I wanted the freedom of letting her know that it's okay for us to move apart. It took me being 100% vulnerable to get that freedom.

That's exactly what going to happen in the next chapter. Nothing but vulnerability. Nothing but Heart to Heart! Better late than never, right?

P.S I'm good. Lol

Please don't feel sorry for me. Not to brag or anything (Brush off my shoulders) I'm doing pretty good in love department.

Next chapter coming soon. :)

Thoughts are appreciated.


	19. Months Later Part 2

"I don't think now is the most appropriate time to discuss this, Miss. Waters."

Judging from where her eyes are directed, I turn around and see the whole room watching our conversation with fascination.

It's like we're in a soap opera.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I reply embarrassed.

This is a business, not a place to have a heart to heart moment. What was I thinking?

"You should be. I rather us discuss this while you take me to dinner later tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Yes,dinner. And if it's not too of a problem... could you save your strength so you can help me take off Bolin's engagement ring for Opal, It's stuck." She replies, trying not to smile.

"Yeah! I can take off whatever you want."

The sound of whistles and commentary, causes my face to heat up, and judging from Asami's face she's loving it.

I no longer admire art.

"I would love to take you to dinner."

 _ **"Coach, wake up."**_

What am I supposed to wear to dinner? Should I dress up? Of course I should dress up. I'm supposed to look nice.

 _ **"Coach, wake up. We're here."**_

The feeling of someone shaking my body, causes my eyes to shoot open.

For the past eight months, I been having the same dream. Each time, I get closer and closer to telling her how I feel. But, just like the dream, I never get the chance.

" Geez, I can't believe you slept the whole 8 hours from Sydeny." Suki says, as she gets up from her seat, strutting her championship belt.

I unclap my seat belt, so I can get my carry on. I'm glad to finally be home. I missed this place dearly, especially Tenzin and his family. Since I deleted all my social media accounts, I haven't really stayed in touch with everyone.

By staying off the grid, I was able to give my student 100% of my attention. Which payed off, because Suki won her first UFC fight. I was extremely proud, that girl worked her butt off.

At first, I was skeptical of training her. Since Tenzin helped me be at my best, I thought it would be practical for him to do the same with Suki. But Suki and Tenzin both believed I could help lead her to victory. And I guess I did my job.

I'm honored to have Suki as my first student. It was a wonderful learning experience and like a mini vacation. To be able to travel the world and do what I love, is a dream come true. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Well, until my champ has another fight lined up.

"What are you going to do when you get home, Coach?" She asks, as we wait for our luggage on the conveyor belt.

I playfully roll my eyes.

"The fight is over, you can call me Korra. And I'm going to head over to see Naga. I missed her terribly. "

"She's at Mako's, right?"

"Yep,I just hope Naga remembered to feed him." I tease, making us both laugh.

* * *

The moment I open the door, Naga tackles me onto the ground,showering me with kisses.

Mako giggles, as he tries to get Naga under control.

"Damn, Girl. I missed her too, but do you see me doing that?" He tease.

After my husky lets me go, I get up from the ground and stare at him.

"I missed you."

He smiles.

"I missed you too."

I pull him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

He still smells the same, and all this still feels familiar. I know it is, but I thought it would be different. It's supposed to be, right?

"I watched all the fights, you're an amazing coach. I'm glad you found something you enjoy, just as much as fighting. I'm sorry, I didn't take it seriously before." He says, returning the same tight embrace.

Before I left, Mako and I were still continuing our relationship. I told him everything, including my feelings towards Asami. Feelings, that were confusing at the time, but not anymore.

It was nice to finally have a heart to heart, without holding anything back. With everything on the table, there should had been no doubts. That's what we both thought. That's what we told ourselves.

However, the problems were still there. He still had his doubts, using his passive aggression to disguise his true anger.

During one of our many fights, I asked him if he ' Would marry someone he didn't trust?' and his silence was the answer he needed. The answer, we both needed.

We were holding onto a loose string. A string that had nothing attached to it. We were supposed to be improving, not ignoring each other.

We both deserved so much more.

It was also nice to hear about each other's insecurities. In conclusion we both realized we were both afraid of the same thing. Which was losing each other.

The past conversation we had before I left, allowed us to revisit situations and scenarios that helped justify that we would do better as friends.

We still have a love for each other, but it's better this way. I also think the distance between us, helped with the healing process.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I ask, as we pull apart.

"Well, I hired a couple project managers for the company. My employees say it makes things run a lot smoother."

"Aww, Look at you. Being such a great boss." I watch as his face turns red.

"Yeah…I have noticed a lot more smiles at Fire Ferrets than before. But enough about me! Did you have fun, minus the fighting life?"

I take a seat on the couch, thinking of all the memories I had there.

" are a lot of beaches in Australia. Suki also took me to this pole dancing class."

"Oohhhh, did go to watch?" I roll my eyes.

"No. I actually tried it. Turns out I was one of the bests in the class. Well…I wasn't the most sexiest when it came to the moves. But my upper body strength helped me have better control. Which according to the instructor, is a plus."

Never in my years would I had pictured myself doing such a task. When Suki mentioned it, I was horrified. I'm not like the younger girl. I can't twist and turn my body like she can, so effortlessly. Just like back at the Christmas party, she stole the show in that class.

"I'm glad to hear that we both are stepping out of our comfort zone." He replies.

"Yep, we're growing."

We both sit awkwardly, wondering what to say next. Naga luckiliy walks over to me, resting her head on my lap as I rub her.

"Asami has her own art studio downtown. Did you know?"

Of course, I know.

I would over hear Suki talk about it when she spoke to her. Unlike me, Suki was the only one who stayed in touch with her. Truthfully, I blame her casual mention of Asami's name that triggers the dreams.

I start to feel guilty. Thinking about why I never asked to speak to her, when Suki spoke with her. I wanted to focus on my student, but I didn't have to avoid everyone else.

"Yeah, I know. Have you been to her studio?" I ask.

"Why would I go, Korra?"

"I don't know? Why wouldn't you? She is your ex-employee. Don't bosses check up on their old workers?"

I know my response wasn't the most practical, but I didn't really have a counter.

"You still haven't told her?" He sighs.

"What do you want me to do, Mako? I been gone for 7 months, she probably moved on by now. Besides, my new job makes dating very difficult. I didn't travel as much when you and I were together. Also, I don't really know where her and I stand. "

"Then, find out!"

"How? I just got back!"

"Isn't this one of the reasons why we broke up? Yes, we had other problems, but your feelings for her was one of them. When was the last time you two spoke?"

"Probably a week before she left for her trip. I ran into her at the Whole Foods. It was just a casual greeting, nothing serious. "

"Why didn't you tell her then?"

"I know, right? As soon as she picked up a traveling shampoo, I should had told her the feelings weren't one sided. I swear you don't think sometimes."

"Well at least I say what's on my mind!"

"Yep, and see how far that got you."

"It got me pretty far, given I'm not the one at the same place as before!"

We both stare at each other, catching our old habits. It just goes to show, that even our distance couldn't prevent such a habit.

Mako rubs the temple of his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"Why? You have no reason to be." I reply, lighthearted.

"I'm frustrated because I want you to be happy. And this fear of yours is clearly getting in the way of your happiness. It's crazy. You rather take a risk in fighting, than communicating how you really feel. The funny part is, it has nothing to do with Asami. You always had difficulties being open with me back when we were together. Im glad you're finally able to be honest with yourself. Now it's time to stop fighting yourself."

He's right. I grown so much from this. I just need to trust in myself, regardless of the outcome. I never had regrets, I don't want this one to be my first.

"Why are you okay with this?" I ask.

"With what?"

"Her and and I both know if she wasn't involved, we most likey would had tried to fix us. Even though, it would had been pointless."

This question always comes to mind.

Mako told me about the conversation her and him had, back when Jinora was at the house party.

I was surprised by both parties words. I wasn't expecting for Asami to admit regretting not forming a friendship with him. Or Mako admitting he wanted to hurt me, by his past actions based on jealousy.

I'm sure it must had been a very diffcult discussion. And to think, I thought I had it bad that day. I was so broken back then, I was truly at my worse.

"All I could think about, was your face everytime you saw her. I knew I could never get you to see me like you saw her. Get you to look at me, like in the beginning. "

"My feelings for you were real, Mako. I think...you can have more than one soulmate."

I have given it a lot of thought and I truly believe you can. Usually when you break up with someone, you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with, can be scary. With Mako being my first love, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. That was untill, I thought hard about how I felt.

I also believe things happen for a reason. I never felt as if, my love for him was a mistake. So I been conflicted for quite a while with this thought. I could be silly for thinking this way, but that's just how I see future is bright, and I can see myself loving someone like I did for him.

"That's not how fairy tales end." He replies, not getting my point, but not ignoring either.

"Who said anyone had to follow one?"

I see a smile form on his face.

"Hmm. Snow White did have seven soulmates."

"You would like a princess that served men."

We both laugh, forgetting whatever tension we had earlier.

"I'm just respecting the classics."

 **Asami**

 _ **1 Week Later**_

Tenzin is yelling combinations at me, and I think I'm going to throw up, due to this intense workout of his. When I agreed to get a membership here months ago, I thought given my relationship with the staff that they'll take it easy on me.

Boy! Was I wrong. I actually think my relationship with everyone causes them to push me harder? Which is a good thing, I guess. But if you ask my sore body after training, it would be the opposite.

"Come on, Asami. Push it out."

I send a left cross, allowing the punch to tear through the pad.

"Great work, I think we're done for today."

After hearing the most beautiful of words, I instantly collapse inside the cage.

I don't know how fighters do it. If I had to fight inside the octagon I would be terrified.

Seriously! The only take down happening inside my fight, would be the referee trying to pull me away from the wires of the cage as I try to climb to escape!

Luckily for me, I just do boxing for cardio.

"Aww poor, Tsunami. Did this old guy, work you to death?" Suki asks, coming into the cage to start her training.

I take out my mouth piece trying to tell her I can't breathe, but I can't multitask when I need to focus on staying alive.

"Damn, Tenzin. I'm glad you no longer coach me." Suki teases, as she begins her stretches.

I slowly get up, so I can give her the floor. I know she doesn't mind me being here, since her coach is usually late.

But, I always make it a habit to leave before her coach arrives. I just find it easier doing so.

"How was your 'Vacation?' I never got to ask you. I feel bad, you usually listen to my crazy stories."

Suki empathizes the vacation part because I was gone for 5 months. I didn't plan to be away that long. At first, I was just staying with my father and catching up with him. Then I got an offer to help teach children in Sudan . Despite the language barrier, it was still a fun experience. The thing about art is, you can communicate through it.

I miss the children there, desperately. I enjoyed teaching so much, my experiance helped influnce my art studio downtown. Right now it's just a pop up store, but depending on how well it goes, I might buy the space completely.

I spent half of my life working for other people, why not do something I enjoy on my own terms?

New York City has an amazing art scene, and I know adding another art studio might not seem as groundbreaking as others may think. But I think I can still make a difference.

It's a space full of creativity, where others can share and express themselves. The grand opening was last month and it's been going well. Tonight will be the first time I will be allowing thoses under fifteen to come and enjoy how well tonight goes, I will then make a schedule for kids.

"It was good! I miss it. And it's alright, I prefer to listen to your wild adventures. I saw your photos on Instagram and it looked like a load of fun."

Suki's fighting brought her fans, but her documentation of her adventures during her fight journey brought her even more. That girl is bringing personality to the sport.

"Fun? Nothing is more fun, than home."She tease.

"This death trap? You're correct, I love it." I reply, sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe you joined, especially when you just came back from such a peaceful place. When Tenzin called me on the road and said he had a new recruit, never in my mind did I think it would be you. Not like you're aren't good or anything, because damn you're a fighter. But putting yourself through all of this? You sure you don't want to become pro?"

"Hell No! I saw your past two fights across the country, you nearly killed those girls!" I reply, horrified.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" She asks, walking towards me.

I pretend to think about it.

"Umm…How can I say yes, politely?"

"At least, I don't get tired easily."

 _If I could move my arms, she would be punished by her words._

"Suki?"

"Hmm?"

"Come closer."

"Bien sûr, Amour." (Sure, Love)

As we stand in front of each other, I stare into her chestnut eyes. She stares down at my lips, as I make my way towards hers. Just when they're about to make contact, I turn my head so I can whisper,"You Ain't Shit." into her ears.

" Oh, You little.." Before I could back away, she lifts my body off the ground.

"Tenzin, help me!" I shout, as Suki runs around the cage with me draped over her shoulder.

The fighter then teases by trying to throw me on the ground, but backs out every time I scream.

The worst part is, no one in this gym seems to care that I'm being attacked. What happened to all for one, and one for all? Where is the loyalty?

As I'm basically giving up on life and this battle, I see her walk out of the locker room. Forget about collecting my breath, I think my heart just stopped.

Since Suki had to travel, that means her coach had to as well. Unlike my other friends, Korra and I havent really stayed in contact. Since the champion retired, she had deleted all her social media accounts and put all her focus in trainning.

I know our lack of contact was unintentional. We both were busy….

Korra has gotten so big. Not like she put on weight, but muscle wise. I guess not needing to make weight, allowed her to push her body further. Even her hair grew back to what it originally was when I first met her. It's almost like we're still in the elevator.

Sometimes her coach is featured in Suki's videos or photos. So it's not like I haven't seen her. Of course, the coach pretends to be annoyed by my friend's constant harassment on camera, but she's always smiling. Now seeing it in person, shows it doesn't beat the real thing.

"Hey, Coach. Should I opt for a body slam or continue the fight?" Suki asks.

Korra and I make eye contact, as she starts wrapping her hands.

"Well, judging by the exhaustion in your opponents' eyes. I think you should put her out of her misery, by doing a take down."

 _Great!_

"However, if you body slam her. You have to let me body slam you." The coach continues, before giving me a wink.

 _She's even more flirtatious! 7 months, can really do wonders._

Suki quickly puts me back down onto my feet, and I pretend not to look weak in front of the coach. But of course, I can do ever so much. Especially when she's looking fine as ever.

"Sorry for taking up your time, Korra." I say, trying to get my legs to not feel like jello.

The feeling of her name leaving out my mouth, feels so strange. It's been a long time since I said it out loud. And the smile from her, isn't helping my feelings either.

"No, it's not a problem. I should be the one apologizing for interrupting. I think you gave my champ a little warm up. Do you want some more time?" She asks.

"NO!" I shout, without realizing.

"Damn, Asami. If you thought my game was bad. How can your eyes stand to see such hotness? I bet being in my arms, was the best thing that ever happened to you." Suki says.

Before I could reply, she does.

"Go get your knee pads, Suki. We're working on ground work today."

The coach enters the cage, and she doesn't even look at her student.

"No prob, Coach!" The student replies, leaving me alone with her.

 _Being body slammed, doesn't sound too bad, right now._

"Do you want to stay and watch? It would be great pay back seeing her get chocked out by me."

The thought of seeing Korra doing the choking, causes my mouth to go dry.

"No, I have a lot of work to do." I reply, quickly.

I really do have work to do, I just don't know why I can't explain the kid's night opening for my new shop. It would justify my reasoning to leave, much better than looking foolish.

"Okay. Don't let me hold you up, then." She replies.

 _Please hold me up._

"Alright." I reply.

" Yep."

"Great!"

Suki comes back, creating a good excuse to leave.

"It was nice seeing you. I'm glad you decided to join the family." She says, with her sweet smile of hers.

"Same. I wished you didn't see me look like this."

"You always look good, Sami. What are you talking about?"

"Me? Look at you! Your arms are just so. They're big and.. just there! You never fail to be at your best."

 _Did I just say that? What is wrong with me? It's like the old Asami is still in me, despite my self journey._

Her smile quickly drops, and I can tell my rambling comments made her uncomfortable.

"You seen me at my worse, and thank you. In order to keep up with this wild girl, I need to be in top shape. It was nice seeing you, Asami."

She quickly moves past me, and I already feel like a fool.

 _Why did I have to turn such a great moment into shit?_

* * *

"Can you hold this curtain, please?" Baatar asks.

As I ignore him , I contuine telling my best friend about my flaw today.

"I think you're overthinking the interaction." Kuvira tells me, as we sit on the carpet in this empty apartment her and Baatar are renting out now.

"No, Vira. I'm a complete fool. Everything was going well until my old feelings came out of the blue and I started being weird." I defend.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?"

"Shhh, Baby. Don't be rude. Sami and I are having a heart to heart."

"You should had saw the look on her face when I gave her a complement." I continue.

"What did you say, exactly?" She asks.

"I told you! I mentioned something about her 'Never looking bad' and she disagreed ."

"Welll…there was that time where you saw her beat up from that fight months ago." Kuvira adds.

"That's physical, though. Her words came out like she was truly hurt or even disgusted."

The sound of someone falling over, interrupts our conversation.

"Baatar? Can you be any louder?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, let me just get my ass up and get back to work then. While you two gossip and not help, at all."

 _Why does he have to be so dramatic?_

Kuvira and I get back up, and get back to decorating the room.

I'm going to miss having Vira stay with me. But I know her and Baatar love each other and will do great together.

A lonely apartment, filled with my loneliness. Sounds like I'm a true artist.

"I can't believe you kissed the boss's girlfriend. I can't believe I never caught the chemistry, I'm usually right on it."

"Maybe if you weren't stinking up our office with ramen noddles, you may have." I reply.

"It's not the end of the world, I'm sure you're just overthinking everything. Was she happy to see you?" Vira asks.

"Strangely yes. It felt like she has this new form of confidence. I can't really describe it."

"Then don't. You should be focusing on the kid's night."

My friend is right, my feelings should come last. I have a lot of students who signed up for my class, including Jinora. I should focus on that.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I'm done with part 2, finally!_

 _Sorry if the dream sequence, fooled you. You all know Korra's personality in this story, isn't as bold._

Let me know what you all think.

Seriously, I awakened this story lol.


	20. Months Later Part 3

**Korra**

"Honey, you have to be more gentle."

 _As if it takes a rocket scientist to do this._

My mother moves closer, to show me how to wrap the bags of cookies.

"I blame those supplements of yours. You have to be aware of your strength."

My father overhears my mother's bickering and chuckles.

"Senna, leave our Korra alone. She's doing us a favor by lending us a helping hand. With her help, we're going to have a bigger turn out. You're doing fine, Sweetie. Don't mind your mother."

Defeated, my mother lets go of the bags and returns back to her station. Which I'm relieved by, because ever since my parents came to visit I been stressed out. Not literally, just the constant over loving space that I been engulfed by.

I just got back from coaching, this period of mine should be a vacation. How is listening to my mother's comments on my appearance or my past relationship with Mako, relaxing?

My father however, has done an okay job getting his wife off my case. But if you ask me, I think he's just happy I'm not fighting anymore. Which to him, means I can spend the majority of my time at his church. Which isn't going to happen, because my home is here.

Other than visiting their only daughter, my parents came down to help with the grand opening of the new church in Brooklyn.

"Those cookies sure smell delicious Reverend Iroh." Says, walking into the rec kitchen we rented out.

My mother quickly leaves my side, to pull him into a hug.

"How are you, Reverend? Are you excited?" She asks.

"Absolutely! I appreciate all the help you all have been doing for us. This wouldn't be a smooth transition without you all."

You're welcome, Brother. What do you got there?" My father asks, pointing to the envelope he's holding.

"Oh, they're just some flyers explaining the grand opening. I would like to distribute them around the city, but I can't find my nephew anywhere."

"No worries, Korra will do it." My mother answers for me.

 _Who?_

"No, it's fine. My nephew should be around here, somewhere..." He replies, politely.

My mind wants to decline, all because I don't want to run around the city. But my heart tells me it's for a good cause. So I have no choice, but to accept.

"I wouldn't mind getting out of the kitchen for a while." I reply, taking my apron off.

"Are you sure? I'm talking about 5 or 6 blocks."

I think of the distance and force a smile upon my face.

 _I ran further…..but I at least had music and I didn't have to stop._

"Sounds like a piece of cake." I tease, getting another smile of approval from my father.

 _Once again, I'm not moving back home. Kitchen life and prayer will not be my life. I'm not a kid anymore._

 **Asami**

The childrens' open house went so well, I decided to make Wednesdays and Saturdays their special days. I also plan to allows 16 and older to be able to join my adult classes with a waiver. An idea that was brought to me by Jinora. She's way beyond her age, her work is very mature and I feel some of my adult students can learn a lot from her.

"Damn, Vira. This is supposed to be a calming activity, can you breathe?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm sorry! Baatar and I had pizza last night and I'm still a little bloated."

 _Pizza does sounds pretty good right now._

"We didn't have to come to yoga class today, you should had told me."

My friends stretches her hand further, with a smirk on her face.

"And ruin our tradition? No way!"

I used to think yoga would be too slow for me. I'm a very on the go girl, I'm used to the hustle and 's one of the many reasons why I chose this city. But as it turns out, this work out was the exact thing I needed. The ability to slow down and breathe, has done wonders for me.

 **"Alright, People. Now that you all are done with your stretches, let's begin."**

I listen to our instructor and quickly get up, ready for the tasks.

I haven't been going to kickboxing classes lately, So I plan to make up for it today.

"You didn't stretch?" Vira says.

"I don't need to."

Thanks to my classes with Tenzin, I'm now naturally flexible.

I'm not even kidding.

 _If Peter Parker needed a stunt double, I'm his go to woman._

 **"With our hands, let's reach for the sky. "**

My friend and I raise our arms, doing as the instructor says.

 **"Try to grab the clouds, arching your back as if you're standing your ground. Standing your ground, like the government is trying to bring you down. But he's not going to bring you down, because you changed your name and you aren't going to pay the taxes. It's all a scam!"**

Everyone stops what they're doing, and looks at our teacher.

I enjoy having Kya as my instructor, but she can be a bit…. How can I put this nicely? Over passionate about her craft.

 **"Sorry everyone. Next, I want you all to reach your hands down to your toes. Keeping your back and your mind straight."**

The sound of my friend snickering, causes me to look over at her.

"Do you hear that, Sami? Keep your mind straight."

I ignore her immature comment then continue my pose.

This spring breeze really makes working out in the morning a calming scene. Not many people are here, besides our group, so that's nice too.

"You all are doing lovely. Now, let's lunge forward with our front leg, while your back is slanted slightly. Be careful."

 _Pshh. Careful? I can do this pose in my sleep._

As I move my front foot forward to perform the lunge, I suddenly feel a wave of pain shoot up my leg.

"FUCK!" I yell, before collapsing onto my mat, clenching my thigh.

"Oh shit! Asami, are you okay?" Kuvira asks.

Before my instructor could make her way over to me, she comes out of nowhere.

"I got it, Kya." The girls says, causing my instructor to continue her job.

The pain is so unbearable, my eyes instantly start to water.

I feel another cramp form, making me bite down onto my tongue trying not to interrupt the class further with my sounds of agony.

The worst part is, I can see the nerves on my thigh start to move.

"You're going to have to move it." She says, concerned.

Shit! Now Korra is here. I don't even know where she came from. Maybe she could be the Flash's stunt devil. No, she makes a cute Wonder Woman. Why am I thinking about this?

 _Well…maybe I should think about it more. Her appearance seems to be the only thing distracting me from my pain._

I look up at the blue eyed girl, as if she lost her mind.

"No! It hurts." I defend, already feeling another cramp forming.

"You should had stretched." Kuvira replies, not helping the situation at all.

If you ask me, she seems quite amused by my pain.

"You're going to have to massage it, Asami. The pain isn't going to stop until you loosen up." Korra says.

Not being able to withstand the pain any longer, I do as I'm instructed . This whole ordeal is quite awkward, because here you have my supposed ex crush. Watching me rub my leg, with genuine concern.

I know she's not thinking anything sexual about it. But due to my injury being located near my inner thigh, I'm certainly am.

I bet she's judging me right now. Maybe I shouldn't use this much pressure? I should probably slow down with my hand movements. I don't want her to think this is normal for me. Then again, I don't want her to think this isn't new either. What if she thinks I'm a wimp and can't handle situations that may cause me harm...?

 _Shit, Asami! Get your mind out the gutter. I'm injured! No one is thinking negative, but you!_

As I debate on how I should go about this failed healing process of mine. My friend strikes up a conversation with a girl she knows all too well, all based from my past stories.

"How are you, Korra? What brings you to this park, on this beautiful day? " she asks.

"I'm doing well. I wished I could enjoy myself at the park, but I was just on my way to pass these flyers out for the grand opening of Saint Iroh's Church." She replies, sweetly but also still watchin _g me intensely._

"Really? Are you a member of this new church?" Kuvira continues.

 _I'm dying here!_

She smiles, shaking her head.

"No, I actually haven't joined any church since I moved here. I usually do my worship at home or wherever I'm training."

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot, you do travel a lot. Didn't you just get back?"

 _Oh my gosh! Here comes another one._

"Yes. 3 weeks ago. Now I'm practically chilling. Well, not right now that is. My parents are in town."

Korra's parents are in town? I wonder how they're dealing with all of this? I know her and Mako broke up, I overheard Suki talking about it once.

I thought they were still going strong. Of course, it's none of my business to ask what happened. I honestly don't want to know, that's her story. Not mine. I just hope she's happy.

Korra turns her attention away from my annoying friend, and back on to me.

"Do you mind, if I help? You're only making it worse the way you're doing it"

We make eye contact and all I can do is nod.

"Great! Can you lay onto your back, so I can elevate your leg? Don't worry, I have done this before."

"You have?" Vira asks, in hopes of getting an inside joke from it.

"Yep, this is very common in fighters. I know just what to do to make her feel better…I mean, people in general feel better."

 _If I wasn't in pain, I would be totally flattered._

With my back against the mat, I have no use but to close my eyes. I can't bear to see her work on my body with so much determination. And I also can't bear to see my childish friend's smirk.

Without warning, she bends the leg causing me trouble, and applies pleasure. I mean, pressure. Massaging the exact area that's been bothering me.

"How does it feel?" She asks, causing my eyes to open, where I'm faced with so much care in hers'.

" Yeahhh, does it feel good, Asami? Do you need her to continue?" Kuvira says, trying to have the same generous tone in her voice. But we all know she's just being fake and trying to be funny.

"I no longer feel the cramps, but it's still tender." I reply.

" Okay, I'm going to apply alittle more pressure. Let me know if I'm going too hard."

"You should give her a safe word." Kuvira says, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut again.

 _Why can't I have a normal friend? Why kick me when I'm already down? Why torture me, even more?_

The healer ignores the comment and applies the new form of pressure.

 _What is she talking about? If this is what the fighter calls hard, she needs to rethink her..._

I guess I spoke too soon, because the force from the weight of her hand causes my body to sit up.

As we stare into each other's eyes, my heart starts to beat out of it's chest thinking about such an almost intimate moment we just shared. If it wasn't for her head jerking backwards as I leaned forward, our lips would have made contact.

"I told you it would be hard." She says lowly.

"I wasn't expecting it to be." I reply.

I'm not sure if I was referencing the pressure part, or the not being able to kiss her part.

The sound of my friend clearing her throat, pulls us both out of whatever trance we're in.

"So...how much ground have you covered?" Vira asks, picking up one of the flyers.

"I started at the rec center." She replies, helping me up.

"Oh My God! You walked that far?" I shout.

"It's not that bad, I don't mind the exercise. It's just the people who I bother, that I find difficult. I mean, look at me. I don't look like the person you expect to see, when you open your door to hear about a Church's grand opening. "

"Don't say that! You aren't intimidating, your smile does wonders."

I hear my friend cough, trying to prevent me from saying anything else remotely polite.

 _The last thing I want to do, is make her feel uncomfortable again._

I watch her face expecting for her to look uneasy, but instead she flashes her pearly whites.

"You mean this one?"

 _I think I'm going to pass out._

 **"Hey, Korra! Are you planning to join us?"** The instructor says through her mouthpiece.

"No! I have to go." The girl calls back.

 **"Okay. Would you mind continuing on with your activity? I still have a class to run, and you're holding up my students."**

"I understand, Kya. I'm heading off now."

Korra blushes from her embarrassment, before looking among Vira and I.

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Nonsense, you can stay. You can totally take out Hippie Kya too." My friend defends, making Korra laugh.

"I doubt it. Kya is very flexible, I had to train with her when I was younger ,to help with my grappling. Her flexibility is an advantage of hers. I wish I could stay, though. But I have to get these flyers taken care of."

I look at how much she still has left and feel bad.

 _She's going be working til the noon._

"I can help you." I offer.

"Nooo. You're paying for this class and you just had a leg cramp. The last thing you need to worry about is walking."

"It's okay. I feel much better and I wouldn't mind helping. It's for a good cause, right? Also, if my leg spazzes again, you can always make it feel better."

Way to go Asami. Nice, choice of words.

Korra smiles.

"I guess the more the better. Would you like to come, Kuvira?" Korra asks.

My friend smiles and I already know she wants to say yes, just to torment me.

"Nope. I'll just do my yoga. Have fun, though."

* * *

 **Korra**

Asami seems to be doing a great job with speaking with people. I'm not downplaying myself, but she has more charm than me. Usually people slam their door onto my face, but not her. The people actually listen to what she has to say.

We still have of couple's flyers left, so we should be done in no time.

"Why do you keep turning around?" Asami asks.

"I just want to make sure you're okay…with your leg and all."

"Well, if you would stop walking 2 feet ahead of me, as if it's a race. You wouldn't have to check on me." She teases.

I didn't mean to pick up my pace, I just wanted to finish so Asami wouldn't have to feel obligated to continue helping me. Hanging out with me, was the last thing I bet was on her mind. However, I could walk slower. It's the least I could do.

I stop so she can catch up.

"Isn't it easier when we're together? You don't have to break you neck looking back"

Her face instantly turns red, after her comment.

"I didn't mean it like 'together' 'together'. I meant it like, we're walking together."

"I think I got that, Asami."

"I know…it's just. I want to make sure I don't make you feel uncomfortable. I also want to apologize for my clueless of a friend's comment back there. I know you don't like stuff like that."

What makes everyone think I'm such a prude?

 _Well…I really haven't done anything compared to what she has done. So maybe I am a prude._

Nevertheless, I'm not offended by dirty jokes. Nor do I judge others when they share such sense of humor. How can I explain all of that, without her thinking I enjoy hearing them and don't really mind it?

The whole situation was pretty funny, actually. The way Asami was afraid to touch her own leg, was a bit weird. But if it wasn't for Kuvira's commentary, I don't think I would had enough courage to take matters into my own hands.

"It's okay." I reply, giving up on explaining.

As we continue to walk, I notice a pizza shop. My eyes doesn't just notice, but my stomach does as well.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"I mean…I could eat. But if you want to keep working and eat later, I'm down to do that too. We're almost done."

"Nope, we're done now." I reply, taking the flyers out of her hand and entering the restaurant.

"Hey! Do you mind, if we leave these flyers here. And if it's not too much to ask, could you hand out some with pizza orders?" I ask one of the employees.

Right before the girl could reply, a short/ buff man pushes his workers aside to address me.

"You're the Fighter!" He says, pointing to a wall full of athletes.

Surprisingly, I see my face in the middle.

"Yes. Yes." I reply, appreciative of his excitement.

"You think you could get us a free pizza, Superstar?" The girl beside me whispers.

"Me? You'll have better luck due to your father's relations to this city." I tease back.

"But he doesn't have a shrine inside a pizzeria does he?"

I smile due to my loss of this fictional argument of ours.

The manager quickly rushes towards us and hands us menus, grinning like a child taking his first school picture.

"Please. Please. Take your time." He says, before walking off, but also turning around checking on us constantly, on his way back behind the counter.

"Wow! Do you get this a lot? The fame?"

I sigh, looking through the menu.

"Occasionally. I think ever since I retired, it gotten worse." I tease.

A part of me thinks, I gained more in the public eye, all because I showed so much emotions during my last fight against Azula. I used to dread watching the scene where I cried. I felt weak, and I hated that feeling. But overtime, I respected such moment. It reminded me that I wasn't just fighting to defend my title, but also fighting against myself. It was a long journey to get me where I am now and I'm proud of myself.

"What type of style pizza do you want?" Asami asks, still staring at the menu.

It's been three weeks since I got back and I have yet to tell her. The more I push it back, the harder it's going to be. I watch as her face lights up, looking at the various appetizers she wants to have.

Honestly, I could sit here all day listening to her speak about how amazing bread is. Or watching as she pushes the hair off her face.

Our friendship or whatever you want to call it, happened so quickly. It had to mean something, It had to be something, more. And the more I think about it, the more I regret not realizing it earlier on. I'm tired of us living on close calls. I rather us risk it all, than barely getting to that point.

 _If we can get close... can't we get closer?_

She finally looks up from her menu, tilting her head to the side, with the same smile I admire so much.

"I probably named at least five appetizers and you said yes to all of them. Do you really want that much carbs? I wouldn't personally mind, but a part of me thinks your mind is elsewhere."

I nervously laugh.

"What's so funny? Are you making fun of me? I may have a small frame, but I like to eat! Don't judge me!"

Her paranoia makes me smile even more. I don't think I could ever frown with her.

"The manager keeps looking at us! What do you want, Korra? I swear if you don't answer, I'm going to order whatever. I hope you like pineapple on your pizza."

 _Okay, scratch that. I can frown with her._

"Get whatever you want. All I know is….I want you."

As soon as those words exit out of my mouth, the manager gladly rushes over.

"I'm guessing from the look on both your faces, you're ready to order?" He says, delighted.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

This is not a dream sequence. This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill. This is really going down!

Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just came from a birthday party and needed to relax. Yep, be jealous lol jk.

I feel like I'm on a roll with these updates of mine. {Puts on sunglasses]

To the guest who wrote about the droplet scene.: Lol could you elaborate more on what you're expecting? And thank you for the kind words, you're always welcomed to review.

Thoughts are appreciated, they really motivate me. I read your thoughts of course, but it's also a reminder to update lol.


	21. Months Later Part 4

**Asami**

"Get whatever you want. All I know is….I want you."

 _Is my mind playing tricks on me? Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? This has to be a mistake. Korra would never say those words. It wouldn't make sense. I make her uncomfortable! Don't I?_

The star strucked manager rushes back over to our table, allowing me to ponder over all of this.

"I'm guessing from the look on both your faces, you're ready to order?" He asks, delighted.

Before I could utter a word, she speaks.

"I'm sorry if I came across too forward. I wasn't before, so…. I don't know what's too much? I honestly don't know what to say. I mean…I know what to say… it's just how I want it to be interpreted, that's difficult .

I had months to really think about my past actions. Which was enough time to take in consideration that I didn't just hurt Mako, but you as well. And I'm not just talking about not returning the feelings for you at the time.

Because at the time, I certainly did feel something for you. But I was in no shape or form ready to admit that to you, nor to myself.

I didn't really think about my feelings in depth, until that kiss. I would be lying if I told you I didn't want that to happen. Because.. I did want the kiss, but not like that.

Maybe it was out of curiosity? Or maybe I admired you so much, I wanted some type of closeness ? Regardless of the reasons, I wanted it. But I didn't however….want it to happen the way it did. Especially when I was already in a relationship.

I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't done thinking about everything .

I was already secretly dissecting my feelings. Debating whether it was a crush or whether I wanted something more. I wanted to be sure about my feelings before I made a decision.

Even though I forgave you, I went through a period of regrets. I would regret not ignoring my feelings early on. I would regret, not kissing you back, even though I knew it was wrong. I would regret, not seeing Mako's past disrespectful ways towards you. And I certainly regreted, not telling you the day I came to your apartment that your feelings weren't one sided.

Despite how unsure I was, I should have told you. I might look foolish rambling about things that probably didn't make sense, but I think you would have helped me. I doubt I would have needed it though... Because I did want to be with you, and I still do.

The manager slowly backs away from our table, as I try to process all this information.

If I thought I was speechless before, this takes the cake. Even if I did have something to say, where would I start? Yes, there were times/moments where I knew there had to be more to us. And I'm not just saying that because I allowed my mind to put together this imaginary relationship of ours.

Either way, I genuinely felt there were times where Korra was….different. Not different in a bad way, but different as in, she was purposely acting a type of way. Those were the signs, and I either missed it, or I tried to ignore it.

I just know, this is a lot to take in.

"I'm not telling you this because I expect something to happen between us. It's just...I'm sure you spent most of your time hating yourself for what happened between us. But I'm here to personally say, I equally share some of that blame, If not the most of it.

I'm sorry, Asami.

If you can take anything from all of this, I hope you take the apology. You deserve it, and so much more."

Something about her confidence saying all of this, makes me admire her even more. And it has nothing to do with attraction, she's truly a respectable person. She could have easily not told me about her emotions and try to form something with me. But the fact she did, is just…wow.

What she told me, must had been hard for her. Dealing with Mako, me, and herself! That had to be tough. Sure, if you really think about it. All parties were in the wrong, in some type of way. However, she was the one truly in the middle.

Which means, she had a much better chance stopping everything. Of course, that doesn't change what happened. But, still…her input would have been most valued/ respected compared to my ex-boss and I.

Ignoring my warning signs of invading her personal space, I reach across the table and grab her hand. An action she clearly wasn't expecting.

"It's alright. Whatever you're thinking about right now, it's okay."

She smiles through her tears.

"How can you say that? You may be alright now, but I hurt you."

She can't be thinking like this. Hurt, is the last thing I'm feeling. Shocked, maybe? But I certainly don't wish anything ill upon her. I'm sort of proud of her. No! I am proud of her. I'm proud of us.

Even though, we never spoke of the matter until now, in a way…. We still made an effort to reconnect. Most people in our predicament would have avoided each other at all cost. We didn't take that route, so that counts as a win.

Not letting go of her hand, I get up and join her on her side of the booth. She tries to scoot over to provide me with more room, but I stop her.

 _We don't need any more distance between us._

"Is this why you deleted all your social media accounts?" I ask.

"A part of it, but not entirely. With my fighting career over, I really needed time to reflect and grow. It's kind of hard doing so, when you're reminded of your past lives. I couldn't bear to see my old pictures and videos , because I no longer felt like the woman on the screen. I wouldn't say my change was a bad thing, I feel more wise in a way. I see it as 'creating a new beginning' Freshmen vs Senior me'. "

I can't help but giggle at her comparison. Seeing her smile, and tears drying, makes me feel a little better.

 _I never liked seeing her cry._

"What about you? Did I influence teaching in a whole another continent?"

"A part of it, like you said. I lost a lot, and the only thing I found fit, was giving back. And I'm glad I made such a choice, I enjoyed teaching the children."

"I bet they enjoyed you as well. Jinora speaks highly of you. If you could encourage her to challenge herself, those children were taught by an angel."

Not even the dimness of the pizzeria, could hide my blush.

The manager quickly walks pass us trying to give us privacy, unlike before. Despite his action, Korra flags him down.

"Excuse me, Ronald. We're ready to order."

Just by hearing the Champ call his name, the manager rushes back over to us.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"Can we get, mozzarella sticks, garlic knots, buffalo wings, french fries, and …a personal pineapple pizza, please?" Korra says, looking at me for confirmation. But, all I can think about is, how she remembered all the suggestions I said.

"That should be good." I reply to Ronald, hopeful this will be the last time he interrupts us. I know he's just doing his job, but I really like talking to her like this. This is the first time we're interacting without my mind analyzing everything.

 _Or is it? I'm not sure. I'm a Libra. Apparently I'm indecisive. Which I don't believe being true….. or do I?_

With Ronald gone, I have two questions that I have always been curious of knowing.

"Does Mako know about this?" I ask, not wanting to be specific, because I honestly don't know what to call this or whatever we're doing.

I know it's not a relationship, because God knows there is a lot to discuss. But it's certainly not a friendship either. It's like we're in limbo of the friend zone. I don't want to look into this matter too much, I just want to enjoy this moment.

 _There goes my analyzing ways again._

"Yes. This topic was brought up so many times in our relationship, I think he accepted it before I even did. Regardless of your question. Our 'connection' wasn't the main reason why Mako and I didn't work out. People outgrow each other, even when they're in love. We both felt as if, we were limiting ourselves/each other. It was the most mature thing we both ever did in our relationship."

 _Wow! Mako being civil? I wish I could see that!_

I have to stop thinking like this.

People can change, It seems like we all did. I just hope he's truly contempt about everything. I would hate for there to be a grudge.

 **Korra**

Words can't describe how pleased/relieved this all went. It could have went south, and I was prepared for it. No, I expected it. Asami probably spent most of her time hating herself. Time, I wished didn't pass till we reconnected again. That can take a toll on someone. I'm truly blessed by this outcome.

"So? Are you still jealous of your prodigy?" she asks, laying her head onto my shoulder, which I allow.

I wish I could say I missed this, but I don't. Because being with her now, is way better than before.

"Who?" I ask, enjoying this closeness of ours.

"Suki."

Before I could reply, she places her hand onto my chest, feeling my heart, which is currently beating above my normal rate. Hopefully it's due to the question itself, and not the placement of her hand.

"You're still jealous!" She says, which makes me blush.

"I'm not jealous? Why would you think that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Even her smug smile, makes me find her adorable. I just wished she didn't have to put me in the hot seat like this. I don't mind talking about intimate topics, such as Mako and I, but my fighter? That's taking it to a whole another ball game.

As a coach, I admire the girl. She's an amazing fighter, and I'm honored to train her. As a friend, she's very lively. So I can see why people are drawn to her. But, when it comes to Asami's and hers' relationship, that's just….difficult to explain. And judging by Asami's concerned look, I guess I'll have to try.

"I wouldn't call it jealousy…. it's more like, wanting to be a part of the inside jokes you both share."

"So if I told you, me and her were in a relationship, you wouldn't feel some type of way about it?" She asks, making me laugh now.

Not seeing her smile, makes my laughter halt.

"Are you serious? You're dating my fighter?"

Talk about awkward! This is crazy! I know Asami didn't confirm she still may have feelings for me, but I didn't expect this.

Suki never talked about dating Asami. Then again, I could see her telling Suki to keep It on the wraps, for my sake.

They're always on the phone together, I should had put the two and two together. What am I talking about? Of course they're dating. Their connection is so off the charts, If I didn't have my own feelings to consider, I would probably write fan fiction for the couple. I ship them that much!

I don't know how I can take in this information. On the surface, I can see myself being happy. But inside, I would have to accept this news a little longer.

"I'm just kidding. We aren't dating, she's just my best friend."

I don't know if it was the sight of her seeing relief being lifted off my face, or what. But I suddenly feel a small kiss be placed upon my cheek.

"I'm sorry, was that okay? I know I heard what you told me, but that doesn't technically give me the right to do that."

"No! That's fine, I'm okay with that. It's cool, I don't mind. Thank you-I don't know why I'm thanking you..."

Ronald returns and starts putting some of our food onto the table.

"Have you always been this adorable when you aren't putting up a front?" she asks.

"Who said I was putting up a front?"

She eyes me, clearly not buying my front.

"I'm serious! I don't put on a front, you just never seen this side of me."

"Mmhm, so there is more sides of you?"

"Of course. The more you hang out with me, the more you'll see." I reply, deciding to start with the mozzarella sticks first.

"I hope so. We have to make up for lost time."

"I agree. I really did miss you."

"Aww. I missed you too! Therefore, you'll have to remind me when I get off track, trying to make up for my past loneliness."

I look at her disgusted, as she sets down her pineapple pizza slice.

 _How is such a pizza even normal? I don't blame her for ordering the dish. I blame the creator of such an abomination of a combination._

" Off track by how? What are you talking about?" I ask. The heat of my cheese stick, causes me to fan my mouth.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure." I reply, sipping my drink, trying to cool my tongue. Sadly, I think the damage is already done. Not even the crisp and refreshing Sierra Mist, could cure my burn.

Too occupied with my oral health, it takes me a while to notice the warm hand laying on my thigh. I wouldn't had mind if it was my knee, because…that's your knee. I could probably ignore the hand placement, if she wasn't staring at me as if I'm her prey or something.

Before I could address her hand placement or question her motives behind it, she returns her hand back onto the tabletop.

"You know? Stuff like that. But that was just an example. As long as we're together, you won't have anything to worry about. However…I been told I can be a bit needy." Placing her hand back onto the same location.I feel a ticklish feeling inside the pit of my stomach.

I only felt such feeling a couple of times in my life, and even with that, it wasn't as strong compared to now. It usually happens when Mako and I are making out, and things become a bit intense... Regardless of the reason, I don't understand why one subtle movement could cause my body to react the way it is?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to make sure my tongue still works." I reply, placing my hand on top of her's.

Everything worked out better than I could had expected. I should be enjoying that, instead of worry about these new feelings/thoughts going on inside my body.

I just need take relax, we're at a good place.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I know it's a short chapter, but it opens up a whole world of longer/better scenarios to happen in the future. And I look forward into showing these two's growth.

Also, I noticed some of the words I write disappear. So if that happens, I usually catch it then reenter them. I'm calling it a quits for tonight, so I'll check tomorrow.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	22. Months Later Part 5

**Asami**

As I'm pushing my cart inside the Whole Foods, Kuvira tells me about this conspiracy theory show she has been watching.

 **"I'm telling you, Sami. The government doesn't want us to know these things!"**

" Yep! I bet they're listening to us right now." I reply, sarcastically.

 **"How's your girlfriend?"** Vira asks.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I stress.

 **"Mhm. You two have been hanging out way more than friends do."**

"We haven't seen each other in a while, we're just catching up. On another note, she has been acting a little weird lately."

 **"Please do tell!"**

"I don't know how to explain it. We were good. You know? Chilling and having a good time. Then all of a sudden, things became off between us. It's not like she's being mean, it's just.. different."

 **"Did you ask her about it?"**

"That would probably make the situation worse!"

 **"Umm. Didn't you two have a communication problem before?"**

"Yeah…" I surrender.

" **Great! Problem solved. Just ask her why she's acting like a werido. When do you see her again?"**

"She's not a werido, and... I see her In an hour." I lie.

I invited Korra to my shopping trip, because I knew she would come in handy when it came to my new life of clean eating.

If I told Kuvira she was here, my friend would just tease me even more. And I don't need that in my life!

"I have to go, Vira." I reply, watching Korra make her way over with two cases of water bottles.

" **Find out what's going on with your girlfriend!"**

Not wanting to reply in front of Korra, I end the call.

"Why are you carrying two cases of water? Why not grab a cart?" I ask.

"Some guy asked if I needed help carrying one pack, so I took his offer as a challenge and carried two."

I laugh.

"You're such a show off."

"No way! If I picked up three cases, that would be showing off. Did you get anything good while I was gone?" She asks.

"Hmm. If you get inside the cart, I could say yes." I tease.

She looks around, then jumps inside.

"Are you crazy? You're a grown woman!"

"Nope. I'm just lazy. Now push me to the next aisle."

Not seeing the point in protesting, I start pushing the cart.

"Sheesh, Asami. How come we aren't moving? I'm not that heavy."

 _She may not be heavy, but the cases of water and groceries are!_

Once I get a nice momentum going, the cart begins to move. Slowly, but gradually.

"Do you want me to drop you off, back at your apartment?" I ask, heading to the frozen food aisle.

"Sure. Whatever is best for you."

I really don't want to end our outing together.

Then again, I don't want to overdo it with our hanging out. I also don't want to force the question 'What are we?'.

I know she said she has feelings for me, but that could have very well changed since her last confession. And not to mention, how different she has been acting lately.

Different to the point, I look uncomfortable, just trying to make her comfortable. The most intimate thing we have done was hold hands. So I doubt our closeness is a problem.

I hate to admit this but..Kuivira is right. If we don't talk about these things, problems are bound to happen. And I refuse to allow uncertainties, break our bond.

"Do you want to come over and watch the new Stephen King movie?" I ask.

She looks up from her phone and I'm faced with those blue crystal eyes of her's.

"IT? Isn't that in theaters? How do you have the movie at home" She asks.

 _Aww. Why does she have to sound so innocent?_

I was referring to the new movie on Netflix. However, if she really wants to watch 'IT', I'm not against investing into a firestick. Then again, I'm not sure how she would feel watching a movie in such an unethical way.

"It's a movie called 1922, not the clown one.I'm not a big fan of clowns."

"Wow. I didn't take you as the person to be afraid of clowns. Those type of movies don't frighten me.

 _Of course you wouldn't be afraid of clowns, you dated one!_

"You don't have to come over if you're busy. I basically stole you this whole morning." I explain.

"It's fine, I don't mind it. I like running errands with you. I'm down to watch a movie."

My internal excitement is short lived when an employee comes around the corner, annoyed.

"Ma'am can you please exit out of the cart? If something happens to you, the store and I could be held accountable."

Korra quickly complies, lifting her body out with ease.

 _I never been so jealous of a shopping cart in my life._

"Sorry about that, Sir." Korra says.

Her apology gets a forced smile and a quick exit from the gentlemen.

"Oooh you got in trouble." I tell the trouble maker.

"I don't understand his problem. Out of all this food, he's worried about me?" She whines.

Does stuff like this, really grind her gears?

 _That's just adorable._

* * *

Thank's to Korra's help, she turned my usual five car trips, into two.

She has been nothing but a lifesaver.

"Do you need anything from the kitchen?" I ask.

"Trust me, Asami. We just spent the past 30 minutes stocking up your cabinets. If I wanted to grab something, I would have."

"Ohhh. We have a smart ass, over here."

"Hey! I'm just letting you know."

With the remote now in my possession, I sit beside the wise guy, and switch through the various tv apps to find Netflix. And the moment I do so, the tv screen goes black.

"Fuck! I told electrical last week about this problem!" I state, frustrated.

This is ridiculous! This isn't the first time this happened. If my TV lost connection any other time, I wouldn't have cared. But the fact it did today, with Korra here... That's nerve wrecking! What are we supposed to do? What am I going to do?

"Do you want me to go downstairs and see if someone can fix it?"

The sound of Korra's voice, reminds me I'm not alone and I shouldn't be throwing a fit over loss connection.

"No, I'll call them later today." I reply.

"We can always go to my place." She suggests.

I shake my head, disagreeing.

It doesn't make sense for us to drive towards the opposite side of the city, all due to an inconvenience on my part.

The feeling of someone placing their hand onto my shoulder, pulls me out of my thought process.

"I agreed to come over so I could be with you, the movie was just a plus. Do you still have your laptop?" She asks.

"Mmhm."

"Then problem solved! It's not the end of the world, we're still together."

 _How can she be so great?_

 **Korra**

I'm not a huge fan of scary movies, but this one is more of a thriller. A mystery, some might say. Despite how you may judge it, it's an interesting film.

Due to Asami's constant gasps at every twist and turn, she's definitely enjoying the film too.

She's practically on the edge of her seat. Well…not literally, because we're watching the movie on her bed.

And I feel like the luckiest person on the planet, just being close to her. Even the whole TV temper tantrum of her's, made her look just as adorable.

I was torn between comforting her and fixing the problem myself.

I'm glad I chose the first choice, because I most likely would have caused more damage to the TV. I also doubt we would be as close to each other, if we were on the couch.

The feeling of my phone vibrating, causes Asami to lift her head off my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She says, quickly.

"You're good. I just need to get my phone from my pocket, then my shoulder is all yours."

After successfully grabbing my phone, I notice it's a message from my mother.

 **MOM:** Pumpkin, I just wanted to tell you I love you.

I can't even be annoyed, because it's just my mother, being a mother.

I send a quick I love you too, then slide my phone back into my pant's pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Asami asks, returning her head back to her original position.

"Yep, it's just my mom letting me know I'm her favorite daughter in the world."

"You must feel quite special."

"I don't mean to brag, but… She's not wrong about the title she has given me."

"It sounds like you're bragging, though? Which one is it?"

"Leave me alone, and continue watching the movie!"

"What if I don't want to watch the movie anymore?"

I maneuver my hand onto the mousepad, and see we have 45 minutes left until the movie is over.

"Trust me, you want to finish this movie." I reply.

As I return my attention back onto the screen, I feel her glaze still on me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I found something more interesting to look at. What's wrong? Do you disagree with my new interest?"

I quickly grab my phone, open the feature I want, then hand Asami my phone so she can see her face on the front camera.

"I think you're way better to look at."

"Aww. Even with my double chin? You're too kind."

We both stare at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Why do we have to be so cringing?" She asks.

"I don't know. But If I saw anyone act the way we act, I would be sick to my stomach." I tease.

"Then we should make sure no one sees these pictures."

"What pictures?" I ask.

Instead of getting a response for my question, she proceeds to snap photos of us, which we start posing for.

Photos of us, that quickly fill up my photo gallery. I don't mind it, because I hardly take selfies. So I know I have the storage for them. As the images increase, the closer we become. Close enough to the point, I'm able to connect our lips together, for the snapshot.

Even though it was a harmless kiss for the aesthetics, I felt a spark. A spark, I wasn't able to feel back at the studio when she kissed me the first time.

Before I could apologize for my reckless action, she closes her laptop, places it onto the nearby nightstand, then clasps her hand onto my face pulling me into a kiss. It takes me a few seconds to process what's happening, but once I do, I return the action.

The weight of her body on top of mine, causes me to readjust my position. The action of running my hand through her raven locks trying to steady us, causes a moan to be release. Even though I didn't make the sound, the feeling I get from hearing it, catches me off guard.

It's so different, with her. Usually, I think about things. But right now, my mind is blank. If I'm thinking about anything, it's just the fact I'm enjoying every touch. I thought us watching a movie would be exciting. What we're doing right now, has me corrected.

The feeling of her hand sliding up my shirt, and resting onto my right lower quadrant, pulls my mind into a mental debate. A debate on whether or not I should stop this.

My internal fight doesn't last long, because I remember we're just kissing and nothing more. But it feels like something more. And judging from my heart/pulse rate, it most certainly is.

The sound of my phone going off again, is an instant reminder to put my phone on silent mode whenever I'm out. Because it kills the mood.

"It's your mom. Do you want to pick it up?" She asks.

I don't know why she asked me that question. By the way she's so invested in me, I doubt she would had given me the opportunity to answer, if my response happened to be yes.

"Just let it ring, she usually ends the call after four rings." I reply, taking advantage of the air I'm given just to reply.

And just like the incoming call, my break was short lived once she pulls me back into her death trap of a make out session.

 _How can anyone handle all of this? Luckily, I have a lot of stamina thanks to my past profession. But sadly, I feel sorry for whomever had to deal with all of this before me._

Her previous rested hand, starts traveling upwards, making my body tense up.

"Relax."

 _How? She's making it sound like a simple thing I can do! I can't just tell my body to take a chill pill when it's going through all of this!_

I try to relax more into the kiss, hopeful I can take control over this rainbow road of a pace we're going, soon.

 _ **The benefits of being on top.**_

1\. I can breathe.

2\. We can slow down for awhile.

3\. I can breathe!

Now that I made a mental list, I plan to cash in on all of my benefits.

Still not pulling away from her, I wrap my arm around her waist.

This motion is key, if I want to achieve the dominate position. A position she's currently holding, and doesn't seem to be showing any signs of changing it.

Well ... until I make my move, that is.

Just when I'm about to make the switch, the hand I was talking about earlier, comes a little too high and suddenly grip the side of my chest.

"Asami!"

"I know." She hums, moving her lips onto my neck, prompting me to pull away from her.

 _That definitely wasn't kissing!_

"Am I hurting you?" She asks.

I'm still trying to process everything, so I can't even reply. All I can do is shake my head no.

And her look of confusion suddenly turns into horror.

 **Asami**

It takes me awhile to understand why she pulled away. But once I do, I'm mortified by my actions.

I totally forgot!

Fuck! How did I forget?

I'm not just kicking myself for not taking things slow, but also forgetting this important information.

 _'She wants to save herself for marriage!'_

It's one of the very first things she told me!

I'm not using this as an excuse but... we were just so close.

She kissed me, then I kissed her with a little more force, then she returned it, then she ran her fingers through my hair, and held onto my hips with such firmness. Everything just felt so right, and I wasn't thinking.

Which was absolutely wrong on my part, because I disrespected her boundaries.

My actions were no different than, kissing her the first time.

 _What's wrong with me? Did I not learn from my past?_

If she wants to run out, she has every right to do so. I turned her first kiss into some Rocky Horror scene.

It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.

 _Now I know how the lead singer from The Killers feel._

"I'm so sorry, Korra. Trust me, I didn't forget. Well, I did. But I didn't mean to."

The woman I practically betrayed, smiles.

I don't know if her gesture was forced or not. Either way, I just want her to talk to me.

"Everything just happened so fast, it's okay." She finally says.

"No, it's not okay. I should have known."

"Seriously, it's alright. I'm actually glad this happened. It opens up a conversation I been wanting to have with you."

"Most definitely!" I agree, even though I have no idea what she's talking about or what I'm agreeing to. _I'm just relieved she's talking to me!_

"Everything is so different with you. I know it's inappropriate to compare some aspects from my past relationship with you, but I can't help it."

I nod, understanding.

I'm not offended she's making some comparisons. I think it's perfectly normal to do so. We all do it!

Not just with partners, but teachers, doctors, and even with friends.

"Different in a bad way?" I ask, curious.

"No. But if these feelings continue, I think it might be." She teases, but I don't understand the joke.

"The reason I didn't want to tell you about these feelings, was because I'm embarrassed. And I didn't want you to think I was a goody two shoes. Also, I know you go out of your way trying to make me comfortable. But I don't want you worried about me."

"What do you mean? The only time I wasn't as worried about you, was when I nearly copped a feel on you."

 _Did I say nearly? I practically did. I wish she would continue talking, so I don't have to remember such a shameful moment._

"You won't have to worry once we talk about this."

"Okay. Let's talk." I reply, trying to imagine my left hand touching a cactus, just to suppress the recent feeling I just experienced.

"The thing different about you and Mako is…"

"He's a male." I finish.

"Well yes…. but I think that's obvious."

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"The thing about Mako is, he never made me feel the way you make me feel…physically."

 ***Glass shatters***

 _Wow! Talk about an ego boost._

"Mako and I haven't done anything more than spooning and kissing."

"So this feeling is new to you." I add.

"NO! Can you let me talk? This is the second time you interrupted me! This is hard enough!"

The sound of her frustrations is hard on me too! Wait? Did she really just raise her voice at me? It was actually kind of hot…XD

 _Focus, Asami. This is serious!_

"I'm sorry, Asami, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright. You're welcome to yell at me anytime you want."

She laughs.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass."

After a moment, she begins again.

"The fact him and I haven't done anything is a big factor when it comes to my dilemma. There has been moments in my life where I felt such 'feeling'. But they were never as strong compared to now. I don't want to say strong, as if I'm some teenager. It's just…they're more noticeable, and we're not even doing anything!"

 _She's talking about how I make her feel? Pssh. It would take a whole novel just to describe how she makes me feel._ Like she said, we haven't even done anything. Yet, I already feel like I'm going to have a long night ahead of me.

The look of guilt on her face, starts to make me feel guilty. Not just from my actions, but curious if her conservative lifestyle influenced this feeling of remorse . She shouldn't have to feel guilty for a natural feeling we all experience. The poor thing even uses the word 'feelings' in place for the word horny.

"I don't think you're a prude or anything like that. And I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I just care about you to the point, I want to protect you. These 'feelings' you're telling me about, are nothing. You can take my earlier action for example."

"What action?" She ask, genuinely curious.

 _Ugh. Why did she have to ask that?_

"Um. When I ran my hand under your shirt and.."

"Oh! I understand."

"I know, but I should still explain."

 _Yeah, Asami. Explain._

"My own personal desires, influenced such a bold action. Which I may remind you, won't happen again. So.. what you're going through, is still, what I'm going through. "

"Still, as in, right now?"

"No, Silly. I can control myself." I reply, crossing my legs to give her some more space on this queen sized bed.

"Cool, because I wasn't sure. Especially after you made that sound when I touched your hair. And please don't feel guilty about what you did. I had a feeling that's where things were heading. I was actually planning to take the top position as a precaution. I was also contemplating grappling moves to do so. Minus the risk of course. The last thing we need is someone getting hurt. But I doubt you would have anything to worry about, you're always in good hands with me. I had everything all mapped out. Let me show you."

 _Please don't show me. I don't think my body can handle it._

I watch as her shirt rides up as she raises her body with one hand, flipping herself over with ease/grace onto the pillow beside her.

 _I was close to that. I had a mere taste of that. Now the pillow is taking my spot._

" Martial arts really is apart of everything we do." She replies, returning to her upward position.

"Are you okay? You keep shifting your position and squirming."

I quickly stop moving, and force a smile.

"My feet is just asleep." I reply.

 _Why is she torturing me?_

At least I know what's been bothering her these past few days. Who would have thought?

" I just want to tell you. I admire how committed you're waiting. It's a personal choice and I respect it."

"I know! That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm now debating whether or not I still want to wait."

 ** _*Glass shatters again*_**

"Before you say anything. It's not like my hormones are off the charts, that I can't continue waiting. I actually been thinking about this for quite awhile, way before we even reconnected. "

"OH."

 _I know that wasn't the best response, but I'm literally at a lost with words._

She reaches across the bed and grabs my hand.

"Until I figure out what I want, can we continue taking things slow?"

"Absolutely, Korra. Whatever you decide, I'm going to respect it. Even if you never give me an answer, I'll still respect you. There is way more things I'll like to do with you, other than sex."

 _Can I say that word? Can I say sex? I just said it! Now I'm thinking about it. Somebody help me!_

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Before I make such decision, I have to know if I can trust you."

I look directly into her eyes.

"You most certainly can! I'm like a superhero with trust. I throw trust out like it's confetti during the Macy's Thanksgiving parade."

She laughs, but I'm serious. I can't afford to lose her trust again.

"That does sound convincing, but I'm thinking about another title that could seal the deal."

"And what's that?"

"The title of being my girlfriend?"

 ***Fireworks***

This whole time I thought I was going to be shunned for my actions. It turns out, it's like I'm being rewarded.

A kiss, an intimate conversation, and being asked to be her girlfriend. What have I done to deserve such gifts? Maybe I should help out with the church more often! Okay…maybe I should slow my roll with that.

"Yes! I mean…I can be that." I add, nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I reply, knocking her onto her back with my kisses.

"You know? Oxygen is important, right? " She says.

 _What is she talking about? I give her more than enough time to take her 1 second breath._

"And you know... you can always have a test trial to see if you want to wait or not." I tease back, pulling the covers over us.

"Shut up! We still have the movie to watch. "

"Why watch a movie, when we can mak.."

"Stop!"

 _Let me leave my girlfriend alone lol._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

And I'm Back!

Thank you so much for the birthday love :) I had fun writing this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Working on Political Scapegoats too, so stay tuned!

Thoughts are appreciated.


	23. Months Later Part 6

**Korra**

"Are you really okay with this?"

She quickly turns her head and I'm faced with the girl from The Ring.

"Does this face answer your question?" She replies.

"Umm. Not really….But you're still cute. " I reply, pushing the hair away, so I can see her beautiful face.

Everything with Asami and I, are great. I don't think we're in our honeymoon phase, because we experienced our fair share of problems prior. But even with that, I don't think those problems were big compared to now. The only thing we do differ on, is who gets to turn off the alarm, so the other can get an extra minute of sleep.

"Seriously, Sami. Do you still want to do this? It's not too late to turn around?"

She grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.

"When I said I wanted kids with you, I meant it."

The sound of the kids groaning in the backseat, causes me to let go of my girlfriend's face, annoyed.

"GROSS!" Jinora protests.

"I know. I know. Keep P.D.A to the minimum. My bad, kiddos." I apologize, while unbuckling my seat belt.

"Wow. You just blew a perfect opportunity to kiss me, all because you're whipped by some kids. " Asami teases.

 _Sadly, she's right._

Saturdays are usually Asami and I's date days, but the kids wanted to go to the zoo. It's been awhile since I hung out with them, so I couldn't say no. Also, it will give Tenzin and Pema a break.

Now that I'm back in the city, I don't only want to reminisce memories, but create more. And what's a better location to do so, than the zoo?

The moment I exit out of the car, the children race towards the ticket booth.

"Wait! You have to wait for us." I call out.

Due to the children's distance, I go ahead and unstrap Rohan. I used to not have favorites, when it came to Tenzin's children. But now thanks to the rascals, Rohan happens to be my favorite.

As soon as I lift him from his car seat, he starts waking up.

For a two year old, he doesn't talk much. But I'm sure he doesn't have much to say, taking in consideration how rowdy his siblings are.

"Potty." He says, rubbing his eyes.

"You have to go now?" I ask.

I look over at the kids, harassing the ticket clerk, then try to figure out what to do next.

"You do know I'm here, right?"

The sound of Asami's question, makes me laugh.

"For a brief moment I did. I'm used to taking care of the kids alone. Now that Rohan is in the mix, I could definitely use some help."

"Luckily for you, that's what I'm here for. Go ahead and catch up with the kids, I'll take him to the restroom."

"You sure?"

She playfully rolls her eyes.

"Yes! And besides, they listen to you more anyway."

 _Pssh. I wish._

"You're awesome." I reply, handing him off to my queen.

 **Asami**

I don't mind our date being canceled. Truthfully, I like what we're doing today a little more.

When Korra and I were on our hiatus, that meant the kids were included too. I wasn't sure how the children viewed me based on that sole reason, so this zoo visit was the perfect opportunity to reconnect.

When Korra and I told them about us, they took the news with excitement. Well...everyone but Jinora. She sort of picked up on us way before the announcement. Maybe even before then?

Regardless of the past, I really do want to be in these kids lives. Not just as a teacher for Jinora, but in the same adoring way Korra has toward all of them.

The moment I have Rohan in my arms, he rests his head onto my shoulder, and I just want to melt. He's literally the most laid back kid ever. I know Pema and Tenzin are grateful, considering how wild their other children are.

 _He's like an old soul inside a little body._

"You make sure no one messes with my woman." Korra says, brushing his hair.

Even from such a light hearted joke, my heart flutters.

I know she's comfortable about telling people about us, but hearing her say stuff like this.. means a lot.

I thought for the longest, if we were to be anything more than friends, it would be on the down low. Gradually and slowly, working our way towards becoming public. But it's the opposite with her, and it's all so wonderful.

"We'll catch up with you." I state, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Play ball!"

"What?" I ask, confused.

Her face instantly turns red.

" Get it? You said 'catch up' and I made a baseball reference? No? Ah...I know I lack a sense of humor, but I'm trying." She replies.

I smile shacking my head, finally getting it.

"No. I'm all 'game' for your sense of humor."

Her smile reappears and I couldn't be happier.

"See you soon!" She calls out, before running over to the others.

Once she's out into the distance, I look down at Rohan.

"That joke was terrible, wasn't it?" I ask, the little man, hoping to get feedback.

"Potty."

 _. I know._

* * *

Once we exit out of the bathroom, my little buddy points to the water.

"Boat."

"Not quite. It's a Viking Sport Cruiser Ship model B082." I reply in my artificial baby voice.

 _What? There is no need for the child to be limited to just the word boat._

We find the others looking at the tigers, and my plan of sneaking up on them failed, all because Meelo turned around.

"Asami! We're going to see a Python!" He says, racing over to me.

I never felt my soul leave my body before, but it does.

I can't deal with snakes or any reptiles. Why would they even have such creatures at a zoo? Kids are here!

 _I can't. I just can't._

"Maybe we can see the Bald Eagle, instead? What's more patriotic than our country's bird? Woah! Go America!" I stress.

Despite my patriotism, the kid's don't look too impress.

"What if Rohan gets scared?" I ask, kissing his little cheek.

"Oh pleaseee. Rohan would probably win against a fight with a python." Jinora replies.

 _True._

"Do I sense someone being afraid of snakes?" Korra teases.

"Psst. No.I just think we shouldn't limit ourselves to things we see every day. I can name quite a few snakes just from watching the news..."

"Aww, you're scared. It's okay. We can visit other exhibits instead."

"But I wanted to see the snakes." The kids whine, and I start to feel guilty.

"No. Go ahead. Rohan and I can go look at the Koalas." I offer as a solution.

"Snake. Snake." Rohan says, clapping his hands together.

"Even little bro wants to see it, and he hardly ever speaks!" Meelo defends.

 _I thought Rohan and I formed a bond! Turns out..he's just a traitor. I can't trust anyone._

"You know what? I'll take Rohan and you can go to the food court. Well catch up with you in ten minutes. The reptile exhibits aren't too long. The reptile expert is super boring, so we won't stay too long." Korra says.

"Are you sure? I hate to be a party pooper."

"Yes, let's eat! I don't want to see snakes either. " Jinora says, locking arms with me.

 _I always knew she had a bright mind._

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you soon. Stay beautiful, the both of you." My girlfriend calls out, while taking the others.

As we begin to exit that section of the zoo, I notice people rushing pass us.

"Where's the fire?" I ask.

The teen and I both turn around, and we see a wave of people trying to enter the reptile exhibit.

 **"Yue, I'm going on break now. Do you think you can handle everything while I'm gone? Looks like we have a rush."** The supposed boring reptile expert says.

"Sure thing, Mr. Pakku." A girl with blue eyes, tanned skin, and died white hair replies.

Now I can understand why the exhibit has so many guests present. She looks like one of those edgy Instagram models, what is she doing working here?

"Are you sure you want to get food?" Jinora asks, as I return my attention back onto leaving.

"Duh. Why do you ask?"

"Well...Snow White over there, seems to have an interest in mammals all of a sudden. Specifically your mammal. "

I look back and see the replacement expert checking out my girlfriend, and I do a quick foot drill turn.

"Um. I think we should wait for the others to eat." I tell Jinora, as I make my way toward the exhibit.

"Sick! I never seen a fight at the zoo before." Jinora says, running up beside me.

 **Korra**

The reptile exhibit is extra packed today.

I'm so glad the guy who usually runs it isn't here. He's so boring. Sometimes I wish a snake would escape, just to bring excitement to this place.

If I knew Asami was afraid of snakes beforehand, I would have opted for a trip to the aquarium.

 _Could she be afraid of Eels too?_

Nevermind that, I just want to get this over with, so I can return to her.

"Hey! How are you?" The new expert asks.

I smile and set Rohan down, so he can roam around the place.

"We're doing great! The kids get super excited about snakes. I'm not going to lie, I'm also a big fan."

"That's awesome! I like them too! A lot of people find reptiles gross and scary, but they're quite intelligent creatures. They lack limbs, so they're dependent on their senses. What's cooler than adaptation?"

"Snow." I answer, and the expert goes crazy with laughter.

 _Wow! My joke was actually funny! Maybe I should tell Asami more jokes like this?_

"You're hilarious."

"Thanks! My girlfriend is afraid of snakes, but I wish she was here. Maybe you could have been able to show her how friendly they're."

The girl frowns and pats my shoulder.

"Aww. I'm sorry to hear she couldn't make it. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll pick up fun facts that you can easily share with her here. If not from me, but the others here as well. Just look around! There are tons of people who share a love of snakes. Isn't that right, everyone?"

Almost the entire room smiles and nods at the girl's question.

Actually….they have been smiling this whole time.

 _Creepy._

"Where is the python, Lady?" Meelo yells at the girl, before I scold him.

"Meelo! That's no way to talk to anyone. Apologize!"

He's going through a phase where he feels entitled about everything, and I don't appreciate it. Sometimes I miss the caring little boy I once knew, but I know he'll grow out of it.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I'm just curious on the whereabouts of your python. I didn't mean to yell."

The herpetologist kneels down to Meelo's level and pulls out a pin, and places it onto his shirt.

"Call me, Yue. And I can understand your frustrations. I'm anxious about seeing the big guy, myself. But you're in luck. He's getting prepped as we speak. Today, for the first time ever, we're allowing people to hold him."

The excitement on Meelo's face, warms my heart.

It's nice to see more females in this field. Kids need more role models. The patience she has for children, just goes to show she's going to make a difference.

Jinora quickly rushes to the scene, and attacks Yue with questions.

"Why is your hair white, you're not old? You're really pretty. You must have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend? Mommy says I shouldn't assume genders or sexuality. Korra's bisexual. I think? She just told us last week. This is the first time EVER she had a girlfriend ."

I quickly cover the child's mouth and decide if I want to cover her nose too.

"Please excuse, Ikki. She has a thing for asking a lot of questions." I reply, making the girl giggle.

"I don't mind it. Seems like you have a lot of curious children on your hands. Even your little guy is wandering around. Regarding the questions, my curious child. My hair is dyed, I like to switch it up every week. I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, because I believe in open relationships. Your mother sounds like a smart woman. And congrats on your relationship status, Korra." She answers.

 _I wish I could use camouflage and blend into my surroundings. Snakes are so lucky._

"Thank you... Now about that python? Do you think it's ready?" I ask, trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Let me go check. B.R.B"

With Yue gone, I slowly raise the special child up into the air.

"What is wrong with you? Are you a fish?" I ask.

"Nooo. Why?" Ikki ask, while laughing.

She thinks this is a joke!

"Because you're fishing for answers and you have no filter." I reply back.

"She could be a fresh water fish."

The sound of Asami's voice makes me set the child down and race over to her.

"You had a change of heart." I reply, pulling her into a hug.

"You are my heart, Korra. I just missed you so much, I couldn't even eat."

Jinora says something under her breath, but Asami gives her an eye.

The gang is all here!

 **Asami**

We're all sitting down while 'Yue' pulls out the container with the python inside. Everyone seems to be so impressed by the thing, and it's not even out of the plastic yet. What's so special about a snake? It could kill you! Squeezing your precious little body until you're unconscious. And maybe, just maybe, It could swallow you whole.

"The python may not be out yet. But I have seen a couple of snakes here. And I'm not talking about the reptile, If you know what I mean." Jinora's comment, gets a nudge and a disapproving look from Korra.

Yue adjusts her mouth piece, then begins.

" **Welcome avid snake lovers! My name is Yue and I'm thrilled to show you Ben. Ben is a 14 year old African python and he's super friendly.**

 _How?_

The girl begins to take the snake out of the container, and the sound of my squeal makes everyone except Korra, laugh.

"Are you okay?" She asks, squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine." I struggle to make out.

Yue puts the devil around her neck and everyone around me starts clapping.

 _Okay? What's so special about that? She has death around her neck. Whoopdie do._

"How can she carry that huge thing? She's so small." Jinora says, in disbelief.

"She's not small. I fought girls her size before, and let me tell you, they don't play games. Look at those calf muscles of hers, amazing. "

 _What? Did my girlfriend just check out another girl right in front of me? This isn't real. It can't be real. I'm in the same room as a snake! I have left reality._

 **"Oohhh you want to wrap around my arm? That's cool. Haha. You're tickling me."**

 _She's talking to a fucking snake! I had enough of the zoo for today._

 **"Before I tell you more about the history of Ben's kind, who wants to hold him first? Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll be with you the whole time. Guiding you through whatever this rascal takes you."**

The hands quickly shoot up, and I roll my eyes.

"Hmmm. How about Korra? "

*Lighting Strikes*

 _How? Korra didn't even have her hands raised?_

The sound of Jinora snickering, as my girlfriend stands up proudly, makes me cross my arms.

 **"Woah! Forgive me if this offends you, but you have extraordinary shoulders. I know Ben is going to have a fun time exploring your body. Don't worry. I know all the areas he likes to cling onto. Where he goes, will be where I go. You're in good hands."**

 _Nope. Game over. Time is up. This isn't happening._

I quickly get up from my chair and stand between the two.

"I'll take it from here, my girlfriend looks a bit squirmish." I tell Yue, as I lightly push Korra back over to her seat, before she could even protest.

 **"Oh. Um. Okay? Are you sure you want to handle Ben?"**

"No! She's frighten of snakes. Asami what are you doing?" Korra shouts.

I ignore my girlfriend, and nod.

"I'm all for a challenge."

 **"Sounds like a plan then. Can we get a round of applause for…..**

"Asami Sato." I answer.

 **"Lets show some love for Asami."**

The room claps and I give a friendly smile, but let's be real. Nothing can compare to how friendly Yue has been.

I try not to flinch when she places the long yellow/brown monster around me. The feeling of his cold skin up against my neck, makes me want to cry, but I don't.

Ben starts moving downward, and I bite down onto my tongue.

"He likes you." Korra cheers on, as he rest his head onto my chest.

"He likes you a little bit too much." Jinora adds, recording the whole disaster.

 **" You're doing great, Asami. You're a snake pro."**

 _Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You're just saying that because I caught you being sneaky. Ha! A snake expert being a snake. The irony._

Once he gets to my waist, I'm done.

"Get him off! Get him now!"

 **"You're doing fine."**

"I don't give a fuck! Get him!"

Yue quickly untangles Ben and I rush back over to my seat, shaking off how disgusting I feel.

"Um, Sweetie. I'm proud of you and all, but you just cussed in-front of the children." Korra says, through gritted teeth.

"Oh relax, Korra. You're lucky your girlfriend cursed, instead of beating up Yue." Jinora adds.

 _I hate the zoo!_

 **Korra**

As the kids race off to order lunch, I hand Rohan over to Jinora.

"Give us a minute, please. And make sure Meelo doesn't buy just ice cream."

"Will do, Captain."

With the kids gone, I put my attention onto Asami, who's currently looking around as if she did nothing wrong.

"What happened back there?" I ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replies, innocently.

"Let me refresh your memory then. Other than the minor panic attack you had, I was sensing some tension between you and Yue."

It doesn't take too long for Asami to give up her innocent facial expression, and turn it into complete remorse.

"The snake charmer was trying to charm you, Korra!"

 _Did she just call me a snake? Should I be offended?_

"I didn't mean to come off as a jerk. It was just the way she was looking at you... I don't mind a casual one time peak, but that girl was persistent! Not even the fact you had children or a girlfriend stopped her!"

"Asami."

"You may not be the jealous type, but I am! My level of jealously may not match a psycho's, but it's still significant."

"Asami!"

"I know you see everyone as a friend, but not everyone wants to be your friend! Some people want to be more than friends! Take me for example. Wait. That didn't come out right. I did want to be your friend, but it was after the whole elevator thing. You're just so great and I get so.." I pull her into a kiss, to shut her up.

"Okay. Point taken. I'll never talk again." She replies.

"I don't mind you talking, I just want a chance to speak sometimes. Walk with me."

We were lucky enough to visit the zoo during cherry blossom season, so the setting is beautiful.

"I'll admit it. Sometimes I'm not 100% sure when someone shows an interest in me. So I apologize for that."

"There is no need to apologize, you can't help how charming you're."

"Same for you, but you at least do a better job of showing a lack of interest. I seen it before. The way you used to act with Suki. Before you even knew my feelings, you were always conscious on how your interactions were foreseen. Even though, I still got a tad bit jealous. In the back of my mind, I knew you cared. I want you to have that same reassurance. I'll make sure of it."

"Korra you don't have to."

"Yes. I do have to! You're my girlfriend and it's disrespectful towards you when I don't. Let me do this."

I truly mean what I said. Some people are naturally flirtatious without even knowing, like Yue. But from this point on, I'll make more of an effort.

"I appreciate it, Korra."

"No problem." I reply, intertwining our hands, as we walk further down the path.

"Was that your mother on the phone this morning?" She asks.

"Yes. She wanted to know when I plan to visit her. I just saw them a few weeks ago!"

" You were constantly travelling, they miss you. Now that you're more settled, they want to take advantage of it. I don't blame them. You're nice to be around." She replies, swinging our arms back and forth.

I laugh, at the compliment.

"Thanks. You aren't bad yourself. It's just... My mother said I sounded different."

"What do you mean?"

I stop walking, but don't let go of our hands.

"She kept asking what was wrong. She knows me so well, Asami. That's why I don't understand why she thinks there is a problem. I'm happy! Why would she doubt my happiness? "

Asami gives a small smile, despite my confusion.

"You want to tell her about us, don't you?"

"No. Wait? How did you know?" I ask in disbelief.

She laughs, and drags me along, continuing our quest.

" You're a very open person, Korra. So I know it has to hurt you, keeping this from her. Do you see yourself telling her? "

"Well, yes. I always did. I wanted to tell her the moment I gained these feelings, but I didn't know how to go about it. I still don't."

We stop again, but this time it's on her terms.

"You have time to think about it, and we have time to talk about. There is no rush."

"I know. But I feel like I been running away from this for quite awhile now."

"Maybe you aren't running away? Maybe you're just waiting for the right exit?"

Despite the seriousness of this conversation, a smile reappears onto my face.

"That's a nice way to put it. Are you some poet or something?" I tease.

"Something like that. I just like talking to you, so my words flow naturally. I'm like a..." She quickly lets go of my hand, and picks up a petal from off the ground.

"I'm like a fallen petal, because I have fallen for you." She recites, before taking a bow.

I quickly start clapping.

"Bravo." I cheer.

"Thanks. If Shakespeare were alive, he would have competition." She replies, confidently while reconnecting our hand.

 _"You're always winner in my eyes, so you would never have competition."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And to think I was going to wait and update until after I finished my other story. Smh.

I wish everyone a Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays.

Thoughts are appreciated.

'Someone ask Santa to give me the strength/motivation to edit Political Scapegoats, because I can't do this alone lol.


	24. Months Later Part 7

Korra

The door swings open and I'm instantly pulled into a hug.

"My precious daughter has arrived."

Despite my suffocation, I'm able to wrap my arms around my loving mother.

" And you brought company over. Asami, right?" My mother beams, while extending her arms, making room for my guest.

" It's nice seeing you too, Mrs. Waters!"

"I'm glad! I haven't seen you in what? A year?"

"Something like that." She replies.

"Let's not think about it, you're here now. Now, come inside my beautiful girls. "

We finally enter my home, and I notice some new arrangements.

"Where are my old martial arts trophies?" I whine, racing over to the shelf now filled with plates with various states on them.

"Ooohh. Your father and I thought it was too vain to have them showcasing here, so we removed them."

 _What are they talking about? It's normal for parents to have their child's accomplishments hung up around their home. I retired undefeated for a reason, I would like some recognition!_

"Vain how? I'm your child!" I defend.

Asami ignores my rant, and takes the spotlight.

"I adore the plates, Mrs. Waters. It really brings the whole room together." My girlfriend chimes in.

She also gives me a wink, but that's due to my failure of keeping my cool.

" Asami you're a sweetheart. Would you like some lemonade?" My mother asks.

"I would love some. Thank you for your generosity."

"No problem, I enjoy having company over. Sit tight."

With my mother hidden behind the walls of the kitchen, I furiously and non vocally show my disapproval to the remodel.

"Aww. It's just some awards, don't cry." She says, wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't understand. First, they beg me to visit more often, then they replace me with American décor? Who has a plate of Idaho? And why does it need to be on a shelf?"

"Hey! Idaho is the home of the potatoes, give it some respect. Besides, I think you're biggest award is still here."

"And what may that be?" I ask, pulling her in closer.

I know how long my mother takes to bring out drinks, so this action isn't quite bold.

"Me."

I pretend to look unsure.

" I don't know… My 1st place in katas when I was six, was pretty neat."

"If it's so special, where is it then?"

 _Probably being sold in a church auction parents used to tease about it before, maybe it's true._

"You make a valid point. Tell you what. Since the competition didn't show up,you win by default. "

"Can I get a kiss as my award?" She asks, playing with the buttons of my coat.

Apart of me wants to kiss her, but I know that will cut into my mother's return time. Then again, having her walk in on us, speaks louder than words. However, I don't think that would be the most respectable approach.

 _Yet, one quick peck won't hurt. Right?_

" Ladies, I have the lemonade... Wait...? Why are you two like that?"

I look at my mother confused.

"Like what? " I ask, innocently.

"Like that! Why is Asami by the door? And why are you holding a vacuum?"

 _ ***Holds up vacuum to read the model***_

"Oh! I was just admiring this new.. Dyson V8. Where did you get it?" I ask.

My mother places the drinks onto the table and motions for us to sit down.

"Your father bought it at a church auction."

 _I should've known._

As Asami and I both take our drinks, I look around anxiously.

 _Why do I feel so out of my element? This is my home. A newly designed one, but still my home. I shouldn't feel like a stranger._

"Is Mr. Waters on his way?" Asami asks.

"Sadly no, Hun. He's traveling for a few services this weekend. I know he would've enjoyed seeing you though."

Instead of a reply, Asami takes a sip of her lemonade.

"So what's new? What's the 411? Lay the drama on your mama."

"Mommm." I groan due to her corniness.

"What? Your father doesn't talk to me about gossip. I may be a child of God, but I like to be entertained too. I don't judge, I just listen." She replies.

Which takes a lot of pressure off of me.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Mother. Because I have something to tell you."

"Is it something bad?" She asks, concerned.

Her question makes me giggle.

"Nope. It's great news. " I reply.

She nods.

" Go ahead then, let Mama know. "

Asami raises a small thumbs up, then I begin.

"I'm dating someone." I start off.

"Yes! Finally! My prayers have been answered!" She shouts, clapping her hands together.

"Geez, Mom. I appreciate your happiness, but do you really have to be so extra? You make it seem like I can't handle being single."

"Sorry, Hun. I just knew Mako and you would get back together. You're right, this is great news."

Her reaction/response, makes my girlfriend choke on her drink.

"Asami, Dear. Are you alright?" My mother asks.

"Yep! I'm perfect."

"Are you sure? Your face is red." My mother continues.

" Maybe I should have stuck with tea." my girlfriend replies.

"When my excitement is done, I could go make you some If you want?"

Asami shakes her head with a smile.

"No thanks. I would be taking a sip every second, and I would hate to use up all your packets. " She replies.

 _Why does my girlfriend have to be so petty?_

"Mother. Mako isn't the guy I'm dating." I continue.

Her joyful smile, quickly turns into a frown.

"Oh. It's someone new?" She asks.

"Um..not really. You met them before."

"I did?"

"Yep! And you really like them. You find them intelligent, beautiful, sweet, responsible, and just an all around great person."

"Wow! I want to meet such a great individual." Asami states, before taking another sip of her drink.

 _Why is she like this?_

"I agree, Asami. I would certainly remember a person like that. You said I met them before? When was this?"

Not finding a reason to drag it out any longer, I intertwine our hands, and say it.

"It's Asami, Mom. I'm in a relationship with this beautiful, sweet, and responsible person beside me." I explain.

The look on my mother's face isn't the same as earlier, there is shock alright, but disgust replaced the happiness.

 **Asami**

When it comes to family, seeing the way your love one interacts with them, is very important. Their family members have seen them at their best, and worst moments in their life.

Regardless of the negatives or positives, everything about family interactions are genuine. That's why I always take the time to admire such interactions when it comes to Korra.

When it comes to Tenzin and Pema, Korra is like a second daughter.

With the children, Korra has this cool aunt vibe thing going on.

But when it comes down to her own parents, it's always a new experience.

Maybe my uncertainties are due to my own personal lack of relations with the Waters. However, with the evidence I do have, I seen my girlfriend conflicted beyond all means with them.

Her strict upbringing could play a key factor in their off relationship. But once again, I never had many opportunities to analyze their relationship, but now seeing the look on her mother's face, I think I'm going to receive some insight.

"It's not nice to play tricks on your mother." The older woman replies unamused.

"This isn't a joke. I'm honest to God serious." Korra stresses.

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!"

Her angry outburst, causes me to slowly set my lemonade back onto the table.

 _This conversation took a turn..._

"What do you mean? He has everything to do with this! You're the one that told me he has a path for everyone. That's what I believe too!"

The woman shakes her head in disapproval.

"No. You chose to take part in this...act. When it comes to the decisions we make, we take responsibilities for our actions. You took the wrong path, and I know our heavenly father will lead you back onto the right one."

Despite her mother's ill words, Korra keeps her patience.

"Mom. I understand that you're upset, but there is no need to be. You should be happy for me. For us! These past few months were difficult for me. Back then, I thought feeling incomplete would be a constant feeling of mine. Sometimes you have to break down things, just so you can understand it. I was broken, just so I could find myself and understand who I am. And ever since then, I feel so much better. With that in mind, the last thing I want to see is you in pain. So don't be upset, because I'm not anymore. I never been so happy."

I look over at my girlfriend, and I'm truly touched by her words. You can genuinely see the love she has for her mother.

Another admirable thing about Korra is, she came into this discussion with love and excitement. That's quite rare when it comes to a confession that could lead to a rejection.

I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Who's the man in the relationship?" She asks, ignoring her daughter's beautiful speech.

 _What happened to the sweet Christian woman who makes lemonade?_

"Last time, I checked. We were both women." I reply, trying to keep my own patience, but her question was so distasteful.

"So you two are having sex?"

"NO! MOM? How can you even ask such a question? "

Once again, she ignores her response, and focuses on me.

"Are you intimate with my daughter?" She asks, starring into my eyes, looking for my lack of confidence. Which is clearly there.

"No, Ma'am. Her faith means a lot to the both of us, so we're waiting." I answer sternly.

The woman rolls her eyes.

"Faith? You might as well since you're already going against our morals. Have you been tested for any STDs? You have been with men, correct? " She states.

 _This woman is something else._

"MOM! You can't ask her that!" Korra defends, but I don't need her to.

Her mother is just trying to test me, but I have dealt with people like her before. She doesn't intimidate me.

"Mrs. Waters, those type of things aren't just limited to men. I'm sure an intelligent woman like yourself, knows that. I'm fairly confident in my health, but if you're so doubtful, you're welcome to attend a checkup with me anytime."

Once the woman no longer finds the time to stare me down, she places her attention back onto her daughter. This time, her eyes are more soft.

"Sweetie. This isn't what you want. I know you're hurt about Mako, but don't jump into something because you feel empty inside. You're my baby girl. My pride and joy. I don't want to see you hurt again. I love you."

Surprisingly, Korra has the same defeated look that I recognized back from her final fight.

"I'm not going to get hurt again, Mom." She replies, lowly.

"You're a very optimistic child, but pain and suffering will be brought upon you, if you don't end this. Don't break your mother's heart."

Korra takes a deep breath.

"Listen, Mom. I respect your disapproval, but this is current. Asami and I are together, whether you like it or not. There will be no pain and suffering, so I doubt your heart will be broken."

Mrs. Water's sympathetic approach suddenly fades, and shifts back into anger.

"Why would you want such a life ? Don't you want what your father and I both have?"

My girlfriend tries to smile, but I can tell she's getting frustrated.

"Yes! I do want that. We can still have that, love is universal. I doubt you married dad just for his gender." She explains.

"You're right, I didn't. But it certainly played a key factor! I wasn't out here pursuing someone of the same sex like you are."

"I didn't!" My girlfriend defends.

"I know! That's why I'm upset with her!" She replies, glaring at me.

 _Here we go again._

"Don't you see it, Korra? She doesn't love you, this is just some trick of hers. I saw her agenda the moment we had dinner at her father's home. The way her eyes would drop every time she met yours'. The smile she got from the littlest things you did. She was trying to get with you even back then. And you were in a relationship during that time! How can you be attractive to a sneaky person like that? She's a snake! "

 _A snake? I never been so insulted in my life._

"And what exactly is my agenda, Ma'am?" I ask, forgetting my whole open minded demeanor.

 _She's putting lies into her daughter's head about me, how can I keep my cool?_

"Your agenda of trying to turn my daughter."

"WHAT?" both Korra and I shout.

Despite our same word outburst, it has two different meanings behind it.

My 'what' is more on the humorous side, and Korra's, is more on the disbelief. Regardless of the background, Mrs. Waters is a brave woman.

"I know how girls like you are, Asami. You enjoy preying on the weak."

I'm doing everything in my power not to lie and tell her I'm sleeping with her daughter, but I know my comment won't help the situation. She already doesn't take our relationship seriously, why joke around? But the look on her face would be priceless. Ugh. The pain of being the bigger person.

"I'm weak? Are you serious, Mother? Maybe not having my trophies here is doing more damage than good, because I'm not weak! And Asami isn't like that. There are so many lovable things about her."

"You love her?"

"What?" Her daughter asks.

"Do you love Asami, Korra?"

Her mother's question causes my girlfriend to scratch her head conflicted.

"You don't have to answer that, Korra. This conversation has nothing to do with that." I reassure.

"Yes it does! Why risk everything for someone you don't even love?" Her mother states amused.

"You know what? It seems that you have a lot of questions. I'm happy to answer all of them, regardless of what they may be." I state, trying to get the spotlight off of my girlfriend.

" Fine. Are you the reason why Mako and my baby broke up?"

 _ ***Silence***_

"I'm not sure...That's something only Korra knows." I reply honestly.

"No! Mother! Mako and I had other problems in our relationship. Problems, which you refused to acknowledge before So, please don't bring Asami into this."

"What do you mean? You brought her into my home."

"I brought her because I wanted to tell you and dad about us. "

 _ ***Senna gasps***_

"I will certainly not tell him! Do you know what this will do to him?"

"Not really, but he seems to really like Asami. Maybe he will be excited? "

I give a weak smile at my sweetheart's optimism.

"That's because he thinks she's a good influence. Turns out she's been a little more than helpful in your case."

"Mrs. Waters. I know this is a lot to take in, but I love your daughter. "

I start off.

I know Korra may not be at the point to say it back, but I do love her. I had enough time to understand my feelings for her. And if her mother needs proof regarding my love, I'll give it to her. I have plenty of it.

"Our relationship is no different than what you and your husband or anyone else may have. What does it say in Matthew 24:2? Love thy neighbor?'"

"That's John 13:34 ." Korra says lowly.

 _I think that'll be enough Bible references for me today._

" Back to the original message, Mrs. Waters. If you really feel that we're going against your beliefs, I'm sure your book has other messages that can help you deal with this. Once again, this isn't about you. We're just telling you because I know Korra loves you enough to be honest.

I would never take advantage of her, you have my word. If she happens to call a quits on our relationship, I would respect her decision. I would also fight it, but ultimately accept it. Just like how I know you'll accept your daughter.

There is no relationship if things are one sided. I doubt we would be here telling you this, if we didn't have feelings for each other. Your daughter is a strong person, you raised her to be so. Please don't question her judgement now."

" Do you mean that?" My girlfriend asks, looking at me with those same blue eyes I fell in love with.

"Of course I mean that, and I meant every word. You're my everything, Korra."

I squeeze her hand because I know a kiss would freak out Mommie Dearest.

"See, Mom! This is why I'm with her. I know it's going to be hard for you to accept this, but I know we'll make this work. We can be one big giant family. Asami, Dad, Tenzin's family, and you. Won't that be a beautiful treasure?"

Her mother sighs, and I think Korra might have gotten to her.

 _Her words were motivating, it had to._

" When I say you're weak, it's based on your love." Her mother states.

"What?" Her daughter asks hurt.

"You could have fought for you and Mako, but instead you threw that away. You want to be with someone you can grow with. You can't grow or have a family with her! Forget about pop culture, this is unnatural. I know what you're feeling right now is exciting, but that feeling isn't going to last. This is just a phase! Your father and I sheltered you. Turns out, our actions did more damage than good. This isn't your fault, you're just misled."

 _How dare she?_

It's like nothing I said got to her!

And on the whole family thing, I'm quite offended . I know for a fact, Korra doesn't want a family. But even if she did, this is still an attack on our happiness.

And honestly, I wouldn't want my children or any, to meet such a wicked person. I know some people are set in their ways, but that shouldn't always be an excuse.

Just when I'm about to defend Korra and our relationship once again, she takes the action before I could get a chance.

"I have dealt with your hatred of me fighting, your disapproval of my attire, and your doubt in my personal faith. But I refuse to allow you to doubt my love or justify my happiness. You don't like it and you don't respect it. I get it! I can't change your views, but here is something I do have control over, and that's my presence.

I'm not stepping foot in here again until you decide if I'm worth being in your life as I am. Because, I shouldn't feel so…small in my own home. I love you, but I don't love how blinded you're to things you don't personally see as ideal.

And due to that being the case, maybe I am weak.

I thought I have seen my lowest, but not protecting my happiness is my rock bottom. Therefore, you aren't going to jeopardize my happiness. If you do, you'll be the one feeling weak. Let's go, Asami."

I notice Korra standing, but I can't stop staring at the shocked expression on her mother's face.

" How can such sinful things add to your happiness?" Her mother asks , finally collecting herself for a reply.

"How can the chance of losing your only daughter add to your's?" She replies, helping me up.

"No. Korra. You lost yourself somewhere during rebuilding yourself. I suggest you go back and find it ."

You can hear the fear in her mother's words.

The fear of knowing this may be the last time she sees her daughter.

Instead of replying, Korra holds the door open for me, and we both exit.

Once we're outside and out of the toxic environment , I pull her into a hug.

"I'm proud of you,what you just did was brave."

"What part?" She asks.

I blink, confused.

"Everything! You finally told her how you really felt! Forget about what she said, you aren't weak, I actually never met someone so strong. You did nothing wrong, I hope you know that."

"According to Exodus 21:17, I did." She replies, slowly returning the hug.

"I know you're hurt right now, but it's going to be okay."

" Yeah..I just need some space, Asami."

 _Space. Okay. Understandable._

I slowly let go and give her a small smile.

" I understand. Whenever you need to talk, I'm still here."

"Thanks."

She quickly goes down the steps and heads in the opposite direction, leaving me on my quest to the car alone.

I'm extremely pissed at her mother for putting such trash into her head. How can someone be so evil? I'm sorry. I know that's her mother, but she should at least have some respect for her child. Korra doesn't deserve to live like this.

As I continue my walk, I hear someone charging towards me, causing me to turn around.

"I'm okay now. I'm ready to talk. Are you ready to talk about it? Or do you need a second too?"

I stare at my girlfriend, confused, but also happy for her return.

I have to remind myself that, Korra tends to do thinks out of the ordinary compared to me. Hints this. But I'm sure she probably thinks the same reguarding me.

When she told me she needed space, I expected a day or two, not a 3 minute duration.

I'm not mad about it though.

I quickly get out of my confusion to respond.

"There is no need to rush. If you need more time, I can understand. " I explain.

"That's the thing. I don't want to take time to focus on this. I'm tired of analyzing personal matters. Which probably explains why I was so anxious about telling her about us. It wasn't that I didn't think she would accept me, it was the hassle of hearing what she had to say and trying to understand it all. In all honesty, nothing she ever preached about, made sense. But this time, she's going to be the one to analyzing the situation. Unlike her's, my words actually makes sense. They came from me! She needs to realize that primary sources are more credible than secondary. She knows my heart, I should be her first reference. "

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Wow. I haven't posted in a year._


	25. Months Later Part 8

**Asami**

"Honestly, she's always around people. Then again, being around people who love you, is the biggest gift anyone can receive. She retired for a reason. Maybe the press conferences and various public appearances contributed to that? I don't know…what should I do? Surprise party or not?"

I look at my friend anxious for her answer, but she just stirs her broccoli soup, as if I didn't just ask her the question of the year.

"Kuvira! What should I do?"

"I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW!"

A couple of Panera Bread employees look over at us, and I mouth a sorry.

"Listen, Asami. You're overthinking this way too much,It's Korra we're talking about. Honestly, I never met a more laid back person in my life. She's the type of person who wouldn't shed a tear over a parking ticket. Heck! I think she would track the cop down, and give them her vocal apology. Are you sure she's even American? Canada could be her home!"

I roll my eyes at my friend's exaggeration.

"Your girlfriend wouldn't care about having a party or not. You should know her better than I do. Why are you even asking for my advice?"

"Because. I know her so well, that I can go overboard when it comes to showing her how much I care. That's why I need a heartless person like yourself, to bring me back down to Earth! I'm not asking you if she'll like it, I'm asking you if you think it's a good idea."

I want to do the right thing for her.

Every day, Korra and I learn something new about each other. Take the other day for example. I found out Korra doesn't drink the milk from her cereal. I was running alittle late for work and fixed her a bowl and I guess I poured way too much milk. Becuase when I came from out the shower, she asked "Do you want the rest?"

I simply stared at my girlfriend and the bowl full of liquid as if this was a joke, but she was serious.

Despite my lateness, I harassed her about this action. Her argument as expected was, 'I poured too much'. At first I was upset she attacked my milk pouring skills, but she had a valid point.

This was a new discovery and I look forward into exploring more,but I need to decide what to do for her birthday first!

Vira finishes up the remainder of her soup, and I dwell on this internal debate further.

"I think you should throw the party?"

I look up and eye my friend suspiciously.

I trust her judgement because she's my best friend, then again, her being my best friend proves even more why I shouldn't trust her. She would love to see a negative outcome, that's just her humor. Now thinking about it...what kind of friend do I have?

"I'm serious! I think it will be fun. It's been awhile since all of us had a party together. The last events I can think about that were similar, was the Christmas Party and Korra's last fight. And those two events didn't quite end on good terms. It's a new year and life, let's celebrate her birth with this new positivity."

I nearly choke on my raspberry lemonade hearing her words.

 _This can't be the Kuvira I know. She's actually speaking practical truth. It's like…she has a heart!_

I guess she's getting freaked out by my grin of love, because she scrunches up her face in disgust.

"You better chill out or I'm going to tell your girlfriend you're falling in love with me."

"Pfft. She's laid back remember? She wouldn't care." I tease.

"You're right, she would probably give me a diaper bag and a list on how to care for you. Knowing you…it's probably a mile long. "

My friend and I both laugh, despite such a lie.

 _Korra's a fighter. Retired or not, I know she wouldn't let me go that easy._

With the party now in full spring, I have to find the venue, catering service, and make the guest list. Aw man. My girlfriend is practically a celebrity, I can't make this list by myself. I want it to be huge, but I still want to keep the party intimate. I don't want to overwhelm the birthday girl. Maybe some insight from Tenzin, could help?

I have only two weeks to plan this out, and realistically, that's not enough time. But once I get the main stuff taken care of, such as the location, I know it's going to be smooth sailing from there.

"Are you going to invite her mother?"

I hear her question, but I don't answer it . Only because I don't have an answer.

Ever since Mrs. Waters' disapproval of our relationship, Korra hasn't spoke to her mother. What went from a few days turned into a month. It's hurtful knowing that her mother isn't accepting of us, but also hurtful that my girlfriend doesn't want her in her life.

She does talk to her father, but she keeps it short.

I can tell from her tone when she's speaking with him, she's curious about what her mother's up to, but she never asks.

The whole conversation about their relationship is very sensitive, and my trust in Korra allows me to know she's handling everything just fine. But sometimes I wonder if ignoring her mother is the best option. I understand the whole space thing, but what if this month turns into a year?

I'm not a big fan of Senna, but I don't enjoy knowing that she's in pain regarding her own daughter. I was fortunate enough to get to know my girlfriend and see the side others might not have seen.

So, in a way, that has to be similar to their mother/daughter relationship. I know there are things I don't know about Korra, that only Senna knows. To have that bond/understanding striped away? That's tough. Such connection is important, keeping it alive, is just as much.

I don't know what I would do, if Korra wasn't in my life. Therefore, I can put myself in her mother's shoes. I know she may be set in her ways, but that doesn't mean she isn't suffering from such a loss. I want them to make up, but am I in the appropriate position to make such a call?

"I don't know. It's really not my call." I finally answer, finishing the last bite of my sandwich.

"What do you mean? You're in charge of the guest list, it's totally your call!" She defends.

"I know that. I just don't want any drama on her birthday." I answer back, calmer than my friend.

"Girl, honestly. There is always drama at parties. At least you'll know before hand what it's going to be. Besides, her mother gave birth to her. She has just as any right to be present, than all of us."

 _I told Kuvira the whole story about her mother attacking Korra! How can she sit here and make me look like the bad guy? I get where she's coming from, but who's side is she on?_

"I'm grateful she brought Korra into this world, but that same entitlement fuels her to try and control her daughter's life. The things that woman said, still gets me fired up. But if Korra wants me to let it go, I'm going to do just that. But I refuse to give her an invitation, just because that's her mother. And truthfully, from my standing point, she doesn't sound like a good mother to me."

"Damn, Asami. All you had to say was no"

My glare is mixed with disbelief, as this troublemaker laughs.

"Relax. You know I like to instigate."

" Yes, and you get me every time. Can we not talk about this though? I want to enjoy my day happily." I reply, after a sigh.

"Of course, Boo. Baatar and I are going to the movies later tonight, do you want to make it a double date?"

"I can't today. I have a couple of recommendation letters to write for my students and Korra's going to be most likely tired from practice today. Can we take a rain check?"

My friend rolls her eyes.

"I guess. You two both have the easiest job known to man. Yet, you act like you're the boss of a Fortune 500 company. You're a fucking art teacher and your girlfriend is a karate coach."

I gasp as such an insult.

I'm so much more than an art teacher….I'm a graphic designer who happens to teach other artists. And Korra's not just any coach, she's a champion coach! She's not just some guy who teaches martial arts from a garage, she has the experience and knowledge to make others into champions too! Kuvira needs to put some respect on our names! But I understand, they miss seeing us together.

"Sorry. I'm stopping by the studio after this, do you want to tag along? The sparring matches can be quite entertaining." I ask, as a compromise.

My friend snorts, unimpressed.

" Entertaining for you! It's fine. I can use such time to take a nap. Besides, I can spend time with the both of you at this wicked birthday party. Do I need to bring a gift, because I feel that my friendship is enough."

 _Why is she my friend?_

* * *

I decide to stop at Whole Foods to pick up Korra a Gatorade.

Whenever I visit her, I never like to come empty handed. Sports drinks and food, are the flowers of romance to me. The look of surprise on her face when I do bring her something, always makes me feel appreciated.

 _Am I selfish for only doing these kind acts, just to see her smile?_

As I enter the familiar aisle, I debate on what flavor to purchase.

I like to switch it up from time to time. Sometimes I'm in a rush and grab the brightest color, or in times like these, really analyze the choices.

 _I can no longer pick the blue ones because it matches my lover's eyes, I need to step my game up!_

As I debate over fruit punch and orange, I see a little girl around 3 or 4, race into my aisle. With both beverages in my hand, I look around clueless on the whereabouts of the girl's guardian and what I should do.

 _Um? Who's kid is this?_

The little girl has a giant smile on her face and before I can think, I hear a "Where's my little monster?"

The question causes the little girl to squeal.

Before she can turn and hobble out of the aisle, a man catches her and lifts her up, making the child laugh even louder.

"There you are!" He says, tickling her.

The sight and action is so adorable, I don't even recognize who the man is until I see the signature hazel eyes.

He looks so different now.

 _Shaved head and a 5:00 shadow? He looks like one of those lead singers who left his boy band and went solo!_

I guess I was staring for too long, because he stops his own laughter and our eyes finally lock.

 _Shit! I should have just chose fruit punch and left. The word 'punch' is inside the name, that's more than enough of a reason to buy it. No one even likes the orange kind!_

"Asami? Is that you?" Mako asks, walking towards me holding the child.

 _It's so weird hearing my first name, I'm used to hearing him say Miss. Sato. I'm also used to him having hair and scaring employees and children. But hey! It's been months since I last seen him._

"Yep. It's me." I reply, with probably an overselling smile.

Despite all this, his smile actually looks genuine.

"You look great! How are you? " He asks.

"I'm well. Just trying to decide which Gatorade to bring Korra."

 _Shoot! Did I just bring up his ex? What am I talking about? He clearly knows we're together. I stole his girlfri... No. I did not. Why am I thinking like this? Why can't I stop smiling like an idiot? This is so awkward!_

My old boss doesn't even seem fazed by my response as he looks between the objects in my hand.

"You're actually right on it with the choices, because if I remember correctly. Korra's all time favorite flavor is fruit punch. She always said…

"You can't beat the classics." We unintentionally say in unison.

It wasn't even in a competitive way, we both just happened to be amused by the amazing girl's words.

I'm sort of glad we shared such a moment, because it really broke the ice that I probably only had.

"How are you? You look more than great, I'm really digging the new look." I say.

The new and improved Mako takes a bow making the child in his arm laugh even more.

"Why thank you. I call it the ending of my midlife crisis. Originally, I was growing out a beard, but decided to put it to rest. Wait. Please excuse me, let me introduce you to this monster. 'Say hello, Jane.' He says.

The little girl shyly waves before burying her head into her knight's neck.

"She's not a monster, she looks like a queen." I playfully defend, rubbing her back.

"Is Jane your niece?" I ask.

Mako's face suddenly turns red, but his smile shows me he's not offended by my personal question.

"No. She's Jin's, my girlfriend's daughter. She's somewhere around here. Most likely in the makeup department. You know how self absorbed women are."

I guess he can catch my offense, because he starts laughing.

"I'm just kidding. Relax. Even with a kid, you still think I'm as hard as a rock."

His argument makes me smile again, because he's right, I do need to lighten up.

 _I wonder if Korra knows he has a girlfriend? What am I talking about? Why would Korra know? And even if she did, I doubt she would care. I bet she would be thrilled to know this. Maybe she already does? If she did, why didn't she tell me? Why would she tell me, it's none of my business? This isn't even my business. Ugh? Why won't my mind stop thinking?_

"How's Korra doing?"

His question takes me off guard, but I'm sure he was debating himself whether to ask it or not .

I mean, if I was in his position I would most likely ask too. Out of either curiosity or genuine care for her.

" She's doing well! Really embracing the coach life. Korra's doing as well as she can, given how…"

I have to stop myself, because I almost invaded her privacy by bringing up her mother. It's not like I intended to do so, I was just being honest. Korra's doing great, she's living her best life. However, her family is the only problem she seems to have.

"Given how her mother and her are having complications?" He fills in,and the moment those words exit out of his mouth, he instantly regrets it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He defends.

I shake my head, letting him know it's okay.

"I'm serious, Asami. It wasn't my intentions nor business, to say anything about that."

"No. It's okay. I was moments away from telling you myself. How did you know if you mind me asking?"

If it was the old Mako, I wouldn't even get as far as a hello, but this is a changed man.

Mako uses his unoccupied hand, and scratches the back of his neck.

"Um. Senna still contacts me. She knows about my girlfriend and everything, but she still sees me as her son. You know? At first, I wanted nothing to do with it. But I would be lying to you, if I didn't say I didn't still care about Korra. But hearing how hurt Senna was…And knowing how hurt Korra had to be..."

I quickly cut him off.

"Yes! She's hurting. She does a great job of not showing it, but I know she is."

"You were there when it happened, huh?" He asks.

I nod.

"Yes. It was rough, but I knew it would be. But it was harder on Korra because..."

"She sees the best in people, especially with her mother. Trust me, I know how Senna is. She always pushed her views on Korra even when we were still together. In the beginning I appreciated it, it made our relationship easier. But now that we had a different outcome, I wonder if it did more damage than good. I just want Korra to be happy, I always did. That's why it hurts me hearing her disapproval of you two's relationship."

"Really?" I ask in shock.

He nods.

"Yes. Like I said earlier, I still care about Korra. Even though we're on different terms now, she's still my best friend. I do wish we spoke more to each other, but I think that's because we don't want to be disrespectful to both our partners."

I quickly frown.

"Mako, I wouldn't be offended if you talked to Korra. " I reassure.

But the smile on his face resembles him calling me out on my bullshit.

"Okay. Maybe not middle of the night conversations, but I wouldn't mind casual text messages. Like? Holidays"

We both laugh at my joke and I can actually say I'm enjoying his company.

"Seriously, Mako. Now seeing how happy you are and your growth, I think Korra hearing from you would be quite beneficial. I know for a fact she misses your friendship too, because she makes superhero references sometimes and I don't know what the hell she's talking about. I need your help, Man! The new Avengers movie is coming out, and I can't sit through anymore like that."

"Haha. I will admit, Jin isn't really a nerd either. Could have really used some help watching Black Panther." He stresses.

"Who's a nerd?" A new voice adds.

When we look in the direction, Jane yells out in joy.

"Mommy!"

Mako sets the child down, and she runs to her mother who pulls her into a bear hug.

From the embroidered beige maxi dress to the fish tailed braids in her hair,the woman has an earthy appearance to her. Not just that, she's beautiful. Mako truly struck gold with this one.

"Jin. This is Asami. Asami, Jin." Mako introduces.

This time I make my way to the woman, eager to meet her.

"Your daughter is beautiful." I state first.

"Aw. You're a sweetheart, Love. You're beautiful yourself. I never saw such green eyes before, they remind me of tiny sea turtles."

I laugh and look over at Mako, who shrugs just as amused.

"Asami and I used to work together." He tells his girlfriend, and the look of remorse on her face makes me like her even more.

"I'm so sorry for you, he had to be a pain to work with. You're a survivor." She teases.

 _I'm waiting for my emotional damage check as we speak._

"Noo. He wasn't that bad, I learned a lot from him." I reply.

"No need to lie, you aren't in prison anymore." Jin teases again. And just as I would like to agree with her and continue this joke I have to be honest, I did learn a lot from him.

I learned how to bite my tongue, appreciate my talents, and let things happen. But most importantly, I learned how to forgive myself. Without doing so, I doubt I would be happy. Not just with Korra, but with my life in general. That talk we had after saving Jinora from that house party, was the reality check I needed. It was the first time I saw my boss as a person.

A person with emotions, who reacted like anyone might have had given the situation. He made mistakes just like I did, and seeing him now. Someone who took his own advice and grew from it, is truly inspiring.

The power of forgiveness goes along way.

" Your boyfriend used to make me redo countless of projects for his site! It was as if nothing was right. I didn't understand why, because I thought they were perfect."

Mako drops his head clearly remorseful about his old leading days.

"But. It wasn't until I had to analyze what was wrong, that I understood why I had to start over. My old boss taught me how to learn from my mistakes and not let it define me. I could have easily gave up, when he turned my pieces away. But that was the motivation I needed, to look pass my perfect and find my acceptable. No matter how hard you try, nothing in life is perfect. Whatever's right for the moment, is the closest you can ever get and you have to accept that. And I'm grateful for that life lesson."

Jin puts her hand over her heart and smiles at her boyfriend as if he was the greatest in the world.

"You're too sweet. It's always nice to hear how inspiring Mako is, and I know by his cute blushing face and smile that he's would love to have you over for dinner one day. I make this amazing spinach lasagna. Tell her, Mako!" She stresses.

He smiles and nods.

"Yes. It's lovely. You two should definitely come over, I'm serious. It would be really nice." He says, trying to look nonchalantly, but he's happy and so am I.

"Korra and I would love to, but before then, I have another event we all can enjoy together. It's sort of like a surprise party…." I start to explain.

 **Korra**

"Do you need a break, Coach?"

I stare at the girl I turned into a beast, and try to catch my breath.

"Smack talking doesn't help in the ring, Suki." I stress,putting my guard back up.

"I know. I just like seeing how my opponents get worked up when I do." She replies, raising her guard up as well.

 _We have been training for 3 hours straight, and she's not even tired!_

On the performance side of things, that's great. It means her endurance is phenomenal and I never have to doubt her going through all 5 rounds. I try to push for a KO before the third round, but fights are unpredictable.

We touch gloves again, and I send out combinations left and right.

Suki catches some of them, but doesn't fail to counter which I like.

I want her to fight me as if she was fighting seriously. I don't mind the intensity or force, because we aren't in the same weight class. But that doesn't mean her hits don't hurt. She doesn't know this, but I probably take three ice baths a week trying to heal myself.

Again, all of these factors aren't a bad thing when you're a coach.I want my student to be better than me.

Suki's left cross catches me off guard, and before I could counter, I'm knocked down onto my back, by her side sweep.

" You gotta keep you head in the game. You're making this too easy, Coach."

"What did I tell you about smack talk!" I reply, bringing my grappling into play.

Despite my efforts, Suki still has me in a rear mount position. I use my right elbow as I try to loosen up her grip, but I don't want to raise my head up too much.

 _I really need to increase my strength training at the gym, because this is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to put this much effort into getting out of the hold._

With my chin still tucked in, I continue to try and fight my way out.

"Oh look, your girlfriend is here. It's about time she see's who's boss."

Her comment causes me to hook my right leg under her left arm, pushing her elbow down so I can maneuver my body to the side, pulling her into an armbar.

The sound of the taps on the floor, are music to my ears.

"Okay! I'm out!"

I let go of her arm and get up.

"Do you want me to fight with two working arms or not?" Suki whines, while rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't want you to smack talk, that was a lesson." I reply, wiping the sweat off my face.

I nonchalantly turn around and see Asami look at me clearly impressed by my performance.

"Hey, Babe. When did you get here?" I ask, climbing out of the ring.

" Why are you hurting your student?" She asks, playfully avoiding a kiss from me.

"What? Nooo. I wasn't hurting her. Suki tell her you're fine." I stress.

My student dramatically tries to get up.

"I'm fine, Sami. It's my fault really. I egged your girlfriend on by saying you would be more impressed by me, and not her. "

Asami returns her glaze back on to me.

"Is that true? Were you trying to prove your worth to me?"

"Pfft. Not at all. I just wanted to teach her about smack talking, and how it can make you blind in a fight. " I reply innocently

"I think that's unfair, because I do a lot of smack talking and I don't get the same treatment. You're so big and bad. Why don't you fight someone your own size?" She replies, pushing me.

I laugh as I stumble back.

"I'm not your coach, that's Tenzin remember?" I reply, trying to take her seriously, but I can't.

"So, you have to be my coach just so you can fight me? That's dumb. You're just afraid of me." She replies, pushing me back again.

 _Me? Afraid of her? I'm the champion last time I checked._

"Haha. Calm down. You do this almost every week. And when we get into the ring, we don't even fight."

"Because. I like seeing how fueled up you get when I say you can't fight. And you can't, because Suki had you down longer than you could defend. "

Not even the sound of Suki's cheer of agreement, could cover the sound of Asami's gasp, when I lift her off the ground and onto my shoulder.

"I can do a take down right now! I promise you I can!" I stress, as she laughs.

 _I don't know why she does this? No. I know why. She admitted it. She knows it gets to me!_

"That's so unfair. She gets an arm bar and I get threatened with a take down? We aren't even in the ring!" She says, between laughter.

"Do you prefer it inside the ring, because I can easily climb back under these ropes?" I defend, walking towards it.

"I actually have another location in mind, but it's not here." She teases.

Her comment makes me roll my eyes as I set her back down onto her feet.

"I brought you Gatorade." She says, running over to the plastic bag on the bench.

A smile appears on my face seeing that she brought me something. I always appreciate it when she does stuff like this, because she doesn't have to. She knows we have a vending machine, but the fact she makes such an action means a lot.

"Fruit punch." She says, while sending a fake jab to my face.

"Ew. Love. I'm going to the locker room." Suki calls out, before exiting.

"Thank you very much!" I say, before taking a sip.

As I drink to half the bottle, she pouts.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"It's just…I got you something and you didn't get me anything."

I stretch my arm out, empathizing my surroundings.

"I give you the world!" I defend.

"It's still not enough."

I roll my eyes and pull her into deep kiss. As I allow my hands to travel up her side, the coolness of her sweater up against my bare skin, was much needed after a long workout.

"Was that enough?" I ask, as she looks up at me in disbelif.

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Haha. You need to settle down."

"How can I? Now that I know fruit punch makes you kiss like that, I might have to buy it in bulks. No wonder it's your favorite flavor. "

I smile.

"It's not my favorite flavor." I reply, playing with her fingers.

"Really? Is it Cool Blue, because I been getting that most of the time."

"Close. It's acutally you." I answer.

"You're a mess." She replies, while taking my hand and leading us to the bench.

I can't wait to take a shower, I'm exhausted.

There is no way I can do anything other than sleep tonight.

"Can we talk?"

The sound of Asami's voice and the uneasiness with it confuses me.

"Sure! Is something wrong?" I ask concerned.

 _Does she really think I'm too hard on Suki? Do I work too much? Is me staying over her apartment all the time a problem? Am I the problem? Does she want to break up?_

The feeling of her hand on top of my knee, causes me to look into her eyes, but my internal debate still continues.

"We're fine, Korra. So any thoughts that I want to leave should be thrown out of your head." The playful, yet sympathetic smile of hers, takes the big doubt off my mind.

Still. I want to know what she wants to talk about.

"I saw Mako at the grocery store today."

 _Okay... That definitely didn't make the cut of my worst case scenarios._

"Oh. Did he say something hurtful to you? Because I'll talk to him. Sami. You know I will. We're too old to be acting so childish."

I'm serious! it's been almost three months since I last spoke with him. I thought we were on good terms, if he still has ill feelings towards Asami that's hurtful to know. It's not her fault we fell out, that was on me. No. On us. I can understand where he's coming from, but we're adults!

The puzzled look on her face takes me off guard.

"No! Mako was great! I actually want to see him more." She replies.

 _Now I'm puzzled._

"He's doing well too. He shaved his head, almost grew a beard, and has a girlfriend who's just as sweet as her daughter. Mako seems really happy, Korra."

I'm more in shock about Mako's new appearance, than the relationship. The child is another shocker, but I knew he had a girlfriend. Bolin told me. I guess it slipped out, but once it did he basically spilled the beans. Her name is Jin, and from what Bo told me, she's really nice.

When I found out the news, I was happy for him. As I should be. I love Mako, he's my best friend. But that doesn't mean, I wasn't skeptical. We don't talk like we used to, so I don't know where his head's at. I wasn't sure if he hopped into a relationship seriously or just rushed it.I know It's none of my business, but I always been curious.

Hearing that his girlfriend has a daughter makes me happy a little too. Mako always wanted a family, and if he was as happy as Asami explained. I'm happy for his new life. Maybe one day, I'll get to meet all of them.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? If he's doing great, why did you seem so serious about us talking? Were you afraid I'll be jealous? This is great news!"

My girlfriend's smile changes back to it's original frown.

"It's just..When Mako and I spoke he mentioned how your mom has been contacting him."

Just as I try to get up, she pulls me back down.

"Korra. Please."

"I told you I'm fine. Why are you bringing this up?" I ask, trying to understand.

I thought I only had to deal with 'speaking with my mother' with just my father, not Asami too! It's not like I'm depressed or anything. I'm just trying not to focus on the negative. I understand if I was spiraling out of control and happened to put myself or others at risk, but I'm not. Why does my relationship with my mother matter?

"I'm not forcing you to talk to her. I understand how much pain she put you through. Trust me, I'm on your side. I just want to know if you ever see yourself trying to fix..."

"Fix? I'm the child and she's the adult, she should be the one trying to reach out to me. Instead. She's asking for a middleman. Such as Mako and my father. Soon it might be you too." I stress.

"If she reached out to me, wouldn't that be a win for us?" She says, trying to get me to smile.

I ignore her valid point and focus on how I'm not ready to speak with the woman who I thought loved me.

"Korra. You know you aren't the type to hold a grudge."

"I have no grudge. I'm just trying to keep my circle small and be around people like you, that love me and accept me. I'm trying to protect our relationship, what's wrong with that?"

" There is nothing wrong about it. I appreciate how considerate you're being about us, but I also think you're trying to protect yourself mainly."

"From what? My mother? I can leave here right now and meet her face to face and not utter one word. I'm not afraid. I'm well aware she's my mother and I respect that aspect. But I don't respect her opinions, and she's full of them. I was fooled before by believing she looked in my best interest. I'm not going to be fooled again by trying to fix what she broke."

"So that's a no. You don't see yourself finding common grounds in the future?"

"No. I don't want to see her or forgive her." I reply sternly.

My girlfriend sighs, then nods.

"Okay. I respect it. I just want to say one thing then I'll drop it. You forgave me, Mako, and yourself. What makes your mother any different? Middleman or not, she's still making more of an effort than you are. That has to mean something to you, I know it does."

I think about her words and I really disapprove on how correct she is.

I thought my mother would want nothing to do with me, but it seems as though she still does care.

I want to know what she asked Mako, but I don't want our first interaction to be about something negative.

Before I can even determine a possible reconnection with my mother, I need to know what she said to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this up. You were right, you're fine. It's none of my business and I'm sorry for putting all of this on you. I know this is a sensitive topic."

I put my hand on top of her's and give her a small smile.

"No. I'm glad you brought this up, I been ignoring this for too long. I do need to figure out if I want to continue not speaking with her or not. It's a big step and I need to decide now. Because down the line, it might be too late to fix anything."

I help us both up and put my duffel bag over my shoulder.

I need to figure out what route I want to take, because I want to celebrate my upcoming new age with everything in the past. _I don't want my birthday to have any drama._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

I don't know what it is, I just love writing party themed chapters. Correction, I just love parties in general. That being said, we aren't going to have filler chapters about explaining the whole planning of it. We're just going to hop into the party and I'll do my thing of slipping in the details of how it all came to be.

You can totally trust me. There will be no problems or drama at the party...

If you don't already know, I made a new story. It's a love and war themed fic called 'Have You Ever Seen the Rain'.I have a lot planned for it, so you can check it out if you want.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	26. Months Later Part 9

**Korra**

As I get out the normal stretches, I open my eyes and no longer see the body accompanying me. Despite it being the weekend, and knowing my girlfriend typically sleeps in, I throw my legs from under the covers and get ready for the day.

It's not just any day, it's my birthday! I don't know what I should do. Should I wish a happy birthday to myself, or just carry on?

I never had the chance to wish myself one first, because I'm usually in an environment surrounded by people who do it for me or I'll get a text/phone call at midnight.

Now thinking about it, this is the first birthday I'm not at the gym preparing for an upcoming fight. This is the first time I'm retired, and I don't even feel old!

On my way to the bathroom, I notice my bedroom door shut. Without even questioning it, I turn the knob and take in such a sight. Naga sitting beside my girlfriend standing at the stove.

Talk about a birthday suprise.

"Naga! I already gave you a sausage! If I keep feeding you, how are we going to surprise your mom?"

I have to hold in my laughter, as my girlfriend tries to be stern with my dog. Naga has gotten used to having Asami in my home. She's a very reserved dog when it comes to others, so this is a huge milestone.

"Alright! One more, but that's all!"

She tosses down a brown patty, and Naga gladly devours it. Once she's done eating, she turns her head and spots me.

As soon as we make eye contact, the feeling of panic runs through my body.

It's not that I don't enjoy seeing my wonderful friend, it's just rare that Asami cooks breakfast, especially inside my apartment. This is clearly a special occasion, and I don't want to spoil the surprise.

Luckily, before the chances of her doing so, a drop of grits fall onto the floor,

which get's Naga's attention.

She's not the only one who's distracted by her senses, everything smells delicious. Apart of me wouldn't mind sneaking up just to get a sample. But, I must stay strong and be patient.

My girlfriend wipes the sweat off her face, then steps back to admire her creation.

"Naga, I think It's time to surprise the birthday girl with this masterpiece. Do you think it's enough, though?" She asks, kneeling down to pet her.

My dog smiles and wags her tail as a response and I agree with her. Everything looks great!

"You do? Aww. Do you think I might get laid tonight?"

At that question, my dog barks rapidly and my girlfriend panics and covers her mouth.

"Calm down! It was a joke! I thought we were friends." She whispers.

After she gains the trust back from my loyal girl, I hop back into bed.

With a nice steady fake snooze going, and a line of drool added for character, the door slowly swing open.

"Get up there, Naga."

The feeling of a medium sized husky lowering my bed, causes me to reopen my eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" Asami shouts, holding a tray of food into my face.

"What? No way! Awww. You did all this for me?" I ask, as she sets everything onto my lap.

" Of course! It's your birthday, you deserve to be pampered. Did I surprise you?" She asks, excitedly.

"You certainly did. It's like I'm in an IHOP commercial!" I tease.

"IHOP? Um. This meal was made in a five star restaurant, with the top chef of New York City."

"You're right. My apologies, I should've known the moment I saw the cook this would be a great experience."

"You got that right! We may not have unlimited pancakes, but you can have unlimited kisses from me anytime."

"Can I cash in right now?" I reply, leaning in to take up such an offer.

"Not until you take a bite from your breakfast first."

Ignoring the fake advertisement, I take a bite from the pancakes.

As she waits anxiously for the verdict, I chew giving her questioning looks.

After I'm done with my first bite, I take a sip from my orange juice, just to mess with her some more. Feeling satisfied with my duration, I give my verdict.

"This has to be the greatest pancake I ever had, you truly have a gift!"

Asami blushes then shrugs.

"I mean. It's nothing really, it's just a family recipe." She replies, trying to be humble.

" Family recipe, huh? Well, I would ask you to teach me, but since I have you, there really isn't any point. I can't wait to try everything else, you really went all out for me. A bran muffin with a candle? Nice touch."

"Thanks! I was going to get one of those mini cupcakes, but I wanted to keep the whole breakfast theme ." She replies.

"Well. You certainly know how to plan a party." I tease.

The moment my joke exits my mouth, her face becomes pale.

"What party? What are you talking about, Korra?" She asks.

"Um. This party going on right now? What's up with you?" I ask, concerned.

"Oh nothing. I guess all the heat is catching up to me." She replies, with a smile.

" Relax and come eat with me, this food is far too good to eat alone." I stress, moving over since Naga doesn't want to be courtesy.

"Korra, I'm fine. This is your special meal, enjoy it."

I frown due to her polite protest.

"But... my meals are always special when I'm sharing it with you. I know my age is different, but why does my happiness have to change too?" I ask, slowly cutting another piece out of my pancakes.

"Ugh. Fine! Scoot over." She surronders, while entering under the covers too.

The sound of Naga's whimpering, gets a scone from Asami.

"No! Don't you give her anymore food, you have no idea how much I fed her. For such a little thing, she eats like a horse."

"Like you?" I tease.

That comment gets a slight punch into my arm, and a laugh from me.

"Just because you did something nice, doesn't mean you can take advantage of me. What will the neighbors think when I come out with bruises?" I defend.

"That I'm such a great girlfriend by the way I take care of you. Not everyone sees bruises as a bad thing, you know?" She replies, stealing the pancake I cut for myself off the plate.

"As a fighter, I have gotten my fair share of bruises, and they aren't. Unless, you're talking about something else?" I ask, getting her to gasp in disbelief.

"Korra! I'm offended you would think I would make such a conversation into something negative. I'll have you know, I meant giving you punches for how old you were turning."

 _Mmmhm. Sure._

"Tell me about the greatest birthday gift you ever received, excluding this phenomenal meal I prepared. "

" Darn! With that last part added, I really have to do some digging, huh?" I tease,making us both laugh.

I lean my head against the bed frame and give it some thought. I've never been a materialistic child growing up, but I do recall one particular item I cherished.

"Nope. You're going to laugh at me." I state, second guessing my answer.

My whole resentment, gets my girlfriend even more excited, as she tugs onto my arm begging me to tell her.

"Come on! I'm not going to make fun of you, I'm curious. Tell me, I made you breakfast!"

I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"You made breakfast one time, and suddenly you feel entitled to get whatever you want? Whose birthday is it again? Mine. You should be doing what I want, technically speaking."

My playful counter causes Asami to give me a mischievous look.

"I can do, and give you whatever you want. "

"Really? Even if that means putting a hold onto my story?" I ask.

She dwells on her answer.

"As much as I'm tempted, I still want to hear the story." She whines.

"Fine, I'll tell was a Skip It." I answer.

Asami looks at me confused.

"A what?"

I playfully roll my eyes knowing she's just pulling my leg, because everyone knows what a Skip it is.

"I'm serious, Hun. I honestly have no idea what that is." She defends.

"A Skip It! You know? The toy you put around your ankle and jump around over it. It had a ball or whatever at the end, and it would kill your shins if you weren't fast enough."

"No. That sounds like a Razor scooter. If a hill didn't take you out, the scooter itself would."

"No. Razor scooters killed your ankles." I correct.

"I don't think so. You know what? I'll just look it up online."

Once she types the 90's toy in images, she smiles too herself.

"Ooooohhh. That's what a Skip It is. No wonder you have such amazing calves."

"Yep! That's how I got my muscles, by simply using a kid's toy." I tease.

"Thank you for sharing that, I think that's a great favorite gift."

 **Asami**

I stare at her in awe.

To think, last year around this time we didn't even know each other. Now, we're laying here on this beautiful sunny morning eating breakfast together. I don't know what's more shocking, me cooking, or finding someone I could see myself taking care of forever? I know this is her day, but It feels like I'm the one who got the gift.

"What? Do I have syrup on my face?" She asks, concerned.

Before she could pick up a napkin, I lean over and place a kiss onto her lips.

" Wow. If I thought I had syrup on my face before, I do now. Then again, you've been eating the majority of my pancakes."

Just before I could give her another light punch for that comment, she grabs ahold of my wrist, and pulls me down reconnecting our lips.

I try to lean forward into it, but she's not letting me.

"You're so stubborn you know that?"

"Me? You're the one who has a hard time accepting how much I love you." I reply, between kissing her back.

" It has to be a lot, given how you're afraid of me being on top. Or...you're just afraid of how you'll react when I am." She says, before placing her lips onto my neck. Which is bittersweet, because I was just about to call b.s on her truthful statement. I missed out on my opportunity, because I can't even think straight to say anything. All because her lips are moving lower than they typically do, and I'm questioning the new territory and my own pleasure.

I stare up at the grey comforter, fearful that closing my eyes might be the death of me. To be left alone with my thoughts, under such physical contact, isn't the best combination.

She pulls her head up, and I shut my eyes before she could notice.

"Do you feel that?" She asks, steadying herself by placing her hands on top of my waist.

 _My heartbeat? Yeah._

With us still under the covers, she takes off her shirt and I wished I kept my eyes shut, because my heart just flatlined.

The tone of her comforter makes her ocean blue eyes, look more indigo and I've never been quite fascinated. However, she's more fascinated with the t shirt in her hand.

"It's wet." She says, before running her hand up the side of my leg, and I can feel the wetness now too.

"The food!" She shouts.

When she lifts the covers off, we notice our breakfast spilled all over the bed.

Despite the juice drenched blanket, and grit stained pillowcases, my main focus is on the syrup on her upper arm that I could just lick off. Hell! Naga could totally be a vacuum right now, and we can go back to what we were doing in no time. However, before I could test my idea, she hops out of bed.

"I guess it's laundry day. I'm going to go get the vacuum." She calls out, while exiting the room.

 _Ugh. No one likes laundry day!_

* * *

With the mess cleaned and everything taken into the laundry room, I lay down onto the floor, since I'm too dirty to lay elsewhere.

I'm so excited about the party tonight.

I have so many hands on deck trying to make my vision, I mean. Korra's birthday into a success.

I have Kuvira and Baatar picking up the cake, Pema making sure the catering service is there, Bolin in charge of the guest list, and etc.

This isn't just a family get together. Korra's an elite celebrity, we have big names in attendance. One of them I'm regretting inviting, which is my father.

Who knows how he's going to behave? My worst fear, is for him to grab the mic while tipsy, and be reckless. Hopefully by having Suki as the DJ, could prevent such an action. She is New York's top fighter right now, i'm in good hands. I still have to pick up Korra's gift, so I'm truly counting on everyone today.

"What are you thinking about?" My love asks, looking down at me.

"About how lucky I am to be spending the celebration of your life with you."

She rolls her eyes, and drags me by an arm all the way back into the bedroom. If she pulled me any quicker, I would have rug burns , but I doubt I would've mind.

"Do you want to take a shower first or me?"

"Why does it matter?" I ask, looking up at my girlfriend still towering over me.

"Because. You're less dirty and I might take longer. Then again, that could also mean I should get in first...? It's really up to you."

Before I could reply, my phone starts ringing.

"Do you want me to get it?" She asks, already walking towards my phone.

"NO!" I shout, jumping up. Which wasn't the greatest approach, because she's now looking at me suspiciously.

I quickly rush to her side, to address my outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just want this day to be about you. I don't want phone calls interrupting our day together."

 _I'm not fully lying, just stretching the truth. It's for a good cause. Don't judge me!_

"Ha! This shower is about to separate us, who cares about a phone call? I'm probably going to get a lot of them today anyway. Well, not from my mother at least. "

I knew she was still upset with her mother, but I didn't expect her to mention her today.

"It's still early in the day, Korra. She might still." I encourage, rubbing her back.

"She used to always call me at midnight to wish me a happy birthday when I wasn't home. For a woman who wakes up 2 hours before the 1st church service, she didn't forget. Apart of me thinks she's respecting my wishes and feels I don't want to hear from her. But honestly, I kinda do. A civil happy birthday wouldn't offend me. But apart of me also thinks, she doesn't view me as her daughter anymore."

My phone starts ringing again, but I ignore it foreal this time.

I'm a little frustrated with Senna's behavior, because this is hurting Korra even more.

" You should answer your phone, It could be reservations for your five star restaurant."

"She didn't forget you, Korra. One missed happy birthday doesn't cancel all the memories you all created together." I reply, squeezing her hand.

"I know. I'm just glad to be sharing my birthday with you. And I look forward to continuing that after a much needed shower. I feel like I been grappling in brunch. Be right back." She says, before giving me a quick peck and dashing to the bathroom.

Now with time, I walk to see who's been calling me. Instead of seeing missed calls from the party committee, it's Mako. I quickly press the voicemail, and listen.

 **Mako:** _Sorry to bother you, but we sort of have a problem. Korra's mother is in the city. She called to speak with me, but I was making Jane breakfast and missed it. In the voicemail, she said she would be on her way to visit Korra's apartment today, but she wanted me to tag along to break the ice. This was 15 mins ago, and I haven't replied. I honestly don't know what to say, Nor if I should contact Korra since I don't personally know how she feels about everything. We never really met up to catch up like we said we would. Just call me back whenever you get this._

After hearing such news, I redial his number and it doesn't take long for him to pick up.

 **Mako:** "Asami?"

 **Asami:** "She's in the city, right now?" I ask, frantic.

 **Mako:** Yes. I believe so? Should I just tell her to go home? This is really out of my comfort zone. I still love Senna, but I'm not her daughter's responsibility.

 **Asami:** Yeah. I get it. She can't just show up here though.

 **Mako:** You're at her apartment now?

 _ **Asami:**_ Yes. Korra's in the shower and she's not really feeling her mom. She's still hurting and the last thing I want, is her mother ruining her day further.

 **Mako:** Tell me about it. Especially with this party happening tonight.

 _The party! Shit. This is absolutely the worst time ever. I can't worry about the party, and battling her mother._

 **Mako:** What are we going to do?

I think hard and quick, because she could walk out the shower any minute. Her version of a long shower isn't very long.

 **Asami:** Can you meet her somewhere else instead? I ask.

 **Mako:** I can't. I have to run errands with Jane and pick up Korra a gift.

 _Her mother isn't going to take 'Don't come and see her daughter' too lightly or seriously. There is only one way for her to stay put._

 **Asami:** Did she tell you what hotel she was staying at?

 **Mako:** Yes, the Hilton.

 **Asami:** Text her you'll meet her at her room, then text me the address and room number.

 **Mako:** Asami. I told you I can't see her.

 **Asami:** I know, I am. Just text me the address please.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I know, a cliff hanger. I'm a loser for that._

 _However, to hold you all until the next chapter, check out my new story 'Variables'. I'm not going to delete this one lol._

 _It's a nice cat and mouse chase 'mentally', but also with a twist._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	27. Months Later Part 10

**Korra**

After slipping into a casual black v neck, my phone gets a text message.

I have to pause for a second, because I can't remember exactly where I placed it.

Hopefully it's Asami, because she usually double texts. And the fact she wasn't here when I came out of the shower, is another hint.

Not even a moment passes, when I hear another ding, where I'm able to locate my device on the couch.

 _ **Sami:**_ _I just couldn't bear to lounge around in breakfast stained clothing, so I went back to my place to get all cleaned up. I'll see you soon. Love, Asami._

I stare at the message suspiciously, because I never seen her close a text like this before. Let alone, leave without telling me vocally.

Just when I'm about to send a reply, Naga starts barking, which means someone's at the door.

Most days I would be skeptical about hearing the door ring this early in the morning. Then again, It could be anyone wishing me a happy birthday with flowers or something.

Despite my quiet lifestyle, I do have a lot of friends.

Friends, I should probably make more of an effort in hanging out with.

 _Maybe staying committed to my new goal could be my birthday wish?_

As a fighter, I have a bad habit of opening the door without checking who it is first. This action freaks Asami out. I keep telling her I'm not a person with a target on my back However, being cautious will have to be something to work on for another date, because I'm already turning my door knob.

"Korra! My future daughter in law, happy birthday!"

I awkwardly/ happily return the hug of Asami's father and question why he's not just in New York City, but at my apartment.

"Thank you, Sir."

" Sir? That's what the people at Future Industries used to call me when I actually worked inside my office . Call me, Hiroshi or Pops! It doesn't matter to me. My gosh, you're beautiful. My daughter certainly struck gold with you. Tell me. Did she dip into my trust funds, in order to keep you for this long?"

I nervously laugh because Asami's dad has always been a…'special' , I've never met a business man with such a fun personality. With his record of achievments, you would expect someone hard as a rock.

"Thank you. And no. Your daughter isn't paying for me. However, she was just here earlier, but she ran off. She should be back at her apartment if you're looking for her. How do you even know where I live?" I ask.

The gentlemen ignores my question and steps inside.

"It smells like breakfast in here, do you have any leftovers?" He asks, already opening my fridge.

Most people would be offended by the lack of boundaries he's displaying, but I love him.

 _My home is his home._

"Sorry, Sir. I mean. Hiroshi. We're all out of breakfast, your daughter did a wonderful job too!

The gentleman chuckles to himself as he shuts the fridge.

"Out of all my years of being a father, I have never seen or heard of my daughter making breakfast for anyone but herself. Either she's been abducted by aliens and rewired, or she really loves you."

I smile to myself, because the only logical explanation has to be the latter.

"I'm one lucky girl, I will say that." I reply.

"Trust me. I think Asami would disagree and say she is. But anywho! Let me take you out to coffee since you already ate breakfast. I could really use a scone and a hot cup of joe. Being in the city has always reminds me of my Wall Street days. I want to feel the rush again!"

"I would love that, but shouldn't we wait for Asami? She just ran home to take a shower, and I think she'll enjoy seeing you." I suggest.

The father rolls his eyes.

"Its not Asami's birthday, it's yours. And besides…"

Hiroshi walks over to me and places a hand onto my shoulder.

"Sami told me about your folks. And it breaks my heart every time I hear a story about a parent not being as accepting like I am for my daughter. You only get one kid in this world, why ruin all of that? I just want you to know, I'm here for you. Despite the time frame of your position, I see you as a daughter. I could never replace anyone in your life, but I can certainly can give you the best coffee experience you ever had."

After his words, I pull him into a hug.

"Thank you, Hiroshi."

"Welcome, Korra."

* * *

As we walk the streets of Manhattan , Hiroshi presses almost every crosswalk button despite us not having to use it.

 _He's like a kid in a grown man's body!_

"What's this new coffee place called?" I ask, as we continue our quest.

"It's called Zombie." He replies, skipping beside me with his hands inside his pockets.

"Zombie? How did you hear about this place if you live upstate?" I ask.

"I took a business trip down here two weeks ago."

"Really? And you didn't tell us? We could've had dinner!" I stress, which gets another eye roll.

"No offense, but Asami tends to cramp my style. I have a reputation to uphold down here, I can't just be seen with my daughter every five minute! Tabloids and people are going to think I'm sick or something."

His cocky, but honest reply makes me smile.

"Fair. But that still doesn't answer how you came across a coffee joint called Zombie. Where is this place even located? I checked my phone, and it says there isn't a building called it here." I state, still searching Google.

"Luckily for you, your search is finally over, because we're here!" He shouts, getting me to turn around, where I see a mermaid.

"This is a Starbucks." I correct.

"Well. Yes, If you want to get into the politics of it. I call it 'Zombie', because there was this man pacing up and down street in front of here once. He was originally inside, but then he decided to take his pac-man self outside."

"Why?" I ask, concerned.

"At first, I thought he had to go to the bathroom,because we all know Starbucks isn't too fond of giving out restroom access. So, my second guess was he had to be on drugs."

"Was he?" I ask, even more curious.

"Not sure. I just know I had the best scone ever that day, and hopefully, I'll have one even better today. Get whatever you want, my treat." He offers, while holding the door for me.

After telling him my order, I grab the last table near the window.

As I wait, I decide to scroll through the many happy birthday messages on my Facebook timeline. As much as I would like to personally comment on all of them, I know it'll take ages. Channeling my inner Oprah, to the point everyone gets a like, is my best bet.

I received a text message from my father wishing me a happy birthday earlier. He also told me he would call later this evening, but I'm not getting my hopes up if my mother will make a cameo.

"The order is up, and I have my scone. Do you want a piece?" Hiroshi asks, scooting his chair into the table.

"No thank you. Enjoy."

He happily does so, and I motion to the crumbs blended into his grey beard.

I enjoy this new natural look of his.

Sure, black is a nice color on him. But something about allowing your age to take over is fascinating to me. It's almost like a new identity, that you somehow get to own.

"How's coaching suiting you? I don't really follow MMA, but you certainly made a name for yourself."

"Thank you! It has definitely been a roller coaster. If you would've told me five years ago, I would've retired undefeated, I would've laughed into your face. Now add coaching to the mix, I might've called the police. I enjoy coaching more than I thought I would though. It's like I see this whole different side of fighting. Before, I would focus just on myself. Now, I focus on the opponents, even though I'm not the one fighting them. I know my student's capabilities, I just want to make sure we train on the things she might encounter. "

"Funny how life is. The things we don't see ourselves doing, could be the exact thing we're great at. I didn't see myself as a business man, I just wanted to design cars. But sometimes you have to take a risk in order to enhance your greatness."

" You're right. I think that's why I enjoy fighting so much. The risks you take on a move, excites me. If you mind me asking, what triggered your risk with Future Industries in the first place?"

The shine in his eyes after my question , tells me his answer is going to be good.

"My daughter. I wanted to make something for her to be proud of. I wanted her to see chances can be a good thing too. I also wanted my success to motivate her to create something she felt passionate about, and able to make sacrifices for. As you know, Asami is very talented with her art. But I knew she would have a hard time finding peace within herself working for someone else. I never told her this because I wanted her to learn for herself, just like I did. We're both creative people, and you lose some of your personal visions making something for others. But I'm glad she finally found something she seems to enjoy."

I nod agreeing.

"Yes. She loves having an art studio. I think you two have something in common other than genetics too."

"And what's that, Korra?" He asks, with a smile.

"You two both enjoy giving a platform for others to make a start. Asami with giving a location for artists to work, and you with your program to help new designers make cars under your company. I find people like you beneficial in this world."

He reaches across the table and squeezes my hand.

"I'm glad you appreciate it, because we're both appreciative of you. That's why I have a gift."

"No. No. The coffee is enough for me. Really?" He snorts.

"Korra. I could buy you this place and it still would't feel like enough. If

I turned it into another kickboxing studio. Maybe?"

An employee stops washing a table and looks at us.

"Could you please not? I have a tuition to pay off." He pleads.

"If you bring me another scone, I might reconsider."

The college student quickly leaves his rag and dashes back behind the counter.

"Back to what I was saying. I'm not really into MMA, but I have noticed you don't have any sponsors. Is there a reason for that?" Hiroshi asks.

"Sort of. Tenzin, my coach and the owner of the studio doesn't believe in corporations interfering with the sport. He's all about humble beginnings and I agree with him to the most part."

Hiroshi rubs his beard.

"Huh. Aren't the expenses of traveling, camps, and food, hefty for a local studio?"

"Yes. But when we win the fights, they don't really become a problem." I tease.

"Fair enough. But you shouldn't have to worry about having to win in order to live comfortably. You should have more security. Not just that. Think of the extra resources that could be invested into your fighters with sponsors."

That does sound promising, we certainly could use some extra cash.

"Let me cut to the chase, I want to sponsor your studio."

Woah! That's a huge deal and offer.

" That's very generous of you, but we're financially stable. Even If we weren't, I doubt we could take such an offer."

"You should! You want sponsors in a sport like yours. It will be good for both our businesses. All you'll have to do is let us brand your look. Maybe a couple of commercials here or there. Then bam! You're sponsored. Think of the extra money you'll be saving by doing so."

"I don't know, Hiroshi. Tenzin doesn't like stuff like that."

" I can talk to him personally. I just wanted to let you know first."

"Does Asami know about this?" I ask.

I doubt she does, because she would've mentioned this to me. Unless, this was supposed to be a surprise?

"No, this has nothing to do with her. Why do you ask or care? You're a champion for damn sake. You call all the shots! Are you afraid of her or something?" He teases.

" No! I mean. I don't know? Maybe she'll see all of this as you trying to buy me into the family. I don't see it that way, but you know how she can be."

The older man thinks about it.

"You're right. That does sound like something my daughter would think. Tell you what. Let's just keep it under wraps then. It's just an idea, right?" He states.

"Right!" I answer confidently.

 **Asami**

After a quick shower and a 17 minute drive, I question my life in front of the hotel building.

I'm so grateful that my father got into the city this morning. Without him, I wouldn't have anyone to distract Korra.

When his caller I.D popped up on my phone, it was a true gift.

He didn't even ask why I needed him, he just told me to send the address and he would do his thing..

As I rest my head onto the steering wheel, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer, drowsy.

"Hey! It's your father."

After such greeting, I shoot my head up.

"Is everything going well? How's Korra?" I ask anxiously.

"Everything is well! Korra went inside CVS for some gum. She's really calm, you know that?"

I roll my eyes.

"Dad. Everyone is calm compared to you. "

"Well. She's extra calm, how about that?"

"Thank you so much. I'm really sorry about bothering you, I know you probably wanted to rest inside your hotel."

"Nonsense. I love missions, especially when it comes to helping you. Korra's a lovely woman and I'm kicking myself for not hanging out with her sooner. I think she's the one for you."

I smile to myself, despite the internal panic attack I'm having.

"Thanks, Dad. I think so too. Therefore, don't scare her away and ruin my chances!" I stress.

" Relax. I won't. Did you get everything you needed taken care of?"

I stare up at the building.

"Almost." I answer.

" Korra mentioned something about needing to stop by the studio to see one of her fighters. Do you need me to stall some more?"

I remember Suki telling me she wanted to give Korra her gift before the party, so that actually works out perfectly.

"No, let her go. Thank you for your help. I love you Dad, you're a lifesaver. "

"No problem, Sami. I love you too. See you tonight."

With the phone call being the prep talk I needed, I exit out of my car enter the automatic doors of the hotel.

After smiling at the woman at the front desk, I make my way onto the elevator.

I press the 5th floor and lean my head against the wall.

 _What if she calls the police? What will she say when she sees me? What will I say when I see her? Why am I even here? Is she even alone? What if her husband is there? Why is this elevator music so depressing?_

Once the door opens, I step out onto the vintage SpaghettiOs print carpet.

All these doors look the same on the outside, but on the inside, things are different. One of these doors might hold a soon to be celebrity, and the other holds a woman who hates my guts. The possibilities are endless.

Accidentally walking pass the room, I step backward and stare at the room number.

 _Room 535._

Sounds like a room Satan would stay in. No. There's actually a better number. Sadly, there is no sixth floor in this hotel. Wait. What am I talking about? I need to get my head on straight. Well. if I did that, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

I take a moment and laugh to myself. Not just because I'm funny, but because I'm a nervous wreck and I'm too drained to cry.

After a deep breath, and a promise strong drink tonight, I knock onto the door.

Before I could try out my poses on how to stand, the door swings open, exposing a small frail looking woman in a grey sweater and long black capris. I wonder if Korra would look like her when she's older. If so, she would be lucky, because she's beautiful.

"You're not Mako." Mrs. Waters says, confused.

 _Ha! That one statement sums up my entire story, don't you think?_

"I know. He couldn't make it, so I came. I mean. I wanted to come instead of him. Can we talk?" I ask.

"About what?" She asks, on the fence.

 _Jeez. I don't know? Maybe your daughter! What kind of question is that?_

"Just about how you been doing." I answer instead.

The woman looks hesitant, but I can tell by her eyes she just wants to talk to someone. And at this point, she seems so desperate, I might be that person.

"Honestly. I haven't been doing too well, but I think you know why." She replies with a little bite.

"Yes. Korra's hurt you're pushing her away." I answer back, not trying to give her the satisfaction that she's the victim in all of this.

"I'm the one pushing her away? She's pushing me away! She doesn't even reach out to me. My husband thinks we talk every day. Today is my baby's birthday and she hasn't even called me."

 _I'm trying to be considerate, but shouldn't that be the other way around?_

The woman infront of me breaks down into tears, then races towards the bed.

With the door left wide open, I ponder if I should enter.

 _Just go inside!_

I listen to my mind that never fails me, and enter before slowly shutting the door.

Senna's clearly worked up, but I don't think it's appropriate of me to comfort her physically. So, I'm just going to take a seat in this maroon chair and hopefully survive.

She's still crying. Therefore, that gives me enough time to collect myself. Just breathe, Asami. "You took my baby girl away!"

 _Okay! Who needs time? We're jumping right into this._

"Korra was the only thing I had, and you just took her! You could've brought her to me, but instead you want to hide her. How could you be so selfish?" She says through tears.

"I didn't take her away from you. How could you say that?" I ask, calmly.

I'm surprised by my tone, because I was expecting to call her out on her b.s of portraying as the victim. But now, I want to understand where she's coming from and hopefully find a solution that works for the both of them.

I will always be in Korra's corner, but I'm sort of rooting for her mother too. Is that strange?

"My Korra used to be my little angel. She was mommy's little girl. But she doesn't even look at me the same way anymore. It's as if, she lost the glow in her eyes. The shine thatI fell in love with the moment I held her in my arms. That glow disappeared years ago and I thought I would never see it again. I thought her career had something to do with the loss. But turns out, that glow wasn't occupation related at all, but someone related. I don't know what I did, because that someone used to be me, but now it's you."

I don't know whether to be flattered by all of this, or truly ashamed that I came between the mother/daughter duo.

I never planned or wanted this to happen.

As my mind gets lost into my own personal guilt, I quickly realize that this woman is using her authority and history to trap me, just like she's been doing with Korra for years. And honestly, I don't think she even realizes the significance her words can be. If she did, she would've never said those things to Korra.

 _This has to stop._

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's not the case at all. Korra loves you and she never picked me over you. If it really comes down to it, I think she would've pick herself over us. She would've dealt with the pain and loss, so we wouldn't have to. I know this because, that's exactly what she's doing now. You think she's bad mouthing you and confining into me, but she's not. So this whole, 'I win and you lose' mentality needs to stop. I didn't come here to get you to leave her alone. I came here to hopefully come up with a solution to not just heal your bond, but make you two stronger than before. I'm not here to rub anything into your face or hurt you. I just want Korra happy. "

She wipes her eyes and sniffles.

"You just want to help us, so you look good in Korra's eyes."

 _What is up with this woman's mindset? Doesn't she know there are actually good people in this world?_

"That's not the type of person I am. And I think that's the probelm, you don't know me. But guess what? We can solve all hat today, because I want you to trust me."

I move my chair a little bit closer to her, but not close enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to tell you my whole backstory, or do you would prefer to ask me questions?"

The woman looks me up and down, and I pray she doesn't ask for my history, because it isn't all that great. And to form a trust, I would have to be honest.

I'm all for the truth, but we're on a tight schedule.

"How did you and Korra meet? I want your version." She says, without looking at me.

I genuinely smile to myself, reliving such a pleasant memory.

"Korra was wearing a white halter top, and this long green cardigan. I don't know why she was trying to hide those muscles of hers? It wasn't like the outline of her body wasn't viewable. And when she pressed the down button on the elevator, her cardigan lifted alittle exposing her..."

The look her mother gives me, tells me I need to tone down my first visual of her daughter.

" Anyway! As Korra striked up a conversation, I kept thinking about how pretty her eyes were. Thank you for them by the way." I state, which gets a smile from one of the creators.

"After we got off the elevator, we went in our opposite directions. As I went on about my business, I realize I never got her name. This bothered me so much, I forgot about my errand and ran all over New York City to try and find her. It was so bad, I almost got hit by a taxi!"

"Wait. You almost got hit by a car, why?" She asks, concerned.

"I wanted your daughter's name." I reply, proudly.

"Did you get it? I mean. Did you ever catch up with her in time?" She asks, almost on the edge of her seat.

"I did! And from that day forth, I couldn't get her name out of my head."

 _I still can't. Talk about an addiction._

"Sounds like something out of a princess story. Sounds almost like…."

"True love?" I fill in, cautiously.

"Something like that. But I just don't understand. How can my daughter jump from a guy she loved for years to a woman? Was I not a good enough mother? I think what hurts the most is, I thought I knew my child. I been reading some articles, without my husband knowing of course. And I read that most parents can pick up on their child's sexuality early on. Was her lack of friends that were girls a sign? Because I thought she didn't want to play with them because they didn't enjoy martial arts like she did. Was she afraid of forming feelings for them?" She asks, desperate for an answer.

And honestly, I'm dumbfounded.

All because, she actually made an effort. I thought she was just bitter and set in her ways, but she was truly trying to understand.

 _Do parents really blame themselves? Is this why they take it so hard? Did my father do the same search for an explanation too?_

It really is a different process when it comes to the roles we play in each other's lives.

"I mean. You could easily justify that as an example. But just like you stated, maybe not a lot of girls shared the same interest of your daughter had. Also, I think we both know Korra has always been a very introverted person. Why not view it as simply that? She told me she didn't really date a lot growing up, was that because you were strict?" I ask, since this seems to be a discussion of curiosity.

Her mother thinks about it.

"Her father was strict, but we never put limitations on who she dated. She was just so busy with training and school, she never really brought anyone home for us to meet. When she found Mako, it was new on all of us. That's why we see him as a son, he showed us a side of our daughter we never seen before. I even thought she might put fighting behind her, but she's very stubborn about that nasty sport. Why do you ask this? I would think you would be thrilled with her lack of interest in guys now."

I don't know what came over me, but I just laugh. And this unexpected action of mines, confuses her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't find what you said funny, but it's pretty humorous that we both are asking questions about Korra, as if we're afraid of asking her ourselves."

"I am!" Her mothers stresses.

"Haha. Me too!"

We both end up laughing, and I think this moment will forever be remembered.

"I guess we're more similar than I thought." Her mother says, wiping her eyes.

"I guess so."

"I just want to understand, but I don't think I ever will." She says, a little hurt.

"Well, if you really want to focus on the whole psychological side of things. The reason Korra might not have shown signs of liking girls, could be because she has always been so passionate and invested in what she loves. And the two things she loves the most are, people and fighting. Maybe there were no clear signs because nothing really changed. Once you stop thinking about the whole gender thing, it becomes easier to understand. She still loves you and that nasty sport, why should anything else matter?"

Without even debating it, I reach across the bed for her hand.

"She can change anything she wants about herself, but nothing changes the fact she's your daughter."

"Does she still love me?" She asks, finally looking into my eyes.

"More than you could ever imagine. She misses you, and I think seeing you, would be the greatest gift she ever received. "

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

I really hope Senna gets invited to this birthday party!

I wonder what Suki got for Korra's birthday?

Ugh. The suspense. I really hope this writer updates soon. But Hey! What do I know? I'm just as anxious to find out too!

Thoughts are appreciated.


	28. Months Later Part 11

**Korra**

"Okay! Before we go inside, you need to put this on." Suki says while digging into her back pocket and pulling out a bandanna.

"What's that for?" I ask.

My honest question gets an eye roll from my student.

"What? Can't the birthday girl ask questions?" I tease.

"Not dumb ones! This 'blindfold'... is to help with the surprise." She stresses.

"I think the fact you bought me a gift is a surprise enough." I reply, as she wraps the cloth around my head.

"Can you see?" She asks, as she waves her hands frantically across my face.

"Ten fingers!" I shout, trying to use my killer sense of humor.

"What! How can you see?" She whines.

"Haha. I can't. I could feel the breeze from your hand motions hitting my face. Don't forget. Tenzin started training me blindfolded. It allowed me to be able to defend myself if my eyes ever started swelling up during a fight. Luckily, that never happened, but it's still a good technique." I state proudly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"It's not whatever. I plan to teach you the exact thing. I just have to trust that you're good enough/ready."

"Pfft. I'm not good enough, I'm great! Blindfolds come as second nature to me. Then again..I willingly choose to have my eyes shut…."

Not even a blindfold could prevent me from imagining a smirk on Suki's face.

"Wait right here, I'm going to bring your gift out. No peeking." She calls out, as I hear her rapid footsteps.

For it being my birthday, I'm more curious than excited. Not just in Suki's case, but my whole day so far.

 _Why didn't Hiroshi want to wait for his daughter? Why won't Asami answer any of my calls or texts? Why did I agree to be blindfolded? The curiosity is killing me._

"Here I come!" Suki calls out, as I stand patiently.

I can hear someone struggling to roll out something. My kind heart desperately wants to help, but I know my role.

"Whew! I need to catch my breath."

"Sounds like we need to add more cardio to your training." I state sternly.

 _Wow! Even on my day off, I can't get out of my coach's mindset. But can you blame me? My student sounds like she's having an asthma attack._

"Oh*Inhale* relax *exhale*. We have all of today to pig out, then back to intense training we go!"

 _What does she mean by today?_

"On the count of three, take off your blindfold. 1….2….3. Open!"

I slide the cloth down my eyes, and I'm faced with a kickboxing dummy that looks very similar to me.

"Coach! Meet Dummy Korra." My student states proudly.

I walk around my gift. Analyzing how anyone could make such a thing. I'm actually very impressed by the artist who constructed such a piece, the face is very detailed.

"Do you love it? You better say yes, or I'll put the dummy to use now." She states, in a playful but also serious way.

I step back and chuckle.

"It's definitely a birthday surprise alright. How did you get this, I didn't see any customization options in our martial arts catalog?"

"It wasn't in the catalog, I ordered it online from France."

"France?!" I ask, thinking about all the international fees on top of the price she had to pay.

"Duhh. Do you think an American could build such a work of art?"

"But why? You could've easily fought me if you hated me that much, It would've been a lot cheaper." I stress, now appreciating my gift even more. Actually, I'm quite jealous. Dummy me got to experience France and not the real ,e!

" Stop worrying about the money. I didn't break bank, because I have people riding for me across the globe. Also, I been setting money aside for awhile now. I'm the top fighter right now, I can afford this. However, I can't afford losing you as my coach. Therefore, buying your heart is my only option."

I stare at her with a smile, and she looks at me awkwardly.

"Don't get all sappy on me." She complains.

"I'm not sappy, I'm grateful. Thank you very much, Suki. This is the sweetest thing in MMA history that anyone has ever done for me." I say, while pulling her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Coach. I don't know what your wish is, but you certainly helped my wishes come true." She replies, returning it.

"I don't have wishes, I have dreams. And being your coach isn't always a nightmare." I tease.

"Wow! I do a nice thing and this is the thanks I get? A half ass compliment? You know what? I didn't even buy this gift for you, it's really for Asami. You totally have to be a pain towards her, I'm sure she'll make use of Dummy Korra. Actually…."

Suki pulls away and looks between the object and me.

"I don't see much of a difference, you both are dummies." She continued.

 _Yep. A nightmare. She's a nightmare._

 **Asami**

"Dock/Xu/Bushi's Jewelers? Why are we hear?" Senna asks, as I pull into the parking spot.

When I invited her to come gift shopping with me, she wasn't this alarmed before. I thought this would be a good bonding experience. Now that I'm witnessing this reaction of hers, maybe I did more harm than good.

 _Is this the part where the tiger I raised from a cub, turns on me? Due to it being what it truly is, which is a hunter? Wait. What am I talking about? I could totally take out this woman. Wait. Maybe thinking about killing my girlfriend's mother isn't the best thought. Especially on her birthday at that. I mean...it could be a birthday gift, she did hurt Korra..._

"I thought we were going to a mall or something, not a jeweler." The tiger, I mean. Senna says, getting me out of my train of thought.

"No, this is the place." I say while reaching for my car handle.

Before I could make my exit, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Asami. Please tell me you aren't trying to propose to my daughter. I'm just starting to wrap my head around this whole relationship thing. I'm not saying you aren't good enough for her, I just think you're moving pretty fast."

I can see the concern look in her eyes, and I can understand her fear. Also, the fact it's a hand on my shoulder and not a paw is also reassuring. But still, this just a mother who cares deeply about her daughter's future. I love my girlfriend very much, but this isn't the type of trip.

"Senna, I promise you, I'm not here for a wedding ring. Therefore, you can postpone that fear of me officially being added to the family." I tease, lighting the mood.

We enter the store and I'm hit with nostalgia. This is one of my father's favorite jewelers, he gets all his watches and chains from here.

This is a family owned business, and the members who worked here prior are all it added to the company's name. Bushi, the great grandson of the founder is the owner now, and he has always been a funny guy.

"Is that Asami Sato? I haven't seen you in years. Ever since you graduated from the university, you don't want to ball out on these haters anymore. What can I get you? We have some new ice straight from Central Africa. I had Dj Khaled come into here 2 weeks ago. Bought this exact piece for over 5 million! Would you like the same? You need some bling to go with your cute things?"

I laugh.

"Not shopping for me today, Bushi."

"Understandable. You want to drop money on other luxuries. What about you, Sweetheart? Looking to update that wedding ring of yours?" He asks, Senna, who clinches her hand to her chest.

"No! My husband bought this for me 27 years ago."

"Hmm. An even better excuse to divorce him and get a better ring. You can't be walking around the city with that 25 cent vending machine piece. You're better off with a ring pop on your finger, at least that has real flavor."

The woman stares at the man horrified, and the owner and I stare at each other until we both burst into laughter.

"Lighten up, Senna. Bushi was just messing with you." I try to reassure.

"Yes. I'm all jokes, Ma'am. Your ring is very classy, reminds me of some of my grandfather's old pieces. Your husband has an eye for beauty, which explains why he chose to marry you in the first place. This isn't the type of place rappers come into, this place is for elegance and familiarity. This place has been serving Asami's father for years, she's practically family. I don't have any children, and I think it's time we added a female to our name. This young lady you're standing near, might take over one day." He tells, Mrs. Waters.

Heck! I might actually turn this place into a top celebrity shop. Korra could come home like, "We won our fight today!" and I'll be all blinged out in my fur coat, eating a hot pocket on a 24k plate replying with, "But did you meet Beyonce though?"

 _Ohhh the life I'll have then._

"I'll just look around." Senna says, walking away from us.

With her away, Bushi leans forward.

"I know you like women, but I didn't think you were the sugar mama type." He whispers.

" Haha. No, that's actually my girlfriend's mother. We aren't exactly buddy buddy, but today is my girlfriend's birthday and It's just a long story. Do you have any pieces for me, I want to get her home as quickly as possible? "

"Of course! What are you looking for? Watches, necklace, earrings, bracelet, ring?" He says the last suggestion with a hint of seduction.

"Let's stay away from the rings." I state.

"That's fine! Tell me about your girlfriend, before I pull out some of our awesome selections."

I think real hard about what she may like. Korra has never been a materialist person, the only thing she wears that's jewelry wise, is that ring and we already know what that means. Which is another reason why a ring is out of the picture.

Whatever I get her, she'll have to incorporate it with coaching, and jewelry and fighting don't match. Ugh. Why didn't I think this through? The party is in five hours, and I still need to stop by the venue to see what's going on. Especially since Kuvira hasn't been picking up my calls. Time isn't on my side.

As I wait for him to go through his selections, I notice Senna looking very invested in a display case. I find myself walking over to the older woman, to see what's so interesting.

"Korra used to have one of these." She says, eyeing the tiny child bracelet.

"She did?" I ask, hoping to entertain a conversation.

"Yes. I got it for her 5th birthday. Picked out all these pendants that I thought represented her. I couldn't' find a karate charm, so I got creative and chose a fist. At first, I was skeptical about placing such a violence symbol on a charm bracelet for my daughter, but I knew she would love it. I guess I'm placed into a similar situation. Placing my beliefs aside, for something she loves."

"Does she still have it?" I ask.

"No, she lost it somewhere while playing. She was devastated. I told her we could get her a new one, but she refused, saying it wasn't the same. Who knew such a child could appreciate the thought more than the action?" She replies, with a smile.

 _That does sound like my girlfriend._

Bushi calls me back over and I excuse myself.

"Alright! I don't know what your price range is, so I just picked from various items that I think you may like. Just look through them and tell me what you like or what could make it better." He states.

The more I look at the items, the more I find that none of these things hold significant value or could compare to what Senna spoke about. I don't just want to buy my girlfriend some fancy thing, I want it to have meaning.

"Sorry, Bushi. I don't see anything here that represents Korra."

"Are you looking for something more flashy? I can go in the back again." He reassures.

"No, it's not that. I'm just thinking about something more symbolic to her."

"You know? I have alot of people come into here getting their name on a necklace. But instead of them wearing it, they give it to their loved one . Does that sound like something up your aisle?"

 _Korra rocking a chain with my name on it? Who am I? Her owner? a pimp?_

"Maybe not today, but I do have a question. I was looking at a bracelet over in that case, do you have anymore?"

"Mind showing me?" The owner asks, curious.

We make our way over to the display case Senna's standing at, and I point to the piece I was referring to.

"Those charm link bracelets are discontinued. I haven't made one of these since 2006, and they're for children. I don't know why I still have it on display? I still have those pendants taking up space in the back too. " He says, taking it out of the case.

"You couldn't make one last charm bracelet? Preferably for an adult?" I ask.

"What?" Both Senna and Bushi say in unison.

"Why would you want to give your girlfriend a charm bracelet like that? Especially one that's so early 2000 . Those are actually bad for your wrists, that's why everyone got rid of them." Bushi stresses.

"I agree, Asami. Korra wouldn't want something so kiddie."

The more they disagree, the more I want it. I think it's the perfect gift, it has alot of memory and it has meaning.

"That's fine! Korra spends most of her time working out, she's not going to be wearing jewelry like that anyway. It''ll be more of a gesture, and it'll be fun to make. Come on Bushi, I know you can make this happen for me." I beg.

My friend scratches his head.

" I wish, but I need her wrist size and I don't have the book of pendants, you'll have to dig through the boxes for what you want. Do you really want to deal with all of that?" He asks, concerned?

"Yes! I would happily dig through the boxes to make this dream come true. Also, this is her mother, and their wrists are almost identical. What do you say, Senna? Mind being my search buddy and Bushi's model?" I ask, hopeful.

The woman smiles and nods. " Why not?"

 _Yes! I finally found the perfect gift!_

* * *

With the gift finished and Senna dropped back off at her hotel, I storm into the venue.

Before I could let out my rage, my mouth drops. Everything looks beautiful so far. As I touch one of the table center pieces, I see her sitting on the couch while employees work around her. She's not even making an effort to lift her feet as someone vacuums around her.

"What the fuck, Kuvira!?" I shout, startling some of the people still setting up.

My suppose best friend doesn't even flinch as she continues to have her eyes glued to her cellphone.

Once I approach her, I grab her phone, pulling the headphones out of her ears as well.

"What the hell? Give it back, Asami!" She states offended.

"No! You were supposed to be helping me, but instead, you're on your phone and ignoring my calls. How's that even possible? I go straight to voicemail when I call you, but you're on it!"

My friend sighs.

"I put you exclusively on do not disturb. Congratulations, you're special. "

 _Wow._

"How could you do this to me? You know I'm counting on you."

"Baatar was taking my place, relax. You're lucky I even showed up and still want to come to this party." She defends.

I laugh in disbelief.

"And why wouldn't you come?" I ask, amused.

"Because the 6th season of Orange is the New Black is on! If I knew it was dropping today, I would've never came. Thanks for picking such a date! You're selfish, do you know that?"

How dare I pick the same day my girlfriend was born for her birthday party, I'm such a heartless person!

"I hope I have that same mentality towards a tv show when it's your wedding day." I reply annoyed.

"You won't! If I knew a new season was coming on, I would've cancelled the wedding altogether."

"What!?" Baatar says, almost falling from the ladder.

"Relax, Sami. Everything is practically done. Stop overreacting, everything will turn out great." My friend comforts, pulling me into a hug.

As I fall more into the embrace, I feel her hand dig into my back pocket, taking her phone.

"Kuvira!"

"Asami! I need to finish this! I haven't been able to go on social media or sleep! The lack of rest has me seeing a strange man in my home."

"I'm your boyfriend, and I live there too! " Baatar yells out again.

"You know what? You have a few hours until the party starts, you better get your act together. This isn't your day, this is Korra's!"

"Really? If that's the case, why do you keep ignoring her calls?"

 _What?_

I look down at my phone, and see my love calling me again.

I've been so busy going through the charms, I didn't have time to reply or pick up any of them.

 _I'm at a race with time! The party is in 3 hours, and I still need to get ready myself! The more time spent entertaining Kuvira, the more time is wasted._

"You know what? I'll let you live for today my friend." I defend, as I get ready to leave.

"Ooohh. I'm so scared. You better hurry up, you still have to get ready. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

" I don't need to go to Litchfield to learn how to turn a toothbrush into a shank." I threaten.

"C Block all day!" My friend counters.

 _What does that even mean? Maybe she does need to sleep._

 **Korra**

Thanks to the spare key Asami gave me, I'm able to wait inside her apartment.

I've only been here for about 2 hours, but it still feels like forever. Where could she be?

As I look through my phone, the door opens, exposing my girlfriend. She doesn't even see me when she tosses her keys onto the counter and heads into the fridge.

"Are you serious!? I could've been a killer" I shout, causing her to drop the orange juice she was currently about to sip out of.

"Shit! You scared me. It's nice that you're putting your spare key to use, but I'll be honest. I wasn't expecting this type of scenario. I was thinking more of the, 'in the middle of the night' type of thing, but it's always nice to see you."

 _What is she talking about?_

"I have many concerns, but the first one is your lack of paying attention to your surroundings. I could've been a robber."

My careless girlfriend laughs.

"Why would someone rob me?"

"Because your father is rich!" I defend.

"Okay, but I'm not. Look around this place. If a robber came into here, they would most likely donate to me. I own nothing of value."

That's a lie, she has a lot of fancy stuff here. Like a Keurig!

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls or replied to my texts?" I ask, getting up to stress another concern.

"That's not true! I replied to you 20 minutes ago telling you 'I saw a dog'."

"I asked if you were safe and you countered with seeing a dog? You don't even like dogs like that Asami. How is that reassuring that you're okay? "

"That's not true! Snoop Dogg has a lot of hits. Gin and Juice, a classic." She teases, but I don't find the humor, and she quickly becomes remorseful.

"Are you cheating on me?" I ask.

"NO! That would be crazy, I could never! On your birthday? Really?"

I shrug.

"I'm not sure. You storm out of my house randomly, your father magically comes to my home, and you don't want to talk to me? There has to be a valid reason then." I reply, crossing my arms.

"Woah. Arms crossed and everything, I think I should lawyer up at this point."

"Asami!" I whine.

"Okay! I'll be serious. I've been avoiding you because…I'm planning this fancy dinner for you tonight. And I asked my dad to distract you because something went wrong. But don't worry, everything is fine now. I wanted to surprise you. I promise I'm not cheating on you or anything crazy like that. I love you. You were on my mind every second. Every charm of you too."

I feel so foolish, I can't believe I didn't consider her actions as trying to surprise me. It would make sense. It is my birthday after all, and people throw surprise dinners all the time. I can't believe I easily turned into a paranoid girlfriend.

Maybe I am getting old….

Asami quickly pulls me into a hug, and I return it more so out of guilt.

"Don't feel bad. I'm actually glad you were concerned about my well being."

"I'm sorry, Asami. I should've known. I didn't mean to ruin your surprise."

"Nonsense. You don't know what restaurant I'm taking you, the surprise is still on."

"I guess you're right. Can you give me a hint on what I should wear and what time I should be ready? ."

She quickly pulls away, and pushes me towards the door.

"Formal, and I'll be there to pick you up in 2 hours." She says, getting the door knob.

"Two hours!? That's not even enough time for you to get ready." I stress.

"Exactly! That's why you better run to your apartment. Be safe." She says, finally pushing me out of the door and shutting it.

Before I could turn around and head towards the stairs, the door reopens and I'm pulled into a quick kiss. She doesn't even give me a chance to return it, when I'm pushed back into the hallway.

"Happy birthday again!" She calls out through the door.

 _Yes. Happy birthday to me..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Sorry for the late update, I was working on this last week. Then OITNB came back on, and I dropped everything lol._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	29. Months Later Part 12

**Asami**

I'm waiting outside Korra's apartment, letting almost everyone on the planet know that we're on our way. The drive to the venue isn't too far from here, but the parking garage most definitely will be packed.

As I look up from my steering wheel, I see Korra step out of the double doors of her building.

I can't help but smile as I watch her hop over a puddle. She doesn't see me watching her, but I always do. Not in a creepy way though. From the way she slides out of her socks by dragging her feet, to her smiling to herself whenever she wants to start a conversation. Moments like these are why her birthday and life in general, means the world to me.

I guess I was too busy appreciating such an amazing woman, that I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a car honking behind me.

And in an instant, the city life comes out of me.

"GO AROUND! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PARKED!" I call out to the asshole of a driver.

The driver pulls around me and flips me off, but before I could counter, my passenger door opens.

"You do know you're parked here illegally." My love says, doing that smile I spoke about.

"Well, yeah. But. I wasn't planning to be parked here for long." I reply, allowing my frustrations to flow out of me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long. Taking in fact I had to run here to avoid the rain, take a quick shower, and scan through my clothes for something spectacular to wear. If I don't look the part you were hoping, I'm sorry. You look beautiful by the way." She says, motioning to my stripe carpi overalls.

Her whole explanation melts my heart, because I didn't mean to come across like I was waiting for her, I was just stressing how impatient New Yorkers are when it comes to driving.

Korra looks wonderful, and I really like how she dresses. It's simple, but never in a 'I tried too hard to look basic ' type of way.

If you were to ask me, I think she looks better than the whole east coast. And that's just me being unbiased.

 _Okay. Maybe a bit bias, but a girl is allowed to fangirl over her own girlfriend. It's basically apart of the couple's handbook!_

" Stop. You look great! I don't know if I should take you to dinner or back home? "

Korra laughs and puts on her seat belt.

"Take me to dinner first, then you can take me wherever you want."

 _That's what I like to hear._

 **Korra**

Asami keeps reassuring me that I'm dressed fine, but something about my black boots, ripped, jeans, and mustard tank top, tells me otherwise. My girlfriend looks gorgeous as usual, and I've to be the luckiest birthday girl ever. And to think, I thought she was avoiding me! She was simply planning my birthday dinner. How foolish was I?

"I'm starving." I say, while helping Asami search for an empty parking space.

"Don't worry, you'll be fed well here. Only the best for my queen." She replies, finding a spot on the 5th floor. Yes. The 5th floor.

I quickly exit out of the car, and race to open her side of the door.

"You're so sweet, I should be opening your doors." She says, intertwining our hands.

"I'm sweet? Being with you is like having dessert before dinner every day." I reply, kissing her hand.

"Ohhhh. So this is a 'date' date." She teases.

"What?" I ask amused, trying to understand the humor.

"Nothing, it's just an online joke thing." She explains.

As we approach the elevator, Asami and I take turns spinning each other. If it wasn't for the rumble of my stomach, I wouldn't want this moment to never end. But if I don't get any food into my belly, my life might.

Just when I'm about to press the button on the elevator, I see a familiar vehicle.

"Is that Pema's van?" I ask.

 _Why am I asking? I know for a fact it has to be, I drove the kids around in it for years. I just have to check for the sticker on the side, then I'll truly know._

Just when I'm about to walk and get a closer look of the van, I'm pulled onto the elevator and into a kiss.

If it wasn't for the walls, we both would've stumbled onto the floor due to her eagerness.

" Wait. I think I saw Pema's van parked." I try to explain as I'm assaulted with kisses.

"I think you're seeing things." She says, backing us now into the the elevator control panels .

"And I think you're feeling things." I tease and kiss back.

I feel bad for security watching two adults act like giddy teens inside their elevator. But a part of me doesn't care, because I'm with the person I love.

The sound of my stomach makes her laugh and pull away, which causes me to frown.

"What? You can't tell me my stomach growling was a mood killer." I whine.

"I mean...It kinda was. We better tame the beast and get you to dinner. Can you press one?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm the beast? Like you weren't attacking me a few seconds ago." I playfully defend.

The moment I press 1, she presses 3. I roll my eyes and press 1 again, only for her to counter with 2. Tired of the games, I press 1 and wrap her arms around my waist as we wait for the elevator to go down. The moment we get to the 3rd floor, we feel a shake and all the numbers start to flash.

Asami quickly pulls away, and frantically starts clicking buttons.

"Korra! The door won't open! What happened!?"

"Our love was so powerful it broke the elevator!" I yell dramatically, but she doesn't look amused.

"Why are you freaking out?" I ask, trying to be sympathetic.

"Because! We're stuck, and who knows how long we'll be in here." She says trying to seem relaxed, but her actions clearly contradicts that.

I lean my back against the wall, and watch her amused.

"Why are you just standing there? Use your strength and pry open the elevator door!" She stresses.

 _Yes. My muscles can certainly pull apart these automatic steel doors with my bare hands. No. Better yet. Let me just metal bend this whole elevator for a quick escape._

Little does she know, this isn't the first time I got stuck in an elevator. All we have to do is call the help number and wait patiently. There is a high chance that the people that work here, are aware of the error.

I know Asami's not claustrophobic. She's probably just freaking out because she planned this huge dinner for me, and everything isn't going according to plan. And that's totally alright. That's with her sort of taught me the opposite though.

I like to go with the flow, but now I do more planning ahead. For example, I plan Suki's workout routine prior, instead of going with what's right in the moment. My girlfriend taught me a beautiful thing, I mean just look at her. How lovely her black locks bounces as she paces around the elevator. The determination and tears on her face.. It's all just so beautiful.

 _What a great birthday!_

Ready to take the panic away from my sweetheart, I take out my phone and call the number on the wall.

As I wait to speak with a representative, I catch the Flash halfway around her loop and hold her still.

"Hi! I'm Korra Waters. And my girlfriend and I are stuck on the 3rd floor of your elevator. How long have we been waiting?"

"30 minutes!" My girlfriend yells, causing me to chuckle.

"About 7 minutes, so far. Oh. You see us from your computer? Already working on getting us out? About a 4 minute wait? Okay. Thank you very much. We'll be here. You know? We have nowhere else to go. Ha-ha. Thank you, I will certainly call back if we have anymore questions. Bye."

I hang up the phone and my girlfriend looks much calmer.

"It's only 4 minutes?" She asks.

"That's what he said. We'll be out of here in no time." I reassure.

"Thank you for being patient, I didn't intend for your birthday to turn out like this." She says, sympathetic.

"You mean, great? I didn't expect it to be this fun either."

She rolls her eyes.

"You're just saying that."

"That isn't true. I appreciate everything you have done for me, not just today too. If this is what you call a birthday surprise, it must be my birthday everyday with how much you surprise me with your gifts."

"Stop. You're going to make me cry." She says.

Already feeling the water on my arm, I hold her tighter.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Asami."

* * *

The mechanic was a real nice guy, got us out earlier than we expected.

Now it's time to eat!

We get to the greeter, and the planner speaks.

"Hello, I'm Asami Sato. I made reservations earlier."

The gentleman smiles, and goes behind his podium to examine a list.

"Ah yes! Sato. Party of 2." He says, with his welcoming smile.

"Is it your birthday today?" The gentleman asks.

I look at my girlfriend suspiciously. "Umm Yes.." I reply.

"Happy Birthday, Ma'am. One of our policies are, 'All birthday folks are to be blindfolded'. Don't worry. It's just so you'll be surprised when we welcome you with birthday cake and ice cream." He replies, pulling out the bandanna and rolling his eyes with a wink to follow.

"Could I do the honors?" Asami asks the greeter.

"Of course, Miss. Sato."

He hands the fabric to my girlfriend and she looks at me mischievously.

"Are you nervous!?" She asks, sounding thrilled by such a role she gets to play.

"Not really. This is the second time this happened to me." I answer, as she drapes the cloth over my eyes.

"Dinner?" She asks.

"No, being blindfolded. I will say though. It's kinda nice not having to use all my own senses." I tease

"Want to make it a third time then?" She whispers into my ear, finally tying the knot.

"Actually. I'm trying to make it your first time." I reply, getting her to laugh.

"And why is that?" She asks amused.

"Because my blindfold could be tighter, and I fear you can't tie knots correctly."

My explanation gets the greeter to laugh.

" Follow me ladies." He says, and I'm suddenly dragged along by my offended girlfriend.

 _She can't tie a knot, but she certainly has a grip._

After walking for what felt like 2 minutes, we finally stop.

"Once I tell you so, you'll be able to take the blindfold off and walk to your table. Happy birthday again." He says extremely rehearsed.

Despite this hidden feature, I'm super excited. I'm so hungry, I don't mind eating cake and ice cream first. At least I know there is food already there waiting for me.

"Alright. You can open in 1.2.3.."

I use my unoccupied hand and push the fabric away. And once I do that, I'm exposed to a room full of people. Not just people, my people!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KORRA!" They all yell, and I almost stumble backward due to the intensity of the voices coming together to wish me such a thing.

Before my brain can catch up with my heart, I turn to Sami in disbelief.

"Did you ? Is this?"

Before I could say whatever I'm trying to say, she pulls me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Korra."

This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me.

I can't...I'm just so...overwhelmed with joy.

 **Asami**

The look on Korra's face was priceless. She was truly shocked. I honestly thought she would go into actual shock. And the fact she turned to me after taking little time to process everything, made my heart drop.

It was like she knew it was me, without me uttering a word.

Pema's van was a close call, luckily I was able to distract her. Actually. More like the elevator shutting down was it, and that wasn't planned by me!

Now that everything is set into play, everyone can relax . I can relax now!

"We have the birthday girl in the H.O.U..SE" Bolin says into the microphone, after his very kind girlfriend whispered the remanding letters into his ear.

I was going to hire a real dj but I thought having someone close to the birthday girl would be a lot more warming.

I didn't want everyone to show up looking flashy either. Just a nice get together, full of everyone that ever cared about Korra.

Of course some people showed up looking a bit over dressed, but maybe they wanted to find love here?I don't know people's lives! If I was single, I most likely would've done the same. I did wear a full dress to a Christmas costume party.

 _Okay! That was clearly unintentional, but you get my point._

"I don't know what I should do?" Korra says, still holding onto me.

"GO! Have fun. Mingle, enjoy your party. I'll be around." I encourage, while rubbing her arm.

"Wait. You aren't coming?" She asks, hurt.

"Trust me, Sweetie. If I need you, I'll find you. Now go party like it's your birthday." I tease.

I give her a quick peck, and she approaches a few friends of hers.

With the star in position, I head over to the bar, because I feel like I deserve a victory drink.

I'm not trying to brag or anything. But who could plan a party, talk with Korra's mother, go shopping with her, get stuck in an elevator, and be here all in one day? Exactly! Only the strong survives, and I need to turn my drink into drinks.

I sit at the bar and say my order.

" Ice or no?" The familiar voice asks, causing me to lift my resting head from the tabletop.

"Dad? I thought I hired a bartender." I ask, glad to see him, but confused.

"Oh. I saw him skimping people while serving drinks, and I talked him out of working. A two shot limit every hour? What kind of party is that?" He asks, in disgust.

"A good one! I don't want people getting 100% wasted at Korra's party." I defend.

My father rolls his eyes and pours my drink, of course over the rim.

"Baby girl. These are grown men and women , they can handle themselves." He reassures.

"Can I get a milk on the rocks? Make it two, I'm having girl troubles." A little body says, joining me.

"Girls are so weird!" Meelo whines, throwing his hands into the air.

My father picks up Baileys Irish Cream, and I have to silently motion for him to put it away and not give the underage child liquor.

"Why is your heart so blue? You're practically in your prime when it comes to girls." My father asks, pouring the milk into the glass.

"There is this girl who won't give me the time or day. It's like no matter what I do, she won't pay attention to me." He says, taking his milk shot, then tapping the counter for a refill.

"Where is she?" My father asks.

Meelo turns around in his stool and points over to where Kuvira's standing, and there is a cute little girl adjacent from her.

"Have you tried asking her to dance?" I suggest, finally adding to the conversation because I hate to see my buddy heartbroken.

He nods.

"Yeah. But she just laughed and told me to get lost. She doesn't even know me, how can she tell me to get lost?"

My father fills up my glass and I drink it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No point, I have to respect her wishes."

 _Wow. He's a smart kid._

"Hey! Do you want me to try and introduce you to her? She may not like you back, but at least she can get your name." I reassure, drinking the drink I thought I already finished.

"Come on! It's a party. You might as well take a risk." I state, helping him up from the bar.

"One more shot of liquid courage." My father says, pouring Meelo his milk and me a shot of something I don't know.

My buddy and I both take our shot, and off to the dance floor we go.

I follow Romeo, and just when we're about to approach the girl, he stops.

"Why are we stopping? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, It's okay if you are." I reassure.

He looks at me confused.

"No! That's her."

After his statement, my best friend Kuvira turns around then smiles at me.

"You're here!"I say in shock about the crush mainly.

"Yep. I finished the season in time. You're welcome!" She says, pulling me into a hug, almost knocking over the heartbroken boy.

 _Meelo's right, she is cold._

 **Korra**

It's so nice to catch up with everybody! I wanted to visit a lot of these people, but circumstances got in the way. Not bad ones, just our lives just never intercepting. But now, I've all these people that influenced and added to my life all here together.

I love it!

As I continue to thank my friends for attending and checking up on them, I'm tapped on the contact causes me to turn around, where I'm faced with a shaved head gentlemen, and I quickly pull him into a hug.

"Happy birthday!" He says, returning the hug.

"You look amazing Mako!"

"You too! It's so nice to see you." He replies.

After we pull away, we both smile like fools.

"You had hair last time I saw you." I mention.

" You see? What had happened was. The lack of seeing you made my hair fall out."

"Ahh. Makes sense. I feel like I'm losing some muscle mass in my arms due to the separation as well."

Mako rolls his eyes.

"You sure that was it, and not the whole 'getting older' thing? I should've gotten you an AARP membership. "

I stand on my toes, so I can get a better look at his scalp.

"Is that a gray hair I see? Now I know why you shaved your head, didn't want proof you were getting oldler. I know you get those monthly AARP magazines, but I still have a few years until I end up like you."

We both stare at each other in disgust, then burst out laughing.

I can't believe how much I missed him.

I can't really explain it, but it's like we're both different, and see each other differently, but we're totally fine with that.

If I had any say in this party, I would've wanted him here. I would respect if he decided not to attend, but I would've sent him an invitation. The fact he showed up, means a lot.

"Did you see Black Panther?" We both say in unison, causing us to laugh again.

"It was awesome!"

"I know right? I really liked the character Shuri." Mako fanboys.

"Yes! Me too! I can't wait until Spiderman Into the Spider Verse comes out."

"Right!?We totally have to see it together." Mako replies, matching my excitement.

"I mean. If that's alright with you." He corrects, changing his demeanor.

"I would actually enjoy that!" I answer, before my mind catches up with my words.

"Only If that's alright with your girlfriend and all. I know we're cool and everything, but I don't want to be disrespectful towards her. I know Asami wouldn't care. She's not a big sci-fi fan anyway. Did I just make it awkward? Two friends can totally go to the movies together. I'm sorry. "I quickly apologize, but he smiles and shakes his head.

"No! I get it. I feel the same way. It's like we both are fine with our friendship. But the whole social culture around exs, expects us to be awkward with one another. And despite us being cool, we're reminded of it all when we consider our partners, friends, and families. As much as it should just be us as the main focus, I can't seem to ignore the whole thing. See! Even I'm having a hard time explaining!" He teases, making me feel better.

Despite the loud music, it feels like we're the only two people in the room.

" I just want to make you comfortable, Mako. Because despite everything, you still make me feel that way. I'm sorry I've been distant towards you, I really had no excuse. You know I don't pity you, but I felt like I was hurting you. We were on good terms, I had no right to feel that way."

"Don't be sorry, the space helped. As much as I would've liked hearing from you, I don't think it would've gotten me to the point where I could accept Jane and Jin into my life. And Korra, I really love them with all my heart. Also, I could've reached out to you too. Don't feel guilty." He says, squeezing my shoulder.

Something about hearing and seeing how genuinely happy Mako is, feels amazing. He's turning into the person I always knew he could be. And most importantly he's doing it for himself, and that's all I ever wanted from him.

" I would love to personally meet Jane and Jin. They certainly won me over, if they won over your heart."

"They're actually here! Somewhere around. I promise, you'll meet them whenever I find them. "

"Please do find me, I really want to meet them." I stress.

"Will do. Happy birthday again, Korra. You never fail to grow each year." He says, as we exchange one last hug.

* * *

After dancing with Tenzin and Pema. I decide to head over to the bar to get some water.

Asami's dad has been working the bar. He has a gift of serving, because people keep coming back to him.

"What can I get the birthday girl? He asks with his charming smile.

"WATER." I yell over the music.

"I've been serving drinks all night , and you're the only legal adult who didn't ask for alcohol. It's your party too! My daughter is certainly taking advantage of the unlimited drinks."

I laugh.

"I bet! She planned this whole event. Let her drink, she deserves it." I defend.

"Well. You should get one drink. Dealing with my daughter while sober, is Hell."

I laugh at him being over dramatic.

The last time I witnessed her in such a state,was back at her childhood home. And the craziest thing she did, was try to kiss me. I think I have the qualifications to cope with her now.

"She's fineee."

"Oh really?" He says, pointing into the distance, where I see the girl in question inside the dj booth with Bolin dancing to Party in the USA.

 _It's not that bad. It's not like she's giving lap dances._

 **"It's your girl Tsunasami on the track. I just want to wish my GF a happy birthdayyyyy. Thank you for adding to the USA, this song is dedicated to you."**

Like I said! She has done a lot for me. If she needs me to take care of her, I would do that in a heartbeat.

The more I watch her, the prouder I become.

After this hydration station, I want to go up there with her. I need to dance with the rock star before the alcohol drains her energy.

As I get up from the stool on my way to my favorite patriot, I hear a familiar voice.

"Korra?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Sorry for the long wait. No excuses, I just have an addiction of staring at my closed laptop thinking about updating then procrastinating._

 _Hopefully this chapter made up for the delay._

 _So much in store and so many words that are not typed lol._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	30. Months Later Part 13

**Asami**

This party is turning out better than I expected. I feel like I'm on top of the world, and it's not even my birthday. Wait. If Korra's my better half, does that mean it's my birthday too?

 _Of course it does. Couples share everything. Food, stories, hoodies, WiFi. Everything!_

I'm surprised Korra and I haven't moved in together yet.

 _Woah! That would be super wicked and fun! We would see each other all the time. No! More like everyday._

It wouldn't just help our relationship, but save the environment too!

We would be cutting down on lights, due to us only using one place to charge our phones. Not wasting water, because I actually use my dishwater, unlike my old school of a girlfriend. Think of all the turtles we'll be saving!

After this song, I'll look for my girlfriend and tell her my great idea. I would search for her now, but the music is so much better up here. It's like the bass is inside my heart. I can hardly feel my eardrums, and I love it.

"Throwing this party for Korra was very sweet." Opal calls out over the music.

"What?" I ask, still jamming to the song Bolin's playing.

"I SAID! YOU THROWING THIS PARTY FOR KORRA WAS SWEET." She yells out again.

I don't know if it's just me, but everyone is talking in gibberish today. I know I'm not the problem, because I only had a few shots. But a smile can go a long way in situations like these, so that's exactly what I'll do.

 _Fake it till you make it, and all your problems will go away._

I see Kuvira make her way towards the booth, which tells me I wasn't smiling hard enough.

"Hey, Gurlll. How are you?" I ask, pulling her up onto the stage.

"You're drunk." She replies back.

 _Pfft. Vira's clearly the drunk one if she thinks I'm wasted._

"No I'm not." I defend.

"Right. Your girlfriend's ex is here."

"Really!? Where?"

Before I have a panic attack, it clicks to me. I already knew that.

"I know. I invited him, Silly." I tell my friend.

My best friend makes a face that tells me she's judging my decision, but I ignore it.

"HEY!" I call out to my beautiful arched eyebrow friend.

"Why are you yelling! I'm right here." She says, while holding her ears.

"I'M NOT YELLING. Anyway. I was thinking about asking Korra to move in with me, what do you think?"

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" She asks, concerned.

"What do you mean? You moved in with Baatar a few months ago."

"We also had an on and off thing going on for awhile." She defends, like that helps her case or something.

Korra and I are both very mature, I think we're ready to move in. I had a roommate before, it's like the same thing. But we can kiss each other and stuff.

 _Would we stay in her apartment or mine? It would be less work if we stayed in again, I really do like her view of the city..._

"Earth to Asami!"

I quickly get out of my thoughts, and smile to my friend.

"Yes." I reply, with a hum.

"What gave you this idea? Because if it's the alcohol, it's not a good one."

" Actually. I've been thinking about this for awhile now."

"Well. I think you should give it some more thought while sober. How do you know if Korra's even comfortable with the whole idea?"

"Because she's always over my house duh."

My friend and I just stare at each other.

 _Does my friend not want me to be happy? Does she want me to sleep alone forever!? My bed is way too big for just me. I'm an environmentalist, our body heat would be all the heat we need in the winter. It's science!_

" Sorry to easesdrop, but I agree with Kuvira. Opal and I've been together a little longer than you two have been, and we still don't share a home." Bolin says.

 _Bo has one job, and I advise him to stick with the tunes._

"No offense, but what Korra and I have is different. Some relationships just mature faster." I politely reply to the DJ.

"I don't know about all of that, Sami. I kinda want you two to wait, because I'll feel sorry for Korra taking care of you all the time. Especially while drunk." Kuvira says, getting everyone in the booth to laugh.

 _Ha-Ha very funny._

"I can take care of my damn self, and I'm not even drunk!"

" I agree with Asami. Well, not the drunk part. But If she thinks they're ready, I think she should bring the conversation up." Opal adds, like a supportive friend.

" But even that discussion is a big step. You'll have the whole suggestion hanging over your head, even if they don't make a decision yet. It's a big commitment. The water gets cut off for some reason, you both are out of water. Your lives are intertwined even more." Bolin defend, getting Kuvira to nod in agreement.

"Exactly. And the living space is very different too. At first you're in the honeymoon stage. Watching movies, ordering pizza, board games, etc. Then you'll go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and nearly drown in the seat your boyfriend left up." My best friend states furious.

 _Um. I don't think I'll have to worry about the toilet seat thing, but I can understand Kuvira's anger._

"Or! You'll find hair all over your home. In places you don't even think is possible. And my favorite. The constant trips to the store in the middle of the night, all because you drunk the last amount of Minute Maid tropical punch." Baatar adds, while his girlfriend glares at him.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S MY DRINK!"

"I GET THIRSTY TOO, KUVIRA!"

"DEHYDRATION IS A GOOD LOOK FOR YOU!" She yells louder.

" Alright, guys. Let's not scare, Asami. I still think her suggestion isn't a bad idea. Who knows? Korra might be curious too. And there are many ways she could bring up the conversation, without it sounding like an obligation." Opal says.

Everyone previously against me, starts to accept Opal's words, and I'm grateful.

"Now seeing it that way, I agree with my darling here. Having the discussion isn't a bad idea, you should do it. Maybe not as drunk as a skunk right now, but soon." Bolin says rubbing my back.

"Aww. Thanks guys, it's nice to have true friends." I defend, hugging my new favorite couple.

"Hey! I never opposed of you and Korra moving in, I just stated the shit I live with. I can clearly see more positives than negatives when it comes to living together. Especially not having to drive in the middle of the night for some love. If you know what I mean." Jr says with a wink.

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that, they don't have sex."

I don't know what's worse, the fact Kuvira disclosed a private matter or the genuine shock on everyone's face. They're not even hiding the disbelief!. Talk about a shot heard around the world.

" Thanks, Kuvira for the exclusive information." I say through gritted teeth.

"What? It's not like no one knew." Kuvira says,trying to save herself.

"I didn't! Are you serious, Asami? Nothing?" Baatar asks.

" Baatar, don't be insensitive. You have no reason to be embarrassed, Asami. Bolin and I didn't start sleeping together for a while. Tell her, Bo."

I look up at the DJ hopeful that he'll make me feel a little better, but instead, I'm faced with a red faced little boy. Who seems very uncomfortable being put on the spot like this.

"It's not a big deal, Asami. Sex is nothing." Bolin states.

"Oh? So,you're saying what we do means nothing to you?" Opal asks, now making her boyfriend panic.

"No! Honey. I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to make Asami feel better."

"Oh? So your words were out of pity?" I reply matching Opal's offence.

"Nooo. You know what?" **'I dedicate this next track to all the couples out there.' If you don't have a partner, don't be afraid to ask a single to dance.'** "

After Bolin gets off the microphone, he drags his girlfriend onto the dance floor.

Baatar then offers his hand to Kuvira, leaving me all alone in the dj booth.

 _Wow! I've terrible friends._

 **Korra**

"Sorry. I really needed to use the restroom, thank you for telling me where it was."

"No need to thank me. This place is huge, anyone could've gotten lost ." I reply, as she sits in the blue chair across from me.

My mother crosses her legs in her new satin dress suit, and I want to compliment the new piece naturally, but that's not my main focus.

"Happy Birthday, Korra. You look beautiful by the way." She starts.

"Thank you, but it's really just some jeans." I reply honestly.

"Well. You never been the one to dress up, and those look like some very nice jeans." She replies.

The silence we share after that short exchange of words, is enough to hear the cheers of the people still partying in the background.

When my mother approached me at the bar, I wasn't expecting to see her. Not just in that setting, but on my birthday at that.

The only thing she said to me was my name, and after I acknowledged her, she stared at me like a deer in headlights. I was the one that suggested if she wanted to go somewhere quieter, which brought us to the vacant lobby.

Now I'm sitting here, being as respectful as possible. Giving my mother the patience she never gave me before, hopeful we can get through a conversation that doesn't last 5 seconds.

"Korra. As your mother, I want to say I'm not very proud of my behavior towards you. Maybe I could've handle the situation differently."

"It wasn't a situation, Mom. There was nothing problematic about what I confessed to you. You were the one that made it into a negative. I saw nothing but pride and happiness telling you about a new addition to my life. I wanted you to feel that same joy I felt." I defend.

"Well. Don't you think that was a long shot, given your father's and I's background?"

"No, not at all. You both are open minded and loving people. So I thought..."

My mom's defense turns into remorse.

"We are, trust me. We are very much those things, but this is all new to me. "

"New to you like a challenge or a surprise?" I ask, with a hint of annoyance which takes her back as well.

"Sort of both, in a way. I can't take back the things I said, because apart of me feels like it was justified in that moment. But I will say I apologize for only accepting my perspective. I really don't understand all of this. It's not that I don't want to, it's just… I'm just not 100% aware on how you gained these feelings. Or how I never saw the signs."

"There would be no signs, I'm just happy. I've always been happy."

My mother nods.

"I know. That's what I need to focus on, your happiness. Even though, I personally don't think It's the right thing. What keeps me from thinking badly is, knowing your father and I raised you correctly. And sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?" I ask, as my mother struggles with her words.

"Sometimes I think it's a good thing you didn't turn out like your father and I. Because despite how protective we wanted you to be, you took the opposite approach. From choosing the most dangerous career path, you didn't just exceed our expectations but the world's. And I regret not taking that time to be your number 1 fan in that period of your life. I let my dislikes of you fighting, take away from the greatness you brought doing it. I don't want to let my views interfere with seeing how great you'll become anymore."

"Then don't let it. It's not too late to be in my corner." I reply, hearing a little tremble in my voice.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I thought I pushed you away. If it wasn't for Asami helping me look through my self pity, I don't think I would've seen things more differently."

"What do you mean by Asami?"

"She came to my hotel earlier, and we had a good chat."

"She came to your hotel? Why? What did you two talk about?"

"That's between her and I. But we did share a nice moment when I went errand shopping with her. She's quite a lovely girl. I always saw her as one, but now seeing this side of her that clearly loves you, I admire her more.

 _ **Senna's Flashback**_

 _The owner of this shady place gave us the key to the backroom and everything is so junky. The moment I stepped inside, I thought I would be attacked by a dust bunny._

 _If that's not starling enough, the sound the door closing behind us , sounded like a chamber. Good thing I have my jitterbug phone, the brightness and boldness of the numbers can easily help me dial 911 If the carbon monoxide leak gets too strong._

 _We're supposed to be looking for a bin that has all the charms inside of it. I've no idea what the plastic bin looks like, but Miss. Sato looks very confident searching for the item._

 _"What are you doing?" I ask, seeing how she puts her foot on one of the shelves._

 _"I'm going to climb up, so I can take a better look at the boxes up top."_

 _Panic quickly engulfs my body._

 _The shelves don't look sturdy enough to hold the bins, let alone a grown woman. This child could get hurt. All for what? A bracelet? Why so determined?_

 _My motherly instincts quickly kicks in, and I rush towards her, making sure she doesn't fall._

 _This reminds me of my cheerleading days, when I used to spot the girls. I was way too muscular to be a flyer, but I was the top spotter though. People think Korra got her strength from her father, that's highly false. The only strength that man was given, was his strength in the Lord. (Forgive me Father, for talking down upon my husband. You know I love him.)_

 _"A ha! I found it." Miss Sato shouts._

 _Her enthusiasm makes me smile._

 _She carefully climbs down, and holds the box up like a trophy._

 _"Let's get charmed!" She says with a giant smile on her face._

* * *

 _As I sort through the pieces, I put aside the ones I think represent my daughter._

 _As I stare at them, I start to second guess my choices. Because, what if I don't know my Korra like I thought?_

 _I didn't know she was attracted to girls, does that make my insight invalid?_

 _I spot a charm of two girls holding hands that represent best friends to me, but maybe it can be applied to as….partners?_

 _Wait. I need to stop assuming things._

 _In order to actually try, maybe asking for help isn't a bad thing._

 _I know things about Korra's past, but Asami could also know new things about her present._

 _"Asami?" I ask, stopping the girl's intense search._

 _"Yes, Senna?" She replies, making her way over to me._

 _"What do you think about this one?" I ask, holding the friend…I mean, 'partners' charm up._

 _"Ooooh. A friend charm. Korra's friendly, this could represent that." She replies, motivating._

 _"No. This is supposed to be you and Korra."_

 _The woman stares at the piece, and does a terrible job trying to hide her laughter._

 _I don't know what's so funny, I think it's a great choice. It's logical! This is my daughter's gift from Asami._

 _I quickly cross my arms, not finding anything amusing._

 _"I appreciate the representation, Senna. But these are clearly sisters to be honest. See. One girl is taller and the other is shorter."_

 _I examine the piece again, and can see how she may get that._

 _"But you're taller than Korra, it could very well be you two."_

 _"Haha. By a few inches!"_

 _I snatched the piece away from her and toss it back into the bin._

 _"I'm sorry for laughing, but it was a good suggestion."_

 _I roll my eyes, which gets the woman to look even more amused._

 _"Ooohh. That's where Korra get's it from?"_

 _"Get's what?" I ask._

 _"The whole attitude. It's rare you see it from her, but it looks exactly like that." She replies, laughing even more._

 _"I don't have an attitude. I just don't like my ideas being viewed as foolish. It's certainly better than the ones you have." I reply, picking up a charm of her's, that doesn't make sense to me._

 _" A peach?" I ask._

 _The girl smiles to herself, while looking through the bin some more._

 _"Korra likes peaches." She replies, innocently._

 _That isn't even remotely true, that's actually her least favorite fruit. It just goes to show Asami doesn't know my Korra like she thinks. Maybe I am still her number 1 ?_

 _My hands reek of metal, and I can't wait to take a shower to get such an awful stench off of me._

 _The things I do for my daughter._

 _"Shit!"_

 _I turn over to Asami, and see her shove her finger into her mouth._

 _"Are you okay?" I ask._

 _"Yeah. I just cut myself on one of the charms, they're so sharp."_

 _I dig into my purse and grab some Neosporin and rush over to her._

 _"Senna. It's fine, it's just a cut."_

 _"Nonsense. Who knows how long these charms been in here, you could get an infection. Sit!"_

 _With her on top of the table, I rest her palm on to mine, and place a drop onto her finger._

 _"Korra never lets me tend to her wounds. Does she let you?" I find myself asking, as I rub in the ointment._

 _"Sometimes, but there is always a protest first."_

 _I chuckle to myself._

 _"I think it takes more than persistence when it comes to her listening to me." I tease._

 _"Or maybe she wants you to see how strong she is?"_

 _I look up at the woman who puts a new perspective into me. Maybe my child is acting this way towards me, not out of hatred. But out of the sole fact, she wants me to see that she's not weak. Because she knows deep down, it would break my heart seeing her broken. If she can handle the person she loves hurting her, she can handle the world. With that mentality, who cares about what others think about her. Maybe that's what she was trying to prove to me all along._

 _"You know what, Asami? I think you maybe right." I reply, wrapping the band aid finally around her finger._

 _I give it a tiny squeeze, and the woman in front of me smiles._

 _"Was that your way of kissing it better?" She teases._

 _Maybe._

 _ **End of flashback.**_

I find myself wiping tears from my eyes, as my mom digs into her purse to hand me another tissue.

Just hearing that story and my mother actually making an effort, shows me that our relationship can improve.

"That was very nice of you, Mom." I say after collecting myself.

"I did it mostly for you. It's my job to put you first."

"I know. But you had every right not to." I reply.

She moves from her seat and sits next to me, pulling me into her where I cuddle into her. I can barely fit into her arms now, but the closeness is all that matters.

"Thank you for coming today."

"No thank you, for seeing me. I wanted to spend the greatest day of my life with you." She replies, kissing my forehead.

"Speaking of gift ,here." With her unoccupied hand, she digs into her pocket and hands the object to me.

"It's a gift from Asami and I, she wanted me to give it to you. Said something about the party being her gift to you."

I take a hold of the jewelry and examine the many charms around it.

"I remember I had something like this before, I was devastated when I lost it." I state, while tracing all the mini symbols.

"You like it?" She asks.

"Absolutely! I haven't seen these in years." I reply.

"Well. Thanks to Asami, she was able to have someone make it specially for you. She helped me picked out the charms too. It was a lot of debate on which ones would make the cut, but I think we reached an agreement."

To be able to own something made by two people I deeply care about, is the greatest gift I could ask for.

Talk about a symbolic gesture, this is gold.

 _No, this is love._

 **Asami**

I've been searching for my birthday girl all night! Everyone I asked, told me they haven't seen her in awhile. How can the birthday girl be lost at her own birthday party, and no one notices!? There is no party without the theme. My girlfriend is the theme!

I see Suki near the snack table.

Hopefully she knows where her coach is.

"Hey, Girlie! Sick party, huh?" She says, spinning me around where I have to stop her or I'll get sick.

"Have you seen Korra?" I ask, frantically.

"Um. Now thinking of it, I haven't seen her all night. But that doesn't matter, because she loves her gift . You should totally stop by the studio one day and look at it. You'll get a kick out of it, literally. I turned Korra into a dummy!"

"Korra isn't a dummy, she's lost!" I call out over the music.

 _If you really think about it. That crazy frog song Bolin's playing sort of matches with my pulse._

"Are you okay?" Suki asks, concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm just looking for Korra." I answer, still scanning my surroundings.

"I'm sure she's somewhere around here. How about you take a seat, and you might have a better view?"

I find myself nodding, even though I'm not sure If I agree with her.

As she walks me over to some chairs, the dj gets on the microphone.

 **"It's about that time for the birthday girl to cut the cake! Can we please get Korra Waters over to the cake table, and everyone else to witness such an action?"**

"I see her." Suki says, as we follow the crowd.

We end up standing near Kuvira and Jr. and a few other people I don't really know, but it doesn't really matter, because I can see my love now.

 _Aww. Look at her look all flustered, standing among her people like a queen._

"Should I go up there with her?" I ask, to no one in particular, but somehow receive looks of disgust from people surrounding me.

"No! Why would you go up there?" Kuvira asks.

"I don't know!? She looks sort of nervous." I defend.

"Haha. If Asami wants to look like a proud mom next to her girlfriend, I think we should let her go." Suki teases.

"I think your girlfriend can handle a knife by herself without adult supervision." Jr. adds.

 _Gez. All they had to say was no._

After Korra gives Bolin a hug, he hands the microphone over to her.

 **"Testing? Awesome! It works. I it wouldn't?"** My girlfriend says into the mic, getting the crowd to laugh.

"BECAUSE THE DJ HAS BEEN YELLING INTO IT ALL NIGHT!" Baatar shouts, getting the crowd to laugh even more, and Bolin to glare.

 **"Before I make a wish and cut the cake, I want to thank you all for celebrating not just today, but life with me. It's really touching knowing how many people showed up today. I really suck at speeches. But, I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend Asami for putting this lovely event together. Words can't express how blown away I am by all of this, and her in general. I don't know where she is right now, but I love you. And I want to dance with you before the night's over."**

The crowd erupts with awws, and I just feel so humbled and loved.

 _They love me. They really love me._

"Should I go up there?" I ask, ready to make my move. But Jr. holds me back laughing.

 **"Alright! Cake time!"**

The birthday girl examines her cake and laughs.

 **"Wow! A picture cake. Ha-ha. I don't know how I feel about you all eating me ."** She teases.

"Congratulations, Asami. You finally get the chance to eat your girlfriend." Vira's says only making Baatar hold me tighter so I don't kill my best friend.

 _It would be a bad look to murder someone on my girlfriend's birthday, right?_

* * *

After cake, I took the opportunity to accept Korra's dance invitation.

12 seconds into Beyonce's Drunk in Love, I came into the realization, I was drunk and in love.

Luckily, Bolin played a slow song that made it look like Korra and I was slow dancing, instead of me depending drastically on her supporting my weight.

"I'm sorry I'm like this on your birthday." I apologize.

"You mean as lovely as ever? " She asks, before stepping back to show me what she's wearing on her wrist.

Before I collapse forward without my previous support, she catches me.

"Aww. You're wearing our gift. " I say, impressed.

"Yes, I am. My mother gave it to me and told me how helpful you were with her. You're truly awesome, you know that?"

I rest my head onto her shoulder.

 _Yass. Compliments. I love em._

"It's nothing, Sweetie."

"No! It's everything. I'm really grateful for you. This was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. I saw people I haven't seen in years/ months. I even saw Mako! They had to leave early, so I didn't get to meet his new girlfriend. But they invited us to dinner, so that's something to look forward to."

"I'm glad you enjoyed everything,Korra. I wanted everything to be special for you."

"It was! Because everything is special with you. And I couldn't have asked for a better ending." She replies pulling me into a kiss.

She pulls back and smiles.

"I feel like I could get drunk kissing you." She says.

"Let's find out then."

Before we could make contact, Bolin gets onto the mic.

 **"Alright folks. I just got word we have to shut this thang down in 15 minutes. Therefore, you don't gotta leave but you gotta get the hell out of here. It's your boy Dj, Bo. Call that that Uber or Lyft because ya ain't driving tonight. Stay safe. Peace!"**

"Oh nooo." I whine.

"What?"

"People are moving, and I don't think I can walk all the way to the parking garage. Do you think they have go karts?"

My honest question, makes my life support laugh.

"Why do you need a go kart when you have me? A go-Korra(t)." She replies.

I don't know if It's the headache or the terrible play on words, either way, I'm just glad I'm not walking.

With one shift motion, I'm hung over her shoulder and I'm glad I chose the peach charm.

"Korra. I think we should share a home together." I state, as people make a path for us.

"Pfft. Duh. You think I'm going to leave you home alone like this? No way. I'll be right by your side as you get through your drunk state."

 _That's not what I meant! Ugh. Take me home._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Look! I didn't wait so long to update!_

 _As the chill holidays approach, I'll try my best to update more regularly ._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	31. Months Later Part 14

**Korra**

It's around 2pm and I'm walking down the streets of New York City, like I'm on a mission. There is truly no rush, heading to my destination, but that doesn't stop my feet from taking long strides. The weather is decent enough, that I don't mind making the long walk to Asami's apartment. She doesn't know I'm on my way. Yet, I feel like she's waiting for me. Given the duration of my reply, she has been waiting.

But I'm ready. I'm ready to give her my answer.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

I ring the doorbell, anxious.

I don't usually visit during the night like this, especially without a heads up. But, my mind has been so busy, nothing seemed to put it at ease. I thought a jog around Central Park would help, but it didn't. Maybe my lack of headphones interfered with the healing process though? Because ever since I watched YOU with Asami, I'm kinda on the fence with jogging unaware. But that's not the point.

I'm here to talk to someone, who's not my girlfriend.

Am I wrong for doing this? Not solely the whole showing up unannounced thing, but not talking to Asami about this? It's just a lot to get through, and I don't want to speak freely and say the wrong thing. That's why I'm seeking a different ear.

After waiting for a few seconds, the door finally opens, and I'm met with Pema's lovely smile and Rohan in her arms. "Korra! What a lovely surprise. Is Tenzin expecting you?" She asks.

I hug my body, a bit embarrassed and also chilly.

"No. I was just in the neighborhood."

"Ah. You must have came back from Central Park. Did you have a good run?" She asks, still standing in the doorway.

"Sort of. I've a lot on my mind and thought running would help... It didn't seem like the best solution. Is now a good time to talk? I understand if I'm interrupting, or this isn't the best tim..." Before I could finish, I'm pulled inside with her unoccupied hand.

"Nonsense. Any time is perfect for you. We just finished dinner. We had spaghetti, would you like some?" Pema asks.

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry."

As I take off my shoes and put them alongside the kids', I see Jinora in the living room doing homework. She has headphones on, and her eyes are too glued to her textbook to notice me. So I keep following Pema throughout the house.

"Has Rohan learned anymore new words?" I ask, messing with his hair.

"He still hardly talks, but he does say 'Baby Shark' now ."

After his mother says those magic words, Rohan starts bouncing in her arms, making us both laugh.

"Let me put him in the play area. Tenzin took the kids out for ice cream, so you can wait for me up in my room. "

"Aw. You didn't want to go?" I ask.

"Of course not! He took two of our most rowdiest children off my hands, this break is a treat." She says,before squeezing my shoulder then walking off.

Knowing exactly where to go, due to babysitting here in the past. I head into the navy blue painted room, and sit on the edge of the bed.

With this alone time, I start to sort through my thoughts.

 _Am I making this bigger than what it is? What exactly am I afraid of? Is it more of a commitment issue or a me issue? Does Asami think I'm afraid of moving in with her? Is she waiting on my reply?_

It doesn't take long for Pema to enter the room, and once she does, she shuts the door behind her.

"What's up, Girl. I haven't seen you since your birthday party."

I laugh to myself, thinking of such a great day. And I mean all of it was great! Even the whole spending the night on Asami's bathroom floor, three nights in a row part.

"Yes, the party was memorable." I reply.

"It was! I got to speak with your mother before she left, she's looking great. Was curious on the whereabouts of your father, but she told me he was busy."

I sigh, knowing I'll have to explain the background of my mother's attendance being more awkward than it should be.

"My father wasn't there, because my mom came to the city alone. She wanted to makeup from a fight we had. About me dating Asami. You know how traditional they're."

Pema frowns, and reaches for my hand. " Yes, I'm aware. I'm sorry, Korra."

" It's fine. My mom is gradually accepting it. She's trying, and that's all that matters. I haven't told my father yet, but I think I'll save that for another date. There is something I need to get off my chest first though."

"Well, I'm all ears. This is a safe place, unless you enter Meelo's room. That's at your own risk." She teases, making me feel much more relaxed.

"Asami sort of asked me to move in with her." I say, alarmed. Which wasn't my intentions.

"You two have been dating for almost a year, and she just asked now? Wow! She's late. You know what they say about lesbians moving in after the second date. What was the hold up, can't drive a U-Haul?"

I look at her confused, and her smile quickly drops. "I'm sorry. It was a joke. My bad. Continue."

Getting back on the topic, I begin to explain what my mind looks like to her.

"I know she was just making a suggestion, and I didn't feel pressured when she asked. But It feels like there is pressure now. Not with the whole moving in thing, but to give a reply. For example, if I say no. She might think I never want to live with her. And that's not true. But I don't know if I'm ready to live with her now. But what if I am? I love her, I really do. I think we're great together. I enjoy spending every chance with her. If we live together, we'll be closer. But, what if we move in together and lose our excitement of seeing/being with each other? What if she get's tired of me, or worse, I get tired of her? It sounds so much worse hearing me say this out loud, but this is what my mind is thinking about. What if moving in together does more damage than good?"

After I voiced my concerns, I cover my face with my hands.

I'm a terrible person, for thinking like this.

Pema rubs my back, as I try to relax. "It's okay, Korra."

"No! It's not! It has been weeks since Asami asked me, and I haven't given her a reply yet."

"Has she been acting different? Do you think she's waiting for a response?" She asks.

"I don't know? When we're together, she's normal. As if, she never really asked. I carry on like she didn't either. But I don't want us to be 45 and we go to the Bahamas. Then we get a sketch of us taken, and the artist asks where we would like the image to be sent. Then Asami says, "Either one of our homes would do. We live separately, despite being together for decades." I love my girlfriend, but sometimes she makes honest replies sound bad. Like? Does the address not matter, or are you holding a grudge?"

Pema giggles, and I don't know why she finds all of this funny. I hardly ever have a dilemma. Me coming here, clearly shows this is serious. Why is she laughing and making jokes I don't understand?

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You! I get it, moving in together is a big step. All your fears are 100% normal, and something every couple thinks about. But, you've to breathe. "

"How old were you, when Tenzin and you moved in together?" I ask.

She groans while tilting her head back.

"Ugh. Far too young in my opinion. The place we lived at first wasn't the best too. Tenzin was just starting out as a fighter. But I was head over heels in love with him, and the fact he fought his way to make a better life for us, made it worth it. You and Asami are more than financially stable to take whatever route you want. So, take that as a positive. What I'm trying to say is, do you believe in Asami's and your love enough to fight for a better life, even if your uncertainties become true?"

"Absolutely!"

She looks at me, suspiciously, but I'm serious.

"I don't know. It sounds like this fight is too big for you, and that's not the Korra I know. The Korra I know, sees herself going to the Bahamas at 45 with the love of her life. Which, sounds like more of a commitment than moving in together. Seeing yourself in love with someone for that long, I mean. Now. Does that sound like someone who gets tired of the person they love?"

"No, It doesn't." I say, now feeling a bit guilty.

"It's a big step, Korra. And it's one you've to decide on. I know Asami loves you very much, and I know she rather just have you in her life, regardless of the living conditions. You don't have to share a house, to be at home. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I get where you're coming from."

She gives me a warm smile, and pulls me into a hug.

"Just give it some more thought, I'll support you in whatever decision you make."

 _ **(End of Flashback.)**_

If it wasn't for Pema's listening ear and my thoughts, who knows how long I would've taken to respond. I've had plenty of time to think this through, and I'm positive in my decision.

Now thinking about it, maybe I shouldn't have freaked out as much as I did.

Train, rest, fight, repeat! My life has always been so simple and planned out. Now that I've so much free time, maybe I'm just overwhelmed with changes like this?

A great take away from this, is change doesn't have to be a bad thing, and I hope Asami hasn't changed her mind.

I want this.

 **Asami**

It's my first personal day in awhile. which means, If I want to start my day off at 2:30 in the afternoon I can. That being said, I'm loving every moment of it. Had a great lunch/breakfast. Bagel bites and some wine, the greatest pairing since...Idk? Sketchers commercials and Demi Lovato? Nostalgic and problematic.

Alexa is blasting Maroon 5. What song you ask? It doesn't really matter because every track is a bop. Now, I'm jamming in the bathroom as I play with my makeup. I'm living my best life right now, and that's not the wine talking.

As I listen to the beautiful man serenade me, I look at my reflection.

Just standing in my bra and leggings, I look at such a blank canvas. Wondering if I would look cooler with tattoos?

Curious on the thought, I open my drawer and pullout my mascara.

I quickly start drawing on as much bare skin, I can reach. The locations are tasteful though, I'm not trying to be on NY Ink. But if I was…I would be pretty bad ass.

With this new thought, I start flexing in the mirror.

I look so cool right now. No! I am Cool!

As I add more tattoos, another bop plays on to shuffle. The song choice inspires me to place a little heart with the initials A+ K onto my upper arm.

 ** _"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times befo.. "_** My song and singing are suddenly cut off, and I internally groan while temporarily closing up shop.

Ugh. Alexa, you cost way too much to be glitching.

When I step out of my bathroom, I'm faced with my girlfriend standing near my gadget amused.

"I came here to see my girlfriend, not Adam Levine at the SuperBowl." She says, motioning to my tatted body.

 _Come on Asami, you're heavily tatted. Embrace this look, and intimidate your very fit girlfriend who's muscles look more tougher than your ink. It's all about confidence, not the product._

"Why are you standing like that?" Korra asks, while I stick out my chest, with my head held high.

No longer being able to breathe, due to trying to look bigger.I humbly turn around, as if my pride wasn't scattered in under 5 seconds.

"I'm going to wash up... I just woke up."

"Hahaha. Did you need a wake up call?"

 _Har-Har._

* * *

With the tattoos off and my ego somewhat back, I reenter the living room to find Korra sitting on the couch looking through her phone. "Is she cute?" I tease, getting her to roll her eyes and place her phone upright onto the coffee table.

Ooooh. My girl is loyal.

"No one is as cute as my little tattoo queen. It seems like your personal day is going well." She says, with that still loving smile of her's.

"I'm going to have to switch locks, now that I know you've a key. But seeing you is always a treat." I reply, joining her side.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I don't want to surprise you when I come through your door anymore."

She starts fidgeting with her hands, which mean's she's about to address or bring up something.

"Are you okay?"

She turns her body so she's facing me, and grabs a hold of my hand. "Yes, I'm okay. I've just been thinking about what you asked me a few weeks back, and I've my answer."

I look at her confused, because I don't know what she's talking about. Hell, I don't even remember what I had for breakfast two days ago, and I usually eat the same things. The fact she said a few weeks back, puts me into a bigger confusion bubble.

But she has that smile upon her face, which makes me match it automatically.

"Oh really? And what did I ask?" I say, mischievously, but I honestly have no idea what I said.

 _Fake it till you make it._

She rolls her eyes and blushes. "You know? What you asked 5 weeks ago. You forgot, didn't you?"

 _5 weeks!? That's like a year in my memory. Did I unplug my curling iron on that day 5 weeks ago?_

"No! I do, we just have so many memories. It's just too much to single out."

She gives me that 'unimpressed look' and I give in.

"Fine! I don't remember, but can you give me a hint?"

"It was when I stopped by your studio."

 **(Flashback)**

I'm sitting at my desk, working on this project that I got the other night. I'm not sure what exactly I want from this piece. But it has been driving me nuts, so I'm using the remainder of the time I've left in this class to work it out.

My students are all invested in their own art. Occasionally, I'll get asked if I saw something a student was trying to display in their creation, but other than that, it has been a slow day.

As I click through the many tools on this program, my door swings open. My girlfriend walks in and I quickly get excited. We've been dating for many months, but I still get butterflies whenever I see her. The fact, I wasn't expecting her just increases it.

She mouths a "One second" to me, and heads over to Jinora. Chatting a little, then sliding her a pack of candy before heading towards me.

I try to look invested in my work, so she can see I'm a hard worker. Which I am, clearly. But I want her to know. Don't judge me!

"I've something hot for my hottie." She says while waving the bag of Hot Cheetos in front of me.

"Aww. You're such a sweetheart. Class doesn't in until a while though."

"I know! I'm here to pick up Jinora when it ends." She replies, which gets me to frown. "And I thought you just wanted to see your girlfriend. I should've known there was another girl." I tease, while snatching the bag away from her.

She pulls herself a rolling chair, and sits beside me.

My artwork is a bookshelf with empty slots in them. The missing books are scattered all over the room, and it's a true mess. But I want you to find so many answers in this image.

"You're an amazing artist." Her random statement, gets me to smile.

"You've to say that, you're my girlfriend."

"That's entirely not true!" She defends.

"Well, if that's how you truly feel. I think you're an amazing fighter."

" You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend." She shout, getting a few students to laugh. I forget people are around us, whenever I'm with her. I know it's dorky, but it's true.

"Shhh. You're disturbing my students." I reply, trying to hide my blush.

"Maybe if you ended the class a little early, I wouldn't have to."

I pick up my inkpen, and add a little more shading onto the bookshelf.

I need this image to look more 'cluttery'. Is that a word? It will be today.

"What's this masterpiece called? 'I need to clean my house?'" She teases.

"No! I haven't given it a name yet, I like to title my work after it's done. Besides. Our home is going to look like this, so you better get used to it." I tease.

"Not even. I like to treat things like how I treat you, special. Not like a wreck."

 _Pfft. You can wreck me any day._

Wait!? Did I hear that correctly? Did she say 'Our home' as in. She can see us living together? With a bookshelf too!?

It has been just over a month, since I talked to the others about such decision. If I remember correctly, I think they were conflicted about my choice. If that's true, I'm glad they were. Because the hangover I had the following three days, still haunts me.

After that, every time I tried to bring up the topic of moving in together, I bail on it. But if I really thought about it, there is no reason to be so fearful of the topic. We're becoming more comfortable each day!

Not to brag or anything, but.. Korra bought me my vary own vanity for whenever I'm staying over her house. So, If I ever needed to do my makeup before work, I'm set.

I know this might not sound like nothing to some, but it helps my conclusion that Korra's ready. Because, I already have my own vanity at my place. Which means, she doesn't want me to get ready at my place. She wants me to get ready with her! And her words today just proves it even more. Maybe she has been dropping clues all along?

 _Maybe these Cheetos she brought me, symbolizes how she'll buy groceries for our home too?_

I need to stop pushing this off. If our relationship made it this far, a simple question won't ruin anything. I'm going to ask right now! Yes, while she looks out into the distance in her own little world.

"Korra?"

My little clue dropper quickly places her attention onto me, then smiles.

"Yes, Beautiful?"

 _Aww. She's so adorable. Focus, Asami!_

"Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, what's up?"

 _Okay, you got this!_

"I've been really enjoying your company these past few months. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you might enjoy mine too?"

"Um? We're dating. I think I love your company." She replies, confused.

Great! She's bringing up love. Love is the thing that brings people together. Love is what stops wars, and also starts them...? No! Stay on task!

"I love your company too! That's why I wanted to bring up the thought of us moving in together? I mean like? Staying under one roof together?"

With the question out, I try to read her face, but it's blank. Not horror filled like I thought, but def not excited like I thought too. It's just there! Blinking back at me.

As I wait for her to show any sign she's alive, I start to regret my wording.

Was it too forced? It's not like I wanted her to move in now. I wanted it to be like an open thing, not an 'insert answer' right now thing.

For my personal comfort, I place my hand onto her knee.

"Korra talk to me. What do you think? I didn't mean it like we had to move in together tomorrow or something. It's just a thought. Maybe it was a silly one. Actually. It was a stupid one. You're comfortable, I'm comfortable. Why ruin that?" I ramble off.

"You think moving in with me would be horrible?" She asks, which makes me panic even more.

"No! I would love to move in with you."

"So, you want us to move in together?" She asks, confused now.

Gosh! Why did I choose to have this discussion while I'm at work? My students are probably being nosy af right now. I know they aren't staring in our direction, but they have ears. If I heard my teacher and her boo thang, having a discussion about living together, and one of them was doing a terrible job conveying her wants, I would be paying attention too.

I drop my head allowing my hair to hide my stupid little face.

The feeling of two palms, raising my head up so I can face the beholder, catches my glaze. Her sympathetic smile, is just too overwhelming to acknowledge. But there is nothing I can do about that, I'm here. I put myself here.

"How long have you had this thought?" She asks.

"Not too long." I reply, somewhat honest.

"It all makes sense now. The constant trips to Ikea, statements about how a painting would look nice in my living room, getting offended when I dislike a junky library." She says, getting me to smile again.

I'm about to reply, but she stops me with just one tilt of the head.

" I'll be honest, I thought it was just the artist in you. Always wanting to decorate something or make something better. You could've saved yourself the suffering if you would've just brought up the discussion."

"I like to make sure we're both ready first, but I don't know how you feel about it. Do you ever think about it? Living together?" I ask.

This time she lets go of me, and uses her feet to spin herself around in her chair. "Honestly? Not at all. I'm quite surprised by all of this, but I can understand why you brought it up."

She's surprised! Great! I am crazy.

"It's a no, it's okay. It's too soon, that's understandable." I state, completely done with the subject.

She pulls my arm so my chair rolls into her's, and if I wasn't the owner of this fine establishment, I would call HR on my damn self.

"I never said it was a no. What is it with you? How are you going to magically plan us living together in your head, then foreclose us? Where is my say? Where is my signature on the lease?" She teases.

"But you said you never thought about it. And it's unfair to throw you into something, when you didn't give it an equal amount of thought as me."

" Sami. No offense, but your equal and mine, aren't the same. And I never thought about us moving in together, because when we're together, I'm satisfied with just that. Us just chilling at your desk, feels like home already. I can just walk into this place, and feel like I own it. I feel this way whenever I'm with you. Most days, I really think we could take over the world or something. Don't you feel that way? "

 _"Aww."_ A couple of students say in the background, which gets me to glare at them playfully.

Yes, I feel such way. But I'm extremely selfish and want to feel such a way all the time. But she'll do anything for me, that's why It's important she thinks this through for herself. If she's not ready for such a big step, she's entitled to that. I'll respect it. I just wanted to know if she at least pictured the idea, despite my poor way of wording.

"Korra, Love. How do you feel about it? Just the idea of living together, no other factors."

"I think being there when you wake up all the time, would be a gift. But I'm also trying to picture which apartment we might live in. Your's or mine? And to be honest, I don't like how small your doggie park is. Also, you think my stairway is creepy."

"I do not!" I state, and she quickly calls my bluff.

"You said you saw blood drip from the ceiling once."

I did! You just wait. Give it 10 years, and that very apartment complex will be on Dateline.

Just when she's about to speak, the alarm goes off indicating class is over.

Everyone quickly collects their stuff, then make their way out the door. Jinora slides her sketchbook into her backpack, so I know this conversation will have to be revisited.

"Just think about it Korra, no rush." I state, while saving my own project.

I'm happy with whatever decision she makes, it just has to be her's

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

After I remember such moment in history, my eyes enlarge. "You've your answer on moving in or not?" I ask, shocked.

" Yes! And my answer is Yes too!"

When I hear that, I quickly pull her into a hug, that sends us crashing to the floor.

"This is great! I mean. Are you sure? Because I would love to live with you, but I rather it be when you're comfortable. I rather have you than a house, Korra."

"Yes, I'm sure. And I feel the same way. I don't care where we live, I just want you there. That's why I think we could explore the options of looking for a brand new place. A place that could fit both our needs and wants. What do you say?"

This whole new idea causes my creative brain to go into power mode. There are so many areas to choose from too! Not to mention the whole interior design side. Ikea will be my best friend. This is great!

"Asami! What do you say? You're sort of freaking me out with that smile."

I laugh and pull her into a kiss.

"I say yes!"

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

 _Wow, It's been a year since I updated this._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


End file.
